La mascota favorita de Dios
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque ahora que era Dios podía tener lo que deseara y lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era tener a Dean Winchester. Pero las cosas no serán tan sencillas, no cuando ese simple capricho terminé enseñándole una verdad que no desea conocer y tampoco está dispuesto a aceptar.
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo**: La mascota favorita de Dios.

**Parejas**: Cas!DiosxDean, SamxGabriel.

**Personajes secundarios**: Bobby, Lana, Crowley, Ion, (Y los demás que vayan apareciendo)

**Rating**: K+

**Género:** Drama, Angts, Hurt/confort, Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic**: Ambientado en la séptima temporada, una vision alternativa. En este fic Gabriel regresa. La personalidad de Castiel sigue siendo la misma que cuando dejó a los Winchester luego de volverse Dios.

**Resumen: **Porque ahora que era Dios podía tener lo que deseara y lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era tener a Dean Winchester. Pero las cosas no serán tan sencillas, no cuando ese simple capricho terminé enseñándole una verdad que no desea conocer y tampoco está dispuesto a aceptar.

**Capitulo 1**

Castiel estaba dando vueltas por la iglesia, la misma en donde se proclamó Dios ante todos esos fieles y asesinó a ese cura patético y mentiroso. A pesar de ser el nuevo Dios del mundo, poseer un poder ilimitado y un ejército de ángeles a su disposición, aún sentía que algo le falta y era consciente de que era: Dean Winchester. Había quedado en muy malos términos con el rubio y le dijo claramente que no son familia, que él estaba solo. Castiel pudo ver el dolor y la tristeza en el rostro del cazador pero no desistiría, era verdad que ya no consideraba a Dean como familia, como un hermano porque las cosas que pensaba sobre el rubio, porque las cosas que quería hacer con Dean, no eran precisamente fraternales. Apretó los puños volteándose a la puerta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún cuando tengo todo, siento como si tuviera nada?-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de varios días meditando las posibles respuestas llegó a una conclusión y supo que debía hacer para alejar ese malestar que lo inundaba. Comenzó a vigilar a Dean, procurando no ser visto. El rubio estaba ensimismado en reparar su auto y era consciente que solo buscaba la manera de dejar de pensar en el problema que tenían encima. Era la forma en que el rubio no pensaba en que su amigo, en como su hermano lo traicionó y en que Sam estaba siendo consumido por su locura. El menor de los Winchester ya llevaba casi cinco días durmiendo, sin dar señales de que despertaría y quejándose entre sueños. Castiel podía percibir la desesperación que emanaba Dean y el miedo por la sola idea de perder a su hermano. Fue por eso, que decidió colocar en práctica su gran plan, realizar la jugada que le daría aquello que deseaba y necesitaba para sentirse completo. Por las noches, y cuando Dean estaba trabajando en el Impala, Castiel aparecía en el cuarto de Sam y procuraba que su condición empeorara. La lógica que seguía el nuevo Dios era sencilla, llegaría un punto en que Sam estuviera tan mal y Dean tan desesperado que no tendría más opción que recurrir a él y en ese momento, tendría lo que tanto deseaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Le tomó tres días conseguir su cometido, Sam estaba muy mal debido a las alucinaciones y ya había intentado ponerles un fin. Se deleitó con la desesperación que percibió de Dean cuando este encontró a su hermanito en el baño y con un profundo corte en la muñeca. Vio como el rubio vendaba la muñeca lastimada y cargaba a su hermano a la cama para acostarlo mientras Bobby traía un botiquín para curar bien su herida.

-Estarás bien Sammy- dijo el cazador sin siquiera creerse él mismo esas palabras.

-Dean…- susurró el castaño llorando y el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así, Sammy… por favor no lo hagas de nuevo- suplicó Dean.

-Yo solo…- el menor lo miró llorando antes de abrazarlo- Yo solo quiero dormir, Dean… quiero dormir y que él se calle…-

Castiel se quedó mirando la escena unos segundos más. Estaba seguro que era cosa de minutos para que Dean lo llamara y no se equivocó. Al cabo de quince minutos y dejar a Bobby curando la muñeca lastimada de Sam, el rubio se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa y comenzó a llamarlo. Castiel se dio el lujo de esperar unos minutos, disfrutando de la desesperación del cazador y asegurándose de esa manera que haría todo lo que él deseara.

-¡Aparece Cas! ¡Por favor aparece!- el nuevo Dios se mostró ante Dean ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué quieres? Te dejé muy claro que si volvías a atravesarte en mi camino, no tendría piedad contigo- dijo Castiel con su mejor cara de indiferencia.

-Esto no se trata de mí y me importa una mierda si me matas aquí mismo- Soltó Dean enojado- Pero es por Sam, él necesita ayuda y tú eres el único que puede hacerlo… eres el único que puede liberarlo de ese sufrimiento…-

-Así que me llamaste para que ayude a Sam- Castiel sonrió con prepotencia- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haré?-

-¡Es tu culpa que Sammy este así! ¡Tú rompiste su muro, maldito bastardo!- gritó muy enojado el rubio para acercarse amenazante a él- Arréglalo- siseó.

-Así no conseguirás lo que quieres, Dean, parece que olvidas con quien estás hablando- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Muestra más respeto por tu Dios-

Ocultó una sonrisa cuando vio al rubio inclinar un poco la cabeza mientras contenía a duras penas su ira y enfado. Al principio solo habló en murmullos y Castiel no quería eso, quería que el rubio lo pronunciara claramente.

-No te escucho, Dean- el rubio apretó los puños.

-Por favor, Cas… por favor ayuda a Sam, eres el único que puede hacerlo… por favor… te lo ruego-

-Olvidas decir algo Dean- el cazador se mordió el labio despacio.

-Por favor… Dios… ayuda a Sam-

-¿Y si no quiero?- ocultó una sonrisa ante la desesperación del rubio, muy pronto diría aquellas palabras.

-¡Por favor!- gritó Dean algo enojado- ¡Sam está muy mal! ¡Intentó matarse!- Castiel solo lo miró hasta que el rubio por fin lo hizo, lo tomó por los hombros para mirarlo suplicante- Por favor Cas… haré lo que me pidas pero por favor ayuda a Sam-

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Castiel y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Miró a Dean unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-

-Sí- respondió rápidamente el rubio y Castiel dio gracias a esa manía que tenía Dean por cuidar de su familia y por autosacrificarse por ellos.

-No hay algo que puedas darme Dean- dijo Castiel pasando de él para caminar un poco dándole la espalda- Soy Dios y puedo tener todo lo que desee, ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer?-

-¡Te daré lo que quieras!- gritó el cazador desesperado- Haré lo que me pidas pero por favor ayuda a Sam-

-No te necesito, Dean- respondió tranquilamente el ángel- Tengo un ejército de ángeles que luchan en mi nombre, poseo un conocimiento ilimitado, poderes ilimitados, lo tengo todo, Dean- mintió Castiel- ¿Qué puede ofrecerme un humano como tú que ya no posea?-

Castiel sabía que era mentira, que a pesar de tenerlo todo, lo único que deseaba era a ese cazador. Sintió como unas manos se agarraban de su gabardina con desesperación y sonrió victorioso.

-Por favor Cas- dijo el rubio desesperado- Será lo que tú quieras pero por favor ayuda a Sammy… por favor- El nuevo Dios se volteó satisfecho y miró fijamente al rubio.

-No necesito algo de lo que puedes ofrecerme pero hay un puesto que podrías ocupar-

-Lo haré- dijo Dean de inmediato- Solo dime qué debo hacer y lo haré-

-Entonces, Dean Winchester, conviértete en mi mascota, una vez fuiste una de mis mascotas favoritas y ahora puedes volver a serlo, ¿Aceptas el trato o lo dejamos hasta aquí?-

Castiel se mantuvo serio pero por dentro estaba algo nervioso, ¿Y si Dean no aceptaba el trato? ¿Y si prefería buscar por sus medios la forma de ayudar a Sam? Al no recibir respuesta, lo interpretó como una negativa, así que se dispuso a marcharse pero el rubio lo detuvo por le muñeca y mantuvo la vista en el suelo.

-Dean-

-Acepto- murmuró bajito- Seré tu mascota- agregó mirándolo fijamente- Pero por favor ayuda a Sammy-

Castiel no ocultó su sonrisa de satisfacción, al fin lo consiguió, la primera parte de su plan ya estaba lista y ahora Dean sería su mascotita. Ahora Dean Winchester se convertiría en la mascota favorita de Dios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y aquí comienza una nueva historia, Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel , kayriu y Phillyel erit lux . Este Cas es diferente, tal como quedo luego de que se desentendió de los hermanos pero el Cas de siempre sigue ahí, en lo profundo. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 2**

Dean estaba aterrado ante la idea de perder a Sam. Cuando se hizo ese corte en la muñeca y luego le dijo que la razón fue para poder dormir, una parte de Dean se rompió y ya no pudo seguir soportándolo. ¿Cómo iba a perder a su querido hermanito menor? ¿Cómo iba dejar que Sammy muriera? Lo ha cuidado prácticamente desde que nació y eso no iba a cambiar ahora. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, salvaría a Sam. Es por esa razón que no lo pensó mucho cuando llamo a Castiel y lo meditó aún menos cuando el nuevo Dios le propuso que se convirtiera en su mascota, Dean estaba tan desesperado que aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era asegurarse que Sam estuviera bien, lo demás era irrelevante.

El cazador observó como Castiel colocaba su mano en la frente de Sam y luego de unos segundos este cerraba los ojos para dormir. El nuevo Dios curó también la herida de su muñeca para luego mirarlo unos segundos. Dean intercambió una mirada con Bobby antes de hablar.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó con cautela- ¿Sam estará bien?-

-Sí, seguramente despertará mañana- respondió Castiel volteándose a mirarlo.

-Gracias…-

-No lo hice por ti, ni por Sam, nosotros tenemos un acuerdo-

-Lo sé…-

-Bien- Castiel se acercó para colocar su mano en el cuello del rubio e hizo aparecer un collar negro con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes blancos y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Ahora eres mi mascotita, cuando Sam despierte y te asegures que está bien, vendré a buscarte-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué pensabas Dean?- soltó Castiel con su mejor cara de indiferencia- ¿Qué te dejaría libre y correteando por ahí?- lo miró sonriendo- Eres mi mascota y permanecerás a mi lado, como un buen perro-

Dean apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de soltar un par de blasfemias contra el nuevo Dios. Castiel desapareció del cuarto sin quitar esa arrogante sonrisa y Dean miró a su hermano, que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cama y eso fue suficiente para él, no importaba lo que hiciera Castiel, mientras Sam se mantuviera a salvo, no le importaba lo que le hiciera.

-¿Qué hiciste, Dean?- preguntó Bobby mirándolo fijamente y este se sentó al borde de la cama para abrazar a Sam.

-No quiero perderlo… no puedo permitir que algo le pase a Sammy si yo puedo evitarlo…- susurró cerrando los ojos.

-Eres un idiota, Dean, un grandísimo idiota-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel apareció a las afuera de una casa, no iba a tener a Dean en un lugar vulgar, ni mucho menos en un cuarto de motel como estaba acostumbrado el cazador. Además necesitaba un lugar estable para resguardarse, así que tomó una gran casa a las afueras de una ciudad para volverla su refugio. Tenía protecciones contra demonios y ángeles vigilando el lugar las veinticuatro horas. Las cosas iban marchando muy bien desde que se deshizo de Raphael pero aún había varios de sus seguidores sueltos y ocultándose de Castiel, cosa que no sabía como hacían ya que su poder era casi tan grande como el de Dios. Le ordenó a un grupo de ángeles que cazaran a los demonios y también a los ángeles desertores, se aseguraría de cazar a Crowley, mandando un grupo de poderosos ángeles tras ese demonio. Si se libraba del rey del averno, las cosas serian muy sencillas para él, además tenía muy claro que Crowley no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y buscaría la manera de joderlo. Castiel procuró dar órdenes específicas a varios grupos de ángeles y luego se volteó a una joven de cabello castaño y largo que apareció en el cuarto, manteniéndose de rodillas ante él.

-Lana, desde mañana un humano vivirá con nosotros- el ángel lo miró curiosa.

-¿Un humano, señor?-

-Sí, Dean Winchester- el nuevo Dios sonrió con satisfacción ante la cara de Lana, todos los ángeles de la creación conocían a los Winchester, lo que hicieron al detener a Lucifer y al revelarse ante los planes de los ángeles- Quiero que te encargues de cuidarlo, no lo dejes solo en ningún momento, ¿Entendido?-

-Sí señor- respondió el ángel antes de que Castiel le indicara que se levantara- ¿Su hermano también vendrá?- preguntó haciendo referencia a Sam.

-No, Sam Winchester no vendrá esta vez-

Lana asintió antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y desaparecer de la habitación. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de entrar al cuarto principal, el mismo donde tendría a su nueva mascota. Muy pronto tendría a Dean Winchester bajo su control.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pasado el medio día, se despertó Sam. Dean estaba ansioso y sonrió al ver como abría los ojos algo adormilado y en cuanto se incorporó un poco, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Dean…-

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Sammy ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás cansado?-

-No- dijo correspondiendo su abrazo- Solo tengo algo de hambre-

-Bobby está haciendo algo de comer- dijo Dean sonriendo- Ya vendrá-

-Espera- lo detuvo Sam por la muñeca y mantuvo la mirada en su cuello- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó indicando el collar negro- Dean-

-Esto…-

El rubio se planteó por unos segundos mentir, inventarse algo para justificar el collar pero prefirió contarle la verdad cuanto antes, después de todo Castiel vendría a buscarlo. Miró a Sam unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. El rostro de su hermano pasó de la sorpresa, a la confusión y luego la ira. Lo tomó por la camiseta mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡No puedes aceptar eso!- gritó el castaño- ¡No quiero que te conviertas en la perra de Castiel!-

-No seré su perra, Sammy… yo solo- intentó explicarse el rubio pero solo aumentó el enojo de su hermano.

-¡¿Y cómo mierda le llamas a convertirte en su mascota?! ¡No voy a permitirlo Dean! ¡No dejaré que ese ángel con complejo de Dios te lastime!-

Dean bajó la vista triste, no le hacía gracia tener que ir con Castiel, especialmente ahora que le dejó muy claro que no eran familia, ni amigos. Desconocía los planes del ángel pero ya estaba hecho y todo era por el bienestar de Sam.

-Lo siento Sammy… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás-

-Dean-

-Voy a cuidarte enano- dijo mirándolo fijamente e intento sonreír un poco- Por favor no te enfades, Sam-

-Eres un idiota, Dean, un grandísimo idiota- respondió el castaño soltándolo tristemente.

-Me lo dicen a menudo- dijo Dean guiñándole un ojo- Ahora levántate y desayuna-

Los hermanos se reunieron con Bobby para desayunar, manteniendo una conversación agradable y evitando el tema de Castiel. Pero Dean sabía que esa pseudo-paz no duraría mucho más y que el nuevo Dios vendría a recoger a su mascota. Tomó la cerveza que le ofrecía su hermano y la bebió en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de Sam y viceversa. Cuando estaba terminando su cerveza, Castiel apareció en el cuarto.

-Vamos- espetó mirando a Dean, este se terminó la cerveza para dejarla sobre la mesa y caminó hacia Castiel.

-¡Espera!- gritó Sam mirándolo- ¿A dónde planeas llevarte a Dean?-

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió el ángel tomando la mano del rubio.

-¡No dejaré que lo lastimes, maldito bastardo!-

-Basta Sam- pidió Dean mirándolo- Ya hablamos esto, por favor-

-¡Por favor nada, Dean! No dejaré que ese idiota se atreva a lastimarte, no sé qué planes tienes ahora que juegas a ser Dios pero si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermano, te juro que voy a-

-¿Vas a qué?- soltó Castiel tomando a Dean por el cuello para apretarlo con fuerza, el rubio soltó un quejido intentando liberarse pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Suéltalo infeliz!- grito el castaño.

-Cuida tus palabras, Sam o la próxima vez te enviaré de regreso a la jaula-

-Maldito- siseó el castaño y tenía la intención de golpearlo pero Bobby lo detuvo mirando al ángel.

-¿Qué pretendes Castiel? Ahora que eres el amo del mundo, no necesitas a alguien, tú mismo lo dijiste- soltó Bobby mirándolo.

-Dean solo será mi obediente mascotita y los usos que le dé- dijo sonriendo- No son de su incumbencia-

-¡Voy a matarte!- gritó Sam enfadado- ¡Juro que te mataré si lastimas a Dean!-

-Adiós-

Dean cerró los ojos y lo último que escuchó fue un grito de Sam llamándolo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en una gran habitación desconocida. En el centro había una gran cama con sabanas de seda azul, un mueble al lado que parecía un armario, un pequeño velador junto a la cama y una puerta, que seguramente conducía al baño. El nuevo Dios lo empujó a la cama mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Dean mirando a su alrededor.

-Esta será tu habitación y no saldrás de aquí a menos que yo te dé permiso para hacerlo. Si me desobedeces recibirás un castigo, así que te sugiero que no intestes huir-

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres, Cas? Sabes que yo no- No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el collar de su cuello se apretó, asfixiándolo lentamente.

-De ahora en adelante, no hablarás a menos que yo te lo indique, no cuestionaras mis órdenes y te referirías a mí como amo, ¿Quedó claro?- El rubio lo miró adolorido y asintió despacio.

Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Dean pudo respirar con normalidad y se incorporó mirando a su alrededor. No tenía idea de que planeaba Castiel pero le había quedado muy claro que no era el mismo ángel que lo ayudó con Lilith, que intentó advertirle de Zacarías, que se reveló contra sus hermanos por él, no era el mismo ángel que consideraba parte de su familia y mucho menos su amigo. Ahora era la mascota del nuevo Dios del mundo y debía tragarse sus molestias. Se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque y afirmó su frente contra el cristal, ahora lo había perdido todo, a Sam, su familia y a su ángel de la guarda. Ahora se encontraba completamente solo en esa prisión.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews ariam18 y kayriu (Tu pregunta será respondida en este capítulo :3 Te adelantaste un poquito) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""

**Capitulo 3**

Ya había anochecido y Dean aún se encontraba en ese cuarto, no había tenido señales de Castiel en todo el día y tampoco escuchó algún ruido que le indicara que alguien más estuviera por ahí. A pesar de eso, no se atrevía a salir del cuarto y todo por culpa de ese tonto collar que el ángel le había puesto. Se sentó al borde de la cama suspirando y revisó sus bolsillos, dándose cuenta que aun tenía su celular. Lo miró varios segundos y comprobó con alegría que tenía señal. Marcó el número de Sam y sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-¿Dónde estás Dean? ¿Te ha herido?-

-Estoy bien, Sammy, no tengo idea de donde estoy pero parece que es a las afuera de alguna ciudad o pueblo-

-¿Puedes salir de ahí?- el rubio lo pensó un poco.

-No lo sé, Sammy… no quiero arriesgarme y no sé si habrán ángeles dando vueltas por ahí-

-Dean-

-Estaré bien, Sammy, no te preocupes… prométeme que no harás algo estúpido-

-Pero-

-Por favor Sam, no quiero que te arriesgues por mi culpa, por favor, prométeme que-

-¡No Dean! ¿Quieres que te prometa algo? Pues bien, te prometo que te encontraré y te rescataré de ese imbécil-

-Sam por favor-

-No Dean, no quiero que Castiel se atreva a lastimarte, él ya no es nuestro amigo, Dean, ni parte de esta familia, él tomó su decisión y nosotros no somos parte de ella-

Dean bajó la vista antes esas palabras cuando un ruido llamó su atención, se despidió de Sam rápidamente y ocultó el teléfono debajo del colchón, en caso de que Castiel revisara sus pertenecías. La puerta se abrió al cabo de unos segundos y una mujer de cabello castaño entró al lugar.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Dean mirándola- ¿Un ángel?-

-Mi nombre es Lana y nuestro señor me ha pedido que te trajera algo de comer- respondió y en ese momento Dean reparó en la bandeja que traía.

-No tengo hambre- espetó cortante el cazador.

-Tienes que comer, Dean- dijo la mujer entrando al cuarto- Tu cuerpo necesita alimentarse para-

-¡Ahórrate el jueguito del policía bueno!- soltó el cazador enojado y levantándose amenazante- No estoy aquí porque quiera, dile a tu amo que el hecho de que haya aceptado ser su maldita mascota, no implica que lo obedeceré ciegamente, ahora lárgate de aquí-

-Pero Dean-

-¡He dicho que te largues!- gritó indicando hacia la puerta.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a alguien que se está preocupando por ti-

Castiel apareció en el cuarto y Dean estaba listo para mandarlo a la mierda pero el collar comenzó a apretarse en su cuello. Escuchó como el nuevo Dios le pedía a esa mujer que dejara la bandeja con comida sobre el velador y que saliera. Dean cayó al suelo de rodillas afirmándose contra la cama mientras intentaba quitar el collar con las manos. Castiel chasqueó los dedos y el collar dejó de asfixiarlo, el cazador tosió un poco antes de respirar agitado y mirar a Castiel.

-Maldito…-

-Te sugiero que cuides tus palabras Dean- el rubio solo lo miró- Ahora come-

-Vete a la mierda, Dios- siseó el rubio serio.

Antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, Castiel lo tenía por el cuello y contra la cama. El rubio sostuvo el brazo del ángel mirándolo fijamente.

-Adelante, Cas, hazlo, mátame de una puta vez y acabemos con esto- lo retó Dean- Sabes muy bien que jamás voy a ceder ante un bastardo como tú y en la primera oportunidad que tenga, escaparé de aquí-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel mantuvo su agarre firme en el cuello del rubio y lo miró con cierta fascinación, casi olvidaba que Dean no era fácil de doblegar, que le tomó mucho tiempo y torturas a Alister conseguirlo, pero por sobretodo, ningún ángel lo había conseguido. Todos esos pensamientos hicieron atractiva la idea de ser él, quien corrigiera a ese insolente, que parecía olvidar su posición actual. Apretó un poco su mano sobre ese frágil cuello, lo suficiente para hacer que el rubio se quejara.

-Había olvidado que este perro muerde- dijo con tranquilidad pero disfrutando cada palabra- No te mataré Dean pero sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz-

-Bastardo-

-Te conozco a la perfección Dean, cada uno de tus miedos, cada una de tus debilidades, cada una de esas pesadillas que te acechan durante la noche- el rubio frunció el ceño- No hay una sola cosa sobre ti que yo desconozca, Dean- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué… pretendes…? ¿Por qué… me trajiste… aquí?- preguntó con dificultad.

Castiel se sentó al borde de la cama, sin quitar su mano del cuello del cazador pero si aflojó el agarre. Ya tenía a Dean bajo su poder pero aun no decidía que hacer con él, podría usarlo como un peón en su juego, quizás le sería útil para encontrar a Crowley pero ninguna de las ideas lo terminó por convencer.

-Ya te dije que serás mi mascotita- respondió mirándolo.

-¿Y que se supone que haré? ¿Piensas mantenerme encerrado aquí todo el tiempo?-

-Tú solo harás lo que yo diga y te portarás bien-

-Bastardo- siseó el rubio serio.

-Cuida tus palabras, mascotita-

Soltó a Dean con cuidado para levantarse y mirarlo por última vez antes de salir del cuarto. Ya había cumplido con tener a Dean pero sabía muy bien que eso no era suficiente porque aún teniendo al cazador bajo su poder, seguía sintiendo como si algo le faltara. Alzó la vista cuando un hombre de cabello negro apareció frente a él, manteniéndose de rodillas para mostrar su respeto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo.

-Ha habido un número inusual de demonios a las afueras de Kansas- Castiel entrecerró los ojos- Tenemos la certeza que estaban buscando algo pero cuando interrogamos a un grupo de demonios, no obtuvimos respuesta-

-Así que Crowley está planeando algo- se quedó pensativo unos segundos- ¿Eso es todo?-

-Sí señor-

-Bien, ya puedes retirarte-

El ángel desapareció del lugar y Castiel se acercó a mirar a la ventana del pasillo que daba hacia el bosque. ¿Qué estaba tramando Crowley? ¿Qué buscaba con tanto ahínco? Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se concentró en algo mucho más importante: Dean Winchester. Aún no tenía planeado que haría con él, pensaba que sería suficiente con tenerlo bajo su control pero aún sentía que algo faltaba y no lograba comprender que era.

Estuvo vigilando que las cosas estuvieran bien y luego apareció en el cuarto de Dean. El rubio estaba dormido sobre la cama y la bandeja estaba intacta sobre el velador. Se sentó al borde de la cama, manteniendo la mirada en Dean. El cazador lucia tan indefenso y frágil, algo le ocurrió porque llevó su mano a acariciar el cabello del rubio mientras lo miraba con cierta nostalgia, no era la primera vez que se quedaba mirando a Dean mientras dormía. Le gustaba hacerlo, por alguna razón le ayudaba a calmarse y pensar con claridad. Pasó un dedo por la comisura de los labios del rubio y este soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Dean- susurró Castiel mirándolo antes de desaparecer del cuarto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam miró su teléfono antes de arrojarlo contra el sillón, no iba a permitir que ese maldito ángel con complejo de Dios lastimara a su hermano. Tenía que hacer algo para encontrar a Dean y rescatarlo.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo mirando a Bobby.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? Castiel no es idiota y de seguro se oculta muy bien-

-Maldición… voy a matarlo si se atreve a lastimar a Dean-

Sam dio un par de vueltas intentando calmarse cuando el teléfono de Bobby sonó, el cazador mayor contestó dando un par de asentimientos y haciendo algunas muecas con la cara que Sam no logró interpretar. Cuando terminó la llamada lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tenemos problemas, varios demonios han estado causando estragos por distintos lugares, como si estuvieran buscando algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No lo sé con exactitud pero son demonios bajo el mando de Crowley, lo cual significa que no es algo bueno y menos aun cuando hay ángeles eliminándolos- Sam apretó los puños.

-Mierda, esto era lo único que nos faltaba, maldito demonio- se intentó calmar y miró a Bobby- Espera un poco, ¿Ángeles? ¿Eso significa que Cas los envió?- Bobby se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no lo sabía- Entonces… eso significa que ambos no están trabajando juntos, es perfecto-

-No entiendo- dijo Bobby- ¿Qué estás pensando, Sam?-

-Es perfecto, Bobby, de seguro que Crowley está enojado con Castiel por su traición y eso nos será beneficioso porque nos ayudará a encontrarlos y si damos con Castiel, también lo haremos con Dean-

-¿Quieres formar una alianza con Crowley?- preguntó el mayor incrédulo.

-No tenemos otra opción, Bobby-


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews kayriu, Phillyel erit lux , Pamys-Chan, ariam18 y Green (Yo también tengo un par de ideas que verán más adelante XD) Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

Dean se despertó por la mañana, se giró sobre la cama para mirar el techo suspirando. Quería salir de ese lugar pero no podía arriesgarse a que Castiel tomara represalias. Se incorporó rápidamente cuando escuchó un ruido y segundos después, entró el mismo ángel de ayer, Lana.

-Buenos días, Dean- saludó el ángel para luego acercarse con una bandeja y dejarla sobre el velador- Te he traído el desayuno, por favor come-

-Ya te dije que no quiero y deja de fingir amabilidad conmigo-

-Debes comer- insistió la mujer- Ayer no probaste tu comida-

-Márchate de aquí y déjame solo-

El ángel lo miró unos segundos antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Dean se levantó dando vueltas por la habitación y se asomó a la ventana. Había una distancia considerable antes de llegar al suelo y no podría salir por ahí. Finalmente resolvió salir de la habitación, lo peor que podría hacer Castiel sería matarlo y la idea no era tan mala, al menos era mucho mejor que ser su mascota.

Estuvo recorriendo los alrededor sin encontrar algún ángel u otra persona. Bajó al primer piso extrañado, ¿No había otra persona en esa gran casa? Cuando se aseguró que estaba solo, fue hasta la puerta principal, con la ilusión de poder salir de ese lugar pero en cuanto atravesó el umbral, entró a su cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

Salió corriendo al primer piso para intentar salir nuevamente pero volvió a aparecer en su habitación. Estuvo haciendo lo mismo durante diez minutos hasta que se dio por vencido. Estaba más que claro que Castiel no lo dejaría salir del lugar. Finalmente decidió recostarse sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, odiaba estar sin hacer algo pero detestaba aun más sentir que Castiel solo lo consideraba como un objeto que podía usar a su antojo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miró al demonio con profundo odio y apretó la mano hasta hacerlo gritar del dolor. Debía admitir que esa cosa tenía determinación porque sin importar lo que hiciera, no decía una palabra sobre lo que buscaba Crowley. Finalmente lo asesinó y miró por la ventana, comprobando que ya era de noche.

-Encárgate de lo demás- le ordenó al ángel que estaba en un rincón del cuarto- Y avísame cuando uno de estas abominaciones se decida a hablar-

El nuevo Dios subió las escaleras para salir del sótano y pasó por entre los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y al cabo de unos segundos, apareció Lana frente a él, manteniéndose de rodillas. Castiel le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se levantara.

-¿Ocurrió algo con Dean?- preguntó ligeramente alarmado.

-Lo siento señor pero Dean no quiere comer-

-Yo me haré cargo, limpia esto-

Castiel apareció en el cuarto donde estaba Dean, el cazador se encontrado recostado de lado sobre la cama hacia la ventana. Castiel movió su mano para inmovilizarlo sobre la cama y dejarlo boca arriba. El rubio lo miró por unos segundos pero no hizo ademan de intentar liberarse o algo.

-¿Por qué no comes?- preguntó serio y quedándose de pie junto a la cama- Comer es uno de tus vicios favoritos- el cazador no respondió- Te hice una pregunta-

Al no recibir una respuesta por parte de su mascota, Castiel llevó una de sus manos al cuello de Dean y lo forzó a que lo mirara. No le gustaba que lo retara con sus acciones, él era Dios, el todopoderoso, ¿Por qué Dean seguía oponiéndose a él?

-Te hice una pregunta- espetó con enojo pero el rubio solo se limitó a mirarlo- Bien, haz lo que quieras- dijo soltándolo pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima- Adelante, no comas pero no pienses que por eso te libraras de mí, porque aún si te mueres de hambre, basta con que chasqueé mis dedos y te traeré de regreso- sonrió un poco- No tienes escapatoria de mí, Dean, no la tienes-

El cazador continuaba sin decir o hacer algo, solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente. Castiel se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando la voz de Dean lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Es genial, Cas? Ahora que eres el puto amo del mundo ¿Eso te hace feliz? ¿Estás mejor ahora que cuando eras un ángel?- Castiel giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo- ¿Estás mejor ahora que estás solo que cuando éramos familia?-

-¿Familia? No me hagas reír, Dean- respondió enojado Castiel y entrecerró los ojos- Tú no confiaste en mí, a pesar de todo lo que yo he hecho por ti, no te importó… si hubieras confiado en mí, Dean… si hubieras dejado de ver por tus egoístas interés un segundo… porque siempre es lo que tú quieres, lo que tú necesitas, siempre es Dean Winchester y nadie más-

-Estás muy equivocado, Cas- respondió el cazador sentándose al borde de la cama- Es cierto que mi mayor prioridad es Sammy y que haría lo que fuera por proteger a mi familia, es por eso que estoy tan dolido contigo, porque yo te consideraba un hermano para mí, Cas, yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, ¡Ni siquiera quería ver lo evidente! Jamás quise creerlo… jamás quise creer que tú te habías aliado con ese infeliz de Crowley, fue gracioso ¿Sabes? Todas las pruebas indicaban hacia ti pero no quise verlo porque jamás me esperaría que me traicionaras de esa forma Cas… puedes creer que soy de lo peor, que no te escuché, que no vi que necesitabas ayuda pero Cas, yo jamás te he traicionado, nunca lo he hecho porque a diferencia de ti, yo si valoro la familia… si te valoro a ti, Cas-

-¡Mientes!- gritó Castiel apareciendo frente a él para tomarlo con una mano por el cuello y dejarlo contra la cama, quedando a centímetros del rostro del cazador- ¡Eres un mentiroso! Para ti solo es Sam, Sam, Sam, te daba lo mismo lo que yo necesitaba, lo que yo quería, ¡no me vengas con la tontería de la familia!- siseó enojado- Para ti solo existe Sam, nadie más que él, nadie te importa a parte de Sam-

Castiel lo miró enojado y ya se estaba proponiendo acabar con todo eso, lo cual incluía deshacerse de ese molesto cazador pero nunca se esperó oír esas palabras por parte del rubio.

-¿Eso crees, Cas?- respondió el rubio mirándolo tristemente- Bien, si dices que solo Sam es importante, entonces explícame… ¿Por qué me duele tanto que me hayas traicionado? ¿Por qué me duele tanto que hayas preferido a ese demonio por sobre mí? Vamos, Cas, explícamelo porque si no me importas, ¿Entonces porque me siento así con tu nueva actitud? ¿Por qué me siento así de mal con tu desprecio?-

Castiel no supo que responde, se quedó mirando esas esmeraldas que brillaban con tristeza y lo soltó despacio. Aún cuando lo liberó de su poder, Dean no hizo un ademan por moverse. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y algo extraño le ocurrió a Castiel, ese cazador le provocaba emociones raras y finalmente optó por lo más sencillo, adormecerlo y hacerle creer que todo fue un sueño. Acostó a Dean en la cama y acarició su cabello con cuidado, ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño junto a Dean? ¿Qué era el sentimiento que le provocaba? Se disponía a levantarse para marcharse cuando una mano lo rodeó por la cintura y se percató que Dean se pegaba a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de acostarse a su lado para corresponder su abrazo, se sentía bien estar de esa forma con el rubio. Afirmó su frente contra la Dean e hizo algo que antes hubiera sido impensable, acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y le dio un pequeño beso antes de cerrar los ojos para compartir el sueño de Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam reunió todo lo que necesitaría para la invocación y llamaron a Crowley. Al cabo de unos segundos, el rey del averno apareció en la sala de estar de la casa de Bobby.

-Hola chicos- dijo sonriendo- ¿A qué debo el honor de que me llamen?- Sam miró a Bobby antes de hablar.

-Iré directo al asunto- respondió el cazador- Queremos proponerte un trato-

-¿Un trato? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó el demonio divertido.

-Después de que te hizo Cas, estarás ansioso por vengarte ¿Verdad?- Sam lo miró unos segundos- Cas se llevó a Dean, así que ahora nosotros tenemos algo en común, ambos queremos encontrar a ese ángel, así que sería conveniente tener una pequeña tregua, ¿No crees?-

-Interesante proposición- dijo Crowley mirándolo- Pero no me interesa, es más, Cas me hará un inmenso favor si lo mata-

-Vamos Crowley- intervino Bobby- A ti tampoco te conviene que Cas sea el nuevo Dios del mundo, es cosa de tiempo para que deshaga de ti- el demonio hizo un gesto de pensarlo.

-¿Y que ganaré con esto?- preguntó serio- Para que sepan, no hay forma de deshacerse del angelito-

-Quizás no podamos deshacernos de él pero tú debes conocer algún método para encerrarlo o sino, buscaremos la manera de devolver todas almas que tomó Cas del purgatorio y devolverlas-

-Aceptaré con una condición- dijo el demonio serio para luego sonreír- Yo doy las órdenes- Sam intercambió una mirada con Bobby antes de responder resignado.

-Bien pero tampoco te pases de listo-

-Genial- dijo el demonio sonriendo- ¿Cerramos el trato con un beso, Bobby?-

-Vete a la mierda-siseó el cazador mayor.

Sam miró al demonio serio, no le gustaba para nada tener tratos con Crowley porque siempre encontraba el modo de joderte pero no tenía más opción, todo era por encontrar a Dean y rescatarlo de las manos de Castiel.


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Phillyel erit lux y Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

**Capitulo 5**

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró solo en el cuarto. Se incorporó con calma cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y vio como el ángel de cabello castaño entraba al cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- soltó Dean serio.

-Te traje el desayuno- dijo Lana acercándose a él- Tienes que alimentarte, Dean-

-Ya te dije que no quiero, ahora vete y déjame solo-

-Te enfermeras si no comes-

-¿Y crees que me importa?- espetó cortante el rubio- Ahora deja de jugar al buen policía conmigo y lárgate de mi cuarto-

Lana lo observó durante unos segundos pero no hizo un ademan de marcharse, al contrario, dejó la bandeja con comida sobre el velador y se quedó de pie mirando al rubio. Dean estaba enojándose de ese molesto guardia alado que le colocó Castiel, así que resolvió recostarse de nuevo y darle la espalda, de todas formas no podía salir de ahí.

El cazador se despertó hambriento y había un olor delicioso en el ambiente. Se incorporó adormilado cuando vio el almuerzo servido en la bandeja que estaba sobre el velador.

-Tienes que comer- dijo Lana mirándolo y Dean terminó de despertar.

-Ya te dije que no quiero, ahora lárgate y déjame tranquilo-

Dean permaneció en la misma posición hasta el anochecer, no podía negar que tenía mucha hambre pero tampoco iba a ceder tan fácil. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y un hombre de cabellos negros entró al cuarto en compañía de Castiel.

-Déjanos solos, Lana- el ángel miró al hombre antes de a Castiel.

-Sí Señor…-

El rubio se incorporó para quedar sentado y los miró a ambos fijamente. No tenía idea de quién era ese hombre pero no le importaba.

-Come- dijo Castiel con voz firme.

-Vete a la mierda- siseó Dean entrecerrando los ojos.

El rubio iba a agregar algo más cuando el hombre que acompañaba a Castiel lo tomó por el cuello y lo dejó contra la pared, haciendo la presión suficiente para lastimarlo pero sin llegar a asfixiarlo.

-Suéltame- logró decir el rubio.

-Cuida tu tonito cuando te dirijas a nuestro señor, ya es hora de que alguien te enseñé modales-

-¿Y serás tú?- soltó Dean mientras luchaba por liberarse del agarre de ese hombre.

-Si es necesario, sí y a diferencia de nuestro señor o Lana, yo no tendré consideraciones contigo-

-Pues tú, ese otro ángel y Castiel- dijo Dean serio- Pueden irse a la mierda-

El hombre lo soltó y antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciendo que su labio sangrara. El rubio iba a golpearlo de regreso pero no lo consiguió, lo que le amerito otro golpe por parte de ese hombre pero este fue dirigido a su abdomen y luego lo empujó a la cama.

-Te sugiero que cuides tus palabras, Dean- respondió tranquilamente el hombre.

-Bastardo- respondió el cazador y el hombre se disponía a golpearlo de nuevo pero Castiel le indicó que no lo hiciera.

-Ya que no quieres al policía bueno- dijo Castiel haciendo alusión a Lana- Entonces te he traído al policía malo, ahora come de una vez-

-Púdrete- soltó Dean serio.

-Intenté tener algo de compasión contigo, Dean pero simplemente no entiendes, ahora eres mi mascota- dijo apretando el puño derecho y haciendo que el collar en el cuello de Dean se apretara- Y vas a obedecer todas mis órdenes, y ya que no quieres cooperar, entonces te trataré como un perro y te daré un correctivo- Dean solo se limitó a mirarlo- Ion, encárgate de que se coma todo el almuerzo-

-Sí señor-

-Nos vemos mascotita-

Dean vio como el nuevo Dios desaparecía del cuarto, dejándolo solo con ese hombre. El ángel le dijo que comiera pero el rubio se negó a hacerlo, lo cual le ameritó su primera lección: Un perro nunca desobedece las órdenes de su amo y Castiel le ordenó comer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel iba por el pasillo cuando escuchó un grito y se detuvo por unos segundos al reconocer la voz de Dean, ya se imaginaba que con la actitud del cazador, pronto se ganaría un correctivo. Volvió a oír el grito y luego entrecerró los ojos un poco.

-¿Qué quieres Lana?-

-Siento entrometerme señor pero me preguntaba… si había sido buena idea que dejara a Ion hacerse cargo de Dean Winchester-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Castiel volteándose para mirarla- ¿Cuestionas mi decisión?-

-Claro que no señor- respondió rápidamente Lana- Pero… Ion es una persona violenta y… lastimará a Dean-

-Él no quiso obedecer por las buenas, Lana, ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias-

-Pero señor-

-No quiero oír una palabra más y ahora márchate, Ion se hará cargo de Dean-

-Sí señor-

Lana desapareció del cuarto y Castiel se quedó en el pasillo unos segundos, escuchando un nuevo grito por parte del cazador antes de desaparecer de ahí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse a oscuras en el cuarto y solo. Movió su mano derecha con cuidado para comprobar que ya no tenía la muñeca rota. Ese maldito ángel le había dado una buena paliza antes de forzarlo a comer pero Dean no cedió. Las torturas de Alister habían sido mucho peor y si ese ángel quería doblegarlo, tendría que esforzarse aún más. Se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre la cama antes de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Se levantó para mirar por la ventana y apretó la mano contra el cristal.

-Sammy…-

Esperaba que Castiel hubiera cumplido con su parte y ahora que lo tenía prisionero en ese lugar, ya no molestara a Sam y Bobby. Tenía muy claro que su hermano no se quedaría tranquilo con lo sucedido pero no había forma en que diera con él, así que eso lo calmaba y le aseguraba que Castiel no lo lastimaría.

Sintió un aleteo y se volteó rápidamente, comprobando que se trataba de Castiel. Lo miró fijamente antes de darle la espalda de nuevo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- soltó mirando por la ventana- Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor, Cas… ese ángel no conseguirá someterme, no te acercas ni por asomo a las cosas que Alister me hizo abajo-

-Se lo diré a Ion- respondió Castiel serio.

-¿Qué quieres? No voy a escapar y no es porque me guste este lugar o porque te tenga miedo, es por el simple hecho de que estás convertido en un completo bastardo y tengo miedo de que lastimes a Sam-

-Otra vez con ese enfermizo amor que le profesas a tu hermanito, deberías tenerme miedo Dean-

-Solo eres un idiota que se dejó cegar por el poder que obtuvo y no le importó traicionarnos en el proceso-

-Cállate, Dean-

-Estás pudriéndote, Cas, no te das cuenta que estás jodiendo lo mismo que antes hubieras muerto protegiendo-

-¡He dicho que te calles!-

Castiel apareció frente al cazador para tomarlo por el cuello y dejarlo contra la pared. Dean lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreía un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Castiel enojándose.

-Que sabes que es cierto lo que digo, puedes ser el puto Dios del mundo pero no eres feliz, Cas, es cosa de verte para saber lo miserable que eres ahora, casi tanto como cuando eras la puta de Zacarías-

Esas palabras terminaron por enfadar a Castiel y le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen al cazador antes de tomarlo por el cuello con fuerza.

-No me hables así, cazador-

-Jodete, Castiel-


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Phillyel erit lux, Green y Anjiiel. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 6**

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, sentía el cuerpo muy adolorido y rápidamente recordó la razón. Ayer por la noche había tenido una discusión con Castiel, el ángel se colocó muy violento y terminó dándole una paliza que lo dejó inconsciente. Se levantó despacio para ir al baño y tomar una ducha. Su cuerpo tenía varios moretones pero prefirió no mirarlos, ya no quería decepcionarse aún más de Castiel, se regañaba mentalmente por no ser capaz de aceptar que su ángel ya no estaba, que ahora solo tenía a ese arrogante Dios y que el Castiel que conocía, no regresaría.

Luego de la ducha, regresó al cuarto con la intensión de dormir un poco más pero Ion apareció con la bandeja del desayuno. La dejó sobre el velador y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Dean estaba convencido que ese sádico ángel disfrutaba torturarlo, casi tanto como lo había hecho Alister en su momento.

-Es hora de comer, Dean-

-Ya sabes mi respuesta- dijo el cazador intentado no lucir tenso.

-Perfecto, entonces tendré que convencerte de otra manera- Dean frunció el ceño.

-Y así desprecian a los demonios cuando ustedes son igual de hijos de perra que ellos- Ion apareció frente a él para tomarlo por el cuello y dejarlo contra la pared.

-Cuida esa boquita, Dean, he sido suave contigo pero parece que tendré que usar otros medios-

Dean no respondió, solo se limito a mirarlo antes de que el ángel comenzara "sus tácticas de persuasión" que se extendieron hasta pasado el medio día.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se despertó luego de una horrible pesadilla. Tenía el presentimiento de que Castiel estaba lastimando a su hermano. Aún no recibían alguna noticia de Crowley, así que Sam decidió comenzar a buscar por su parte. Le pidió a Bobby que le avisara en caso de que tuviera noticias de Dean o Castiel y se marchó en el Impala. Su plan era sencillo, atraparía a un ángel para luego interrogarlo y dar con el paradero de Castiel.

Luego de conducir por varias horas, entró a una cabaña a las afueras de Maine para prepararlo todo, cualquier ángel le serviría para sus propósitos. Arregló todo y realizó la invocación esperando unos segundos pero nada ocurrió. Esperó por cerca de una hora pero se dio por vencido y salió del lugar para pensar en otra cosa cuando una voz lo hizo quedarse quieto.

-Simplemente patético- el castaño se giró rápidamente.

-Cas-

-¿Qué planeabas hacer, Sam? No eres rival para mí, ni para un ángel, solo eres un frágil humano que ya esta cansándome con sus estupideces-

-¿Dónde tienes a Dean?-

-Eso no es tu problema, nosotros hicimos un intercambio y ahora Dean es mi mascota-

-No dejaré que lastimes a mi hermano- respondió el castaño serio.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?- preguntó el ángel serio- ¿Qué puedes hacer Sam?-

-Eres un bastardo Cas, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de esas horribles cosas… nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a herir a Dean-

-¿Y por qué tendría consideraciones con él?-

-No me mientas, Cas, a mi no me engañas, ¿Crees que no sé como miras a Dean? Un amigo no mira de esa forma a otro, y mucho menos la familia-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo sé, Cas, estás enojado porque Dean… él siempre está pendiente de mi, dejando todo lo demás de lado… dejándote de lado-

-Cállate-

-Pero estás equivocado, Cas porque Dean te-

-¡He dicho que te calles!- movió su mano para aventarlo contra la entrada de la cabaña y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que tres ángeles aparecieran en el lugar- Encárguense de él- Sam lo miró fijamente- No necesitamos a Sam Winchester-

El castaño vio como el nuevo Dios desaparecía del lugar y luego los tres ángeles se acercaban a él, sosteniendo unos cuchillos en sus manos. Sam hizo lo mejor para defenderse pero no podía contra los ángeles. Estaba dando todo por perdido cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

-No es justo tres contra uno, vamos a emparejar las cosas-

Sam vio como los tres ángeles atacaban al hombre que acababa de aparecer en el lugar pero este se hizo cargo de ellos sin mucho esfuerzo y los acabó a todos para luego caminar hacia él. El cazador lo miró sin salir de su asombro y el hombre sonrió tendiéndole una mano.

-Esperaba un "gracias" de tu parte, Sammy-

-Gabriel…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel avanzó por el pasillo a paso firme, al fin se desharía de Sam Winchester y ahora nadie interferiría en sus planes. Entró al cuarto de Dean y descubrió que el cazador estaba dormido sobre la cama e Ion se encontraba junto a la ventana, hizo una pequeña reverencia al verlo.

-Señor- dijo Ion mirándolo.

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo?-

-Dean es algo terco- respondió el ángel sonriendo un poco- Pero es cosa de tiempo para que lo someta por completo-

-¿Conseguiste que comiera?-

-Aún no-

-Déjanos solos-

-Sí Señor, permiso-

El ángel desapareció del cuarto y Castiel se acercó a la cama para mover despacio al cazador, este se despertó lentamente y lo miró sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres…?- murmuró.

-Come de una vez, Dean-

-Vete a la mierda… Castiel…-

-No conseguirás algo de esta manera y si continuas resistiéndote a mis órdenes, entonces simplemente mataré a tu hermanito- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Ahora come o traeré a Sam a este lugar y lo destrozaré frente a tus ojos- Dean no se movió- ¿No crees que sea capaz? Pues bien, entonces iré por él y también por Bobby- Castiel se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- gritó incorporándose- No lo hagas, por favor-

-Entonces come-

Dean obedeció sin demasiado ánimo pero Castiel era capaz de lastimar a Sam y él no permitiría eso. Terminó la comida en silencio y el nuevo Dios lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza.

-Que perro tan obediente-

-Voy a matarte, Castiel… te juro que encontraré la manera de salir de aquí y te mataré… es la única forma de que no sigas causando problemas aquí-

-¿Problemas? Estoy creando un mundo justo, Dean, libre de pecadores y de esas aberraciones sobrenaturales-

-Y tú Cas… ¿Qué hay de ti? Te has vuelto… una aberración…-

Esas palabras hicieron enojar a Castiel y golpeó a Dean con fuerza en el rostro, el cazador no se quedó quieto y ambos comenzaron una pelea en la habitación en la cual, claramente, el cazador estaba en desventaja. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, Castiel estaba sobre Dean y lo tenía por las muñecas con una mano y con la otra lo sostenía por la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tu insolencia, Dean-

-Pues vete acostumbrando- siseó el cazador- Quizás me tengas atrapado aquí pero no te lo dejaré fácil, no me rendiré y voy a bajarte los humos de la cabeza. No eres mejor que esos bastardos, no eres mejor que Zacarías, que Uriel, que Raphael y definitivamente no eres mejor que el bastardo de Crowley-

Esas palabras terminaron por enfadar a Castiel, alzó su mano libre y le dio un fuerte golpe a Dean en el rostro antes de comenzar a asfixiarlo con su mano. Ya estaba harto de las insolencias de ese cazador y le daría una lección.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam no conseguía salir de su asombro cuando el arcángel apareció frente a él. Se supone que Gabriel estaba muerto, el mismo Lucifer se había encargado de ello. El cazador se levantó tomando la mano del arcángel.

-Luces sorprendido, cazador-

-¿Cómo es que tú…?-

-Eso no es importante ahora, mejor nos vamos de aquí o vendrán más angelitos a este lugar-

Gabriel sostuvo su mano con fuerza y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, angel de acuario, kayriu, Phillyel, ariam18. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 7**

Castiel reaccionó al oír un pequeño quejido por parte del rubio. Miró la sangre en las sabanas, en el rostro del cazador y en sus manos. Retrocedió asustado al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de matar a Dean, de matar a la única persona que deseaba tener por sobre todas las cosas. Se acercó al cazador con la intención de curar sus heridas pero esas esmeraldas brillaron con genuino miedo e intentó huir de él. Castiel lo inmovilizó sobre la cama y decidió adormecerlo antes de curarlo.

-Dean… yo no quería… yo no…-

Miró al rubio dormir durante unos minutos antes de desaparecer del cuarto, no comprendía que había ocurrido en la habitación, por unos momentos se sintió fuera de sí mientras golpeaba a Dean porque disfrutó cada golpe que le dio. Se pasó una mano por la cara, no quería volver a lastimar a Dean, no le gustaba que el rubio lo mirara con odio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó lentamente y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que ya estaba anocheciendo. Recordó lo sucedido hace unas horas y se incorporó casi de un salto mientras registraba el cuarto con la mirada para asegurarse que Castiel no estuviera ahí. Dean suspiró de alivio pero le duró bien poco cuando escuchó un aleteo e Ion apareció en el cuarto.

-Es hora de comer, Dean-

-Déjame solo- respondió el rubio desafiante y se incorporó para quedar de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima al ángel.

-Parece que seguirás resistiéndote pero está bien, sería aburrido si no lo hicieras-

El ángel dejó la bandeja con comida sobre el velador y apareció tras Dean, sosteniéndolo por la muñeca derecha y lo dejó contra la pared, doblándole la mano con fuerza. El rubio no hizo un esfuerzo por liberarse, había entendido que no podía hacer algo contra ese ángel y la mejor estrategia era aguantar en silencio, tal como lo hizo con Alister.

Dean aguantó relativamente bien las dos horas que duró la tortura. En ningún momento cedió y se mantuvo firme en su decisión, lo que solo provocó la ira de Ion. Para su suerte, Lana entró al cuarto diciéndole algo a ese sádico ángel, sobre un grupo de demonios que había cerca de Luisiana. Ion se marchó sonriendo y Dean pudo respirar aliviado, sintió la mano de Lana en su frente y el ángel curó sus heridas.

-Tienes que comer algo, Dean- pidió el ángel.

-Vete de aquí… Tu amo te dijo que te largaras, se supone que ahora ese bastardo de Ion está a cargo de vigilarme-

-Lo sé pero mi señor no sabe que estoy aquí- respondió tranquilamente el ángel- Por favor come un poco-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Dean manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Porque me preocupas-

-¿Qué…?-

-A pesar de que nuestro señor lo decidió… no estoy de acuerdo en los métodos que usa Ion… no creo que la violencia sea la forma de enseñar a alguien y mucho menos usarla para someter-

Dean la miró durante unos segundos, ese ángel estaba hablando igual que el antiguo Castiel, aquel que deseaba proteger a los humanos. Se incorporó sobre la cama para sentarse al borde y comió en silencio. Cuando terminó, miró al ángel durante unos segundos.

-Gracias…-

-De nada, Dean- respondió el ángel sonriendo un poco- Descansa-

El rubio la miró unos segundos y volvió a acostarse para dormir un poco. Se sentía muy cansado, primero fue Castiel y luego Ion. Apretó los puños cerrando los ojos, lo mejor era no pensar en eso o se decepcionaría aún más de Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam miró la cabaña a donde Gabriel los transportó. El lugar tenía algunas protecciones contra demonios y otros símbolos extraños que no supo que eran.

-Aquí nadie nos molestará, Sammy-

-Gracias por ayudarme-

-De nada- respondió el bromista sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es que estás vivo? Lucifer te había…-

-Lo hizo pero que te puedo decir, mi hermanito tiene un poquito de corazón y no quería perderme- Sam entrecerró los ojos-Me trajo de regreso y me mantuvo encerrado pero cuando mis humanos favoritos lo devolvieron a la jaula pude huir-

-¿Y por qué volviste ahora?-

-Escuché algo interesante, Cas es el nuevo amo del mundo-

-Así que ya te enteraste- dijo Sam suspirando.

-Ya veo ¿Y por qué esos ángeles estaban atacándote en el bosque?-

Sam le contó lo sucedido, como Castiel rompió su muro, como luego los mandó a la mierda, como la locura lo estaba carcomiendo y el trato que hizo Dean para ayudarlo, convirtiéndose en la mascota del nuevo Dios. Gabriel asintió.

-Así que el pequeño Cas se cegó por el poder, no pensé que fuera capaz de hacerle eso a Dean, no es por nada pero entre esos dos parecía haber algo más que una amistad-

-Eso no importa Gabriel, tengo que encontrar a Castiel para rescatar a Dean, no quiero que lo lastime-

-Sammy- el arcángel lo escudriñó con la mirada- ¿Hay algo más?-

-Crowley también quiere cazar a Castiel… así que tenemos una pequeña tregua-

-¿Te aliaste con ese demonio?- Sam asintió despacio- Ya te lo había dicho, Sammy, tú debilidad es Dean y los demonios se aprovecharan de eso-

-No me importa, Gabriel… si esto me asegura que encontraré a Dean, estoy dispuesto a tomar los riesgos-

-Lo suponía, los Winchester tienen la manía del autosacrificio pero no te fíes de ese demonio, cuando obtenga lo que quiere, ya no le serás de utilidad-

-Lo tengo muy claro, Gabriel pero se me acaban las opciones-

-Bueno, hay algo que aún no intentas- Sam lo miró fijamente- ¿Has probado hablar con un arcángel y pedirle su ayuda?-

-¿Eh?- el menor lo miró fijamente- Pero Gabriel, tú no-

-No me malinterpretes Sammy, no es que ustedes me importen pero ahora que Cas es el nuevo amo, he perdido algunas libertades y las quiero de vuelta-

-Gabriel-

-¿Qué dices? Yo soy mucho más confiable que un demonio ¿Verdad?- el castaño lo miró sonriendo un poco.

-Acepto, muchas gracias, Gabriel-

-No tienes que darlas, Sammy, tenemos un trato-

-Sí-

-Está es la parte donde lo sellamos con un beso- dijo el arcángel sonriendo y Sam arqueó una ceja.

-Ni lo sueñes, idiota-

Sam miró al arcángel de reojo, tenía la impresión de que Gabriel lo ayudaba por otros motivos pero prefirió no preguntar. Su prioridad era encontrar a Dean y con la ayuda del arcángel, estaba más cerca de conseguirlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos somnoliento. Se incorporó para comprobar que ya era de día y se levantó bostezando. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se tensó al instante, ante la posibilidad de que se tratara de Castiel pero se relajó visiblemente cuando comprobó que era Lana.

-Buenos días, Dean, tienes que desayunar-

-Gracias- el rubio se sentó al borde de la cama para comer en silencio y luego dejó la bandeja sobre el velador- … ¿Cas… está aquí?-

-No, salió ayer por la tarde y aún no regresa-

-Ya veo…-

El rubio vio como el ángel desaparecía del cuarto y se levantó para mirar por la ventana hacia el bosque. Estaba muy confundido respecto a Castiel, lo seguía considerando su amigo y parte de su familia pero la forma en que lo golpeó ayer y como sonreía disfrutándolo le atemorizó. Por unos segundos, fue como si Castiel estuviera fuera de sí lastimándolo, disfrutando cada golpe y herirlo. Definitivamente ese no era Castiel, su ángel no haría algo así, la única vez que lo golpeó fue cuando pensaba decirle que sí a Miguel y Castiel nunca había vuelto a enfadarse tanto como en aquella ocasión. Dean afirmó su frente en el cristal.

-¿Qué demonios te está ocurriendo, Cas?- Dean bajó la mirada triste- Tú no eres así, Cas… -se cruzó de brazos- Tú no destruirías lo que has protegido todo este tiempo, tú amas este lugar, Cas… has caído por proteger todo esto, por favor no lo destruyas… por favor no te destruyas…-

Dean cerró los ojos durante varios segundos cuando escuchó un aleteó y se volteó encontrándose con la mirada fija de Ion.

-Hola Dean- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Adivina lo que encontré mientras estabas dormido- el ángel apareció un teléfono en su mano, el mismo que Dean ocultó bajó el colchón- Has sido un chico malo, Dean, creo que esto amerita un castigo-


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y angel de acuario, en cuanto a tu reviews, al menos en esta historia, no aparecerá ninguno de ellos dos, este fic es un alternativo de la séptima temporada, en esa se sitúa, asi que ni Samandriel ni Adam saldrán en este fic. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 8**

Dean estaba en el suelo intentando cubrirse de los golpes que le daba el ángel. Una fuerte patada en su abdomen lo obligó a toser sangre y se quedó quieto varios segundos. Apenas conseguía defenderse luego de que ese sujeto le rompió la muñeca derecha y entonces sintió el pie de ese ángel en su cuello.

-Realmente eres un humano difícil de someter pero yo también tengo mis trucos y nadie se opone a mí-

-Bastardo…- murmuró Dean adolorido.

-Hoy te enseñaré tu segunda lección: Respetar a tus superiores-

Ese pie comenzó a hacer presión contra su garganta y por más que intentaba, no conseguía apartarlo. Dean entrecerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando alguien apartó a Ion y reconoció a la silueta que se ganó frente a él, protegiéndolo.

-Ya basta-

-Apártate Lana-

-Si continuas, vas a matarlo- prosiguió Lana.

-He dicho que te apartes de aquí- Dean vio como Ion golpeó a Lana en el rostro y luego la aventó contra la pared para aparecer frente a ella y tomarla por el cuello- No vuelvas a oponerte a mí, soy tu superior y me debes respeto- Ion la soltó para mover la mano y aventarla fuera del cuarto- Idiota-

-Oye, bastardo- siseó Dean incorporándose un poco- Es hora de que tú también te largues-

Dean colocó su mano sobre el sello anti-ángeles e Ion desapareció del lugar envuelto en una luz blanca. El rubio logró llegar hasta el borde de la cama para afirmarse con dificultad.

-Ángel… Lana…- el ángel apareció en el cuarto mirándolo antes de arrodillarse a su lado para ayudarle a recostarse sobre la cama y curar sus heridas- ¿Estás bien, Lana?-

-Sí, no debiste hacer eso, Dean, Ion se enfadará mucho-

-Me importa una mierda lo que haga ese cabrón, no tienes ideas de las ganas que tengo por mandarlo de regreso al cielo-

-Dean-

-¿Segura que estás bien?-

-Sí- el ángel curó sus heridas.

-Gracias-

-De nada, Dean-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Dean se tensó al oír esa voz y mucho más, al comprobar que Castiel estaba cerca de la puerta, mirándolos fijamente. El rubio se incorporó para quedar sentado mientras Lana se levantaba para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Te dije que ya no es necesario que estés aquí- soltó Castiel serio para caminar hacia ella- Lárgate ahora-

-Sí señor- el ángel desapareció del cuarto y Dean se levantó mirándolo.

-Ella solo estaba ayudándome, tu soldadito casi me mata- dijo el rubio mirándolo.

-No te he dado permiso para hablar- respondió Castiel moviendo su mano para dejarlo inmovilizado contra la pared- ¿Aún no aprendes tu lección, mascotita?-

-Basta…-

Sintió la mano de Castiel en su cuello y su cuerpo se tensó al instante, inevitablemente recordó lo sucedido ayer, como el ángel lo golpeó sin compasión. Intentó apartarlo pero no lo consiguió.

-No… por favor no lo hagas- pidió el rubio asustado- Por favor Cas…-

-Ya me estoy cansando de tus insolencias-

Castiel lo arrojó a la cama y lo inmovilizó con su mano, sentándose al borde. Dean lo miró asustado mientras intentaba liberarse. Estaba seguro que Castiel volvería a lastimarlo y ya no quería seguir sintiendo miedo del ángel.

-Por favor no lo hagas- pidió Dean mirándolo fijamente- Por favor… no vuelvas a lastimarme, Cas…-

-Tú te lo buscas, Dean, si te portaras bien, no tendría que hacer esto-

-Tú no eres así, Cas… ¡Deja de comportarte como un bastardo!-

Un fuerte golpe dio contra su mejilla a la altura del labio, provocando que este sangrara casi al instante. Dean lo miró asustado.

-Por favor, Cas… por favor ya basta…-

-¿Te portarás bien, mascotita?- preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Sí… pero por favor ya basta-

-Dilo- dijo el nuevo Dios con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me portaré bien… Cas-

-Ya te dije como debías referirte a mí- el rubio se mordió el labio despacio.

-Me portaré bien… amo…-

-Buen chico-

El ángel lo liberó de su poder y Dean se mantuvo en su lugar sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ahora que había cedido ante el nuevo Dios, ya no tenía vuelta atrás y debería hacer lo que le ordenara.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los siguientes dos días, Castiel lo estuvo llevando de un lado a otro, tratándolo como su obediente mascota y Dean solo se limitó a obedecer. El nuevo Dios le había quitado a Ion como escolta y volvió a dejar a Lana a su cargo.

Esa tarde el rubio estaba mirando por la ventana cuando el nuevo Dios apareció en el cuarto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Dean lo miró con cierta preocupación, sabía que Castiel estaba cazando a Crowley pero no tenía éxito al encontrarlo y tres ángeles habían sido asesinados esa semana.

-¿Aún no aparece?- preguntó Dean mirándolo preocupado.

-No, ese bastardo se está ocultando muy bien, ni siquiera sé como lo hace-

Dean se había percatado que desde que cedió ante el ángel, ya no peleaban y Castiel se estaba ablandando con él. También ayudaba el hecho de que Dean se sentía mal cuando el ángel estaba tan frustrado, como ahora. En esos días se había dado cuenta de que se sentía extraño con Castiel, y el cariño que sentía por él, no era fraternal como pensaba al principio. Ese sentimiento raro, fue el que lo guió para levantarse y quedar frente a Castiel.

-Ya darás con él, ese bastardo no puede ocultarse para siempre-

-Dean-

-Créeme que yo sería el primero en darle un tiro en la cabeza- afirmó Dean con cierta rabia- Y en cuanto a los ángeles… ese sujeto recibirá su merecido, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo- en un gesto que no se esperaba, Castiel lo abrazó. Dean correspondió su gesto acariciando su espalda- Puedes hacerlo, eres Dios-

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo luego de eso. Dean mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del ángel hasta que Castiel lo apartó por los hombros y le dio la espalda.

-Le diré a Lana que te traiga algo de comer-

-Espera Cas… quiero decir amo- Dean lo detuvo por la muñeca- Si hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte… Crowley me detesta y si me usaras como cebo, quizás él-

-Claro que no- respondió el ángel mirándolo fijamente y lo tomó por la barbilla- Tú eres mío Dean y yo cuido muy bien lo que me pertenece-

Esos orbes azules brillaron con intensidad y Dean tuvo que desviar la mirada porque estaba sintiéndose raro. El cazador volvió a mirarlo y se perdió en esa mirada azul.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se percató de la intensidad en esa mirada esmeralda. Las palabras de Dean lo habían hecho muy feliz. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, el cazador seguía cuidándolo, seguía preocupándose por él, seguía considerándolo parte de su familia, tal como lo hacía antes. Las palabras de Dean lo conmovieron y cuando volvió a mirarlo se sintió extraño. Se perdió en esa mirada esmeralda y comenzó a acortar la distancia, sus labios se rozaron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y Castiel se apartó.

-Adelante-

-Permiso señor- dijo Ion entrando al cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Castiel.

-Interrogamos al demonio que capturamos a medio día pero no quiere hablar, ¿Qué hacemos, señor? ¿Lo matamos?- Castiel lo miró unos segundos, ese demonio era la única pista que tendrían para llegar a Crowley pero si no tenía intenciones de hablar, entonces no había opción- Si no quiere cooperar con nosotros, entonces mátalo, no podemos perder el tiempo-

-Espera- dijo Dean acercándose a Castiel- Yo puedo hacerlo, déjame interrogar a ese demonio-

Castiel observó fijamente a Dean, recordaba perfectamente cómo se opuso cuando él y Uriel lo llevó a interrogar a Alister. Miró esos orbes esmeraldas fijamente y entonces comprendió lo que ocurría, a pesar de los tormentos que sufrió el cazador, estaba dispuesto a recurrir a lo que aprendió en el infierno por la sencilla razón de que quería ayudarlo. Dean estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam suspiró mientras escuchaba lo que decía Gabriel, aún no encontraba una pista que lo llevará hasta el escondite de Castiel. Por otra parte, Crowley tampoco tenía novedades con la búsqueda de Dios. El castaño tomó la cerveza que le ofrecía el arcángel y suspiró.

-Gracias Gabe-

-Ojala tuviera buenas noticias, Sammy pero Cas se oculta bien-

-Dean no ha vuelto a llamarme… ¿Y si Cas lo lastimó?-

-Cálmate, Sammy, no creo que Cas lo lastime-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

-Me bastó con verlos en aquella ocasión, Dean siente algo por Cas ¿Verdad?- Sam lo miró suspirando- Cas también, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho tanto por ese rubio idiota-

-Gabe-

-¿Y qué hay del demonio?-

-Nada aún… Bobby me llamó hace unos minutos, varios cazadores han reportado lo mismo, los ángeles están matando demonios indiscriminadamente, sin importar que los huéspedes estén vivos-

-Sammy-

-No sé que está tramando Castiel pero solo me interesa traer a Dean de regreso-

-Lo haremos, Sammy, volveré a buscar- Sam miró al ángel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Gabe, gracias por todo lo que has hecho…-

-De nada…-

Ambos se miraron fijamente, más tiempo del necesario y Sam tuvo que desviar la mirada porque estaba sintiéndose extraño ante la intensidad de esos orbes color miel. Gabriel se levantó algo confundido.

-Seguiré buscando… llámame si necesitas algo…-

-Sí…-

Sam lo vio desaparecer del cuarto y suspiró pensativo. Gabriel estaba haciendo que se sintiera raro y había tenido esa sensación desde la primera vez que se vieron. Prefirió no pensar en eso y concentrarse en encontrar a su hermano mayor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean bajó las escaleras que conducían al sótano y vio al demonio que estaba encadenado a la pared y de pie sobre una trampa del diablo. Dean vio las cosas que había sobre la mesa de metal. Tomó uno de los cuchillos y miró de reojo a Castiel, el ángel no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto pero si le ordenó a Ion que saliera y ahora estaban los dos con ese demonio. Dean iba a proceder cuando la voz del ángel lo detuvo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Dean?-

-Sí amo… yo puedo hacerlo-

-Comienza-

El rubio miró fijamente al ángel unos segundos antes de asentir y comenzar el interrogatorio. Le tomó media hora conseguir su cometido y obtuvo una dirección, miró a Castiel unos segundos y este asintió, con lo cual acabó con el demonio y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesita suspirando. Miró la sangre en sus manos cuando en un gesto inesperado, Castiel lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Cas…-

-Lo hiciste bien- susurró el ángel a su oído- Gracias Dean-

El cazador se giró entre sus brazos para encontrarse con esa intensa mirada azul. Bajó la mirada despacio a esos labios y la distancia entre ambos comenzó a esfumarse, sus labios estaban rozándose cuando Castiel lo soltó y se apartó dándole la espalda.

-Lana te llevará de regreso a casa, iré por Crowley-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-No, ya has hecho suficiente, ahora descansa un poco-

Cuando Castiel desapareció del cuarto, Dean se sintió decepcionado, deseaba tanto probar esos labios pero no haría algo que ameritara que el ángel lo odiara. Lana lo llevó de regreso al cuarto y comió algo antes de tomar una ducha tibia y recostarse sobre la cama, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel fue a la dirección que obtuvo de ese demonio pero ya era tarde, alguien había colocado a Crowley en sobre aviso y para cuando llegó en compañía de algunos ángeles, el demonio ya no estaba. Recorrió el lugar para buscar alguna pista o algo que le fuera de utilidad pero Crowley cubría muy bien sus pistas. Revisó los alrededor minuciosamente pero al anochecer decidió regresar. Apareció en el cuarto del rubio y le ordenó a Lana que se retirara. Se acercó a la cama para mirar al cazador que estaba profundamente dormido. No se esperaba que Dean torturara a ese demonio por él y los sentimientos que percibió del rubio cuando lo abrazó, habían sido muy agradables pero estaba confundido. Acarició la mejilla de Dean y este volteó para quedar de lado hacía él mientras soltaba algo similar a un ronroneo.

-Dean-

Acarició la comisura de los labios del cazador cuando lo vio moverse despacio y podría jurar que lo escuchó ronronear antes de que abriera los ojos somnoliento. Castiel apartó su mano y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Cas…?- el cazador se incorporó hasta quedar a medio cuerpo y lo miró adormilado- ¿Cómo te fue…? ¿Encontraste a Crowley?-

-Escapó- el rubio lo miró con genuina preocupación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Si atrapamos un demonio, yo podría-

-No Dean, Crowley no es estúpido y se ocultará muy bien, incluso de sus propios subordinados- el rubio asintió algo decepcionado y Castiel acarició su mejilla- ¿Comiste?-

-Sí-

-Tienes que descansar-

-Pero Cas-

-Esa no es la forma en que te he dicho que te refieras a mí-

-Amo…-

-Ahora duérmete-

Castiel se quedó mirando esos orbes esmeraldas con suma atención, le estaba gustando todo lo que percibía en Dean cada vez que lo miraba y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo más cerca. Bajó la mirada a esa apetecible boca y se lamió los labios de solo pensar en cómo sería probarlo. Dean estaba haciendo que se sintiera raro, era algo mucho más profundo que un amor fraternal. La distancia entre ambos volvió a acortarse y sus labios se rozaron antes de que Castiel decidiera adormecerlo.

-Maldición… ¿Qué demonios me pasa contigo?-

Miró fijamente al rubio que dormía y acarició su cabello con suavidad. Estaba sintiéndose raro y lo peor de todo, era que le gustaba esa sensación que solo Dean Winchester provocaba en él. Se inclinó con la intensión de besarlo cuando entrecerró los ojos y se levantó mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ion?- el ángel apareció en el cuarto dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Dean y luego a Castiel.

-Hemos descubierto algo muy interesante señor-

-Te escucho-

-Sam Winchester esta buscándolo-

-Ya me lo esperaba-

-Pero eso no es todo, no está solo en la búsqueda, todos los reportes indican a que alguien lo está ayudando-

-¿Quién?-

-Investigamos un poco más hasta que logramos confirmarlo, quien está ayudando a Sam es Gabriel-

-¿Qué? Pero él está muerto, Lucifer lo asesinó- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-Fuentes muy confiables han confirmado su presencia, señor, Gabriel está vivo y ayudando a Sam Winchester-

-Así que sobrevivió…interesante- dijo Castiel sonriendo un poco- Bueno, si Gabriel está jugando a los amiguitos con Sam y quiere verme, entonces eso tendrá-

-¿Desea que lo eliminemos, señor?-

-No, aún no, yo me encargaré de eso, quédate cuidando de Dean-

-Si señor-

Castiel se acercó a la cama para acariciar el cabello de Dean antes de desaparecer del cuarto para encargarse de su hermanito, porque no entendía la razón de que Gabriel estuviera colaborando con Sam. Si Castiel se hubiera quedado unos segundos más o si tan solo hubiera volteado, se habría percato del odio con que Ion miraba a Dean.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, angel de acuario, roscelsavery, Phillyel y Sayumi (Jajajaa, a mi también me gusta cuando Dean sufre y se viene más XD que no es fácil derrotar Dios) Saludos! :) **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

**Capitulo 9**

Gabriel estaba con Sam en el motel de turno cuando se llevó una mano a la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Sintió las manos del cazador en sus hombros y lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Gabe?-

-Sí…-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada, Sammy, seguiré buscando-

-Espera- el castaño lo detuvo por la muñeca- No me mientas, Gabe, ¿Qué escuchaste? Cas tenía la misma reacción cuando oía algo en radio ángel- el arcángel desvió la mirada- Dímelo-

-Es Cas… ya sabe que estoy vivo y quiere verme-

-Voy contigo-

-Es peligroso Sammy-

-No me interesa, voy a ir y no puedes impedírmelo, así que me llevas por las buenas o será por las malas-

Gabriel miró fijamente al humano, claramente no tenía ni una ventaja contra él pero esa mirada de cachorrito lo terminó por convencer y suspiró tomando la mano del cazador para llevarlo al lugar de la reunión. Ambos aparecieron en medio de un claro y Gabriel dio un paso adelante para proteger a Sam, si Castiel intentaba hacer algo, al menos podría sacar al castaño de ahí y uno de los dos se salvaría.

-Así que es cierto- dijo Castiel apareciendo frente a ellos- Realmente estás vivo- Gabriel sonrió de medio lado- ¿Cómo es que no estás muerto?-

-Lucifer siempre ha sido un sensiblero- respondió el arcángel mirándolo- Y quién diría que el pequeño Cas se convertiría en el nuevo amo del mundo. Ya has acabado con todos los seguidores de Raphael ¿Verdad?- Castiel sonrió un poco- Y un montón de demonios han aparecido muertos, supongo que eso también es obra tuya-

-La basura debe desaparecer- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-¿Para qué me has llamado? Ambos sabemos que no soy una amenaza para ti, y de todas formas no me interesa lo que hagas-

-¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué estás ayudando a Sam?-

-Eso no te importa- respondió el arcángel antes de sonreír- Así que tienes al rubio idiota en tus manos, lo suponía ¿Sabes? Las miraditas entre ustedes lo dicen todo-

-Cállate- ordenó Castiel serio.

-Vamos Cas ¿Crees que no lo sabes? Hasta el pequeño Sammy lo sabe- Castiel entrecerró los ojos- Te llevaste a Dean porque le tienes ganas ¿Verdad? Y como ahora que te has vuelto el nuevo Dios y lo has despreciado, crees que la única forma de tenerlo es forzarlo a estar a tu lado, es una pena porque de esa forma, el rubio idiota solo te odiará-

-¡He dicho que te calles!-

Castiel movió la mano para aventarlo contra unos árboles. Sam observó como el arcángel era lanzado lejos y fue hacia Castiel indicándolo con el dedo.

-¡Eres un bastardo, Castiel! Te juro que encontraré la manera de matarte y rescataré a Dean de ti-

-No me provoques, Sam-

-Deja a Dean libre-

-Él es mío- respondió Castiel tranquilamente- Aceptó ser mi mascota a cambio de que quitara tu locura-

-¡Entonces devuélvemela y deja a Dean!-

-Eso no ocurrirá, Sam y te advierto una cosa, si continúas con tu tonta cruzada, la próxima vez que nos veamos, te mataré-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Cas- dijo Gabriel apareciendo frente a ellos y tomando la mano de Sam- Si llegas a lastimar a este chico, yo mismo me encargaré de bajarte los humos de la cabeza, ¿Crees que de esta forma Dean se fijará en ti? No seas iluso, Cas, ese rubio idiota te quería pero en la aberración que te has convertido, solo te detesta y si está contigo, es por la sencilla razón de que así no lastimarás a Sammy- Castiel entrecerró los ojos- Te prefería como ángel, Cas, ahora solo te has convertido en un verdadero bastardo sin escrúpulos y no te preocupes, la próxima que nos veamos, uno de los dos ya no seguirá aquí-

El arcángel miró al nuevo Dios durante unos segundos antes de llevarse a Sam de regreso al cuarto. El cazador apretó los puños.

-No puedo creer que Cas este haciendo todo esto, es un idiota, ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de las atrocidades que está cometiendo? Es un tonto pero te juro que si se atreve a herir a Dean, lo voy a matar, no sé cómo pero lo mataré- Gabriel sonrió un poco para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Tranquilo pequeño, odio admitirlo pero no tenemos oportunidad contra Cas de esta forma-

-Gabe-

-Hasta que no descubramos algo contrato, es mejor que mantengamos un bajo perfil-

-Lo sé, Gabe pero…-

-El rubio idiota estará bien, ya verás, Sammy-

-Eso espero y deja de llamar así a mi hermano- replicó el castaño sonriendo un poco- Gracias Gabe-

-¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir a comer algo antes de marcharnos, no creo que sea prudente quedarnos aquí-

-Sí-

Gabriel se quedó mirando la nuca del cazador y se acercó despacio para darle un besito, sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo ajeno, se apartó con una extraña sensación y evitó la mirada del cazador.

-Vamos… Sammy-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba mirando por la ventana cuando Castiel apareció en el cuarto y muy enojado. No alcanzó a decir algo ya que el ángel lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared junto a la ventana. El rubio cerró un poco los ojos sin entender a que venía todo eso.

-Detente… por favor…- pidió el cazador sosteniendo el antebrazo del ángel- Amo…-

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó muy enojado Castiel e hizo más presión- ¿Sabías que Gabriel estaba vivo?- Dean lo miró unos segundos y negó despacio.

-No… por favor… suéltame…-

-No me mientas, Dean, no me voy a creer esa tontería de que Gabriel está ayudando a Sam por la bondad de su corazón, dime la verdad ahora mismo-

Castiel lo soltó arrojándolo al suelo, Dean tosió un poco antes de sostenerse del borde de la cama y mirar al ángel. No entendía de lo que estaba hablando Castiel, ni siquiera sabía que el arcángel estaba vivo y mucho menos se esperaba que estuviera colaborando con Sam. Vio que el nuevo Dios se acercaba y se levantó retrocediendo hasta que la pared se lo impidió.

-Por favor no lo hagas… yo no lo sabía, te juro que no lo sabía Cas- dijo Dean mirándolo algo asustado.

-No te creo-

Movió la mano para aventar a Dean al otro lado del cuarto. El rubio soltó un quejido cuando cayó al suelo y se incorporó rápidamente para retroceder un poco. Castiel estaba actuando como un matón de nuevo. Se apresuró en ir a la puerta para huir pero chocó contra alguien que se lo impidió y vio a ese molesto ángel que lo sostuvo por la muñeca.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Dean?-

-¡Suéltame!- gritó mirando a Ion cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Castiel mirando a Ion.

-Venía a traerle algo de comer a Dean-

-No es necesario, déjanos solos-

-Sí señor, permiso-

Dean vio la sonrisa del ángel antes de desaparecer. La puerta se cerró con fuerza pero no pudo moverse de su lugar, estaba demasiado asustado como para hacerlo. La mano en su hombro lo soltó pero aún así no fue capaz de moverse de su lugar.

-Casi me engañas Dean- dijo tranquilamente Castiel- Por poco me engañas con tu supuesta preocupación y obediencia-

-Cas…-

-Shhhh- le susurró al oído- Te voy a enseñar una lección que jamás olvidarás, nunca debes mentirme, Dean, un perro debe ser fiel a su amo-

-Cas yo no…- el ángel cubrió su boca con una mano.

-Ion me lo dijo, así que estabas comunicándote con Sam a mis espaldas- Dean se mantuvo quieto- Eso amerita un castigo, Dean, a ti solo te importa Sam, nadie más, tal como siempre ha sido-

Dean cerró los ojos cuando sintió como una fuerza invisible lo dejaba inmovilizado sobre la cama. No se atrevió a mirar pero su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió esa mano sobre su abdomen y se atrevió a mirar.

-Por favor…- pidió en una súplica.

-Antes de castigarte, me aseguraré de que no me ocultas algo más- dijo Castiel sonriendo y se arremangó la gabardina.

-Cas no… por favor…-

-Espero por tu bien, que no me ocultes algo más-

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguantó lo mejor que pudo mientras esa mano comenzaba a atravesar su abdomen pero el dolor era demasiado y no pudo evitar gritar, rogándole a Castiel que se detuviera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, sentía todo su cuerpo muy adolorido y no le sorprendía. Castiel había vuelto a golpearlo luego de que se cercioró que no le ocultaba algo más. El rubio se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama pero no puedo moverse más, ya que la cadena en su tobillo izquierda y su muñeca derecha, le impedían levantarse de la cama y limitaban su movilidad. Se llevó una mano al cuello para acariciarlo despacio, no entendía porque Castiel estaba actuando de esa manera de nuevo, no le había dado razones para ello. Se regañó mentalmente por pensar, unos instantes, que había recuperado a su ángel. Castiel era el amo del mundo y le dejó muy claro que no eran familia, ni amigos. El ruido de la puerta lo hizo tensarse y se relajó un poco al comprobar que no era Castiel pero se mantuvo en alerta, Ion no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y tenía la impresión que deseaba quitarlo del camino.

-Te traje el desayuno-

-¿Y Lana?- preguntó Dean mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo me haré cargo de ti, así lo ha ordenado nuestro señor- el rubio desvió la mirada- ¿No vas a comer, Dean?-

-Sí lo haré…- respondió sin mirarlo y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para desayunar en silencio.

-Así que al fin te han dado tu merecido-

-Estarás feliz ¿Verdad?- respondió Dean terminando de comer.

-No tienes idea de cuánto, yo sé lo que has hecho Dean, como lograste influenciar a nuestro señor, eres famoso entre nosotros, todos conocen a Dean Winchester, no solo por lo que has hecho con tu hermano, también porque hiciste caer a un ángel- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Debo admitir que tenía curiosidad por conocerte, realmente quería saber cómo era el humano que fue capaz de hacer caer a un soldado tan recto como lo es nuestro señor pero mira mi decepción al conocerte- dijo Ion tomándolo por la barbilla- No eres nada, Dean Winchester, solo un sucio, vicioso y grosero humano, no sé como lo has hecho pero se te acabó la suerte, ahora te quedaste sin angelito- le susurró al oído pero Dean lo apartó con su mano libre.

-No me toques, bastardo-

-Había olvidado que muerdes- dijo Ion sonriendo- Pero se te acabó la suerte y es cosa de tiempo para que mueras, yo mismo me encargaré de eso, Dean-

-Bastardo…-

El rubio se contuvo de volver a golpearlo y vio como Ion tomaba la bandeja antes de desaparecer con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Dean volvió a recostarse girándose sobre la cama, ahora sí que se sentía como un prisionero.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estuvo recorriendo los alrededor pero seguía sin dar con ese molesto demonio de Crowley. Pasado el medio día decidió regresar a casa para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, se encontró con Ion en el pasillo y este hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Todo en orden, Ion?-

-Sí señor, aunque Dean sigue resistiéndose un poco pero no es algo que no pueda controlarse-

-¿Te ha dado problemas?- preguntó Castiel serio.

-Nada que no pueda manejar, señor-

Castiel entrecerró un poco los ojos al oír eso y se marchó por el pasillo a paso rápido. De haber volteado, se hubiera dado cuenta de la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Ion. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Dean, entró observándolo fijamente. No le pasó por el alto lo tenso que estaba el rubio cuando reparó en su presencia.

-Amo…-

-Espero que la lección de ayer te haya quedado clara, si vuelves a engañarme-

-No lo he hecho…- murmuró Dean mirándolo- Yo no sabía de Gabriel… tampoco sé que hace con Sammy…-

-Pero me mentiste con lo del teléfono, si te has comunicado con Sam- el rubio desvió la vista y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Castiel tomándolo por la barbilla- Esas cadenas, serán un recordatorio de que no debes mentirme, ¿Tienes algo que confesar a tu Dios, Dean?-

-No… amo- dijo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio- Yo…-

-¿Tú qué?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo fijamente.

-Necesito ir al baño… por favor…-

Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de liberarlo de las cadenas para permitirle ir al baño. El rubio lo miró con cautela antes de dirigirse al aseo. Regresó luego de unos segundos, Castiel volvió a colocarle las cadenas y lo tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Vas a portarte bien, Dean, desde ahora en adelante, no tendrás algo a menos que te lo ganes y si vuelvo a tener una queja tuya, volveré a castigarte- el rubio se estremeció ante esas palabras- No me engañaras de nuevo, Dean-

-Jamás lo he hecho…- dijo el rubio mirándolo- Por favor, Cas… tienes que creerme… no te he mentido… no sabía lo de Gabriel… es cierto que hablé con Sammy pero no me dijo algo sobre eso…- el ángel entrecerró los ojos- Por favor créeme, Cas… yo no te usaría, nunca lo he hecho y tampoco te he engañado…-

-Mentiroso- respondió Castiel serio.

-Te lo juro Cas, no haría algo que pudiera herirte, nunca lo haría-

Castiel se quedó mirando esas esmeraldas fijamente, nuevamente estaba percibiendo esos sentimientos tan cálidos por parte de Dean. Vio como el cazador se lamía los labios y la distancia nuevamente se acortó entre ambos y está vez, Castiel no quiso detenerlo, permitiendo que Dean hiciera el primer movimiento y sus labios se encontraran en un pequeño beso. La sensación no fue mala, muy por el contrario, fue increíble y Castiel sintió la necesidad de tener más, así que simple lo tomó. Jaló a Dean por la nuca para profundizar el beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Cas…- dijo el rubio agitado y mirándolo sonrojado- Yo…-

-No tienes que explicarte- respondió Castiel levantándose para darle la espalda- Haz lo que te dije y no ocasiones problemas en mi ausencia-

El nuevo Dios decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí, quizás eso le ayudaría a pensar y comprender que era lo que sentía por el rubio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando sintió un aleteo en el cuarto y Gabriel apareció, ambos se miraron durante varios segundos, muchos más de los requeridos antes de que el arcángel carraspeara un poco para caminar hacia la mesita y tomar la cerveza que había encima.

-¿Hay algo?- preguntó Sam terminado de secarse el cabello antes de inclinarse para buscar una camiseta limpia.

-Cas se esconde muy bien- dijo el arcángel mirándolo de reojo- No te preocupes, Sammy, tu hermano estará bien, el rubio idiota es fuerte-

-Ya te dije que no lo llamaras de esa forma- respondió Sam colocándose una camisa blanca- Oye Gabe… aún si encontramos el escondite del nuevo Dios… ¿Tenemos posibilidades reales de rescatar a Dean?-

-Sammy…-

-No me malentiendas, yo iré de todos modos pero lo digo por ti… quiero decir… ya moriste una vez por nuestra causa y ahora no te traerán de regreso de nuevo…-

-Lo sé, Sammy, lo tengo muy claro pero ya te dije que yo estoy de tu lado y soy mucho más confiable que ese demonio-

-Gabe… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-

-Respóndeme con honestidad o simplemente no me respondas… ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿Por qué me ayudas?- Sam se acercó para quedar frente a él- Lo hiciste con lo de Dean… enseñándome la gran dependencia que hay entre nosotros… luego nos ayudaste a escapar de Lucifer y ahora… ¿Por qué Gabe?-

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos y Sam supuso que el arcángel no iba a responder a su pregunta. Suspiró resignado para darse la media vuelta cuando escuchó la voz del bromista.

-No lo sé, Sammy… supongo que es porque me agradas…- el castaño se giró a mirarlo- Quiero ayudarte ¿Vale? Pero ten algo muy claro, Sammy… estoy haciendo esto por ti, no por ese rubio idiota-

Sam se quedó mirando fijamente al arcángel y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Esas palabras lo habían hecho muy feliz y ni siquiera entendía por qué. Gabriel correspondió su mirada con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Sam se perdió en esa mirada color miel y se acercó despacio al arcángel, sintió algo raro que lo estaba impulsando a hacer una locura. Se contuvo durante unos segundos pero esa mirada tan intensa bastó para romper cualquier resistencia y sin pensarlo mucho, arremetió contra esos labios. Sintió las manos del ángel en su cintura y pensó que lo apartaría pero fue todo lo contrario, lo jaló para pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo y Sam lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar el beso. Ambos comenzaron una lucha silenciosa por dominar al otro, Sam tenía una ventaja por su altura pero cuando sintió ese cuerpo contra el suyo y esa mano en la parte baja de su espalda, se sintió débil, momento que aprovechó el arcángel para dominarlo por completo y empujarlo hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama, separándose de vez en cuando para tomar algo de aire y volver a arremeter contra la boca ajena mientras sus manos se movían curiosas explorando el otro cuerpo.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, angel de acuario y Green, Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 10 **

Castiel estaba meditando en medio de un claro mientras miraba las tranquilas aguas del lago. Se había sentido muy raro mientras besaba a Dean y lo peor de todo era que le gustó. Tenía claro que quería al rubio de una forma distinta a un familiar, de cómo quería a sus hermanos, a Dios o incluso a Sam. El nuevo Dios sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas raras, no se iba a dejar llevar por cosas de humanos. Se quedó con la mirada pérdida en algún lugar del lago y suspiró, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, cuestionándole el hecho de que mantuviera a Dean a su lado. Si ya no consideraba a Dean su familia, ni un amigo, si ya no tenía algún sentimiento de afecto por él ¿Entonces por qué lo mantenía a su lado? La pregunta lo pilló de improviso y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Por qué lo mantengo a mi lado?- murmuró para sí mismo- ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de tener a Dean a mi lado?-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio se despertó con un fuerte golpe en la almohada, se incorporó casi como un gato asustado cuando se encontró con ese molesto ángel que traía lo que parecía ser la once. Lo miró durante unos segundos y decidió incorporarse, tenía muy claro que Ion lo odiaba y ya no quería otro problema con Castiel.

-Come- ordenó el ángel serio.

-Parece que alguien no está de humor hoy- respondió Dean tomando la bandeja.

-Cállate y come- espetó muy enojado Ion.

-¿Qué ocurrió angelito? ¿Un mal día?- preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo para luego comer en silencio pero una mano en su cuello se lo impidió.

-No te creas la gran cosa, rubio, estás en una clara desventaja aquí-

-¿Vas a matarme? Pues adelante- lo retó Dean serio- Luego explícaselo a tu "señor", no creo que le guste la idea-

-Se me ocurre algo mucho mejor, Dean-

El rubio vio el ángel le daba un manotazo a la comida para lanzar la bandeja al suelo, al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y luego de unos segundos Castiel apareció en el cuarto. Ion hizo una pequeña reverencia al verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó el nuevo Dios visiblemente enojado.

-Solo un pequeño accidente, ¿Verdad Dean? Al parecer la comida no era de su agrado-

Dean lo miró con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta, ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando ese ángel? ¿Acaso quería provocar una pelea entre él y Castiel? Y la idea pareció dar resultado, ya que el nuevo Dios lo miró muy enfadado y Dean se apresuró en negar con fuerza para intentar levantarse pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

-¡No cierto lo que dice!- negó rápidamente el cazador- ¡Él tiró la comida, yo no fui!-

-Te dije que no quería más mentiras- respondió Castiel serio- Vete Ion, yo me haré cargo-

-Sí señor, permiso-

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos iba a aceptar un castigo que no le correspondía. Logró quedar de rodillas sobre la cama para intentar explicar lo sucedido pero Castiel movió la mano y lo dejó recostado e inmovilizado.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud, Dean-

-¡Yo no fui!- gritó el cazador mirándolo- Tienes que creerme, Cas, yo no quiero más peleas contigo y ya me quedó claro- bufó Dean algo enojado- No quiero otro de tus castigos, créeme- siseó algo resentido- Ese bastardo fue quien lo hizo-

-¿Y por qué Ion haría eso?-

-¡Pues pregúntaselo a él! Ese bastardo me detesta y estoy seguro que hizo esto a propósito para que peleemos, por favor Cas- lo miró fijamente- Por favor, tienes que confiar en mí-

Castiel lo miró durante varios segundos y Dean tuvo la tonta impresión de que le creería pero no, al menos ese Castiel no lo haría. El nuevo Dios lo tomó por el cabello para levantarle un poco la cabeza sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Quieres que confié en ti, Dean?- el rubio asintió despacio- ¿Así como tú confiaste en mí? ¿Así como me diste la espalda cuando te necesitaba?-

-Cas yo no…- la mano del ángel cubrió su boca.

-Te estoy dando privilegios que no te mereces, Dean- el rubio se aterró ante esas palabras- Tranquilo, soy un Dios bondadoso así que te daré una segunda oportunidad y esperó por tu bien, que no la desaproveches o esto solo será peor para ti pero por si acaso, te daré un pequeño correctivo, así te quedará todo más claro-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ion sonrió cuando escuchó el grito de ese molesto humano. Su idea había funcionado a la perfección y cuando Castiel creyera que ya no puede controlar a Dean, entonces simplemente se deshará de él y las cosas volverán a retomar su curso natural. No le gustaba que ese simple humano tuviera tanto poder sobre su señor, eso no era sano y antes de que las cosas se complicaran, era mejor quitarlo del camino. Ion entrecerró los ojos manteniendo la mirada al frente.

-Aparece de una vez- escuchó un pequeño aleteo pero no volteó a ver, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba- ¿Qué quieres Lana?-

-No es correcto lo que haces- dijo el ángel menor- Si Dean está aquí, es porque nuestro señor así lo quiso y no deberías intentar- no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que Ion la tomó por el cuello para dejarla contra la pared.

-Escúchame muy bien porque no repetiré esto dos veces, no me interesa tu opinión sobre esto y si te atreves a decir algo, yo mismo me encargaré de silenciarte para siempre- Lana solo lo miró- Sabes tan bien como yo, que ese humano solo nos traerá problemas, ya hizo caer una vez a nuestro señor ¿Qué te hace pensar que no ocurrirá de nuevo? Ahora que es Dios, tiene nuevas responsabilidades y no puede dejarlas de lado por esa cosa- soltó con desprecio- Le estoy haciendo un favor a nuestro señor y cuando consiga sacar a ese humano de aquí, todo estará bien de nuevo-

-Dean no es problemático- respondió el ángel mirándolo- Y si fueras más observador, te darías cuenta que "esa cosa"- dijo Lana repitiendo sus palabras- Es precisamente lo que necesita nuestro señor a su lado-

-Eso no pasará, yo no dejaré que pase y si es necesario que me deshaga yo mismo de ese molesto humano, entonces lo haré y te lo advierto Lana, no te entrometas en esto, no te gustará tenerme como enemigo- ambos se retaron con la mirada- Ahora lárgate de aquí, tienes obligaciones que cumplir ¿Verdad?-

Lana lo miró fijamente antes de desaparecer del pasillo. Ion se asomó a la ventana y volvió a sonreír cuando escuchó un nuevo grito de ese molesto humano. Era cosa de tiempo para que su señor decidiera no conservar a Dean y entonces él se encargaría de enviarlo muy lejos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam gimió cuando sintió esas manos colándose bajo su camisa. Se separó con pesar de esa deliciosa boca y se perdió en esos ojos color miel. El arcángel volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos bajaban hasta el pantalón del castaño. Sam lo tomó por el cabello para tomar el control del beso cuando una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse y miró por sobre el hombro de Gabriel.

-Linda escena, muy bonita pero pensé que estabas un poquito más preocupado de buscar a Dean-

-Crowley-

-Adelante, por mí pueden seguir, yo me quedaré calladito mientras miro- respondió el demonio sonriendo- Así que el angelito está vivo- Gabriel se levantó de mala gana.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-Mejor así, quizás tengamos alguna oportunidad con Cas-

-¿Los encontraste?- preguntó Sam levantándose.

-Dios se oculta muy bien- el castaño bufó despacio- Pero sus angelitos no-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Verás, ayer tomé prestado a uno de los angelitos de Cas pero se rehúsa a colaborar conmigo, así que tendrás que hacerte cargo de que hable, Sammy-

-Bien, llévanos con él- dijo el cazador mirando a Gabriel y luego al demonio- ¿Estás seguro que ese ángel sabe donde está Cas?-

-Casi seguro pero no perdemos algo con intentarlo-

Crowley los llevó hasta una cabaña en medio del bosque, Sam no pasó por alto los extraños símbolos que habían escritos en las ventanas y tras la puerta.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Eso, angelito, es para mantenernos a salvo del ojo vigilante de Dios-

-¿Y eso es posible?- respondió el arcángel serio.

-Todo es posible, angelito, absolutamente todo, solo tienes que saber dónde buscar-

Sam intercambio una larga mirada con Gabriel antes de seguir al rey del averno a una de las habitaciones. Había un montón de símbolos dibujados por las paredes y el supuesto ángel se encontraba atado de unas cadenas que lo mantenían erguido en el centro de la habitación. Gabriel se adentró unos pasos para tomar la barbilla del ángel y mirarlo.

-Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo con este angelito-

-Que te puedo decir, la practica hace al maestro- el bromista lo observó con profundo rencor y Sam decidió intervenir.

-Gabe, hagamos esto rápido, no me hace mucha gracia tener que… torturar a un ángel-

-Ni a mí- respondió Gabriel- Lo haré rápido-

El castaño observó como el arcángel afirmaba su palma en el abdomen del hombre y llevaba su mano libre tras la nuca del prisionero para afirmarle la cabeza en su hombro. Ese simple gesto le hizo entender que Gabriel no quería lastimar a sus hermanos pero aquello era necesario. Desvió la mirada cuando vio como la mano del ángel comenzaba a introducirse por el pecho del hombre y luego este gritaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba recostado sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados para intentar no recordar el castigo de Castiel. Jamás se consideró una persona débil, muy por el contrario, siempre creyó, que sin importar el obstáculo, él podría superarlo. Pero ahora la valentía y determinación le eran esquivos, ya no tenía la certeza de poder aguantar otro más de esos castigos, no por el hecho de que doliera, sino porque era Castiel quien lo lastimaba sin contemplaciones y eso si que dolía, mucho más que las cosas que le hacía. El cazador apretó los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria, era la única forma de espantar las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos. Ya no sabía cuánto podía seguir aguantando en esa situación, Dean no era tan fuerte como suponía y ya no podría soportar mirar esos ojos azules y descubrir que no significaba algo para Castiel. Demasiado tarde comprendió, que esos sentimientos y el afecto que sentía por su ángel, eran algo más que cariño de familia, realmente quería a Castiel y de una forma en que jamás había querido a otra persona, ni siquiera era similar a la forma en que quería a Sam y eso era bastante decir. Castiel era especial para él, en muchos sentidos y por eso dolía tanto su desprecio. Dean siempre se consideró alguien fuerte, que podía superar cualquier obstáculo pero contra Castiel no podía, solo deseaba que todo eso acabara pronto, y que en el peor de los casos, el nuevo Dios se aburriera de tenerlo como mascota y decidiera darle un fin. Eso sonaba mucho mejor que comprender que el ángel, su ángel, jamás iba a corresponder sus sentimientos.

El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento pero no se volteó, quizás lo mejor era provocar a ese idiota de Ion para que lo acabara de una vez y dejar de sentirse de ese modo.

-Tienes que comer Dean-

La voz no era de Ion y al contrario de ese ángel, sonaba sinceramente preocupada. Se giró sobre la cama para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Lana.

-Por favor come- pidió el ángel correspondiendo su mirada.

-No tengo hambre, déjame solo- respondió el cazador para volver a darle la espalda.

-Te puedes enfermar si no comes-

Dean se mantuvo en su lugar sin responder. Lo último que le preocupaba en ese momento era si se enfermaba. Estaba por mandar a ese ángel a la mierda cuando una voz lo hizo estremecerse y apretó una de sus manos contra las sabanas.

-Déjanos solos, Lana- ordenó Castiel.

-Pero señor-

-Ahora-

El ángel hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Dean ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, si el arrogante Dios iba a castigarlo, pues que lo hiciera, ya no había forma en que lo lastimara más de lo que estaba.

-Come- ordenó Castiel pero no recibió respuesta- No es una sugerencia Dean-

-No tengo hambre y si vas a golpearme por no obedecerte… entonces hazlo de una vez, Dios- soltó con tono burlón.

-No me provoques Dean, no estoy jugando- dijo Castiel para tomarlo por el brazo y darle la vuelta.

-Yo tampoco- respondió el rubio correspondiendo su mirada- Hazlo, ya no me interesa- Dean iba a callarse pero para qué, ya no tenía que perder, así que se incorporó para quedar de rodillas y tomar al ángel por la gabardina- ¿Sabes que más, Dios? Vete a la mierda, tú, tu paraíso y todas tus buenas acciones, vayan todos a la mierda- dijo tranquilamente- Adelante, golpéame, haz que me arrepienta de ofender al nuevo Dios pero no importa, no me importa lo que puedas hacer y ya no me importas tú, ojala Sam te encuentre pronto y te envié de regreso al cielo, al menos ahí no causaras tantos problemas-

Dean lo miró desafiante y sus palabras le valieron una fuerte bofetada cerca de la boca y su labio inferior no tardó en sangrar. Sintió esas manos en su cuello pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Castiel. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir aguantando? Ya lo había perdido todo, ¿Acaso tenía algo que perder ahora?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miró fijamente esas esmeraldas y encontró lo mismo que cuando fue a buscarlo al infierno: Vacío. Era tal como cuando Dean se rindió ante los ángeles, tal como cuando se rindió ante Alister. Ese no era el cazador que admiraba, no era el mismo que le enseñó el libre albedrío, la libertad y que nada está escrito, que ese supuesto destino inamovible puede ser cambiado. Ese Dean no le gustaba, no era el humano que quería a su lado, no era a quien admiraba. ¿Era su culpa que Dean estuviera en ese estado de nuevo? ¿Al fin había conseguido someter al cazador por medio de la violencia y el miedo? ¿Era eso lo que había aprendido en todos esos milenios? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a destruir lo mismo que quería?

-No me gustas así…- murmuró despacio- No es el Dean que me gusta, no quiero esto… no te quiero así…-

Algo extraño le ocurrió y se fue a blanco durante un tiempo indefinido. La sensación era rara, como si estuviera perdido o simplemente dormido ¿Así se sentía dormir? No, claro que no, muchas veces veló el sueño de Dean y jamás percibió esa clase de inquietud, a menos que tuviera una pesadilla, ¿Entonces que le pasaba? Cuando volvió a reaccionar, se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana, sintió algo que escurría despacio por sus manos, bajó la vista inquieto y comprobó que era sangre, bastante sangre que no le pertenecía adornaba sus manos. Intentó calmarse para buscar con la mirada a Dean, el cazador estaba sobre la cama, con el rostro ensangrentado y un montón de heridas dolorosas.

-No…- negó despacio- Dean no- se acercó rápidamente para curar sus heridas y comprobar que estaba dormido. Estrechó al rubio entre sus brazos- Lo siento, Dean… no quería lastimarte… yo no lo haría… yo no…-

Mantuvo al cazador en su abrazo durante varios minutos y terminó recostado a su lado, algo malo le estaba pasando porque no lastimaría a Dean de esa forma. Ya lo había hecho pero nunca a tal nivel. Lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, afirmando su frente contra la del humano.

-Lo siento, Dean… lo siento mucho…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel se apresuró en conseguir lo que buscaba y luego se apartó del ángel para caminar hacia el Winchester menor.

-Ya lo tengo, Sammy-

-Perfecto, entonces vamos- dijo el castaño.

-Espera, tú- dijo indicando a Crowley- Quieres matar a Cas ¿Verdad? Bien, hazlo pero cuando llegues a ese lugar, quiero que lo liberes- agregó indicando al ángel que estaba encadenado- Ni de broma se quedará contigo-

-¿O qué?- lo retó Crowley.

-Te mataré- respondió Gabriel- Y sabes que no podrás evitarlo, soy mucho más fuerte que los angelitos que has capturado-

-Gabe- susurró Sam tomándolo por el brazo.

-¿Aceptas o te mato aquí?- soltó el bromista serio.

-Supongo que no tengo opción- respondió el demonio- Bien, dejaré ir a tu hermanito pero primero me llevas al lugar donde está Cas-

-Hecho-

Sam tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo eso pero prefirió callarse. Había sido demasiado fácil conseguir la ubicación de Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Una extraña calidez rodeaba su cuerpo y Dean se aferró a esa placentera sensación. Poco a poco el sueño lo fue abandonando y pudo escuchar dos voces que conversaban. Rápidamente reconoció la de Castiel y su cuerpo se tenso, especialmente cuando comprendió que era su ángel quien lo tenía abrazado, que era su ángel quien le transmitía esa calidez.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Castiel.

-Sí señor-

-Ya veo, entonces puedo suponer que están colaborando entre ellos, ¿Tienen su ubicación?-

-No señor, Crowley se ha ocultado muy bien-

-Entiendo, ya puedes retirarte-

-¿No hará algo al respecto, señor? Si ellos vienen hacia acá-

-No Lana, eso no ocurrirá, me encargué personalmente de eso y ellos entenderán que nadie está por sobre mí-

-Señor- Castiel se levantó de su lugar.

- Cuida a Dean y no lo dejes solo en ningún momento-

-Sí señor-

Dean se esperó unos segundos hasta que todo quedó sumergido en un profundo silencio. No quería levantarse aún, más bien, no quería ver a Castiel.

-Mi señor ya se fue- dijo Lana- No tienes que seguir fingiendo, Dean, te traeré el desayuno-

El rubio se incorporó sobre la cama con la intención de decirle que no pero Lana ya se había marchado.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y roscelsavery. Bueno después de tanto maltrato se viene un momento amoroso entre ambos, al menos por parte del rubio. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 11**

Castiel estuvo fuera casi todo el día, sabía muy bien que Dean no quería verlo y eso le quedó claro cuando fingió dormir en la mañana. No había querido lastimar tanto al rubio pero se descontroló por completo y ahora Dean estaba actuando igual que con Alister, ya no era el mismo cazador que conoció, no era el mismo que intentó detener el apocalipsis, que luchó contra Lucifer y contra Crowley. Ya no había rastros de ese Dean, y Castiel sabía muy bien que era su culpa.

Entrada la noche, el nuevo Dios regresó al cuarto. Dean estaba recostado dándole la espalda y Lana permanecía de pie junto a la cama cuidándolo. Castiel le hizo un gesto para que se retirara y luego se acercó con cierta cautela.

-Dean- vio el momento exacto en que el cuerpo del cazador se tensó- Mírame- no recibió respuesta- Dean-

Castiel no tuvo más opción sentarse al borde de la cama y jalar al rubio por el brazo para voltearlo. El miedo se asomaba en esas esmeraldas y el ángel se sintió mal por eso, estiró su mano despacio para acariciar la mejilla del cazador con suavidad. Poco a poco, el miedo dejó de brillar en esos orbes y Castiel le mantuvo la mirada.

-No quiero herirte, Dean, no me gusta- confesó- Pero tampoco toleraré tus insolencias, ni tus mentiras-

-Yo no fui…- susurró el rubio- Si no me crees… es tu problema-

-No quiero más engaños, ni desobediencias, Dean, podemos hacer esto agradable para ambos pero debes portarte bien- el rubio solo lo miró- ¿Lo prometes? Dean responde, no hagas esto más difícil-

-Tú… no confías en mí… a pesar de todo, yo siempre he confiado en ti, Cas…-

El nuevo Dios lo miró durante unos segundos antes de que el rubio lo abrazara por la cintura y se acurrucara contra su cuerpo. Castiel dejó de contenerse, se recostó junto a Dean y lo abrazó acariciando su cabello con suavidad. Se sentía muy bien estar de esa forma con el rubio, el calor que transmitía ese cuerpo y las emociones que percibía de él.

-Dean-

-Cas… ya no puedo- murmuró el rubio con los ojos cerrados y sin romper el abrazo- Cas… tú me gustas-

Castiel abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿Dean Winchester, el hombre que ligaba con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por enfrente, estaba enamorado de él?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam observaba en silencio como Gabriel liberaba al ángel capturado, lo curaba dándole un poco de su gracia y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras, el ángel desaparecía. El castaño se acercó con cautela, procurando que el arcángel lo notara.

-¿Estará bien?-

-Sí-

-Oye Gabe…- Sam desvió la mirada unos segundos- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- el arcángel se volteó a mirarlo- Tú no quieres herir a tus hermanos pero si vamos a ese lugar donde se encuentra Cas y Dean… es muy probable que debas…- el bromista lo miró unos segundos y sonrió un poco para revolver el cabello cariñosamente- Gabe-

-Estaré bien, Sammy, no te preocupes-

-¿Seguro?-

-Muy seguro, además, no tenemos porque matarlos y nuestro objetivo es ir por tu hermano y el idiota de Cas-

-Sí- respondió Sam mirándolo- Tienes razón pero… Crowley-

-No te preocupes por eso y Sammy- El arcángel lo tomó por la muñeca para atraerlo a su lado y susurrarle al oído mientras lo abrazaba- Mantente cerca mío, no quiero que resultes lastimado-

Sam desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo. Gabriel estaba haciendo que se sintiera extraño.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y tampoco estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. ¿Dean Winchester enamorado? Eso era un muy mal chiste y Castiel lo sabía de primera mano, después de todo ¿Qué había que él no conociera sobre el rubio? Sabía muy bien que Dean jamás estaba con la misma persona dos veces, que las contadas y pocas veces que tuvo algo "serio" se estropeó por ese amor enfermizo que siente por Sam, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

-No digas tonterías, Dean, no vas a engañarme y ya te dije que no quiero mentiras- respondió Castiel tranquilamente.

-No es mentira…- murmuró el castaño sin dejar de abrazarlo- Y entiendo que no me creas… pero es la verdad y ya no soporto esto… no soporto tu desprecio, ni tu indiferencia… porque no dejas de torturarme y acabas con esto de una vez-

-Dean- acarició el cabello del humano y miró esas esmeraldas durante unos segundos pero no encontró ni un rastro de mentira en sus palabras, ni mucho menos en sus sentimientos.

-Me gustas, Cas… por favor acaba con esto de una vez… ya no puedo soportarlo… no soy tan fuerte…-

Castiel sintió un poco de miedo ante la determinación que percibió en esas palabras pero se asustó aún más cuando se percató que quizás, tan solo quizás, lo que él estaba sintiendo por Dean, era lo mismo, el mismo sentimiento. Dean se incorporó un poco mirándolo antes de acortar la distancia para capturar sus labios en un beso. El nuevo Dios no hizo una ademan de apartarlo por la sencilla razón de que se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Tomó al cazador por la nuca para profundizar el beso, deleitándose con el sabor de esa boca y la intensidad de los sentimientos que percibía en el rubio. Sintió esas manos que acariciaban su cintura con insistencia y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Dean para apartarlo.

-Cas…-

Esas esmeraldas lo observaban sin ocultar su necesidad y eso hizo estremecerse al ángel. El cazador estaba siendo honesto con sus sentimientos y para que iba a negarlo, Castiel deseaba tanto o más lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación entre ambos. Se apresuró en quitarle la camiseta al rubio para luego bajar a mordisquear su cuello, el cuerpo del cazador se estremeció ante sus acciones y comenzó a frotarse contra él. Castiel cerró los ojos gimiendo, se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Bajó su boca despacio para continuar saboreando esa deliciosa piel hasta que llegó a sus pezones y comenzó a mordisquearlos. Los gemidos que obtuvo como respuesta lo hicieron excitarse aún más y se incorporó para quitarse parte de la ropa, quedando solo con los pantalones y la camisa abierta. Tomó a Dean por la cintura para girar con él sobre la cama y dejar al rubio sentado sobre su entrepierna.

-Muévete- le ordenó con la voz enronquecida por el placer.

-Cas… Cas…-

El rubio afirmó las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a moverse despacio, restregando el trasero contra su entrepierna. Castiel entrecerró los ojos gimiendo, se estaba sintiendo muy bien, demasiado bien estar de esa forma con Dean. Lo tomó por las caderas para restregarse contra ese trasero y miró esas esmeraldas, que estaban oscurecidas por el deseo.

-Cas… te quiero… te quiero mucho-

El nuevo Dios terminó de perder lo último de cordura cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, tumbó al rubio a su lado antes de desnudarlo por completo, comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello mientras bajaba su mano derecha para comenzar a masturbarlo despacio. Los gemidos del cazador lo estaban embriagando de placer. Le mordió el cuello posesivamente, dejándole una marca que no se borraría en días. Sintió las manos del rubio en sus caderas antes de que cambiaran de posición, iba a usar su poder para mantener quieto a Dean pero sentir esa lengua caliente por su pecho, acabó con cualquier resistencia. El cazador tenía una boca increíble y le quedó muy claro cuando bajó hasta lamer sus muslos antes de tragar su virilidad por completo. La sensación fue como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndolo y movió las caderas para follarse esa apetecible boca. Tenía que admitir que Dean sabía cómo darle un muy buen uso a esa boca, aparte de blasfemar. Lo levantó por el cabello para tumbarlo sobre la cama e inmovilizarlo con sus poderes.

-Cas...- jadeó necesitado el rubio- Cas…-

-Voy a follarte, Dean, vas a ser mío por completo-

Se posicionó entre las piernas del rubio y bajó a morderle el cuello con fuerza, se sentía demasiado excitado como para recordar que primero debía preparar a Dean pero al cazador tampoco pareció importarle, ya que a la tercera embestida, el dolor fue reemplazado por una oleada de placer que lo hacía gemir casi a gritos mientras le pedía por más. Castiel lo tomó por los muslos para embestirlo con fuerza, deleitándose con los gritos de placer del rubio. Con una mano rodeó la cintura del cazador y la otra la llevó para tomarlo por el cabello con fuerza.

-Eres mío, mascotita- dijo gimiendo- Eres mío Dean-

-Cas… ¡Cas!-

Castiel capturó los labios de Dean en un posesivo beso, sintiendo como el cuerpo del menor se estremecía disfrutando del orgasmo. Ese estrecho interior apretó su virilidad con fuerza y se corrió con un gruñido. Ahora Dean Winchester le pertenecía en todos los sentidos.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Sayumi, Anjiiel, roscelsavery, Phillyel, Kayriu. Este capítulo contiene violencia más explicita que en los anteriores (un par de latigazos) y sexo no consentido (menciones pero nada explicito) Coloco esto aquí porque no lo tenía escrito cuando lo comencé a publicar y no lo coloqué en las notas del fic (en la ficha antes del primer capítulo) Gracias por leer, saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 12**

Dean se despertó somnoliento y cuando intentó incorporarse, no lo consiguió, debido al malestar que sentía en su trasero. Volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama suspirando, recordaba muy bien la razón de ese dolor y el solo recordarlo, lo hacía sentir excitado. Castiel no se había conformado con una vez, luego de declarar que le pertenecía por completo, había vuelto a hacerle el amor y estuvieron así hasta la madrugada. Dean ya no podía continuar y cuando el nuevo Dios se corrió por última vez, cayó profundamente dormido. Dean tenía que admitir que no le gustó mucho despertar solo en la cama pero tampoco podía quejarse, al parecer Castiel, ahora lo veía como una posesión y no estaba seguro de que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Sintió un aleteo y se giró despacio para encontrarse con ese maldito ángel.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Dean con cautela, Ion le dejó muy claro de lo que era capaz cuando ocasionó aquella pelea entre Castiel y él.

-Tu desayuno- soltó enojado para dejar la bandeja sobre el velador. Dean se incorporó un poco sonriendo.

-Qué raro ¿No piensas tirarlo hoy?-

-No me provoques, perro y come en silencio- siseó Ion.

-Parece que alguien se despertó de mal humor-

Ion lo tomó por la camiseta para acercarlo a él, ambos quedaron rozando nariz con nariz y el ángel estaba muy enojado. Dean pensó que lo golpearía pero solo comenzó a hablar.

-Agradece que no te de una paliza ahora-

-¿Y qué te detiene, angelito?- soltó el cazador retándolo con sus palabras.

-MI señor se enfadaría si te lastimo, no sé que le hiciste pero no te durará mucho, yo mismo me encargaré de eso-

El ángel lo soltó visiblemente molesto y luego permaneció de pie junto a la cama. Al cabo de unos segundos, Castiel apareció en la habitación y le ordenó a Ion que se marchara. Dean correspondió la mirada enojada del ángel con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad y lo vio desaparecer. El rubio comió en silencio y mirando de vez en cuando al nuevo Dios, finalmente dejó la bandeja sobre el velador.

-Gracias…-

-¿Pasó algo entre Ion y tú?-

-Nada- respondió Dean mirándolo, lo último que quería era causarle problemas a Castiel, además, él quería tener el placer de encargarse de ese molesto ángel- Te recuerdo que no tengo muy buena reputación entre tu familia-

Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de sentarse al borde de la cama, tomarlo por la nuca y darle un posesivo beso. Dean respondió con ansias a ese contacto y soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración cuando esos labios lo abandonaron.

-Cas…-

-Te recuerdo que soy tu amo- afirmó el ángel con voz firme.

-Amo…- se corrigió Dean mirándolo y Castiel volvió a besarlo

-Vas a venir conmigo- dijo el ángel en tono de orden y Dean solo se limitó a asentir.

Castiel no le dio tiempo de preguntar algo, lo tomó por la muñeca y ambos desaparecieron del cuarto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel hizo aparecer un cuchillo mata-ángeles y se lo entregó al cazador, Sam lo tomó para guardarlo en su pantalón, las cosas iban a ponerse algo peligrosas pero le preocupaba aún más el arcángel.

-¿Estás listo, Gabe?-

-Sí Sammy-

El castaño lo observó unos segundos antes de tomar al arcángel por la nuca y darle un tierno beso, intentado demostrarle de esa forma que estaba a su lado. Gabriel le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomarlo de la mano para salir del cuarto.

-Vamos, Sammy y no te apartes de mi lado-

-Sí-

Se reunieron en la habitación contigua con Crowley, quien venía acompañado de algunos demonios y Sam estaba seguro que algo tramaba. Gabriel los llevó a todos al lugar donde supuestamente se ocultaba Castiel, un gran edificio en medio de Elwood. Sam planeaba hacer algo discreto pero Crowley quería fiesta y envió a un ejército de quince demonios para despejar el camino.

-Felicidades, Crowley, ahora no tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado- soltó Sam serio.

-Tranquilo alce, si queremos que Dios aparezca hay que hacer ruido, ¿Cómo planeas sacar a Dean si el angelito lo está rondando?-

-Aún así no debiste- respondió Sam serio y luego tomó la mano de Gabriel- Vamos-

El arcángel los hizo aparecer en el noveno piso. Le pidió a Sam que se ocultara mientras revisaba el edificio para buscar a Dean. El castaño se ocultó en lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas y aguardó pacientemente la llegaba de Gabriel. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a preocuparse, el arcángel no debería tardar tanto en registrar el edificio. Estaba por ir a buscar lo cuando se percató que la puerta no abría.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Prueba de nuevo-

Sam se volteó encontrándose con un hombre extraño pero por sus palabras, seguramente era uno de los subordinados de Castiel.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora- dijo el ángel haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano derecha- No tiene caso que se lo diga a alguien que va a morir-

Sam tragó saliva con fuerza y sostuvo el cuchillo en sus manos, no tendría posibilidades contra ese ángel y rezaba porque Gabriel estuviera bien.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean cerró los ojos cuando Castiel los hizo aparecer en un cuarto desconocido. Miró el lugar con cierta curiosidad cuando una voz familiar lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta.

-Al fin te encontré-

-Gabriel… Es cierto que estás vivo- el rubio tenía la intención de ir con él pero Castiel lo sostuvo por la muñeca.

-Creí habértelo dejado muy claro- dijo tranquilamente el nuevo Dios- Ahora atente a las consecuencias- movió su mano para dejar a Gabriel contra la pared, este lo observó fijamente.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, Cas, no entiendo como alguien puede volverse un completo bastardo en tan poco tiempo- el ángel apareció frente a él para golpearlo con fuerza en el estomago- Siempre pensé que eras un pequeño cobarde, Cas, siempre jugando al buen soldado, siguiendo las órdenes sin pensar, debo admitir que me sorprendí cuando escuché que te habías rebelado contra los superiores, no me esperaba eso de un pequeño cobarde como tú- Castiel volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en el rostro, haciendo que el labio inferior del arcángel sangrara- Es interesante ¿Sabes? La forma en que un simple humano ha llegado a cambiarte pero es aún más divertido que estés lastimando a ese mismo humano que te ayudó a dejar de ser la perra de esos sujetos- Castiel volvió a golpearlo en el rostro. Gabriel tosió sangre antes de mirar al rubio- No te engañes Dean… este sujeto no es ni la sombra del Cas que conociste, no le importas ni siquiera un poquito- el cazador lo miró fijamente- No me importa lo que me ocurra, ni a ese demonio pero Dean… ¿Vas a permitir que Cas lastime a Sammy?-

-¿Qué?- el arcángel sonrió.

-¿No te lo dijo? Sammy está en el edificio… tres pisos más abajo y puedo sentir una presencia angelical con él… ¿Dejaras que Cas te quite lo único que realmente tienes?-

Dean miró fijamente al arcángel sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Vio como Castiel volvía a golpear al arcángel y antes de que lo lastimara de nuevo, sostuvo el brazo del nuevo Dios con fuerza.

-Basta Cas, por favor-

-Suéltame- ordenó el ángel.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Sam está aquí? ¿Piensas matar a Sam?- Gabriel sonrió un poco.

-Conozco esa presencia… Dean, si yo fuera tú, no permitiría que ese bastardo de Ion este en el mismo cuarto que Sam-

-Ion…- el rubio entró en pánico al oír ese nombre y corrió hacia la puerta pero una fuerza invisible lo aventó contra la pared cercana.

-Te di una orden- repitió Castiel serio.

-¡No puedes lastimar a Sam!- gritó el rubio desesperado- ¡Tenemos un acuerdo!-

-Claro, yo le quitaba su locura a Sam y tú te volvías mi mascota, y eso está cumplido-

-¡No puedes matarlo!- respondió desesperado- ¡No puedes hacerlo, Cas!-

-Aún no decido que hacer con tu querido hermanito- soltó con desprecio Castiel- Pero Ion se encargará de darle un pequeño castigo-

Dean comenzó a forcejear por liberarse, ese bastardo de Ion iba a herir gravemente a Sam y ni de broma permitiría que eso ocurriera. Cuando Castiel lo liberó de su poder, el rubio intercambio una mirada con Gabriel antes de embestir al nuevo Dios para apartarlo del arcángel, este consiguió liberarse y lo tomó de la mano, desapareciendo ambos del cuarto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam apenas podía defenderse de los golpes que le propinaba el ángel. Fue aventado contra la pared y cayó soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor. Vio como el ángel se acercaba con cuchillo en mano y pensó que todo estaba terminado pero entonces Gabriel y Dean aparecieron en el cuarto. El arcángel se apresuró en arrodillarse a su lado y curar sus heridas.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?-

-Sí…- ambos se levantaron- Dean- el rubio lo miró sonriendo un poco.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Sammy- dijo el cazador mayor- Estás fuera de forma-

-Idiota-

-Así que el rubio idiota vino al rescate- espetó Ion muy enojado- Pues bien, voy a destrozar a tu querido hermanito frente a tus ojos-

-Eso no ocurrirá- respondió Gabriel serio- Vas a pagar cada golpe que le has dado a Sam-

El castaño se sobresaltó cuando vio las alas del arcángel proyectadas en la pared. Jamás había visto a Gabriel tan enojado. Iba a persuadirlo de que se marcharan cuando vio como Dean embestía al ángel y ambos rodaban un poco por el suelo.

-¡Saca a Sam de aquí!- gritó el rubio.

-Dean no- dijo el castaño- ¡Dean!- iba a ir con su hermano cuando Gabriel lo tomó por la muñeca- ¡No Gabe, tenemos que llevarnos a Dean también!-

-Lo siento- dijo el arcángel manteniendo la mirada en el rubio.

-¡Dean!-

Sam intentó liberarse para ir a ayudar a su hermano, ya que ese ángel lo tenía en el suelo y estaba golpeándolo con fuerza. Gabriel lo tomó por la cintura con una mano y lo abrazó con fuerza para sacarlo de ese lugar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean logró detener uno de los puños del ángel y con una fuerte patada consiguió sacárselo de encima. Tenía la intención de golpearlo cuando sintió como el collar en su cuello se apretaba cada vez más, comenzando a asfixiarlo. Intentó soltarlo e incluso comenzó a rasguñar su cuello pero no había caso. Se dejó caer al suelo y arqueó el cuerpo, unos segundos después Castiel apareció en el cuarto.

-Nunca vuelvas a contradecirme- siseó Castiel muy enojado y el collar en el cuello del cazador se apretó aún más.

-Cas…- logró murmurar entre ahogado- Bas… ta…-

El cuerpo se le tornó muy pesado y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que todo se fue a negro.

Cuando volvió a despertar, intentó moverse pero sentía todo el cuerpo acalambrado y muy pronto descubrió, que sus manos estaban encadenadas por las muñecas al techo, obligándolo a mantenerse erguido. Segundos después notó que tenía el torso descubierto.

-¿Qué…?-

Miró a su alrededor asustado, apenas había algo de iluminación en el cuarto y el olor era asqueroso. Comenzó a mover sus brazos, con la ilusión de conseguir liberarse pero no obtuvo resultados. Escuchó una voz pero fue incapaz de afirmar con certeza de donde provenía.

-Debí suponerlo, tus palabras fueron mentira- Dean miró a su alrededor sin atrever a moverse.

-No Cas… nada de lo que dije fue mentira, ¡Ion iba a matar a Sammy!- el rubio apretó los puños- ¡Tú eres parte de nuestra familia, Cas! ¡¿Realmente eres capaz de lastimar a Sam?!- hubo unos segundos de silencio- Por favor, Cas… tú sabes que yo jamás permitiría que hirieran a mi familia, ni a Sam… ni a ti-

-Mientes-

-¡No miento!- gritó el rubio mirando a su alrededor pero no conseguía dar con el ángel- Tienes que creerme, Cas… por favor…-

-Te haré una pregunta, Dean y quiero la verdad- el rubio tragó saliva con fuerza- ¿Te habrías ido con Sam y Gabriel?-

-Cas…-

-Responde- el cazador apretó los puños y bajó la vista, si tenía que ser honesto, la respuesta era una sola.

-Sí…-

No es que no quisiera estar con Castiel pero no soportaba ser tratado de esa forma y mucho menos toleraba a ese bastardo de Ion. Iba a decir algo más cuando sintió una mano en su espalda y su cuerpo se tensó casi al instante.

-Cas…- murmuró despacio.

-Tú me perteneces, Dean y si no quieres entenderlo por las buenas, entonces será a tu manera-

El rubio no se atrevió a hablar, ni a moverse, la mano de su espalda dejó de tocarlo y todo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Dean contuvo la respiración para intentar escuchar donde estaba el ángel pero lo único que logró oír, segundos después, fue el sonido del látigo impactando contra su espalda desnuda y luego un grito que escapó de sus labios. Intentó contenerse de manifestar su dolor pero Castiel no estaba dándole tregua y cada vez dolía más, especialmente porque era su ángel quien estaba lastimándolo. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, la sangre deslizándose cálidamente por su espalda y el latir cada vez más rápido de su corazón. El collar en su cuello comenzó a apretarse y un nuevo latigazo dio de lleno contra su espalda.

-¡Detente!- rogó Dean apretando los puños pero solo consiguió que el collar se cerrara aún más y soltó un quejido- Cas… por… favor…-

Era extraño sentirse tan vulnerable, ni siquiera con las torturas de Alister consiguió sentirse de esa manera, tan desprotegido, tan desvalido. Giró un poco la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que Castiel estaba sonriendo un poco mientras se disponía a azotarlo de nuevo. Dean cerró los ojos y ya no se contuvo, permitiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba enfadado, más que enojado, ya que comprendió que jamás podría tener al cazador del todo para él, siempre estaría rondando la sombra de Sam y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Continuó azotándolo y durante unos segundos se quedó mirando como la sangre se deslizaba por esa espalda levemente arqueada. Dean había comenzado a gritar por los latigazos y rogarle que se detuviera cuando el collar comenzó a apretarse contra su cuello. Una extraña sensación comenzó a invadir a Castiel y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, algo estaba mal, algo estaba ocurriéndole porque se sentía como aquella vez que le dio una paliza a Dean en la habitación. Intentó detenerse pero era demasiado tentador percibir el miedo que emanaba el rubio, ver como la sangre se deslizaba por su espalda y esas lágrimas que ya no se forzaba a contener. Con un último latigazo dejó caer el instrumento de tortura para acercarse hacía el cazador y sostenerlo por la cintura mientras lamía su lastimada espalda.

-Cas…- murmuró el rubio bajito.

El nuevo Dios se calentó al oír su nombre de tan apetecibles labios, llevó una mano para tomar al rubio por la mandíbula y giró su cabeza lo suficiente para besarlo mientras con la otra mano le quitaba esos molestos pantalones. Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno pero eso solo contribuyó a excitarlo más, tomó la cadena para romperla con rapidez y empujó a Dean contra la pared, devorando su cuello en el proceso.

-Cas… Cas… por favor…-

Algo raro ocurrió cuando escuchó esa suplica porque se sintió como si su cuerpo se comenzara a mover por sí solo, se deshizo de su ropa hasta quedar desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo y sin contemplaciones comenzó a embestir ese cuerpo cada vez más fuerte. Lejana, se oía la voz del rubio, su cuerpo ya no respondía. Castiel se sentía como un animal, cuyo único propósito era follarse ese estrecho interior mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a hacer presión en el cuello de Dean. Pequeños quejidos salían de esos labios pero el nuevo Dios ya no estaba escuchando.

Poco a poco comenzó a ser consciente de sus actos y las imágenes parecían llegar en cámara lenta y haciendo pequeñas pausas con fondos negros. Dean estaba en el suelo. Todo se tornaba negro. Dean estaba llorando. Todo se tornaba negro. Había sangre. Todo se tornaba negro. El temor se respiraba en el aire. Todo se tornaba negro. Castiel se arrodilló junto al rubio, sintiendo miedo en su estado puro.

-Dean- lo llamó con la voz temblorosa- Dean…-

Nuevamente había perdido el control y fue como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera controlando, cargó al rubio en sus brazos, asegurándose de curar sus heridas antes de llevarlo de regreso al cuarto, repitiéndose mentalmente que era culpa de Dean, que él lo provocó, que aún no comprendía que le pertenecía y no tenía derecho a abandonarlo. Claro que sí, todos esos descontroles, eran culpa de Dean.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Phillyel y roscelsavery. Quizás aún no entiendan las razones de Castiel para actuar así pero un par de capítulos más lo sabrán. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 13**

Gabriel llevó al Winchester menor hasta la casa de Bobby, era el único lugar que le parecía seguro por el momento. El castaño se liberó de su agarre muy enojado y lo tomó por la camisa.

-¡¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí?! ¡Ahora Dean sigue con ese idiota de Castiel!-

-Lo siento, Sammy pero si te hubiera dejado ir con tu hermano, Cas te habría lastimado y estoy seguro que eso no es lo que Dean quiere-

-¡Pero íbamos a salvarlo!- gritó enojado el cazador.

-Tendremos que volver a intentarlo, Sammy pero no te colocaré en riesgo-

-Pero Gabriel-

-Por favor entiéndelo, Sam, tu hermano aceptó ir con Castiel porque deseaba protegerte, ¿Crees que la mejor forma de corresponder su gesto es permitiendo que te capturen y te lastimen?-

-Yo…-

-Sé que estás enojado, incluso yo estoy cabreado con ese imbécil de Castiel pero no voy a dejar que te lastimen Sammy, y si quieres odiarme por lo que hice, entonces hazlo pero no me arrepiento de eso y si pensaras un poquito más en tu hermano, te darías cuenta que Dean tampoco quiere esto- El cazador bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de abrazarlo.

-No quiero que lo lastimen… jamás me perdonaría que por mi culpa…-

-Esto no es tu culpa, Sammy, jamás lo ha sido- respondió el arcángel correspondiendo su abrazo- Ya encontraremos la manera de ayudar a ese rubio idiota y yo mismo le daré una paliza para que deje de sacrificarse cada vez que tiene la ocasión- Sam se rio despacio.

-Gracias Gabe-

-No tienes que darlas, pequeño, solo prométeme que serás cuidadoso y no actuaras como un idiota, ese papel le corresponde a Dean-

Sam se rio mirándolo antes de tomarlo por las mejillas y darle un tierno beso. Gabriel correspondió su gesto tomándolo por la cintura para acercarlo a él. Ese suave contacto lo estaba llevando al cielo cuando un carraspeó los hizo separarse. Gabriel solo pudo sonreír divertido ante el sonrojo de Sam al percatarse que Bobby estaba mirándolos desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- preguntó el cazador mayor- Y omite los detalles sucios que tuviste con el angelito-

Gabriel le dio una palmada en el trasero, provocando que el cuerpo del castaño diera un respingo y se sentó mirándolo con una sonrisa. Algo tenía el pequeño Winchester que estaba provocando raros pero agradables sentimiento en él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó sin moverse de su lugar. Las heridas ya no estaban en su cuerpo pero eso quitaba que le dolieran las acciones de Castiel. Prácticamente lo había violado ayer, no hubo cariño, ni un poquito de afecto en sus acciones, era como si fuera un animal intentando satisfacer ese primitivo instinto del placer. Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y comenzó a tararear una canción en voz baja, era extraño que recordara eso pero le iba perfecto a la situación en que se encontraba. "Hey Jude" continuó sonando en la habitación mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y pensaba que de esa manera, algo del dolor que sentía abandonaría su cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero un suave aleteo le indicó que no estaba solo en el cuarto. Dean ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, aún después de escuchar esa suave voz.

-Tienes que comer, Dean, te he traído el almuerzo- pidió Lana.

Silencio. El rubio no abrió la boca a pesar de las peticiones del ángel porque se alimentara argumentando que debía recuperar fuerzas, que podría enfermarse pero eso solo sirvió como aliento para reafirmar la decisión del cazador. _Quizás sea lo mejor_, pensó Dean para sus adentros y cerró los ojos, quizás tenía algo de suerte y el mundo se acababa de una jodida vez, por alguna razón, el apocalipsis ya no sonaba tan malo.

Increíblemente se quedó dormido pero no fue un alivio, ya que sus sueños seguían traicionándolo y convocando al ángel que tanto quería, esas miradas fijas, esa invasión constante a su espacio personal, esa manía por mirarlo mientras dormía, como ladeaba la cabeza cuando no comprendía algo pero por sobre todo, esos pequeños momentos donde ambos se perdían en los ojos ajenos, entrando a su propio mundo y olvidando todo lo demás. Dean se despertó llorando, dolía regresar a la realidad para comprobar que todos esos momento quedaron atrás, que ya no abría más miradas mientras dormía, que ya no habría más invasión de su espacio personal, que ya no se perdería en esos ojos azules y por sobre todo, que su ángel ya no regresaría. El rubio se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, había perdido toda libertad y se preguntó si Castiel se había sentido de esa forma antes de que se conocieran, encerrado en un mundo del cual no podría huir, al menos no por sus propios medios. Una risita escapó de sus labios.

-Maldición, Dean, ¿desde cuándo te comportas como un bebe llorón?- se recriminó- Encontraste a tu padre cuando todos lo daban por muerto, mataste a ese bastardo de ojos amarillos, has ido al infierno por proteger a Sammy, paramos el puto apocalipsis, te encargaste de ese cabrón de Zacarías, has pasado por tanta mierda ¿Y ahora te comportas como una niñita?- el rubio apretó sus manos contra el cristal- No es tiempo para lloriqueos, Dean Winchester, es hora de limpiar tu desastre-

El rubio miró hacia el bosque decidido, él le había enseñado todas esas nuevas sensaciones al ángel, él lo condujo a que se rebelara, a que dudara del gran plan de los ángeles, él terminó por corromper a ese recto soldado y así como lo corrompió, era hora de poner todo en su lugar, era hora de darle otra lección a Castiel y tal como se lo dijo en aquella ocasión, "No porque puedas hacer algo, significa que debas hacerlo".

Su tan esperado encuentro con Castiel, ocurrió al anochecer, el ángel apareció en su cuarto pero Dean no se inmutó en lo más mínimo e incluso lo desafío con la mirada durante varios segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no tienes suficiente con lo que me hiciste ayer? ¿Vienes a buscar una continuación?- soltó manteniendo la serenidad en su voz.

-Dean- el rubio caminó hacia él para quedar a centímetros del ángel.

-Ten algo muy claro, Castiel, me importa una mierda lo que hagas conmigo pero no te permitiré que te atrevas a lastimar a Sam, primero tendrás que matarme para eso-

-Cuida tu tono conmigo-

-¿O qué? ¿Me dejaras sentir la ira de Dios?- ambos se desafiaron con la mirada- No te tengo miedo, Castiel- el ángel alzó la mano pero se contuvo- Vamos, golpéame, es lo que quieres hacer ¿Verdad? Vamos Cas, no te contengas-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó al cazador con cierta curiosidad, claramente ese era el Dean Winchester que conoció desde un comienzo, el mismo que se opuso a los ángeles, él mismo que se opuso a él y él mismo al cual admiraba. Ese Dean Winchester era el mismo que muchos habían intentado doblegar pero solo uno tuvo éxito: Alister. Tomó al cazador por el cabello antes de arremeter contra sus labios, al no encontrar resistencia, coló su lengua para saborearlo por completo. Dean se pegó a su cuerpo para tomarlo por la cintura y ambos iniciaron una pequeña lucha para conquistar la boca ajena. Castiel sintió la lujuria que emanaba el cazador y se separó de esa boca durante un par de segundos, contemplando esas esmeraldas que lo miraban con deseo.

-Cas…- jadeó el rubio con necesidad- Cas… te quiero-

Castiel reaccionó ante esas palabras, miró al rubio por unos segundos antes de apartarse de él. Nuevamente estaba sintiéndose extraño junto a Dean, no tenía idea de que era lo que sentía y la idea de que el sentimiento fuera el mismo que el que experimentaba el cazador, lo asustaba un poco. Castiel no podía estar enamorado, Dios no siente esa clase de amor, el ángel sabía muy bien lo débil que se volvían las personas cuando se juntaban con otras, las ansiedades que los carcomían, los temores, los miedos. Castiel no quería pasar por eso, no quería experimentar todas esas cosas. Escuchó la risa del rubio y lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó serio.

-¿No lo entiendes, Cas?- Dean se acercó para colocar su mano en el pecho del ángel- Eso que sientes, es lo mismo que yo siento por ti, aún cuando no lo admitas, yo sé que tú también sientes algo por mí, Cas-

-¡Claro que no!- el ángel lo apartó.

-Cas, por favor, no necesitas esto, no necesitas hacer estas cosas, ya acabaste con Raphael y sus seguidores, por favor devuelve todas esas almas a donde pertenecen… tu no debes ser Dios-

-Eso no pasará, Dean, no dejaré ir esto que tengo, por ti, ni por nadie-

-¡Pero yo haría todo por ti, Cas! ¡Lo dejaría todo por mi angelito!- replicó Dean aferrándose a sus brazos- Cas… por favor… yo solo quiero que mi angelito regrese… él mismo que me sacaba de quicio, él mismo que siempre invadía mi jodido espacio personal, él mismo que siempre hacía preguntas tontas y me ofuscaba con su honestidad… quiero que regrese mi ángel… te quiero Cas…-

-A mi no me engañas- siseó Castiel apartándolo sin delicadezas- Lo único que quieres es regresar con tu hermano, a la única persona que Dean Winchester ama, es a Sam y eso no cambiara, ya me lo dejaste claro cuando era un ángel… ¡¿Por qué no estuviste a mi lado cuando te necesitaba?!- Castiel negó despacio- Ya es tarde, Dean… ni tú ni yo volveremos a lo mismo de antes, ahora eres mi mascota, nada más, ni nada menos… y en cuanto al amor que me profesas… ya es demasiado tarde-

Castiel vio las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas del rubio y le dio la espalda. Era extraño que esas palabras también le dolieran a él mismo pero no iba a aceptarlo, no iba a admitir que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los de Dean, no iba a caer por un humano, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces y con la misma persona.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba recostado sobre la cama, aún podía oír las palabras de Castiel en su mente y la tristeza parecía no querer abandonarlo. Ya estaba más que claro que Castiel no cambiaría de idea pero se negaba a creer que no podía intentar algo, dar el último esfuerzo para intentar que el ángel recapacitara. Un ruido lo alertó de una presencia y se giró despacio cuando reconoció la voz.

-Tienes que comer- dijo Lana mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

-Gracias…-

El rubio comió en silencio y luego dejó la bandeja sobre el velador. El ángel lo estaba mirando fijamente y Dean estaba seguro que lucía preocupada. Siguió su instinto antes de hablar.

-¿Dónde está Cas…?-

-Mi señor tenía asuntos que atender- respondió Lana mirándolo.

-Necesito hablar con Sam-

Dean estudio la expresión del ángel, por unos segundos le recordó a como era Castiel al comienzo, temeroso de desobedecer pero el cuestionar las ordenes de sus superiores ya estaba ahí. Decidió arriesgarse y prosiguió.

-Por favor… necesito mi celular-

-No- dijo el ángel.

-Por favor, necesito hablar con Sam, tengo que evitar que haga alguna estupidez. Ellos no pudieron haber llegado a ese lugar solos, así que la única explicación que encuentro es que han recibido ayuda. ¿Quién más estaba en ese edificio?- El ángel lo miró con algo de duda- Por favor Lana, dímelo-

-Demonios- respondió. Dean abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Maldición, ese idiota de Sam… ¿Crowley estaba ahí?- Lana asintió- Mierda… esto va a acabar mal, por favor Lana- pidió Dean levantándose para tomarla por los brazos- Por favor, tengo que hablar con Sam, si continua con ese demonio… ese hijo de puta solo lo está usando, por favor-

-Lo siento, Dean pero yo-

-Por favor- rogó Dean- Por favor Lana, ayúdame…- el ángel lo observó sin hacer un ademan de moverse y entonces el rubio probó otra cosa- Entonces tú dale mi mensaje… por favor Lana, no quiero que ese idiota cometa un error, no está bien que se alié con Crowley, por favor, si algo le ocurre a mi hermano…-

La sola idea de que Sam resultara herido, lo hizo estremecerse. Castiel estaba actuando muy raro y cada vez reaccionaba más violento ante pequeñas situaciones y era capaz de matarlos si continuaban interfiriendo. Miró suplicante al ángel cuando escuchó un aleteo y luego una voz.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Dean soltó a Lana para mirar a Ion.

-Nada que te importe-

-Cuida tu tonito conmigo- dijo el ángel con una sonrisa- Sal de aquí, Lana-

-Pero-

-Ahora-

Ion le dirigió una mirada fija a Lana, el ángel asintió despacio y desapareció del cuarto. Dean comprendió que Lana no estaba muy a gusto con ese sujeto y eso podría serle de utilidad. Sintió una fuerza invisible que lo empujaba contra la pared y miró ángel que sonreía.

-Tú me debes algo-

-Bastardo-

-No te preocupes, será rápido y te aseguro que te dolerá- hizo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano- Es cosa de tiempo para que mi señor decida prescindir de ti y cuando eso pase, yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarte pero primero le haré una visita a tu hermanito-

-¡Si te atreves a tocarlo, te juro que te mato!-

-No estás en condiciones de amenazarme, sucio humano-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lana estaba recorriendo los pasillos para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden cuando escuchó el grito de Dean. Sabía muy bien que Ion era uno de los ángeles más crueles, quien se encargaba de hacer interrogatorios. No estaba de acuerdo con los métodos que utilizaba Ion y mucho menos que su señor confiara tanto en él pero ella no tenía nada que opinar ahí. Volvió a oír el grito de Dean y desvió la mirada, realmente quería ayudar a ese humano, comprendía un poco porque su señor se había encariñado con él e hizo todas esas cosas por ayudarlo, es por eso que no comprendía la forma en que lo trataba y mucho menos sus acciones. No solo estaba acabando con los demonios, también con algunos humanos que consideraba "impuros" para vivir en su paraíso terrenal. Por unos segundos barajó la idea de contarle todo lo que estaba haciendo Ion a sus espaldas pero conocía muy bien a ese ángel, además de que tenía un rango superior a ella, así que no tenía como oponerse a sus órdenes pero tampoco deseaba que Dean siguiera sufriendo. El pensamiento la pilló de improviso, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ese humano? No es que tuviera algo contra la humanidad en general, de hecho, estaba de acuerdo con las órdenes de Dios sobre proteger sus creaciones. Siguiendo ese mismo hilo de pensamiento, tomó una decisión y desapareció del lugar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba observando al castaño fijamente, Sam estaba dando vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono con Crowley. Prácticamente ya le estaba gritando porque el demonio aún no tenía otra pista sobre el paradero de Dean y Castiel. El arcángel tuvo un mal presentimiento y se levantó para quitarle el teléfono.

-Más tarde te llama, avisa cuando encuentres algo- dijo Gabriel cortando la llamada.

-¡Gabe!-

-Cálmate pequeño, que le grites a ese demonio, no hará que Dean aparezca más rápido-

-Lo sé…- suspiró resignado- Lo siento-

-Siéntate, ¿Quieres una cerveza?-

-No quedan, Bobby fue a comprar algunas cosas, debe estar por regresar-

-Ya veo- el cazador lo abrazó.

-¿Qué crees que quiere Cas…? Los ángeles continúan matando demonios y todo lo sobrenatural que encuentran… y también humanos-

-No lo sé, Sammy, no tengo idea de que está pensando Castiel pero las cosas acabaran muy mal-

-Gabe…-

-Vamos a encontrar a Dean, solo es cosa de tiempo, además él no se rendirá tan fácil-

-Lo sé…-

Sam lo abrazó más fuerte y Gabriel correspondió su abrazo cuando tuvo una extraña sensación. Tomó a Sam por la muñeca para dejarlo tras él y mantuvo la mirada fija en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Gabe?- el arcángel no respondió y se mantuvo quieto hasta que el ángel apareció en el cuarto. Sam se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Gabriel serio- ¿Cas te mandó?-

-No- respondió el ángel mirándolo- Tengo un mensaje para ti, Sam-

-¿Un mensaje?- el ángel dudó unos segundos pero luego continuó hablando.

-Tu alianza con ese demonio es algo peligroso- Sam la miró fijamente- Tu hermano está preocupado por ti-

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde está Dean?- preguntó Sam acercándose a ella- Por favor dime donde está-

-Lo siento-

El ángel lo observó durante unos segundos antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Sam se quedó en su lugar cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon por la cintura.

-Dean está bien, Sammy-

-Sí…-

-Parece que no todos los ángeles están de acuerdo con las acciones de Cas- dijo el arcángel- Quizás no tengamos que esperar mucho para dar con Dean-

-Gabe-

-Descansa un poco Sammy, yo iré a hacer un par de averiguaciones y regresaré cuando tenga algo-

-Por favor ten cuidado, Gabe… ya es suficiente con Dean, no quiero que te pase algo a ti también-

-Estaré bien, Sammy-

Gabriel lo volteó para tomarlo por las mejillas y darle un suave beso antes de guiñarle un ojo para desaparecer del cuarto. Ahora que sabía que no todos los ángeles estaban de acuerdo con las acciones de Castiel, entonces sería más fácil dar con él.


	14. Capitulo 14

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu reviews, kayriu. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 14**

Dean se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, no iba a darle ese gusto al maldito de Ion. El ángel lo dejó inmóvil sobre la cama y el cuerpo del rubio se tensó cuando sintió esa mano sobre su abdomen. Tenía un muy al presentimiento cuando Ion sonrió y esa mano comenzó a atravesar su abdomen.

-¡DETENTEEEEEEEE!-

El dolor era horrible y varias veces rogó por desmayarse pero eso no ocurrió. Cuando el ángel lo dejó, Dean respiró agitado y se giró para quedar de lado mientras llevaba sus manos al abdomen. Ion curó sus heridas antes de tomarlo por el cuello para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Ya entiendo, así que estás enamorado de mi señor- el rubio lo miró respirando agitado- Es una pena que tus sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos, yo mismo me encargaré de eso-

-Vete… a la mierda- siseó Dean adolorido y el ángel recrudeció su agarre.

-No voy a dejar que corrompas a mi señor, un ser tan sucio como tú, no puede estar junto a mi señor y yo me encargaré de eso-

Ion lo observó con profundo rencor antes de soltarlo y desaparecer del cuarto. Dean se quedó en su lugar, intentando recuperarse de las cosas que ese maldito ángel le había hecho. Sintió un suave aleteo y giró un poco la cabeza mirando al ángel.

-Lana-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…- Lana se sentó al borde de la cama y en un gesto que Dean no se esperaba, acarició su cabello despacio.

-Estuve con tu hermano-

-¿Qué?- Dean se incorporó rápidamente para quedar sentado- ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Está con Gabriel?-

-Sam está bien, Gabriel está a su lado- el rubio respiró aliviado.

-Menos mal…- miró al ángel sonriendo un poco y tomó sus manos- Muchas gracias Lana-

-De nada…-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Dean se percató del pequeño rubor en las mejillas del ángel. Sin duda le recordaba un poco a Castiel, cuando recién comenzó a dudar. Para el cazador era bueno saber, que al menos contaba con alguien que podía ayudarlo dentro de esa prisión.

-¿Hay más ángeles en este lugar?-

-De vez en cuando- respondió Lana mirándolo- Mi señor solo le permite estar aquí a quienes son de su confianza-

-¿Confianza? ¿Ese bastardo de Ion es uno de los ángeles de su confianza?- preguntó Dean algo irritado.

-Sí-

-¿De dónde conoce a Ion?-

-Estuvieron en la misma guarnición y han combatido en varias batallas juntos- Dean asintió despacio- Ion no debería herirte, mi señor nos ha dado la orden de cuidarte-

-Ese bastardo me detesta, no estará feliz hasta sacarme del camino pero que ni crea que la tendrá fácil, la próxima vez le daré una paliza y enviaré su emplumado trasero de regreso al cielo- Lana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Él siempre te está dando órdenes?-

-Es mi superior- respondió el ángel sereno.

-Superior y una mierda, es un bastado arrogante que se merece una buena paliza-

-Dean-

-No entiendo como Cas puede ser tan idiota y confiar en ese sujeto… Cas ha cambiado mucho…-

-¿A ti te gusta mi señor?- preguntó Lana con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí…- Dean sonrió con tristeza- Debería odiarlo pero no puedo…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel acabó con un grupo de demonios y luego miró a su alrededor, por alguna razón, había un movimiento anormal de demonios por Illinois y estaba seguro que algo tramaba Crowley. Les ordenó a algunos ángeles que se deshicieran de los cuerpos y desapareció para regresar con su protegido. No le gusto para nada aparecer en el cuarto y ver la cercanía entre Dean y Lana, estaban demasiado cerca. Frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de hablar.

-Retírate Lana-

-Sí señor, permiso- respondió el ángel levantándose y desapareciendo de la habitación. Castiel fijó la vista en el rubio.

-¿Qué hacías con Lana?-

-Nada-

-No me mientas, cuida muy bien lo que haces, Dean, eres mi mascota y me debes obediencia- El cazador se levantó para quedar frente a él.

-¿O qué? Ya no me interesa lo que hagas, Cas pero te lo dejaré muy claro, si te atreves a tocar a Sam, no sé como lo haré pero te juro que te mataré-

-No me desafíes, Dean- dijo el ángel tomándolo por el cabello con fuerza- Puedo matarte en cualquier momento-

-Hazlo-

-No, primero mataré a Sam y a Bobby-

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó el rubio frunciendo el ceño- Eres un bastardo, Cas, un maldito hijo de perra-

Castiel le dio una fuerte bofetada a Dean, provocando que su labio inferior sangrara en el acto. El rubio lo miró unos segundos y lo tomó por la gabardina mientras lo empujaba con su cuerpo hasta dejarlo contra la pared. Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y el rubio arremetió contra esa boca. Castiel lo tomó por el cuello e intercambio de lugares, lamio la sangre del labio del cazador antes de arremeter contra su boca. Estaba enfadado pero también se sentía con la necesidad de probar ese cuerpo, de devorar esa boca y poseer a ese indomable cazador. El beso se tornó una batalla por dominar la boca ajena, que obviamente iba a ganar el nuevo Dios. Castiel lo empujó sobre la cama y se apresuró en desvestirlo, era la segunda vez que probaba ese cuerpo sin sentirse como un animal mientras lo hacía. Escuchó un gemido por parte del rubio y bajó su boca para mordisquearle el cuello, el cuerpo del cazador se estremeció ante ese toque y se movió bajó el cuerpo del ángel para intentar aplacar la excitación que lo invadía. Castiel comenzó a masturbarlo despacio mientras le mordisqueaba los hombros al rubio.

-Cas… Cas…- gimió el menor con los ojos entreabiertos- Cas… por favor…-

Castiel se desvistió para apoderarse de esos labios en un posesivo beso antes de tomarlo por la cintura para dejarlo sobre él. El rubio lo miró jadeando y se inclinó con la intención de besarlo pero el nuevo Dios se lo impidió tomándolo por la mandíbula y lamió sus labios.

-Enséñame que puedes hacer con tu boquita, mascotita-

-Cas…- el rubio lo miró sonrojado.

-¿O prefieres que te lo haga así?-

Dean negó despacio y se acomodó para bajar su boca por el torso del ángel. Castiel soltó un pequeño suspiro y gruñó al sentir como esa caliente boca tragaba su virilidad. A pesar de que el rubio no tenía experiencia en esas cosas, esa maldita boca lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se incorporó un poco para quedar sentado y sostuvo al rubio por el cabello para marcar un ritmo rápido, se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien profanar esa boca y esa maldita lengua estaba llevándolo a la locura. Apartó a Dean para darle un apasionado beso y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Dean, demuéstrame cuanto deseas esto-

-Cas…-

-Ahora mascotita-

Dean se acomodó sobre su regazo y se autopenetró despacio, gimiendo con fuerza para mirar al ángel. Castiel acarició esa cintura antes de darle una palmada con fuerza en el trasero.

-Muévete- ordenó con la voz enronquecida por el placer.

El rubio obedeció en el acto, afirmando sus manos sobre el abdomen de Castiel para moverse con fuerza. Castiel se excitó aún más cuando vio ese rostro asediado por el placer y lo tomó por la cintura para embestirlo con fuerza. Dean cerró los ojos gimiendo al sentir como el collar se apretaba un poco en su cuello.

-Sí Cas… por favor… por favor amo…-

Las suplicas del rubio lo encendieron aún más y Castiel recrudeció las embestidas al igual que el collar. Las mejillas de Dean estaban sonrojadas y respiraba con dificultad pero su cuerpo desprendía excitación. Castiel volvió a palmearle el trasero con fuerza antes de intercambiar de lugares para comenzar a embestirlo profundo, directo al punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer. Dean estaba casi gritando de placer y Castiel podía sentir como estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Llevó sus manos al cuello del rubio e hizo presión para cortarle la respiración por completo. Dean cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda con fuerza antes de correrse sobre su propio abdomen. Castiel lo siguió un poco después y liberó el cuello del cazador, quien respiró profundamente antes de mirarlo.

-Dios… Cas… eso fue… increíble- agregó entre jadeos- Cas… te quiero…-

El ángel lo miró unos segundos antes de inclinarse para besar esos labios con suavidad y adormecerlo. Se levantó para arreglarse la ropa, miró al rubio que estaba dormido sobre la cama y lo cubrió con las tapas antes de acariciar su cabello despacio.

-Dean…- pasó dos dedos por los labios del cazador- No entiendo que me pasa contigo… No entiendo que siento por ti…-

Lo miró fijamente, cada vez le parecía más acertado que lo que sentía por Dean, era exactamente lo mismo que sentía el rubio por él: Amor.


	15. Capitulo 15

Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y Phillyel. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15**

Los nuevos sentimientos que descubrió Castiel eran extraños pero agradables. Aún no estaba listo para admitir lo que sentía por el rubio que mantenía en cautiverio pero luego de lo sucedido ayer por la noche, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas.

Esa tarde, Castiel apareció en el cuarto de Dean para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, el cazador se había comido todo lo que le trajo Lana sin causar problema alguno. El nuevo Dios le ordenó a su subordinada que los dejara solo antes de sentarse al borde de la cama. El rubio no perdió tiempo en acercarse para tomarlo por las mejillas y darle un apasionado beso, Castiel correspondió sus actos, disfrutando de los sentimientos que percibía por parte de Dean, tomó al cazador por el cabello para apartarlo de su boca y sonrió un poco.

-¿No piensas comenzar otra pelea?- preguntó el ángel arqueando una ceja.

-Si vas a terminar follandome como ayer, entonces lo haré- respondió el cazador con una sonrisa.

-Así que al fin decidiste comportarte- el rubio suspiró.

-No he mentido Cas y no me gusta pelear contigo… no quiero eso…-

-Dean-

-Está bien, Cas… tú ganas… soy tu mascota y haré lo que quieras pero por favor… te suplico que no lastimes a Sammy- el ángel lo miró fijamente- Por favor… haré todo lo que quieras, seré tu mascota y no volveré a oponerme a ninguna de tus ordenes-

-¿De verdad, Dean?-

-Sí Cas… te doy mi palabra-

-Pues bien pero más te vale cumplirla o haré que te arrepientas-

-Si amo-

Castiel sonrió complacido ante esas palabras y arremetió contra esa boca, el rubio respondió con la misma intensidad mientras su cuerpo desbordaba excitación. El nuevo Dios lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo y continuar saboreando esa boca que sería su perdición. Ambos se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, Dean jadeó un poco mirándolo.

-Amo…-

-Pórtate bien mientras no estoy- Castiel se levantó pero el rubio tomó su mano.

-¿Seguirás buscando a Crowley?- el mayor lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir- Déjame ayudarte, por favor, ese sujeto me debe muchas y estaré encantado de cobrármelas-

-Dean-

-Por favor… déjame ayudarte… amo-

Castiel lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir y llevó a Dean al lugar donde tenía varios demonios como prisioneros. El rubio miró el lugar con sumo interés mientras lo seguía de cerca. Castiel sonrió disimuladamente al comprobar que el cazador estaba cumpliendo con su palabra de obedecer, por unos segundos pensó que realmente se estaba comportando como un obediente perrito que seguía a su amo a todas partes. Dean se detuvo al mismo tiempo que él, y un ángel apareció haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Castiel.

-Nada aún señor- respondió el ángel mirando con una pequeña sonrisa al humano que lo acompañaba- Al parecer Crowley se está ocultando incluso de sus subordinados-

-Yo me encargaré- se giró a su mascota- Espera aquí-

El nuevo Dios desapareció de la habitación y apareció frente a uno de los demonios que tenían encadenado a la pared y atrapado en una trampa del diablo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se quedó en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer o decir, al final tendría que esperar el regreso de Castiel en ese lugar. Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada fija del ángel, este sonrió un poco.

-Creo que aún no nos han presentado, me llamo Enias- el ángel le tendió la mano a modo de saludo y el rubio respondió, no parecía un mal sujeto.

-Soy Dean-

-Lo sé- el humano lo miró con curiosidad- Conozco muy bien tu historia y Lana me ha hablado de ti-

-Ya veo-

-Es bueno verte fuera de ese lugar, seguro que te aburres mucho ahí-

-Un poco-

-Quizás no puedas entenderlo pero mi señor solo quiere preservar todo esto, él quiere proteger este mundo-

-¿Y matar humanos viene incluido en el paquete?- Enias lo observó unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

-Dime Dean, ¿Es justo que personas inocentes mueran por guerras que ustedes mismos se inventan para alimentar su sed de poder?- el rubio entrecerró los ojos- Las guerras no son justas, Dean y siempre hay personas que resultaran heridas aún cuando no tengan nada que ver con ellas-

-Esto es diferente-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el ángel curioso.

-Porque Cas decidió esto, eso ya lo hace diferente-

-Dean-

El rubio suspiró cruzándose de brazos y se afirmó en la pared. Claro que era diferente, había gente estúpida que iniciaba guerras por motivos egoístas pero no podía justificar lo que hacia Castiel, porque SU ángel no podía caer tan bajo como esas personas, porque SU ángel no era igual a ellos y había sacrificado tantas cosas por proteger ese mundo, que no podía creer que ahora lo estuviera destruyendo.

-Sé que quizás no lo entiendas, Dean-

-No, no lo entiendo y te digo de inmediato que no lograras convencerme de lo contrario-

-¿Entonces por qué estás con él?- el rubio desvió la mirada.

-Porque soy tan idiota que… sin importar lo que haga… eso no cambiará lo que siento por él-

El ángel lo miró de una manera misteriosa y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que Dean no supo cómo interpretar. Al cabo de unos segundos Castiel apareció de nuevo en el cuarto.

-Vamos Dean-

-¿Y los demonios?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-No nos serán de utilidad-

-¿Los mataste?-

-Los envié de regreso a donde pertenecen- Dean lo observó fijamente- Enias, encárgate de llevar a esas personas a sus casas-

-¿Qué?-el cazador miró al ángel fijamente y este lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo de ahí. Dean intercambio una última mirada con Enias y este lo miró sonriendo.

En ese momento Dean comprendió a que se refería el ángel con sus palabras, Castiel no estaba hiriendo personas inocentes como él creía. A pesar de haber sido poseídos por demonios, el ángel los había ayudado, algo que él y Sam hace mucho tiempo dejaron de hacer cuando eso sucedía. Castiel los llevó de regreso a la habitación y Dean lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó el nuevo Dios.

-Nada, amo… es que…- Dean sonrió- Sigues siendo mi angelito, el mismo que se preocupa por los humanos-

-Dean-

-Lo siento… es mejor que me calle ¿Verdad?- el rubio se dio la vuelta sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon por la cintura- Amo…

-No digas esas cosas, no me provoques de esa forma o no te gustará lo que obtendrás- Dean chasqueó la lengua para voltearse a mirarlo.

-¿Y quien dice que no me gustará?-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estuvo indagando pero la mayoría de los ángeles con quienes se topó, eran fervientes seguidores de Castiel, así que en más de una ocasión tuvo que huir para evitarlos. Estaba dándose por vencido cuando recordó algo y sonrió ampliamente, podría terminar recurriendo a "él" para que lo ayudara. Apareció en un claro en medio del bosque y esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó un suave aleteo.

-Al fin llegas- dijo el bromista sonriendo.

-Así que es cierto, el gran arcángel Gabriel está vivito y coleando, entonces lo rumores de que estás apoyando al Winchester menor son reales ¿Verdad?-

-Culpable- respondió sonriendo y el hombre de cabellos negros correspondió su gesto antes de darle un abrazo.

-Me alegra volverte a verte, Gabe-

-A mi también, Haziel-

Gabriel se apartó un poco sonriendo. Conocía a Haziel desde hace muchos siglos y siglos, ambos habían estado en la misma guarnición durante un tiempo pero luego tomaron diferentes caminos. Aún cuando Gabriel se marchó del cielo, continuó manteniendo contacto con su amigo, era uno de los pocos ángeles que consideraba un hermano verdadero y no solo porque así lo decretó Dios.

-Veo que las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí- dijo el bromista mirándolo- Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué pretendes, Gabe?-

-Vamos amigo, ¿Acaso la idea de tener a Cas como amo del mundo te parece bien?- el ángel lo observó fijamente- Ambos sabemos que ha torcido demasiado las cosas-

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me rebele?-

-Rebelarse no pero que puedes ser mi agente encubierto, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Por qué haces esto, Gabe? Te conozco, y tú no te involucrarías en esto sin una muy buena razón, tu muerte falsa era una tapadera perfecta para desvincularte por completo de nosotros-

-Quizás pero… seré honesto contigo, hermano-

-Me siento honrado- respondió Haziel sonriendo.

-Verás… Cas ha tomado algo valioso para alguien y yo quiero recuperarlo-

-Mmm, déjame adivinar- se llevó una mano a la barbilla como si lo estuviera pensando- Ese "algo" se llama Dean Winchester y ese "para alguien" es Sam Winchester, así que- lo miró sonriendo- Quieres devolverle su hermanito a Sam, lo que deja la gran pregunta, ¿Por qué estás ayudando a ese cazador? Tú jamás has intervenido ¿Por qué arriesgarte tanto por él?-

Gabriel lo miró fijamente, sin duda Haziel era una de las pocas personas que podía leerlo como un libro abierto, ver mucho más allá de su fachada despreocupada y eso a veces le molestaba.


	16. Capitulo 16

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y kayriu (su lado oscuro sigue ahí, quizás con menos fuerza en estos cap pero esta semana se verá) Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

**Capitulo 16**

Castiel no supo como comenzó pero tampoco tenía intenciones de detenerse. Quizás fueron sus palabras, la manera en que lo miró, la forma en que se lamió los labios al decirlo o los sentimientos que percibió pero en su interior se encendió y ahora estaba devorando los labios de Dean mientras lo mantenía contra la pared y aprisionado con su cuerpo. Esa boca lo estaba llevando a la gloria y no quería pensar en detenerse. Se separó de esos labios para permitirle al humano que respirara y luego caminó hacia la cama para sentarse al borde.

-Amo…- jadeó Dean agitado.

-Desnúdate mascotita-

-Amo-

-Ahora- ordenó.

El nuevo Dios miró con suma atención el espectáculo que estaba dándole su mascotita. Dean se quitó la ropa de una manera bastante sugerente y Castiel movió la mano para apretar el collar en el cuello del cazador, haciéndolo gemir.

-Buen chico- dijo el nuevo Dios- Ahora ven aquí y enséñame que usos puedes darle a esa boquita, aparte de blasfemar- Dean iba a caminar hacia él pero Castiel movió la mano para dejarlo de rodillas y sonrió- Eres mi mascota, ven aquí como tal-

No le pasó inadvertida la lujuria con que lo miraban esas esmeraldas y apretó el collar en el cuello del rubio hasta hacerlo gemir. Dean se acomodó entre sus piernas para quedar de rodillas y le quitó la ropa para dejarlo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo. Castiel gimió al sentir esas manos y como lo despojaban de su gabardina, luego de su chaqueta y le abrían la camisa para permitirle a esa boca hambrienta, lamerlo a voluntad. El ángel entrecerró los ojos cuando una mano comenzó a masturbarlo despacio mientras esa boca torturaba uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo. Castiel gruñó y tomó al cazador por el cabello para apartarlo un poco y sonreír.

-Bien gatito, debes complacer muy bien a tu amo y te recompensaré- Dean gimió ante esas palabras, el ángel pasó un dedo de su mano libre por la comisura de los labios del cazador y este lo lamió con suavidad- Me gusta esta boquita hambrienta-

Castiel lo forzó a abrir la boca y lo dirigió a su virilidad para que lo tragara por completo. Se estaba sintiendo muy bien, demasiado bien. Aumentó el ritmo de esa boca y comenzó a moverse para follarselo a gusto. Su cuerpo se estremeció, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo el rubio con su lengua pero sentía el orgasmo cada vez más cerca. Movió sus caderas más rápido para seguir embistiendo esa cálida boca y arqueó un poco la espalda soltando un ronco gemido de placer mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo. Cuando logró calmarse un poco, apartó al rubio sonriendo, este se encontraba sonrojado, respirando agitado y un hilo de saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios. Castiel jamás había visto una escena más erótica y no tardó en excitarse de nuevo. Jaló a Dean para levantarlo, comprobando con una satisfactoria sonrisa el estado de excitación en que se encontraba el cazador. Lo empujó sobre la cama para acariciar sus muslos y se terminó de quitar la ropa que le quedaba. Se ganó a gatas sobre Dean para devorar su boca, el rubio se movió inquieto sobre la cama y gimió cuando el collar se apretó en su cuello.

-No te he dado permiso para tocarte- dije Castiel autoritario- Quédate quieto o te castigaré-

-Pero amo… necesito-

-Silencio-

Castiel se estaba excitando más con la sumisión del rubio pero lo prendía mucho más cuando tenía que someterlo. Ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando el cazador intentó masturbarse, lo inmovilizó sobre la cama sonriendo.

-Te di una orden y me has desobedecido, Dean, eso amerita un castigo-

-Amo…-

Castiel sonrió para mover la mano y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la cama y totalmente inmovilizado. Dean gimió con los ojos entreabiertos. El nuevo Dios pasó un dedo sobre la suave piel, delineando la columna de su prisionero. Sonrió ante el estremecimiento del cuerpo ajeno y sin previo aviso, le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

-¡Cas!- gimió el rubio respirando agitado.

-No te he dado permiso para hablar-

Volvió a darle otra palmada en el trasero, deleitándose con el estremecimiento que recibía como respuesta. El rubio estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse en silencio pero apenas podía contener sus gemidos de placer. Castiel decidió acabar con la tortura, se ganó a gatas sobre su cautivo y repartió varios besitos por su espalda. Consideraba un verdadero pecado no disfrutar de ese rostro asediado por el placer, así que le dio la vuelta y se posicionó entre sus piernas muy serio.

-Escúchame bien, gatito, no te lo repetiré dos veces, no tienes permitido correrte hasta que yo te lo diga-

-Amo…-

-Si lo haces antes, te arrepentirás de haber desobedecido-

El rubio arqueó la espalda cuando Castiel lo penetró con fuerza, comenzó a embestirlo sin perder el tiempo deleitándose con la frustración del cazador al no poder correrse. Se inclinó para morderle el cuello con fuerza mientras recrudecía la penetración.

-Amo… por favor… ¡Cas!- gritó de placer- Por favor… ya no puedo… por favor… déjame correrme…-

Castiel no cedió ante las suplicas de Dean, eso solo lo incentivo a continuar con mayor ímpetu. Sentía el orgasmo demasiado cerca y llevó una mano al cuello del rubio antes de hacer presión hasta cortarle la respiración.

-Dean… Dean…- jadeó inclinándose para susurrarle al oído- Córrete gatito… córrete ahora-

El rubio apretó las piernas contra su cintura y arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, alcanzando su tan anhelado orgasmo mientras gritaba el nombre de su ángel. La expresión del rubio y su voz, fue suficiente para hacer terminar a Castiel. El ángel soltó el cuello del menor para permitirle respirar y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, casi al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.

-Bien hecho, gatito- le susurró al oído para darle pequeños besitos en la mejilla- Lo hiciste muy bien- besó el mentón del rubio- Has complacido muy bien a tu amo, descansa ahora-

Castiel se mantuvo dándole besitos por toda la cara hasta que sintió la respiración acompasada del rubio, lo que le indicó que estaba profundamente dormido. En ese momento podría haberse marchado, tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún pero prefirió quedarse con Dean y disfrutar de la calidez, que solo ese cuerpo, podía entregarle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba en el cuarto del motel, esperando la llegada de Gabriel o alguna noticia de Crowley. Se recostó sobre la cama suspirando, no sabía cómo iba a rescatar a Dean de las manos de Castiel, era imposible que pudiera competir contra el Dios del mundo. La sola idea de pensar en que su hermano estuviera siendo lastimado, lo aterraba de sobremanera. Estaba por entrar en pánico cuando escuchó un aleteo y se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre la cama, viendo a Gabriel en compañía de otro hombre de cabellos negros y ojos pardos.

-Sammy, él es un viejo amigo, se llama Haziel y está dispuesto a ayudarnos con lo de Cas- el castaño se levantó.

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó el bromista mirando al menor y acarició su mejilla con suavidad- Tienes una cara rara-

-Nada… es que… no quiero ni pensar en las cosas que puede estar haciéndole Cas a Dean… él nos ayudó a escapar de ese lugar…-

-Tranquilo pequeño, el rubio idiota estará bien-

-Sí…-

-Ya entiendo- dijo Haziel sonriendo- Así que él es tu chico ¿Verdad Gabe?- Sam se colocó rojo ante sus palabras y el arcángel le lanzó una mirada seria- Por favor ¿Aún no se han confesado? Pero si es tan obvio, Gabe te adora y por lo que veo el sentimiento es mutuo, así que no pierdas el tiempo, Gabe, estoy seguro que Sam también te quiere- este lo miró sonrojado- Se te nota en la cara, cazador y ya sabes- le guiñó un ojo- Gabe no arriesga su preciada vida por cualquiera, tú eres especial-

Sam se sonrojo aún más ante esas palabras y vio como Gabriel le daba una palmada a Haziel en el hombro mientras lo regañaba por sus palabras. La escena le hizo sonreír y mantuvo la mirada en el arcángel, a quien iba a engañar, estaba enamorado de Gabriel.


	17. Capitulo 17

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu reviews Green, con tanto golpe, era raro que no se volviera un poquito masoquista y a pesar de todo, quiere mucho a su angelito y aún ve al Cas del que se enamoró, a pesar de que ahora este tan cambiado y más frío. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 17**

Dean se despertó extrañando la calidez de Castiel a su lado. Se incorporó para quedar sentado y suspiró al ver que estaba completamente solo en el cuarto. Decidió que tomaría una ducha y luego volvería recostarse, le gustaba estar en relativa calma con Castiel pero debía admitir que se aburría de muerte sin hacer algo. Dio cerca de seis giros sobre la cama hasta que escuchó un aleteo antes de que el nuevo Dios apareciera en el cuarto, en compañía de Ion, quien sostenía una bandeja en sus manos. El rubio ocultó su malestar por ese ángel y se centró en Castiel.

-Amo…-

-Tienes que desayunar Dean-

El rubio asintió despacio para comenzar a comer. Dejó la bandeja sobre el velador cuando Castiel lo jaló de la muñeca para besarlo con cierto salvajismo. El cazador respondió con el mismo ímpetu mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de SU ángel. Escuchó un carraspeo y ese molesto hombre habló.

-Disculpe señor pero lo están esperando- Castiel soltó un pequeño gruñido que hizo sonreír a Dean.

-Lo sé, me pórtate bien mientras no estoy-

El nuevo Dios iba a marcharse pero el rubio lo detuvo por la muñeca. Por unos segundos miró con profundo enfado a Ion y luego tomó a Castiel por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso, dejándole muy claro a ese maldito ángel que ahora Dios le pertenecía. Se separó un poco de esa deliciosa boca y lamió sus labios para luego sonreír.

-Te estaré esperando, amo-

Dean lo miró sonriendo hasta que Castiel desapareció del cuarto y se quedó a solas con ese molesto ángel. Tal como imaginó, Ion no tardó en expresar su enfado, lo tomó por el cuello y lo dejó contra la cama. El rubio sonrió, no iba a caer en provocaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre angelito? Pareces algo molesto-

-¿Qué pretendes, sucio mono? No dejaré que juegues con mi señor y lo uses para tus propósitos-

-Quien lo usar para sus propósitos es otro, no yo- siseó Dean mirándolo enfadado- No sé qué demonios tienes con Cas y ese afán con tu señor pero te dejaré algo muy claro, angelito- el cazador logró apartar esa mano y se levantó mirándolo con una sonrisa- Cas es mío, siempre lo ha sido, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, desde que me sacó del infierno, él ya me ha marcado como su propiedad- dijo el cazador colocando su mano sobre el hombro donde tenía la marca que Castiel le hizo al sacarlo del infierno- Y eso no cambiará, sin importar que tú o quien sea no esté de acuerdo con esto-

-¿Quieres una marca? Pues bien, yo te dejaré una que no olvidaras-

Dean no gritó en ninguna de las ocasiones que Ion lo golpeó pero no pudo cuando sintió esa mano caliente quemando su piel a la altura de la espalda. Por unos segundos, pasó en su mente la idea de llamar a Castiel pero Ion lo persuadió presionando su cara contra el colchón.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Dean, te aseguro que mi señor creerá mi palabra antes que la tuya, después de todo, no confía en ti-

El rubio quería darle una buena paliza a ese bastardo pero no era rival para un ángel. Tuvo que tragarse en silencio la hora de tortura a la que lo sometió Ion y luego tragarse sus amenazas de que se apartara de Castiel o recibiría un castigo mucho peor. El ángel desapareció del lugar y a los pocos segundos apareció esa silueta familiar con el almuerzo.

-Tienes que comer, Dean- pidió Lana mirándolo fijamente y el rubio obedeció en silencio- Deberías decírselo a mi señor- el cazador se quedó quieto unos segundos.

-¿Y para qué? ¿Por qué Cas iba a creerme?- sonrió un poco- Ion tiene razón… Cas no confía en mí y esta no será la excepción…-

-Pero Dean-

-Y aún si se lo digo… Cas pensará que me lo merezco… así que no importa-

Dean no volvió a decir algo luego de eso, terminó de comer en silencio antes de recostarse sobre la cama y conciliar el sueño en cosa de segundos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam escuchaba atentamente el plan de Haziel y en cuanto terminó de explicarlo, tomó la mano del arcángel negando rápidamente.

-Claro que no, es muy peligroso-

-¿Quieres encontrar a tu hermano o no?- preguntó Haziel serio- No hay otra forma, Sam, tengo que ganarme la confianza de Castiel para poder ir al lugar donde se esconde y la mejor manera de hacerlo es dándole a quienes se interponen en su camino, en este caso a Gabe-

-¡No! Tiene que haber otra forma- objetó el cazador.

-Basta Sammy, vamos a hacerlo-

-No quiero que te hieran, Gabe, no quiero…-

-Estaré bien, pequeño, te prometo que lo estaré-

-Gabe-

-Confía en mí, regresaré a tu lado- el castaño asintió despacio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Entonces eso haremos, ya sabes que hacer, Gabe- dijo Haziel serio y el arcángel se separó del humano dándole un beso en los labios y desapareció del cuarto.

-Gabe…- murmuró Sam tristemente y alzó la vista al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, Sam, te prometo que si las cosas se salen de control, ayudaré a Gabriel a escapar-

-Haziel…-

-Lo prometo-

-Muchas gracias… tú también ten cuidado-

El ángel le sonrió antes de desaparecer y Sam se sentó a los pies de la cama, solo podía esperar a que el plan resultara y por sobre todo, a que Gabriel regresara sano y salvo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel regresó al cuarto de Dean al atardecer. El rubio estaba durmiendo sobre la cama, se acercó sigilosamente para afirmar sus rodillas sobre la cama y luego inclinarse para darle un besito en la mejilla. El cazador hizo un ruidito similar a un ronroneo antes de abrir los ojos adormilado.

-¿Cas…?-

-Ya te he dicho como debes llamarme, no me obligues a castigarte- amenazó sin severidad el nuevo Dios antes de lamerle el oído, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo ajeno.

-Amo-

-Buen gatito-

Castiel bajó su boca para morderle el cuello hasta dejarle una notoria marca que no se borraría en días. Dean se estremeció bajó su tacto y llevó las manos a su cintura. El ángel terminó por colocarse a gatas sobre el cazador y se apoderó de sus labios en un rudo beso. Bajó una mano hasta llegar a su trasero cuando se detuvo mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lana?- el ángel apareció en el cuarto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Siento interrumpirlo señor pero hay algo que necesita su presencia de inmediato-

-¿Qué cosa?- la mujer miró al rubio y Castiel comprendió de que se trataba, por alguna razón, no quiso que Dean se enterara de eso, así que luego de darle otro beso se levantó y miró a Lana- Asegúrate que Dean coma algo-

-Si señor-

Castiel miró al cazador por última vez antes de desaparecer del cuarto para atender ese asunto tan importante relacionado con su cautivo. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de Haziel, uno más de los tantos ángeles que tenía bajo sus órdenes. El ángel hizo una reverencia al verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Castiel serio.

-He venido a darle una noticia que podría serle de utilidad, señor, encontré la ubicación de Gabriel- el nuevo Dios arqueó una ceja- Ya estoy al tanto de la alianza entre ese cazador, Gabriel y el demonio, es por eso señor, que si tomará a uno de ellos dos, y con los métodos adecuados, daría con el paradero de Crowley-

-Prosigue- dijo Castiel interesado.

-No es un secreto que Gabriel abandonó el cielo hace mucho tiempo y si ha decidido ayudar a Sam Winchester, entonces ese cazador significa algo para él-

-¿Qué propones?-

-Que capture a Gabriel para que le de la localización de Crowley y si no quiere colaborar… Sam Winchester será la solución-

Castiel lo miró asintiendo despacio, no lo había visto de esa forma. Podría sacar un gran provecho a esa rara relación que tenía Gabriel con Sam.

-Buen trabajo, Haziel, entonces, quiero que te hagas cargo de atrapar a Gabriel y conseguir la información que necesito ¿Puedes hacerlo?- el ángel lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Y si no quiere cooperar? ¿Asesino a Sam Winchester frente a él?-

-No, a Sam no lo tocaras- dijo Castiel serio- Pero Gabriel no tiene porque saber eso, hazte cargo… Ion- el ángel apareció en el cuarto haciendo una reverencia- Ayuda a Haziel en lo que necesite-

-Si señor-

El nuevo Dios los miró durante unos segundos y luego desapareció del cuarto para regresar con Dean. Dentro de muy poco tendría la ubicación de Crowley y acabaría con ese demonio de una buena vez por todas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel apareció en la habitación y descubrió que su mascotita estaba dormida, ya estaba anocheciendo, así que se sentó al borde de la cama para darle un besito en la frente y luego bajar a su mejilla. El rubio soltó un ruido similar a un ronroneo antes de abrir los ojos.

-Amo…- dijo adormilado y Castiel acarició su mejilla.

-¿Te has portado bien?- el rubio asintió terminando de despertar y se acomodó para quedar boca arriba mientras lo miraba.

- ¿Ya encontraste a Crowley?-

-Todavía no, ese demonio se oculta muy bien-

-Quizás… yo podría ayudarte- el nuevo Dios lo miró fijamente- Es que…- Dean se frotó las manos nerviosamente- Me aburro mucho aquí…-

-No iras de cacería, yo puedo ocuparme de todo-

-Si… ¿Al menos podría salir de aquí? Por favor amo… necesito algo de aire fresco, me aburro demasiado en este lugar y odio estar sin hacer algo, por favor-

-Dean-

-Te prometo que no intentaré escapar, por favor, aunque sea solo un momento-

Castiel miró esas esmeraldas durante unos segundos, quizás podría permitirle salir de ese lugar durante unos minutos, Dean se había portado bien esos días y no recibió quejas de él, estaba comiendo con regularidad y aún si intentaba escapar, era cosa de que chasqueara sus dedos para que el collar se hiciera cargo de detenerlo y en caso de que eso ocurriera, se encargaría de encerrarlo en aquel sótano para que aprendiera su lección.

-Está bien- dijo el nuevo Dios mirándolo- Te dejaré salir pero no quiero que intentes escapar o lo que sea, si veo algo sospechoso, no solo perderás mi confianza, volveré a encerrarte en ese sótano y te daré un castigo que no olvidaras en tu vida, ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí…-

-Vamos-

El rubio tomó la mano de Castiel y este los hizo aparecer afuera de la mansión para luego llevarlo a través de un bosque hasta un lago que había unos metros más adelante. Dean estaba encantado con poder salir de ese lugar y respiró profundamente el aire fresco de la noche.

-Gracias amo…- Dean miró el lago- ¿Puedo?-

-Adelante-

Castiel observó como su mascotita se quitaba la ropa hasta quedar con bóxer para luego tirarse al agua a nadar un poco. El nuevo Dios lo miraba desde la orilla y no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba ver así de feliz al rubio. El cazador nadó hasta la orilla y lo miró fijamente.

-Dean-

-¿No piensas entrar al agua?-

El nuevo Dios se convenció debido a lo que percibía de ese humano y se quitó la ropa para quedar solo con bóxer y entró al lago junto con el rubio, este tomó su mano para llevarlo hasta el centro. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos antes de juntar sus bocas en un suave beso. Castiel lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras saboreaba esos labios con gula, le encantaba estar con Dean de esa manera, lo hacía tan extrañamente bien, le provocaba tantos sentimientos y emociones distintas. Los dos nadaron hasta la orilla sin dejar de besarse y Castiel dejó al rubio contra la orilla de tierra mientras lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo. El cazador lo tomó por los hombros correspondiendo su beso y lo miró jadeando.

-Amo… te quiero- le susurró contra los labios- Cas, te amo-

El nuevo Dios lo observó unos segundos antes de capturar sus labios en un beso, cada vez estaba más convencido de que lo que sentía por Dean era amor. Se estuvieron besando por varios segundos hasta que Castiel lo apartó tomándolo con el cabello pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

-Amo…-

-¿Es cierto Dean? ¿Me amas?- preguntó curioso y expectante por la respuesta.

-Sí Cas, te amo- el ángel lo miró fijamente.

-Si me amas, no te vayas de mi lado, Dean-

-Cas-

-Prométeme que te quedaras conmigo-

-Lo prometo, Cas, permaneceré a tu lado hasta el final- el ángel cedió ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo y lo percibía del cazador.

-Dean… creo que también te quiero-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel siguió el plan al pie de la letra, se dejó atrapar por Haziel, que venía acompañado por Ion, en ese momento supo que habría un pequeño cambio y que Castiel vigilaba los movimientos de Haziel. Fue llevado a un lugar desconocido y encerrado en un sótano, encadenando sus manos por las muñecas al techo y forzándolo a permanecer de pie en medio del cuarto.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Ion sonriendo- Le diré a mi señor que ya lo has capturado, comienza con el interrogatorio-

-Sí-

El arcángel vio como Ion desaparecía del cuarto y fijo su vista en Haziel, que se acercó lentamente a él, esperando unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Estás bien, Gabe?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí-

-Lo siento… realmente no quiero hacer esto, Gabe-

-Lo sé… pero es necesario, hazlo real o no te ganarás la confianza de Cas-

-Sí-

Gabriel lo miró fijamente, era cosa de tiempo para que Castiel apareciera en el cuarto también y no le sorprendería que los golpes comenzaran primero por su mano. Sabía que tendría que estar jugando al rehén por unas horas, quizás más de un día, hasta que Haziel consiguiera tener la confianza de Castiel. Pensó en Sam, eso le ayudaría a concentrarse, estaba haciendo todo eso por Sam, por ese pequeño cazador que amaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba sobre Dean, ambos salieron del agua sin dejar de besarse. Podía percibir la excitación del cazador y bajó a morderle el cuello, tironeando un poco el collar. El rubio lo abrazó mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo cuando una voz los detuvo.

-Siento la interrupción señor- Castiel lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ion?-

-Aquello que pidió, ya está hecho- el nuevo Dios asintió para levantarse y le ayudó a Dean a incorporarse.

-¿Qué ocurre, amo?-

-Tengo algo que hacer y tú debes regresar al cuarto- el rubio asintió desganado y el ángel le susurró al oído- Regresaré pronto y si te portas bien, me quedaré contigo esta noche-

Dean asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Castiel lo llevó de vuelta al cuarto, ordenándole a Ion que le trajera algo de comer. Le dio un besito rápido al cazador y desapareció del lugar.

No se esperaba que Haziel fuera rápido en conseguirlo, especialmente porque Gabriel no era idiota y tenía varios truquitos para zafarse de los ángeles. Miró al bromista que estaba encadenado al techo y tenía algo de sangre en la comisura de los labios.

-Bien hecho, Haziel-

-Gracias señor-

-¿Ha dicho algo?-

-Nada- Castiel se acercó para tomarlo por el cabello y que lo mirara.

-Vaya pero si es el gran Dios en persona- soltó Gabriel sonriendo un poco- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia?-

-Déjate de tonterías, Gabriel, ¿Dónde se esconde Crowley?-

-Como ya le dije a tu obediente perrito, no lo sé y aún si lo supiera, ¿Por qué te lo diría?-

-No te conviene tenerme como enemigo, Gabriel, si cooperas conmigo, te permitiré volver a tu pequeño rincón del mundo donde nadie te molestara-

-Suena tentador pero no tengo la más mínima intención de ayudar a un bastardo como tú- Gabriel soltó un quejido cuando el cuchillo que estaba enterrado en su muslo derecho comenzó a girar lentamente.

-Cuida tus palabras con mi señor- dijo Haziel moviendo la mano despacio para seguir torturándolo.

-Púdrete- siseó Gabriel serio.

-Haziel- dijo el nuevo Dios dándose la vuelta- Encárgate de obtener la información que necesito, no importa los métodos que ocupes y si no quiere hablar, pues simplemente lo mataremos y traeremos aquí a Sam Winchester- Gabriel lo miró fijamente- Te sugiero que hables o conocerás la ira de Dios-

Castiel lo soltó con una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de desaparecer del cuarto, ya que Ion estaba con Dean, se tomaría algún tiempo para revisar los alrededor y el avance de la búsqueda de esos demonios que había ordenado.


	18. Capitulo 18

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu reviews Phillyel . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""

**Capitulo 18**

Dean estaba mirando por la ventana, era la única forma de ignorar a ese molesto ángel que estaba cuidándolo. No encontraba la hora de que Castiel apareciera en el cuarto y que pudieran estar a solas. Finalmente optó por acostarse pero entonces ese molesto ángel habló.

-No te creas la gran cosa, Dean, seguro piensas que porque mi señor te está prestando un poquito de atención significas algo para él pero vete dando cuenta de la realidad, porque para mi señor, tu solo eres su mascota, un obediente perro del cual se deshará cuando se aburra-

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo- No haces más que buscar excusas para golpearme o provocar peleas entre Cas y yo-

-No te quiero cerca de él, eres un ser grotesco-

-Sé que no seré el mejor compañero del curso pero tú tampoco lo haces nada mal, angelito, no eres diferente a un demonio- Ion lo golpeó con fuerza, rompiéndole el labio inferior.

-No me rebajes al nivel de esas basuras-

-Bastardo-

-¿Sabes que está haciendo mi señor?- Dean lo miró fijamente- En este preciso momento está con Gabriel-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te lo dijeron, Dean? Gabriel está bajo custodia y ahora está siendo sometido a un interrogatorio pero esa no es la mejor parte, si él no quiere colaborar, entonces mi señor traerá a Sam y lo matará frente a él- Dean lo miró sorprendido e Ion sonrió- Pero no te preocupes, seguro que cuando muera, no pasará tanto tiempo para que corras el mismo destino-

Ion curó la herida de su labio y se marchó riéndose. Dean dio varias vueltas por el cuarto ¿Ese bastardo estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Castiel tenía a Gabriel e iba a herir a Sam para conseguir la información que buscaba? El pensamiento lo atemorizó de sobremanera y la inquietud creció en su pecho conforme pasaban los minutos.

Castiel apareció en el cuarto luego de veinte minutos, Dean lo miró fijamente, sin saber cómo preguntárselo o tocarle el tema, no iba a permitir que lastimara a Sam pero tenía miedo de la reacción del ángel y que volviera a lastimarlo. El nuevo Dios se acercó para abrazarlo por el cuello pero Dean no correspondió su beso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Es cierto?- soltó sin pensarlo mucho- ¿Es verdad que tienes a Gabriel?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Dean-

-Así que es cierto, ¿Y qué piensas hacer si no quiere colaborar?-

-Dean-

-Dímelo, Cas, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- el ángel lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared.

-Cuida tu tonito conmigo-

-¡No me vengas con la mierda celestial y que eres el puto amo del mundo! No permitiré que lastimes a mi hermano para tu conveniencia, ¡No lo permitiré, Cas! Tendrás que pasar sobre mí para hacerlo-

-Lo sabía, tú no quieres a nadie más que a tu hermano-

-¡Es mi familia! Siempre voy a cuidarlo, Cas-

-¿Y Yo? Dijiste que me querías-

-Son cariños diferentes, Cas… Sammy es mi familia, no importa cuántos errores cometa, yo siempre estaré a su lado, yo siempre estaré cuando me necesite… y tú Cas… eres la persona que amo… y sin importar lo que haces mis sentimientos no cambian pero no te permitiré que lastimes a Sam, eso sí que no, Cas-

-¡Ya estoy harto de tus indecisiones! ¡¿Estás conmigo o con Sam?!-

Dean iba a gritarle que bajo ningún concepto permitiría que lastimara a su hermano menor pero entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría, ese bastardo de Ion le dijo todo a propósito para ocasionar otra pelea con Castiel, esa era su manera de sacarlo del camino. El rubio respiró profundo para calmarse y apoyó sus manos en la cintura del ángel, no iba a permitir que Ion se saliera con la suya.

-Escúchame por favor, Cas, te amo y eso jamás ha sido una mentira y mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán-

-Dean-

-Pero también lo sabes, tú eres quien mejor me conoce, Cas y sabes lo que significa la familia para mí, sabes lo que significa Sam para mí-

-¿Y yo?-

-No quiero que algo le ocurra a Sam y tampoco a ti, Cas- lo miró fijamente- No podría soportar que algo le ocurriera a alguno de ustedes dos, yo no puedo concebir mi vida sin uno de ustedes-

-Dean-

-Por favor, Cas… te lo suplico, no lastimes a mi hermano, por favor, tampoco lastimes a Gabriel… quieres la ubicación de Crowley ¿verdad? Déjame hablar con Gabriel, por favor- el nuevo Dios aflojó el agarre de su mano sobre el frágil cuello del humano- Cas…-

El ángel le dio la espalda antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de dolor. Dean se apresuró en tomarlo por la cintura para que se sentara.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Cas? ¿Qué te duele?- el ángel soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Estás mintiendo… solo me dices eso para que no lastime a Sam… a ti solo te importa Sam, siempre es Sam ¡Solo Sam!-

Le dio un fuerte golpe al rubio en el rostro antes de tomarlo por el brazo para aventarlo contra la puerta. Dean cayó al suelo quejándose por el dolor y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo mientras mantenía la mirada en el nuevo Dios que estaba sonriendo de un modo inquietante.

-¿Cas?- el cazador retrocedió unos pasos- ¿Cas que te ocurre? ¡Cas!-

El ángel apareció frente a él con una amplia sonrisa y lo tomó por el cuello dejándolo contra la pared. Lo levantó unos diez centímetros del suelo y con la mano libre, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Dean soltó un quejido antes de toser sangre y comenzar a luchar por liberarse de esa mano.

-Basta Cas… ¡Cas detente!-

Tres nuevos golpes fueron a parar a su abdomen antes de que lo aventaran contra la ventana del cuarto. Dean logró sostenerse del marco, enterrándose unos pedazos de vidrio en las manos.

-¡Cas detente!- el mayor lo tomó por la muñeca y lo dejó suspendido. La distancia era considerable y saldría con más que unos moretones si caía- Cas por favor… por favor detente…-

-Eres una pequeña perra mentirosa-

-Cas…-

-A mi no me engañas, porque si tienes que escoger entre tu hermanito o el angelito, sin dudarlo te vas con el idiota de tu hermano- Castiel lo alzó por la muñeca y le dio un golpe en el rostro- Simplemente debería matarte y se acabaría todo esto-

-Cas… mírame, soy yo, Dean Winchester, por favor detén esto- El ángel lo tomó por el cuello sonriendo y Dean supo que lo dejaría caer, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sostenía los brazos del ángel-¡BASTA CASTIEL!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba muy preocupado por su ángel. El plan era muy arriesgado pero no tenían más opción para dar con Dean. El castaño rezaba porque su ángel estuviera sano y salvo, porque Haziel consiguiera sacarlo de ahí. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus preocupaciones y pensando en su ángel que se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz.

-¿Qué pasa, alce?- preguntó el demonio sonriendo- ¿Y tú angelito?- Sam lo miró fijamente.

-Ya que tú estás en plan de desaparecido, nosotros tenemos que actuar-

-He estado indagando un poco, algo por aquí, algo por allá, tomando un par de angelitos y ¿Adivina qué?-

-¿Encontraste a Castiel?-

-No pero tengo un angelito encubierto y es cosa de tiempo para que me de la información que necesito-

-¿Te aliaste con un ángel?-

-No, él se alió conmigo- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- Al parecer no está de acuerdo con el actuar de Cas, así que se acercará a él dentro de las próximas horas pero no solo te he traído esa noticia, también tengo otra muy interesante-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tengo una noticia mala y otra buena- Sam frunció el ceño- La mala es que no hay forma posible de matar a Dios, al menos ninguna que yo u otro ser sobre esta tierra conozco- el castaño bufó- Tranquilo alce, aquí tengo la buena, no podemos matar a Cas pero si podemos devolver las almas al purgatorio-

-Espera un poco, ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo eso? Hace un tiempo estábamos sin nada-

-Bueno, quería darle algo de suspenso a la trama, vamos Sam, entre más Castiel lastime a tu tonto hermano, mejor para mí-

-¡Hija de puta!- Sam lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta- ¡Por tu culpa Gabe está arriesgando su vida!-

-Te dejaré una cosa clara, Sam- Crowley movió la mano para dejarlo contra la pared- Grábate esto muy bien en esa cabecita sabionda que tienes, yo hice un trato contigo para ayudarte a encontrar a Cas y dar con tu hermano, nada más que eso-

-Hijo de perra-

-Esa bravuconería déjasela a Dean, a ti no te va, nos vemos amorcito, te diré cuando tenga noticias de mi agente encubierto-

Sam lo vio desaparecer y fue liberado de la pared, dándole un fuerte golpe. Ese bastardo de Crowley nuevamente lo había jodido y ahora Gabriel estaba corriendo un grave peligro en ese lugar, al igual que Haziel.

-Mierda… ¡Mierda!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero esa mano no se movió de su cuello, todo lo contrario, sintió como lo jalaba hacia el interior de la habitación para aventarlo sobre la cama. El rubio se incorporó rápidamente para mirar a Castiel, este tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Se acercó rápidamente a él cuando esa mirada azul lo observó lleno de diversión, Dean se detuvo en su lugar incapaz de moverse.

-¿Cas…?-

-Cas- ladeó la cabeza sonriendo- No está por ahora, intenta más tarde. Ahora solo nos tienes a nosotros-

Dean no alcanzó a hablar cuando esa mano lo tomó por el cuello antes de aventarlo contra la pared, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para recuperarse ya que una serie de golpes de puño fueron a parar a su abdomen. El rubio no comprendía qué demonios estaba pasando pero si tenía muy claro que algo controlaba a su ángel, tal como las veces anteriores cuando lo lastimó hasta casi matarlo.

-¡Dean!- este miró hacia la entrada, encontrándose con la silueta familiar de ese ángel. Vio como detenía a Castiel por el brazo- Basta señor, por favor, lo va a matar-

-¡Aléjate Lana!- gritó Dean asustado al percatarse de la forma en que el nuevo Dios miraba al ángel- ¡Ese no es Cas!-

-¿Qué?-

-No me gustan las interrupciones- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Espera aquí, perro, ya vendré por ti-

Castiel lo aventó contra la pared y luego se fue contra Lana. El ángel no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el nuevo Dios. El rubio vio como alzaba el cuchillo mata-ángeles mientras movía la otra mano para inmovilizar a Lana contra la pared.

-No…- murmuró Dean levantándose- Cas no lo hagas… detente… por favor…- escuchó la risa divertida del ángel y negó despacio- No… ese no es Cas… tú no harías esas cosas… no matarías a tus hermanos de esa manera tan cruel… Cas no… por favor…- vio como empuñaba el cuchillo- ¡DETENTE CAS!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La escena pareció ocurrir en unos matices de negro para Castiel. Vio a Lana contra la pared. Todo se fue a negro. Se percató del cuchillo que iba directamente a enterrarse en su pecho. Todo se fue a negro. Un grito, una voz familiar, ¿A quién le pertenecía? Todo se fue a negro. El cuchillo enterrándose en el abdomen de ese familiar cuerpo. Todo se fue a negro. Un intenso dolor comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo y abrió los ojos y la boca con cierta desesperación, como si acabara de despertarse de una horrenda pesadilla. Su brazo estaba en una posición rara y sintió algo tibio en la mano, la miró despacio hasta que vio que sostenía el cuchillo mata-ángeles y atravesaba el abdomen del Dean.

-¿Cas…?- murmuró el rubio cuando un hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios.

-Dean…-

-Menos mal… has vuelto…-

El rubio no terminó la oración cuando se desplomó contra el cuerpo de Castiel, este lo alcanzó a sostener y se apresuró en recostarlo sobre la cama para curar su herida. Respiró aliviado luego de hacerlo y comprobar que Dean se pondría bien.

-Menos mal…- murmuró acariciando la mejilla del rubio- Lo siento, Dean… lo siento mucho…-

-Señor- lo llamó Lana con precaución.

-Lana… quédate con Dean, yo… yo tengo que…- el ángel se acercó para sostenerlo por los brazos.

-Algo está mal, señor, yo sé muy bien que usted no heriría a Dean a propósito-

-Lana…-

-Si puedo ayudarlo de alguna forma-

-Quédate… y cuida a Dean-

Castiel desapareció de la habitación rápidamente. Nuevamente era como si algo lo estuviera controlando, tal como cuando lastimó a Dean hasta casi matarlo. Apareció en un claro y cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba las manos contra el pasto.

-No quiero herirte, Dean… no quiero que vuelva a pasar esto…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel contuvo un grito de dolor cuando el cuchillo atravesó su abdomen y fue girado con lentitud. No sabía cuánto era capaz de aguantar hasta que Haziel consiguiera ganarse la confianza de Castiel. Lo único que le ayudaba a resistir era saber que hacía eso para ayudar a su pequeño cazador, estaba haciéndolo por Sam y bien valía la pena resistir.

-Suficiente- dijo Ion que estaba mirando todo mientras se mantenía afirmado contra la pared, Está muy claro que Gabriel no colaborará por las buenas, así que tendremos que usar otros métodos- Haziel lo miró fijamente cuando el sádico ángel caminó hasta que frente a ellos y tomó a Gabriel por la barbilla- Ya que no quieres darnos la ubicación de ese demonio, entonces tomaré medidas drásticas, no te preocupes, no te seguiremos hiriendo, ahora Sam Winchester recibirá tus castigos-

-¿Que…?- Gabriel miró a Haziel y luego a Ion- No lo metas en esto, ¡Sam no tiene nada que ver aquí!-

-Yo diría que tiene mucho que ver, especialmente cuando ese humano te tiene tan cautivado, así que Gabriel, ¿Cooperaras con nosotros por las buenas o yo mismo me encargo de matar a Sam Winchester frente a tus ojos?-


	19. Capitulo 19

Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, kayriu , Phillyel y Green. Aquí se descubrirá por qué Cas actúa de esa manera y no es que quiera hacerlo, sino que no puede detenerse. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 19**

Castiel estaba mirando el lago mientras meditaba lo ocurrido, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido pero si tenía claro que estuvo a punto de matar a Dean y la sensación antes de eso, fue la misma que cuando lo golpeó brutalmente .

-¿Qué demonios está pasándome…?- se preguntó asustado- No quería herir a Dean… estuve a punto de matarlo…-

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando entonces pensó en alguien que podría ayudar a aclarar sus dudas. No perdió tiempo en invocarlo y esperó unos segundos antes de oír esa familiar voz.

-Esto sí que es raro, ¿Para qué me has llamado, Cas?-

-Solo tú puedes aclararme algo, Muerte-

-No veo como y aún si lo supiera, ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?-

-Algo está pasándome- dijo el ángel sin importarle las palabras del jinete- He lastimado mucho a Dean... he hechos algunas cosas por cuenta propia pero jamás he querido llegar a ese punto… ¡estuve a punto de matarlo hoy!-

-Sigo sin entender que tengo que ver yo en tu intento de homicidio-

-¡Yo jamás llegaría a ese extremo! Me siento muy irritable y siento que Dean me provoca con cada una de sus acciones, a veces tengo pensamientos… muy malos con él…- Castiel lo miró- Sé que puedes ayudarme…-

-¿Pensaste que tragarte ese montón de almas del purgatorio no traería consecuencias? ¿Creíste que todo estaría bien y podrías jugar a ser Dios y construir tu mundo perfecto?-

-Sí, básicamente sí- respondió el ángel.

-Eso es soberbia, Cas- el nuevo Dios solo lo miró- ¿Qué crees que hay en el purgatorio?-

-Las almas de esos monstruos, todas esas cosas que los cazadores matan-

-En parte sí y en parte no, hay seres mucho más antiguos, primitivos o evolucionados, depende de cómo los mires y todas esas cosas están dentro de ti-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Que ese recipiente ya no es solo tuyo, Cas, felicidades, tienes visitas en tu casa-

-¿Qué cosas tengo?-

-Leviatanes, las pirañas que Dios creó desde los inicios, mucho antes que a ustedes, mucho antes que a los humanos-

-¿Y por que están en el purgatorio?-

-Porque esas criaturas solo se dedican a comer en el estanque, por eso Dios las encerró en el purgatorio, creó ese lugar para encerrarlos y proveerlos de comida ilimitadamente, así los mantendría lejos de sus demás creaciones y ahora tú, Castiel, los has traído de regreso a este mundo y cuando acaben contigo, más bien, cuando se apoderen de ti, no habrá formar de detenerlos-

Castiel se quedó quieto en su lugar ¿Leviatanes? ¿Tenía leviatanes en su interior? Una intensa sensación de miedo recorrió su cuerpo por completo, ¿Todo este tiempo ha tenido esas cosas en su interior? Eso explicaba sus repentinas lagunas mentales, como cuando asesinó a todos esos humanos, las palizas que le dio a Dean, los abusos, el hecho de que estuvo a punto de matarlo hace unas horas.

-Tiene que haber una forma… de sacarlas- dijo el ángel mirándolo.

-Lo más seguro sería matarte y todo estaría bien-

-¿Y si las devuelvo?-

-Ya es tarde, Cas, si las devuelves, les facilitarás el trabajo, si aún no han tomado el control de tu recipiente, es porque tu poder es más grande que el de ellos-

-Mierda… esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Y cómo puedo eliminarlas?-

-Tienes dos opciones- Castiel lo miró fijamente- De hecho tres, primero, devolver las almas al purgatorio, los leviatanes tomaran el control de tu cuerpo y posiblemente tu recipiente explote, segundo, matarte junto con esas cosas, y tercero, enviarlas al purgatorio, lo cual te incluye a ti-

-No… tiene que haber otra forma- suplicó el ángel- No quiero irme de aquí… no quiero dejar a Dean- admitió algo sorprendido con sus palabras- No puedo dejarlo… no quiero…-

-Entonces ve acostumbrándote a esos descontroles, porque es cosa de tiempo para que te tomen en un mal momento y Dean muera en tus brazos, nos vemos Cas-

-¡Espera!-

Muerte se marchó dejándolo solo, el ángel cayó de rodillas mientras sentía las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. La idea de separarse de Dean era inconcebible para él pero si llegaba a lastimarlo… si llegaba a matarlo, era algo que jamás se iba a perdonar porque en ese preciso momento comprendió que estaba total y completamente enamorado de ese cazador, amaba a Dean Winchester y no quería una vida sin él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró solo en la habitación, rápidamente recordó lo sucedido hace unas horas con Castiel, como parecía que algo estuviera controlándolo y claramente ese no era su ángel.

-Cas- lo llamó levantándose- Cas por favor ven-

Sabía que por más que lo llamara, el nuevo Dios no aparecería en el cuarto. Dean quería decirle que no estaba enfadado, que ahora comprendía muy bien la manera en que había actuado, que algo lo estaba manipulando para que hiciera todas esas cosas y por sobre todo, quería decirle que lo amaba y que ahora más que nunca, estaría a su lado.

-Cas por favor…- suplicó afirmándose en la pared junto a la ventana- Por favor ven…-

Por más que lo llamó, Castiel jamás apareció en el cuarto y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse ¿Y si en ángel había hecho alguna estupidez? ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si lo que sea que estaba controlándolo lo obligó a hacer algo malo? Dean no pudo más con la angustia y preocupación que sentía, así que se apresuró en salir del cuarto para correr a la entrada, curiosamente está vez consiguió salir de la casi mansión pero cuando estaba por llamar a Castiel de nuevo, ese sujeto apareció frente a él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- habló Ion mirándolo fijamente.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, algo le pasó a Cas, tengo que buscarlo y- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando una fuerza invisible lo dejó contra un árbol- ¡Basta Ion! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Cas está en problemas!- gritó desesperado.

-Aún si lo estuviera, no dejaré que una basura como tú, esté cerca de mi señor-

-¡Deja esa mierda de lado!- rogó el rubio- Por favor Ion… Hay que encontrar a Cas… por favor, sé que no te agrado y es algo mutuo pero no ahora, no ahora que Cas está en problemas y necesita ayuda, por favor-

Dean cerró los ojos y tosió sangre cuando ese bastardo apretó la mano con una amplia sonrisa. Eso le dejó muy claro que Ion pretendía cobrarse su odio con él antes que ayudar a Castiel. Quería patear a ese infeliz pero no tenía oportunidad contra un ángel, aguantó cada golpe y cuando vio su oportunidad, detuvo el pie de ese sujeto para tirarlo al suelo y le dio un par de golpes que no le hicieron ni cosquillas. Cuando el Ion volvió a golpearlo, Dean estaba dando todo por perdido y entonces ocurrió, Gabriel apareció frente a él en compañía de otro ángel que nunca había visto, el arcángel mandó a volar a Ion y tomó a Dean por la muñeca.

-Nos vamos- dijo el bromista pero el rubio se liberó de su agarre- Dean-

-No iré a ninguna parte sin Cas-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-siseó el arcángel- Vamos de una maldita vez antes de que-

-Así que me engañaron- dijo Ion apareciendo frente a ellos- Pues bien, yo también les tengo una sorpresa- Varios ángeles aparecieron en el lugar.

-Hay que irnos- le susurró Haziel a su amigo y este asintió.

-Se acabó el show, nos vamos Dean y-

-¡No iré a ninguna parte sin Cas!- el rubio se liberó de su agarre cuando vio a Lana- ¡¿Dónde está Cas?!-

-En el lago- respondió el ángel mirándolo.

A Dean no le importó las palabras de Gabriel, simplemente fue corriendo hacia allá, con un mal presentimiento. Los dos ángeles se hicieron cargo de Ion y sus secuaces, lo que le facilitó la tarea al rubio para llegar hasta el lago. Distinguió la silueta del nuevo Dios y se detuvo a unos metros jadeando un poco por la carrera.

-¡Cas!- este se giró a mirarlo y Dean supo que algo iba mal porque su ángel estaba llorando.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se giró al oír esa familiar voz que lo llamaba y Dean se detuvo a un metro de él, mirándolo con genuina preocupación mientras jadeaba un poco por la carrera. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que por su deseo egoísta de poseerlo, Dean resultara herido? Le había hecho cosas horribles y aún así el rubio seguía preocupándose por él, seguía viéndolo como parte de su familia, seguía amándolo.

-Dean…-

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Cas?- preguntó el rubio muy preocupado- Por favor dímelo-

-Tienes que irte, Dean, ya no debes permanecer a mi lado, te libero- dijo chasqueando los dedos para desaparecer el collar.

-¡No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas que ocurre!- gritó el cazador tomando por las solapas de la gabardina- Podemos arreglarlo, Cas, buscaremos la forma de hacerlo-

-No Dean… me he portado muy mal contigo… y no puedo permitir que resultes herido… no podría soportarlo- dijo llorando mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Cas…-

-Te amo Dean…- este lo miró sorprendido- Te amo y por eso debes alejarte de mí… no hay más opción…-

-No… ¡No te dejaré!- gritó el rubio aferrándose a él mientras lloraba- ¡Solucionaremos esto, Cas! Estoy seguro que Sammy sabrá que hacer, o sino Gabriel-

-Gracias por todo Dean, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado… gracias por quererme a un cuando me he comportado como un hijo de puta-

-Cas no… por favor no hables… como si te despidieras… no me alejes de tu lado… por favor… yo también te amo, Cas… lo arreglaremos…-

-Lo siento… perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto… perdóname por haberte fallado… perdón- tomó al rubio por las mejillas para besarlo y luego colocó dos dedos en su frente.

-Cas…-

-Adiós Dean… esto es lo mejor, mientras no pueda arreglar esto… no puedo tenerte a mi lado sabiendo que te dañaré… no puedo ahora que sé que te amo…-

-Cas…-

El nuevo Dios lo miró fijamente antes de usar sus poderes para adormecerlo y manipular sus recuerdos para que olvidara lo ocurrido en el último mes. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada golpe, cada palabra, cada "te amo". Manipuló todo para que el rubio no lo recordara. Estrechó el cuerpo de Dean entre sus brazos y miró a Gabriel, que apareció frente a él junto a Haziel.

-Cas…-

-Llévatelo de aquí y no vuelvan o la próxima vez los mataré-

Castiel le entregó al cazador a su hermano y vio como los tres desaparecían de ahí. Se limpió las lágrimas con profundo pesar, convenciéndose mentalmente que era lo mejor, que si mantenía a Dean lejos, los leviatanes no podrían herirlo y él… no volvería a lastimarlo.


	20. Capitulo 20

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anjiiel, Wanda-Marie840 , KissSofi , kayriu y Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 20 **

Sam estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, rezaba porque Gabriel estuviera a salvo y regresara muy pronto. Los minutos seguían avanzando y no había señales de su arcángel. Cuando ya estaba por subirse a las paredes de los nervios, escuchó un suave aleteo y volteó a mirar a los recién llegados, Haziel, Gabriel y este último traía a Dean en brazos.

-¡Chicos!-

El castaño los abrazó antes de mirar a su hermano con preocupación, Gabriel lo recostó sobre la cama y entonces el más alto aprovechó de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Sammy-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, todo está en orden, pequeño, no te preocupes-

-¿Y Dean?-

-No tengo idea de que pasó, Cas dijo que nos lo lleváramos y que no volviéramos o nos matará-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dejó ir tan fácilmente?-

-No lo sé, Sammy pero algo le está ocurriendo a Cas y por eso dejó ir a Dean-

El cazador quería preguntar algo más cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido y se volteó a mirar como el rubio despertaba. Sam se acercó sonriendo para darle un fuerte abrazo emocionado, estaba tan feliz de que su hermano estuviera al fin a salvo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Dean?-

-Bien…- dijo el rubio mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Cas?- preguntó Sam curioso- ¿Por qué te dejó ir tan fácil?-

-¿Ir? ¿Me dejó ir de donde?- respondió Dean sin entender- ¿De qué estás hablando, Sammy? ¿Y quién es él?- dijo indicando a Haziel- ¿Gabriel? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¿No se supone que Lucifer te asesinó?- Sam intercambió una mirada con el arcángel.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Dean?- preguntó el bromista serio.

-Fuimos a ese lugar a detener a Cas… pero ya era tarde, dijo todas esas cosas antes marcharse y luego… ¡Sammy estaba mal!- lo miró fijamente- ¿Cómo es que estás bien? Tú estabas muy mal, ¿Gabriel te ayudó?-

Sam asintió despacio para luego mirar al arcángel, ambos comprendieron que Castiel había manipulado los recuerdos del rubio para que no recordara el mes que pasó como su cautivo, ¿Por qué haría eso? Sam no lograba entender que estaba ocurriendo, si el nuevo Dios se tomó tantas molestias en llevarse a Dean, ¿Por qué ahora lo dejaba ir tan fácilmente? No tenía sentido, ¿Acaso ocurrió algo entre su hermano y Castiel?

-¿Pasa algo, Sammy?-

-Nada… él es Haziel, un amigo de Gabe… nos está ayudando con lo de Cas…-

-¿Piensas ir tras él? ¿Estás loco, Sam? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros contra Dios?-

-Dean…-

-¿Y me puedes explicar cómo es que él está vivo?- preguntó indicando a Gabriel.

El cazador menor le explicó cómo es que el bromista seguía con vida y que estaba ahí para ayudarlo, no le gustaba mentir pero tuvo que decirle que fue él quien le ayudó con su locura. Miró a su hermano fijamente antes de sugerirle que descansara un poco. Los tres salieron para quedarse en la entrada del motel.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Gabe?-

-No tengo idea, Sammy, no entiendo que está ocurriendo pero debe ser algo grave si Cas lo ha dejado ir- respondió Gabriel- Aunque… estaba llorando-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando Cas nos dijo que nos lleváramos a Dean… estaba llorando-

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- se preguntó Sam así mismo.

-Podríamos averiguarlo- dijo Haziel mirándolos.

-Esperemos un poco- respondió Gabriel- Tendremos que averiguar por otra manera cómo hacerlo y sé quién puede ayudarnos- intercambió una mirada con su amigo.

-Entendido, yo me haré cargo-

El ángel desapareció del cuarto y Sam fijó la mirada en el bromista, este lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un suave beso. El cazador correspondió su gesto.

-Estaba muy preocupado, Gabe…-

-Lo sé, Sammy, podía oírte-

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso, por favor-

-Sammy-

-No quiero perderte-

-Yo tampoco quiero que algo malo te pase, Sammy, eres importante para mí- ambos se dieron otro beso.

-Por cierto- dijo el más alto- Crowley estuvo aquí y dijo que sabía una manera de detener a Cas-

-¿En serio?-

-Dijo que no podemos matarlo pero si devolver las almas al purgatorio, hagámoslo, Gabe, es la única manera de recuperar a Cas-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Sammy, no confió en ese demonio-

-Lo sé, Gabe pero esto es lo único que tenemos-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean vio como los tres se marchaban del cuarto para dejarlo descansar. El rubio se recostó con las manos extendidas mientras miraba el techo, ¿Era idea suya o esos tres le ocultaban algo? ¿Y por qué le habían preguntado por Castiel? Seguro que él estaría bien, jugando a ser el nuevo Dios del mundo.

-Cas…- murmuró suspirando.

El cazador no entendía por qué se sentía tan triste cada vez que pensaba en el ángel. Se giró sobre la cama varias veces pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo muy importante? Finalmente decidió levantarse para ir con los demás pero cuando estaba por salir del cuarto, escuchó una voz en su cabeza _"No saldrás de este cuarto, ahora eres mi mascotita"_ el rubio se giró asustado pero estaba solo. Se quedó mirando la puerta pero no se atrevió a salir. Regresó sobre sus pasos para sentarse al borde de la cama, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Los minutos pasaron pero nada ocurrió, el ruido de la puerta lo alertó y miró expectante, su corazón latió un poco más rápido.

-¿Dean?- este reaccionó mirando a Sam y Gabriel- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-

-¿Qué…?- el rubio se llevó una mano a la cara para confirmarlo- No lo sé… no sé qué me pasa… siento como si hubiera olvidado alto importante…-

No pasó por alto las miradas que intercambiaron Gabriel y Sam pero no supo cómo interpretarlo. Su hermano le propuso que fueran con Bobby mientras buscaban un caso. Dean le permitió a Sam conducir el Impala mientras él iba en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana pensativo, estaba seguro que algo olvidaba pero no conseguía recordarlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba mirando la cama vacía, hace unas horas que dejó ir a Dean y ya lo extrañaba demasiado pero estaba haciendo todo eso por su bien. Se acercó a la ventana cuando escuchó la voz de Dean en un susurro que decía su nombre pero se abstuvo de ir, era lo mejor que se apartara mientras buscaba una manera de sacar esas cosas de su interior. Entrecerró los ojos antes de voltearse.

-¿Necesitas algo, Ion?- este apareció en el cuarto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, señor pero… ¿Por qué dejó ir a Dean Winchester? Ese cazador puede volver por usted, puede intentar matarlo-

El nuevo Dios no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, morir a manos de Dean no sonaba tan mal como parecía, de hecho sería el mejor final que podría tener. Mantuvo la mirada en Ion y entonces lo percibió, antes lo pasó por alto porque estaba concentrado en Dean pero ahora lo sentía claramente, ese ángel hablaba con cierto resentimiento contra el rubio y también algo de odio.

-¿Crees que no lo vi dejarse ir?- preguntó serenamente.

- No señor, después de lo insolente que ha sido con usted, no se lo merecía, si me lo permite, lo que debió hacer fue matarlo- Castiel lo observó fijamente.

-¿Y por qué haría algo así?-

-Ahora que usted se ha convertido en nuestro señor, no es prudente que tenga esa clase de apegos con los humanos y Dean Winchester nubla su juicio-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Él fue quien provoco que usted cayera la primera vez, que se rebelara contra el cielo, nuestros superiores y que fuera castigado por ello-

-Y te recuerdo que gracias a que hice todo eso, estoy aquí ahora- respondió Castiel levemente irritado, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes del odio y la forma despectiva con que Ion hablaba de Dean?

-Ese hombre es un vicioso, no respeta a nadie ni a nada-

-Cuida tus palabras, Ion- amenazó Castiel.

-¿Acaso le ha dado alguna vez las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por él? Ese humano solo se preocupa por su hermano, no le interesa nadie más que Sam- Ion lo miró fijamente- Lo que diré señor, lo haré porque lo aprecio y no quiero que ese humano lo lastime pero Dean Winchester, no sabe amar a otra persona que no sea su hermano, Sam es lo primero, lo segundo y lo tercero para él, es capaz de cualquier cosa por Sam, ¿Y qué ha hecho por usted? Siempre antepone las necesidades de su hermano, ¿Por qué ese humano le dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué ha intentado detenerlo cuando usted solo procura el bien de este mundo?-

Castiel miró al ángel fijamente, estaba comenzando a irritarse con las palabras de Ion y no solamente por lo que percibía, sino porque él pensaba de una manera similar, Sam es todo para Dean ¿Y qué hay de él? ¿Qué significa él para Dean? ¿Y si Ion tiene razón? _"Claro que la tiene",_ dijo una voz en su cabeza _"¿Acaso no lo vez, Cas? Ese rubio idiota solo está jugando contigo, apenas vio su oportunidad, no dudó en ir con Sam, él es su todo, en cambio tú, no eres nada, ¿Lo entiendes, Cas? No eres importante para Dean y jamás lo serás"_

-¡Cállate!- gritó el nuevo Dios cansando de la voz susurrante en su cabeza.

-Lo siento señor- dijo Ion haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Pero no me gusta la forma en que Dean está influyendo en sus decisiones-

-Retírate-

Ion desapareció del cuarto y Castiel se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no quería seguir escuchando las suposiciones de esos Leviatanes, ni que lo siguiera torturando, aprovechándose de sus inseguridades. Fue él quien apartó a Dean de su lado para protegerlo, no tenía otra opción. _"Sigue mintiéndote Cas pero la verdad es una sola, Dean hubiera escogido a Sam antes que quedarse contigo, ¿Por qué habría de quedarse con el hombre que lo golpeo, lo trató como un perro, se lo llevó con sucias artimañas y lo usó para satisfacerse? ¿Por qué habría de escogerte a ti, cuando tiene a Sam? _

-¡Cállate!-

Castiel rompió el cristal de la ventana antes de afirmarse en la pared ¿Y si esas cosas tenían razón? ¿Y si Dean lo hubiera terminado dejando por Sam? Una intensa ira se apoderó de su cuerpo y esbozó una sonrisa que no le pertenecía.

-Muy bien, Cas, es hora de que duermas un poco mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo ahora- el moreno miró por la ventana- Y no te preocupes, Dean es una mascotita divertida, así que iremos por él muy pronto- unas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas del nuevo Dios y este las limpió sonriendo- Vamos hombre, que tampoco es tan malo, no es como si lo fuéramos a matar, al menos no aún-

El ángel soltó una estruendosa risa antes de desaparecer del cuarto con rumbo desconocido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó muy agitado, sudando un poco y dando un pequeño salto en el asiento. Se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar calmarse. No recordaba que acababa de soñar pero tuvo que haber sido una pesadilla para dejarlo con esa sensación de angustia y cierto temor.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor con preocupación- ¿Tenías una pesadilla?-

-Eso creo…- respondió rubio acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la casa de Bobby?-

-Como dos horas, puedes dormir de nuevo o comer algo, paramos hace unas horas- respondió el menor y Gabriel indicó las bolsas que habían bajó el asiento.

-No tengo hambre-

-Hay tarta y es tu favorita- lo tentó Sam pero el rubio negó despacio para volver a mirar por la ventana- Oye Sammy… si estuviera ocurriendo algo… ustedes me lo dirían ¿Verdad?-

-Dean-el castaño continuó conduciendo- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Siento que he olvidado algo importante, Sam y también tengo la impresión que ustedes me ocultan algo, sin ofender pero no creo que hayas venido ayudarnos por la buena voluntad de tu corazón, Gabriel, ¿Me pueden decir que está ocurriendo?-Dean esperó unos segundos pero ninguno de los dos respondió- Detén el auto, Sam-

-Dean-

-Ahora- siseó muy enfadado y el menor obedeció- Me van a decir que mierda está pasando o yo mismo iré a descubrirlo-

Sam intercambió una larga mirada con Gabriel y el arcángel apareció en los asientos traseros, colocando su mano en la frente de Dean. Este intentó apartarlo pero no era rival para el bromista. Lo tomó por la muñeca y cerró los ojos.

-¡No lo hagas, Cas!-

El rubio abrió los ojos despacio cuando comprendió lo que acababa de gritar, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Miró a Gabriel confundido cuando el ruido de un teléfono lo sobresaltó. Escuchó como su hermano hablaba con Bobby antes de que el arcángel lo soltara.

-Hay problemas- dijo Sam con cautela- Hay cerca de cinco cadáveres en Illinois, cinco ángeles muertos-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dean mirándolo, olvidándose por completo de lo ocurrido- ¿Demonios?-

-No… testigos dicen haber visto a un hombre con una gabardina-

-Cas…-

Dean bajó la mirada confundido, ¿Por qué Castiel estaba matando ángeles? ¿Por qué asesinaba a sus subordinados? Intercambió una mirada con Gabriel antes de bajarse del auto para ordenarle a Sam que se pasara al asiento del copiloto.

-Escúchenme muy bien, par de idiotas, yo estoy a cargo aquí, Sam, no quiero más mentiras, ni cosas raras y tú- dijo volteándose a mirar a Gabriel- No sé qué demonios ibas a hacer pero si intentas algo, te juro que te freiré en aceite sagrado. Pueden ocultarme lo que sea pero tarde o temprano lo descubriré, y espero por su bien, que sea por ustedes porque de lo contrario- Dean miró a su hermano- Jamás se los perdonaré-

Sam desvió la mirada y Dean supo que algo le ocultaban pero prefirió pasarlo por alto y conducir hacia Illinois. Lo que fuera que ocurriera, iba a descubrirlo porque estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Cas y su extraña laguna mental de casi un mes.


	21. Capitulo 21

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Phillyel . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 21 **

El viaje a Illinois fue rápido, ya que Gabriel los transportó hasta el lugar. Dean descendió del impala para mirar a su alrededor, habían encontrado los cadáveres de los ángeles en el parque. El arcángel confirmó la identidad de sus hermanos y luego miró a su alrededor.

-¿Hay señales de Cas?- preguntó Sam.

-No lo siento pero hay que tener cuidado, quizás se está ocultando-

Dean escuchaba en silencio lo que decía uno de los testigos de la masacre. El rubio no comprendía porque Castiel iba a matar a sus propios subordinados, ni siquiera eran seguidores de Raphael, ¿Qué demonios tramaba?

Los tres se dirigieron al impala cuando Dean se percató que había una caja pequeña en el asiento del conductor, la tomó curioso para abrirla y vio un collar de cuero negro junto con una pequeña tarjeta que decía: "_Vendremos por ti, mascotita"_.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Dean- ¿Mascotita?-

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y dejó caer la caja mientras gruñía despacio, "Mascotita" ¿Quién lo llamaba así? ¿Por qué le parecía familiar? "Mascotita". El dolor se intensificó y de no ser porque alguien lo sostuvo por los hombres, se habría caído de bruces al suelo.

-Mascotita-

Dean giró la cabeza hacia donde escuchó la familiar voz y se desmayó antes de reconocer quien era.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam sostuvo a su hermano cuando Castiel apareció en escena, la sonrisa que tenía mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio, no le gustó para nada, no era el ángel de siempre, esa mirada azul era totalmente desconocida. Gabriel dio un paso delante de él.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con seriedad- ¿Qué le has hecho a Cas?-

-Tranquilo, el angelito sigue aquí- respondió con una sonrisa- Aunque no te aseguro que por mucho tiempo, como sea, ustedes tienen algo que es mío- indicó al rubio- He sido conservar a esa mascotita, al menos hasta que me aburra y luego me desharé de él-

-¿Quién eres?- repitió Gabriel.

-Que aburridos-

Castiel movió su mano con la intención de lastimarlos pero Gabriel fue más rápido y transportó a los hermanos a unos metros de ahí. Sam miró al nuevo Dios sin entender que estaba pasando pero una cosa tenía clara, la persona frente a él no era Castiel, algo lo estaba controlando y quizás esa fue la razón de por qué apartó a Dean de su lado.

-Sé que estás ahí, Cas- dijo Gabriel mirándolo- Tienes que detener esto, sé que no quieres hacerlo, por favor toma el control y detenlo- el ángel sonrió- Cas…-

Sam intercambió una mirada con el arcángel y este los transportó de regreso a la casa de Bobby, era inútil intentar hablar con Castiel cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

El castaño dejó a su hermano recostado sobre el sillón antes de explicarle a Bobby todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, el mayor entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y que está controlando a Cas?-

-Ni idea pero es mejor que lo detengamos pronto- un quejido llamó su atención y se volteó para ver como su hermano se incorporaba a medio cuerpo- Dean-

-¿Qué pasó…? ¿Y Cas…?-

-Gabe nos trajo de regreso, ¿Estás bien?-

-Me duele la cabeza… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó mirando a su hermano- Por favor, Sam, dime que sucede-

-Está bien… yo estaba mal por todo esto de la caída de mi muro y… las alucinaciones- el rubio asintió- Hiciste un trato con Cas para que me ayudara y a cambio… te volviste su mascota- Dean lo miró fijamente- Estuviste casi un mes con él, hice de todo para intentar rescatarte… unos ángeles me atacaron y Gabe me ayudo… por eso está aquí…-

-Espera… eso no es posible, ¿Por qué no recuerdo?-

-Cas manipuló tus recuerdos- respondió Gabriel-Cuando por fin dimos contigo, dijiste que debías ir con Cas, quería colocarte a salvo pero me gritaste que debías ir con él y luego te fuiste por el bosque, Lana dijo que estaba en-

-Lago…- completó Dean levantándose y manteniendo la mirada en la pared, hizo un gesto de recordar algo y salió corriendo hacia el baño, se quitó la camisa con prisa y se volteó mirando su espalda- No…- cerró los ojos con fuerza- No…-

Dean se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras gruñía despacio ante las imágenes que visualizaba. Castiel estaba sobre él mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y acariciaba su cintura, susurrándole incontables veces "_Eres mío"_. Dean miró las sugilaciones que había por todo su torso y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Por qué no recuerdo…? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Cas?-

Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos venían a su cabeza, el trato que hizo con Castiel, la mansión, el ángel besándolo, tocándolo, sus palabras diciéndole que lo amaba y dos figuras que aparecían al final, una mujer y un hombre. Alzó la vista rápidamente y volvió corriendo con los demás.

-¿Qué pasa, Dean?- preguntó Sam preocupado.

-Espero que funcione, Lana, si me estás escuchando, necesito tu ayuda, por favor ven- el rubio miró a su lado- Lana-

Dean estaba dando todo por perdido cuando sintió un suave aleteo y se volteó, encontrándose con el ángel de sus recuerdos. Se acercó rápidamente a ella para asediarla a preguntas sobre que sucedió en el último tiempo, el ángel lo miró fijamente.

-Por favor Lana, yo sé que tú puedes ayudarme-

-Dean…-

-Por favor, necesito recordar o no podré entender qué demonios pasa con Cas-

-Si mi señor ha borrado tus recuerdos, es porque no quiere que te involucres en esto hasta que logre solucionarlo-

-¿Solucionar qué?- preguntó el rubio confuso.

-Lo siento Dean… no vuelvas a llamarme- el ángel desapareció y el cazador fue con Gabriel.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, devuélveme mis recuerdos con tu mojo-

-Así no funciona, Dean- respondió el arcángel- Además, lo que sea que te haya hecho, Cas, mi mojo no es suficiente para quitarlo-

-¿Qué…?-

-No puedo ayudarte, Dean-

-Pero quizás yo sí- los cuatro miraron hacia el umbral de la puerta.

-Crowley- dijo Bobby.

-Hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos, Dean-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó el cazador enojado.

-¿Sammy no te lo dijo? Tenemos una pequeña tregua para acabar con tu angelito-

-¿Qué…?-

-Pero ese no es el punto, tenemos mayores problemas… bueno- lo pensó un poco- Problemas para ustedes, por mí, puede seguir-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- soltó Sam enojado.

-Más ángeles muertos y también un par de humanos-

-Maldición-

-Pero eso no es todo, alce, Dios ha tomado sus almas y si continua absorbiéndolas, estaremos todos bien jodidos-

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Gabriel serio- Cas está tomando las almas de los ángeles, por eso los ha asesinado… son mucho más poderosas que las de los humanos ¿Pero para que quiere más?-

-Espera- intervino Sam- A la persona que acabamos de ver no era Cas… hay algo más en su recipiente que está tomando el control-

-¿Algo del purgatorio?- preguntó Bobby.

-Eso tendremos que averiguarlo- respondió Sam.

-¿Y cómo?-

-Al único ser que lleva un tiempo indeterminado en este lugar, mucho antes de la creación de la humanidad- dijo Sam serio.

-Muerte- dijo Dean mirándolo- ¿Quieres que llamemos a Muerte?-

-No tenemos más opción, Dean, reuniré todo para invocarlo- el rubio asintió antes de mirar al demonio.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a recordar?-

-Claro-

Crowley se acercó sonriendo y antes de que el cazador reaccionara, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo tiró al suelo. El rubio se llevó la mano al labio para luego mirar la sangre en sus dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _"¡Detente Cas!" _ Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza y no fueron para nada agradables, ya que en la mayoría, Castiel lo golpeaba sin contemplaciones, _"Te enseñaré algo de disciplina, mascotita"_ Una mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar, Bobby le ayudó a ponerse de pie y vio como Sam iba hacia Crowley listo para matarlo.

-No Sammy-

-¡Ese imbécil te ha golpeado!-

-Está bien… quiero decir, de un modo raro pero creo que he recordado algunas cosas-

-Mis métodos nunca fallan y funciona para ambos- dijo el demonio sonriendo- Dean recuerda y yo disfruto golpeándolo-

-¡Hijo de puta!- le gritó Sam.

-Ve a buscar las cosas, Sammy-

Dean miró a Crowley antes de ir a sentarse, ese demonio tendría que darle una buena paliza para que consiguiera recordar algo pero ni de broma se lo permitiría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel regresó a la mansión con una amplia sonrisa, era cosa de tiempo para que tuviera a Dean en su poder de nuevo. El nuevo Dios caminó hacia uno de los espejos y sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Cas muy pronto recuperaremos a tu querido cazador y será nuestro juguetito- el espejo se trisó- Somos más fuertes que tú, con un par de almas más, te superaremos y será tu fin-

-Señor- Ion apareció frente a él y lo miró fijamente- ¿Señor?-

-Pero si es el buen Ion, no tengas miedo, quiero que hagas algo por mí-

-Claro, mi señor- respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Sé que detestas a Dean, casi tanto como yo-

-¿Eh?-

-No te preocupes, yo no soy como ese idiota compasivo, quiero que me traigas a Dean pero primero, asegúrate de darle una buena paliza, ese perro se lo merece- Ion entrecerró los ojos- Me gusta lo que percibo de ti-

-¿Quién eres?-

-La pregunta no es esa, sino Quienes somos-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Si haces lo que diga, no solo perdonaré tu vida, también te recompensaré, ¿Qué dices? Sé cuanto detesta a Dean y te daré el placer de matarlo-

-Me parece excelente, señor, le traeré a Dean Winchester cuanto antes-

Ion hizo una reverencia y desapareció sonriendo. Castiel bufó despacio para dar vueltas por el cuarto.

-No sé como aguantas a esos arrastrados, Cas, eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías? Tu querido cazador no mentía, Ion le daba unas buenas palizas cuando no estabas y provocó todas esas peleas entre ustedes pero como estabas tan concentrado en domarlo, no lo notaste, pobrecito de Dean pero no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo, tú solo debes sentarte y mirar en silencio, tal como lo has hecho todos estos milenios-


	22. Capitulo 22

Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus review Green, KissSofi y Phillyel. Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 22**

Dean esperaba inquieto la aparición de Muerte, no estaba muy seguro que fuera una buena idea pero no perdían nada en intentarlo. Por más que intentara concentrarse no conseguía recordar algo, ¿Por qué Castiel lo hizo a un lado de esa manera? ¿Qué ocurrió en ese mes que lo tuvo como su mascota?

-¿Para qué me han llamado?-

-Necesitamos… su ayuda- dijo Sam con respeto.

-¿Creen que soy su sirviente?-

-Por favor, al menos escúchanos- pidió el Winchester menor- Castiel ha tomado todas las almas del purgatorio y creemos que algo más se coló ahí… está actuando raro y muy violento, no es él y-

-Yo te advertí de todo esto mucho antes de que pasara- respondió Muerte mirando a Dean.

-Yo…-

-Te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a tu angelito-

-¿Eh? ¿Cas te llamó?- preguntó el rubio confundido.

-¿De verdad pensaron que tomar todas esas almas no traería consecuencias? ¿Qué creen que hay en el purgatorio?-

-Cada hijo de puta que nos hemos cargado y sus familiares- dijo Dean mirándolo fijamente.

-Hay mucho más que eso, Dean, hay criaturas mucho más antiguas y peligrosas, por eso fue creado el purgatorio, para mantenerlos alejados del cielo y de ustedes, los humanos-

-¿Qué cosas tiene Cas dentro?- preguntó el rubio con cautela- Por favor… no sé que me ha hecho Cas pero no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido…-

-Así que eso fue lo que decidió al final, me lo esperaba-

-Por favor- pidió Sam- Dinos a que nos enfrentamos- Muerte los miró con reproche antes de hablar.

-Leviatanes y ahora que Cas los ha traído de regreso, no se irán tan fácil-

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos. ¿Qué eran los leviatanes? Al menos a Dean no le sonaban de nada que hubieran combatido antes. Dirigió su atención a Muerte cuando siguió hablando.

-Es cosa de tiempo para que esas cosas tomen el control del recipiente de Cas y tengan plena libertad de acción-

-¿Cómo los detenemos?- preguntó esta vez Bobby- SI devolvemos las almas al purgatorio-

-No, solo les facilitarían el trabajo- Muerte rodó los ojos cansado- Les diré esto último y no vuelvan a molestarme, esto lo han causado ustedes, yo te lo advertí Dean, así que limpia tu desastre- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Los leviatanes están muy bien sujetos al recipiente de Cas, no hay forma de que los devuelvan al purgatorio sin hacerlo también con ese ángel-

-¿Qué…?-

-Así que las opciones son simples, Matan a Cas, lo envían al purgatorio o regresan las almas y es muy probable que el recipiente de Castiel no aguante y explote, no hay más opciones-

-No- dijo Dean negando despacio- Tiene que haber otra forma, ¡No enviaremos a Cas al purgatorio y mucho menos lo mataremos!-

-Entonces suerte lidiando con él porque tarde o temprano los leviatanes tomaran el control y quieras o no, no tendrás más opción que matarlo-

Muerte desapareció antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo. Era inconcebible la idea de lastimar a Castiel, jamás le haría daño, tenía que haber otra forma de detenerlo, debía existir la manera de devolver a los leviatanes al purgatorio.

-Dean- lo llamó su hermano para que lo mirara- ¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos dejar a esas cosas aquí, personas inocentes ya han muerto-

-¡¿Insinúas que matemos a Castiel?!- gritó el rubio muy enfadado- ¡¿Quieres matarlo?!-

-Sabes que no- respondió el menor- A mi me jode tanto como a ti todo esto pero se nos van acabando las opciones, si sigue tomando almas, estaremos en serios problemas y-

-¡Tiene que haber una manera!-

-Ya oíste a Muerte- dijo Bobby- No hay otra manera, Dean, si no queremos tener a esas cosas por aquí, hay que devolverlas al purgatorio-

-¡¿Y qué hay de Cas?!- gritó el rubio irritado-

-Escucha Dean- pidió su hermano- Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta esto pero se trata de la vida de muchas personas inocentes y-

-¡No me vengas con la mierda de los grandes propósitos!-

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa Dean?- respondió Sam mirándolo- Esta es la razón de que Cas te haya dejado ir, ¡No quiere herirte! Por eso ha borrado tus recuerdos para que no lo busques, por eso te está haciendo un lado, porque quiere solucionar esto por su cuenta, ¡Quiere arreglar esto sin lastimarte!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gabriel apareciendo en el cuarto- ¿Sammy?-

Dean se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, desde que Castiel se lo llevó a ese lugar, le prohibió salir del cuarto, cuando le asignó a Lana como su niñera y luego a Ion, las veces que lo golpeó para disciplinarlo, sus descontroles, cuando hicieron el amor, cuando el ángel lo violó, las peleas provocadas por Ion, cuando fueron al lago y Castiel y dijo que quizás también lo quería, cuando estaban en el cuarto, cuando esas cosas se apoderaron de Castiel y estuvo a punto de matarlo de no ser por la ayuda de Lana, y cuando lo alcanzó en el lago, "Te amo" esas palabras se repitieron en bucle en su cabeza, "Te amo". Dean comenzó a gritar, sintiendo como alguien lo tomaba por los brazos pero era incapaz de abrir los ojos, el dolor se hizo cada vez más fuerte y una última frase pasó por su cabeza antes de que todo se fuera a negro: "_Adiós Dean… esto es lo mejor, mientras no pueda arreglar esto… no puedo tenerte a mi lado sabiendo que te dañaré… no puedo ahora que sé que te amo…"_.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel sostuvo a Dean antes de que se desplomara contra el suelo. Intercambio una mirada con Sam y lo recostó sobre el sillón.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Bobby.

-Creo que ya ha recordado- respondió el arcángel mirando al rubio- Y necesitará un par de cervezas para cuando despierte-

Gabriel llevó al rubio a una de las habitaciones para que descansara, Bobby se hizo cargo de cuidarlo y regresó al living con Sam, este mantenía la mirada en el suelo muy preocupado. Lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un besito en la nuca.

-Estará bien, Sammy-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Gabe? ¿Cómo se supone que detengamos a esas cosas sin matar a Cas en el proceso?-

-No lo sé, Sammy pero si tengo algo claro- le dio la vuelta mirándolo fijamente- Ustedes pueden conseguirlo-

-Gabe-

-Han matado a un sinfín de cosas, se han sobrepuesto a los planes de ojos amarillos, han jodido el plan de los ángeles, consiguieron regresar a Lucifer a la jaula e incluso a Miguel, ustedes pueden hacer lo que se propongan, Sammy, si alguien puede encontrar otra manera de deshacerse de esas cosas, eres tú, mi lindo Sammy y ese rubio idiota- el castaño sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Gracias Gabe-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Tenemos que buscar información sobre esas cosas, ¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro, tú ordena y lo tendrás-

Sam se rio ante sus palabras y lo tomó por la nuca para darle un suave beso antes de ponerse a trabajar. Gabriel tenía razón, si existía otra forma de arreglar todo eso, ellos podían encontrarla, ya habían pasado por mucha mierda y salido invictos, esta no sería la excepción, especialmente porque no perdería a alguien que estimaba como parte de su familia, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, y además porque sabía, que Dean quería mucho a Castiel, y no precisamente como un hermano.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, le dolía la cabeza y en cuanto se incorporó, recordó todo lo sucedido en el mes que había olvidado. Se percató que ya había anochecido y estaba completamente solo en el cuarto pero le dio lo mismo.

-Cas...-

Se levantó casi corriendo para bajar corriendo las escaleras, ajeno a las miradas de Gabriel, Sam y Bobby que estaba en el living. Fue hasta el patio trasero mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos, ¿Y si algo le había ocurrido a Castiel? ¿Y si esas cosas lo dominaron? ¿Y si está herido?

-¡Cas! ¡Aparece Cas!- comenzó a llamarlo desesperado- ¡Cas! ¡Cas! ¡CAAAAAAASSSS!- cayó de rodillas casi llorando- Aparece… por favor…-

-Dean- Sam se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarlo- Dean-

-Tenemos que ayudarlo, Sammy… Cas no puede morir… no puedo dejarlo morir-

-Dean-

-Lo amo, Sammy… no puedo perderlo… no puedo perderlo ahora que sé que también me ama-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se incorporó como si viniera despertando de un largo sueño, había conseguido recuperar el control de sus acciones pero al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, estaba una habitación desconocido y en el suelo había dos cadáveres de ángeles.

-No…-

Podía sentir como esas cosas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y cuando lo superara, volverían a tomar el control y harían de las suyas. Miró a sus hermanos y chasqueó los dedos para regresarlos a casa, al cielo.

-Lo siento mucho…- murmuró tristemente- Lo siento tanto…-

Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control y cada vez se convencía de que no había forma de deshacerse de los leviatanes. Tendría que asumir su error y arreglar sin importar como. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Dean llamándolo, quería ignorarlo pero la desesperación, tristeza y desesperación que percibió lo convencieron para ir.

Estar frente a Dean no fue fácil, especialmente cuando el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Castiel quería decir algo pero el menor se apartó y antes de que reaccionara, le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-Dean…-

-¡Eres un idiota, estúpido, bastardo egoísta!-

-Dean-

-¡¿Cómo mierda te atreviste a hacerme un lado de esto?!- Castiel lo miró tristemente- ¡Lo sé todo, idiota! ¡Que se jodan los putos leviatanes!-

-Dean-

-Arreglaremos esto, Cas, encontraremos la manera de hacerlo- volvió a abrazarlo pero el moreno lo apartó por los hombros.

-No Dean… esto es asunto mío, no tuyo, no quiero que te metas-

-Cas…-

-Si te aparté de mi lado… fue porque ya no quiero nada contigo-

-Mentiroso…- dijo llorando- Me apartaste porque no querías herirme… me amas Cas… y por eso no quieres herirme pero me lastimas aún más con tu indiferencia-

-Dean-

-Te amo, Cas… nada cambiará eso-

-Estuve a punto de matarte…- admitió el ángel apretando los puños- No puedo Dean, no soy tan fuerte cuando se trata de ti, ¿Qué haré si te lastimo? ¿Qué haré si te pierdo?-

-Cas…-

-No puedo Dean, te herido bastante… y ahora… no podría soportarlo…- el rubio lo miró llorando y Castiel acarició sus mejillas antes de darle un besito en la frente- Lo siento, Dean pero te amo demasiado como para exponerte a esto-

-No Cas…-

-Lo siento, Dean… siento mucho todo lo que te hecho, por favor no me busques… porque no volveremos a vernos, ya entendí que solo hay una forma de arreglar esto y… no tienes por qué estar presente cuando suceda…-

A Castiel le dolió en el alma ver al rubio tan triste y llorando pero era lo mejor para ambos, sabía perfectamente que la única forma de evitar que los leviatanes tomaran su cuerpo y lastimaran a personas inocentes, que lastimaran a Dean, era devolviéndolos al purgatorio, lo cual lo incluía a él.


	23. Capitulo 23

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :)  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 23 **

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Castiel iba a abandonarlo? Soltó al ángel despacio y lo miró llorando antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha.

-Dean…-

-No Cas, no vas a hacerme un lado, ya es tarde para eso, estamos juntos en esto y así es como debemos resolverlo, juntos-

-Pero-

-¡No Castiel! No quiero ni ningún "pero", has dicho que me amas… y no permitiré que me dejes por esto, yo no siento rencor, ni odio hacia a ti, tampoco te culpo por lo ocurrido pero te juro… te juro que si me dejas… te odiaré Cas… voy a odiarte y te juro que iré hasta el puto purgatorio para patearte el trasero por idiota-

-Dean- el nuevo Dios dejó de contenerse y comenzó a llorar- Dean…-

-No me dejes, Cas- lo abrazó con fuerza- Por favor… podemos hacer esto juntos, podemos hacerlo que queramos si estamos juntos, los leviatanes no ganaran-

-Pero yo…-

-Cas- el rubio lo tomó por las mejillas- Me lastimaras mucho si me dejas ahora-

-Dean-

El moreno lo abrazó llorando y Dean acarició su cabello con suavidad sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Al fin tenía a su ángel de regreso y esta vez, no lo dejaría ir, ni por esos ángeles, ni por los leviatanes, ni por nadie. Castiel era suyo.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo, Cas?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo expectante y este asintió despacio- Gracias angelito, te amo-

-Dean… yo también te amo-

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó oír el rubio para sonreír y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas para luego darle un suave beso a su angelito que fue correspondido de inmediato. Dean se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Sam, Gabriel y Bobby. Carraspeó un poco sonrojándose.

-Chicos…- su hermano menor lo miró fijamente.

-Vamos a encontrar una manera de arreglar esto, yo también quiero ayudarte, Cas pero… no podre perdonarte fácilmente lo que has hecho- el ángel asintió despacio- No tienes idea de cómo lo hemos pasado desde que te llevaste a Dean… quisiste matarnos…-

-Lo siento…- respondió el ángel bajando la vista.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, Cas- dijo Sam- También quisiste herir a Gabe… has tocado a dos personas muy importantes para mí… Dean no ha querido decirnos que ocurrió en ese tiempo pero si tengo muy claro que lo golpeaste… y eso no te lo perdonaré tan fácilmente-

-Sammy… ese no era Cas… los leviatanes- el ángel lo detuvo.

-No Dean… Sam tiene razón...-

-Solo necesito tiempo- agregó el castaño mirándolo- Pero te juro que si vuelves a lastimar a mi hermano… me olvidaré por completo que eres mi amigo-

-Sí-

Dean abrazó a Castiel suspirando y fueron al interior de la casa para continuar revisando libros en busca de algo que les ayudara con los leviatanes. El rubio estuvo abrazando en todo momento al ángel, este le rodeaba la cintura con una mano mientras ambos leían uno de los libros. El cazador sonrió, estaba muy feliz de estar con Castiel de esa manera y ahora no lo dejaría ir, ni por los ángeles, ni por esos leviatanes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era de madrugada cuando Castiel se percató que Dean dormía afirmando la cabeza contra su hombro derecho. Cerró el libro con cuidado antes de intercambiar una mirada Sam, este asintió despacio y el ángel desapareció con su protegido para llevarlo a uno de los cuartos. Acostó a Dean con cuidado y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, el rubio soltó un pequeño ronroneo antes de abrir los ojos somnoliento.

-Cas…-

-Descansa, Dean, ya es tarde-

-No me dejes…-

-No iré a ningún lado, Dean, ahora duerme-

-Aquí- murmuro adormilado mientras palmeaba la cama a su lado- Acuéstate…- el ángel obedeció sin replicar y el rubio lo abrazó por la cintura bostezando- Te amo, Cas, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Dean…- le dio un besito en la frente- Yo también te amo-

El moreno se quedó velando su sueño toda la noche, no podía creer como tenía tanta suerte para que Dean quisiera estar a su lado después de todo lo que le hizo. Mientras lo miraba dormir, recordó las palabras de los leviatanes, como le restregaron en la cara que era verdad que Ion lastimaba a Dean en sus ausencias y como él estaba tan ensimismado con la idea de domarlo, que jamás creyó en sus palabras. Se prometió a si mismo que hablaría con el rubio sobre eso por la mañana. Estrechó al menor entre sus brazos, sintiéndose el ser más afortunado por poder estar junto al hombre que amaba, a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel miraba como su pareja daba vueltas por el cuarto mientras lucía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. El arcángel suspiró para jalarlo por el brazo y sentarlo sobre sus piernas. Bobby se había ido a dormir hace una hora y ahora estaban los dos en el living.

-Gabe-

-Cálmate, pequeño, encontraremos algo-

-No es eso…- Sam lo miró fijamente mientras mantenía las manos en su cintura- Es que…-

-Entiendo, Sammy- con una mano mantenía al castaño abrazado por el cuello y con la otra, la llevó para acariciar su mejilla- Entiendo tu preocupación pero estará bien, es cierto que Cas la ha jodido bastante pero sus palabras y su arrepentimiento es sincero-

-Gabe-

-No intentaré disuadirte de que lo perdones pero te puedo asegurar, que Cas se encarga solito de recriminarse lo que ha hecho- el cazador afirmó su cabeza en el hombro del arcángel- Entiendo tu decisión, Sammy y no tiene nada de malo que te sientas así, yo estaría del mismo modo que tú-

-Gabe…-

-Tienes que dormir pequeño y no te preocupes por Cas, no intentará nada contra Dean, de hecho, ambos están durmiendo juntos, buenos, Cas no pero está compartiendo el sueño del rubito- el menor asintió sonriendo.

-Gracias Gabe- le dio un suave beso antes de sonreír- ¿Quieres compartir un sueño conmigo?- el arcángel sonrió pícaramente.

-Me encantaría, Sammy pero no te quejes si hago de las mías-

-¿Acaso no lo haces siempre, Gabe?-

Gabriel se recostó sobre el sillón y Sam se acomodó sobre él al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiró de satisfacción mientras lo abrazaba. El arcángel correspondió su gesto, acariciándole la espalda despacio y sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Sammy-

-Buenas Gabe, te amo-

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeño cazador-

Ambos compartieron un suave beso antes de que Sam se quedara dormido sobre su pareja y ambos compartieron un sueño, del cual Gabriel se encargó que fuera bueno para ambos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se levantó procurando no despertar al rubio que dormía plácidamente. Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad. Sin duda Dean era hermoso y podría quedarse observándolo embobado por horas.

_"¿Para qué conformarse con mirar si puedes tocarlo?"_

El ángel ignoró la voz que oía en su cabeza para continuar en lo suyo. Bajó su mano despacio hasta que llevó dos dedos a los labios del cazador y los acarició con suavidad, ¿Cómo fue tan ciego y se permitió herir tanto a Dean? Lo amaba, no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso.

_"No te comportes como un frígido, ambos sabemos que te encantó, disfrutaste cada cosa que le hicimos a Dean, te encantó follartelo con fuerza, te fascinó dominarlo por completo y que gimiera como la perra que es"_

Castiel se cubrió los oídos mientras afirmaba su cuerpo contra la pared junto a la ventana, cerró los ojos con fuerza, suplicando que los leviatanes se callaran y dejaran de hostigarlo de esa manera, recordándole todas las cosas que le hizo a Dean cuando lo tuvo en cautiverio. Unos brazos rodeando su cintura, lo tomaron por improviso y abrió los ojos asustado.

-Tranquilo, Cas, todo está bien- dijo Dean abrazándolo mientras acariciaba su espalda- Eres fuerte, Cas, no dejes que ellos ganen-

-Dean…-

-Estoy de tu lado, angelito, estamos juntos en esto y no pienso dejarte- el ángel lo abrazó con fuerza- Te amo, Cas, quédate a mi lado-

-Yo también te amo, Dean…-

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que Castiel consiguió callar las voces de su cabeza. Se separó un poco de Dean para acariciarle las mejillas y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Mucho mejor gracias a ti, Dean-

-Cas- el menor sonrió- Vamos con los demás, tenemos que seguir buscando-

-Sí-

Dean lo llevó de la mano hasta el primer piso. Castiel lo siguió en silencio a la cocina y vio como el rubio se preparaba un café.

-¿Quieres algo, Cas?-

-No gracias… Dean… tengo que salir un momento-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-

-Recuerda que ahora soy Dios-

-Cas…-

-No haré nada malo, si es que- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el cazador lo abrazó con fuerza- Dean…-

-Prométeme que regresaras… por favor…-

-Lo prometo, Dean, volveré a tu lado-

El nuevo Dios se apartó de su protegido, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Le tomó un poco de tiempo asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y luego fue hacia la mansión para llamar a Lana, ella le confirmó todas sus sospechas sobre Ion y la forma que trataba a Dean cuando le ordenó cuidarlo.

-Gracias Lana-

-¿Está bien, señor?-

-Sí… quiero que te hagas cargo de algunas cosas y también que estés pendiente de Dean… no sé cuánto tiempo pueda controlarme…- miró al ángel fijamente- Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Lana-

-Sí Señor-

-Si los leviatanes vuelven a tomar el control sobre mí… e intentó herir a Dean… quiero que me mates-

-Señor…-

-Por favor Lana, Dean no podrá hacerlo y si llegó a herirlo… no me lo perdonaré jamás, por favor-

-Sí Señor…- respondió la mujer sin mucha convicción- ¿Puedo pedirle algo yo también?-

-Claro-

-No se rinda- Castiel la miró fijamente- No quiero matarlo… y tampoco quiero que Dean este triste… por favor, no deje que esas cosas vuelvan a controlarlo, yo sé que usted es fuerte y puede hacerlo-

-Gracias Lana- miró al ángel con cariño- Gracias por todo-

-¿Me ha llamado señor?- preguntó Ion apareciendo en el cuarto.

-Sí, déjanos solos Lana, por favor-

-Sí señor, permiso-

Castiel se volteó a mirar al ángel fijamente, fue un idiota al confiar de esa forma en Ion, fue un idiota al no darse cuenta de sus intenciones para separarlo de Dean. Caminó hacia el ángel con decisión y sin mediar palabras, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo tiró al suelo y lo dejó con el labio sangrando.

-Señor- dijo Ion sorprendido mientras se levantaba con cautela.

-Así que me has tomado por idiota- dijo Castiel conteniendo su enfado o destrozaría a Ion en ese mismo instante, movió la mano para inmovilizarlo contra la pared y se acercó serenamente- ¿Por qué has lastimado a Dean? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en separarnos y tratarlo de esa forma tan despectivamente?-

-Mi señor, yo no…-

-No te molestes en negarlo, Ion y más te vale que pienses muy bien tu respuesta o te mataré aquí mismo-

-Señor…-

Castiel apretó un poco el puño, haciendo que el ángel soltara un quejido y lo mirara con temor. El nuevo Dios ni siquiera se inmuto y lo miró esperando una respuesta, no había mentido en ningún momento, dependiendo de la respuesta de Ion, decidiría si matarlo lenta y agónicamente o no.


	24. Capitulo 24

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Phillyel . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 24 **

Dean daba vueltas por el cuarto inquieto, ya estaba atardeciendo y Castiel aún no volvía. Su mente se llenó de imágenes horribles, los leviatanes se habían apoderado del recipiente de su ángel y lo mataron, o que los demás ángeles se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidieron hacerse cargo del problema, o tal vez demonios, encontraron a Castiel en un mal momento y lo emboscaron. Cada pensamiento era peor que el anterior. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se encontró con la mirada de ese ángel. Gabriel, Sam y Bobby habían salido a visitar a Rufus, con la esperanza que tuviera entre sus libros, algo que les fuera de utilidad. Es por eso que Haziel se había quedado cuidándolo y también acompañándolo.

-Tranquilo Dean, él estará bien-

-Ya lleva mucho tiempo afuera, salió pasado el medio día y ya son más de las siete- dijo el rubio algo alterado- ¿Y si le pasó algo?-

-No lo creo, Castiel estará bien-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó irritado- Ni siquiera lo conoces y-

-Tienes razón, es primera vez que trato con él en persona pero si tengo algo claro y es que Castiel te ama-

-Haziel…-

-Y es por eso que no se rendirá fácilmente porque no quiere separarse de ti- Dean asintió despacio- Castiel volverá contigo, te lo ha dicho y aunque sea difícil, tienes que esperar-

-Odio esperar- admitió el rubio suspirando.

-Lo sé, Dean pero debes confiar en Castiel-

-Sí-

Las palabras de Haziel tranquilizaron al cazador, que finalmente optó por ir a la cocina para traer unas cervezas y le ofreció una al ángel, este se lo agradeció mirándolo.

-¿Y de cuando conoces a Gabriel?- preguntó Dean sentando, quizás un poco de conversación le ayudaba a distraerse.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Dean, estuvimos en la misma guarnición e incluso combatimos juntos en algunas batallas-

-No me imagino a Gabriel peleando, no es alguien que se tome las cosas muy en serio-

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, Dean pero ahora es distinto-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo sé que Gabe es un poco descuidado a veces, no se toma las cosas en serio y le gusta bromear y divertirse a costa de otros, de hecho, desde que abandonó el cielo, solo se ha preocupado por sí mismo, se comportaba como un idiota egoísta-

-Haziel-

-Pero ahora es distinto, ha decidido dejar de huir e involucrarse en los problemas familiares, aún cuando su vida corre peligro y todo lo está haciendo por él-

-¿Él?-

-Por Sam, finalmente se toma las cosas en serio por Sam-

-Espera un poco, ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Dean sin entender- ¿Cómo que por Sam ha cambiado?-

-¿Eh?- Haziel lo miró unos segundos- Creo que estoy hablando de más-

-No, vas a contarme todo ahora mismo-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de obtener algunos libros con Rufus, Gabriel los transportó de regreso a la casa de Bobby. A Sam no le gustó para nada la expresión que tenía su hermano mayor cuando regresaron.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-

-Dean-

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo que ocurría entre Gabriel y tú?- preguntó serio.

-Lo siento… pensé que ya lo sabía-se disculpó Haziel.

-Dean… no quería escondértelo pero… han pasado varias cosas desde que regresaste, no tuve la ocasión y…- Sam usó su mirada de cachorrito.

-¿Lo quieres mucho?-

-Sí… ¿Estás enojado?-

-Claro que no, Sammy- dijo el rubio mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa- Sabes qué lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, ¿Cómo podría enfadarme por esto? Solo me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes-

-Lo siento, Dean-

-Está bien, enano- le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y luego caminó hacia Gabriel.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a darme el sermón del buen novio?- preguntó el bromista sonriendo- Pues te diré que-

-Cuídalo- el arcángel lo miró fijamente- Tienes mucha suerte de que Sammy este contigo pero pobre de ti que lo lastimes porque la paliza no te la quitará nadie- el bromista sonrió divertido- Sí, crees que porque eres un puto arcángel no te haré nada pero no tienes idea de lo que es capaz Dean Winchester cuando tocan a su hermanito menor-

-Oye, no amenaces a mi angelito o yo haré lo mismo con el tuyo- dijo Sam haciendo morritos y abrazó a Gabriel sonriendo, este le dio un casto beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes Sammy, soy benevolente y no dañaré a tu hermanito pero me tendrás que compensar-

-No empiecen- dijo Bobby suspirando mientras dejaba los libros sobre el escritorio- Váyanse al cuarto, tortolitos-

Dean suspiró volviendo a sentarse, no estaba de humor para mirar el show de la parejita, debía admitir que estaba feliz con su hermano pero también le daba un poquito de celos, quería tener a Castiel a su lado para hacer lo mismo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miró a Ion mientras esperaba una respuesta, liberó al ángel de su poder y este cayó al suelo tosiendo antes de mirarlo asustado.

-Señor-

-¿Por qué intentaste apártame de Dean?-

-Ese humano no le conviene, señor… es culpa de Dean Winchester que usted tuvo que abandonar el cielo, que se rebelara, que se viera forzado a lastimar a nuestros hermanos por protegerlo- Castiel lo observó fijamente- Nada bueno resulta de involucrarse con ese humano, todas las personas que tienen contacto con ellos han acabado muertos o peor, incluso usted-

-Cállate-

-Ese humano nubla su juicio, señor, Dean Winchester es un ser grotesco, vicioso, corrompido, ¿Ha olvidado las cosas que hizo mientras estuvo en el infierno? Usted no debe estar junto a alguien así, usted es nuestro Dios y no necesita de Dean Winchester para arreglar todo el caos de este mundo, ese humano solo lo confunde-

-¿Y eso en que te afecta a ti? No tienes porque involucrarte en mis decisiones, yo sé perfectamente lo que hago- Castiel le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro antes de tomarlo por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared.

-Señor…-

-Si no te mato, es por la sencilla razón de que no quiero herir a mis hermanos pero si te vuelves a acercar a Dean o a mí, si intentas algo contra él, no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez y no dudaré en matarte, ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí señor…- dijo con algo de dificultad.

-Bien, ahora desaparece de mi vista-

Soltó a Ion y este lo miró fijamente antes de desaparecer del lugar. Castiel suspiró acercándose por la ventana, ya estaba por anochecer y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar junto a su rubio querido.

Cuando apareció en la casa de Bobby, Dean lo abrazó con fuerza y el ángel correspondió su gesto con un abrazo mientras sonreía un poco.

-Tardaste mucho, Cas…-

-Lo siento, Dean, me entretuve con algunas cosas… y…-

-Cas, ¿Por qué tienes sangre en la mano?- Dean se separó para mirar sus nudillos.

-Cas…-

-No es mía Dean y tampoco de un humano, es sangre de Ion…-

-¿Qué?- el rubio lo observó fijamente.

-Lo siento Dean… perdóname por no haberte creído… yo…- se sobresaltó un poco cuando el cazador lo tomó por los hombros pero le sorprendió más lo que dijo.

-¿Lo has matado? Por favor Cas, dime que no has hecho esa estupidez-

-¿Qué…? Él te hirió Dean… provocó todas esas peleas para separarnos y-

-¡¿Y qué?!- gritó el rubio, olvidándose que los demás estaban ahí- Tú no eres un asesino, Cas, no porque rebajarte al nivel de ese bastardo-

-Dean- el ángel sonrió acariciándole la mejilla- Te amo-

-Cas, no estamos- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el nuevo Dios lo besó apasionadamente y luego lo miró sonriendo- Cas…-

-No lo he matado, si es lo que te preocupa pero si se atreve a acercarse de nuevo, si se atreve a lastimarte, no dudaré en matarlo-

El rubio lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía. Castiel miró por sobre su hombro, encontrándose con las miradas de los demás, recordando que no estaba solo. Abrazó a Dean por la cintura y los hizo aparecer en el cuarto.

-Cas-

-Ahora estamos solos y dejaremos de dar el espectáculo gratuito- el rubio se rio.

-A mi no me importa, después de todo eres un voyerista, Cas-

-Dean-

-Te encanta mirar ¿Verdad?- el ángel sonrió.

-Solo a ti, Dean-

El rubio lo abrazó por el cuello para comenzar a devorarle la boca mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la camisa del ángel, acariciando esa suave piel. Castiel gimió ante ese contacto y caminó hasta empujar a Dean sobre la cama, desvistió a su pareja deleitándose con ese cuerpo desnudo y lo miró sonriendo.

-Cas-

-Dean…- recordó todo lo ocurrido y desvió la mirada pero el rubio lo tomó por la barbilla- Dean-

-Hazlo, yo quiero-

-Pero…-

-Cas, estoy bien, no me lastimarás ni nada parecido, yo también quiero que me hagas el amor-

-Dean-

-Te amo Cas, te amo mucho-

-Yo también, Dean, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces-

Castiel sonrió manteniéndose de rodillas y a horcadas sobre la entrepierna del rubio, se quitó la ropa con cuidado para luego inclinarse hasta morderle el cuello, asegurándose de dejarle unas notorias marcas. Dean gimió acariciando su cintura mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo, buscando un alivio momentáneo. El cazador bajó una mano para tomar la hombría del moreno y comenzar a masturbarlo con fuerza.

-Dean…-

-Te quiero angelito, te quiero mucho-

Castiel cerró los ojos uno segundos sin contener sus gemidos cuando sintió que el rubio lo empujaba sobre la cama para intercambiar de posiciones. Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el destello travieso de esas esmeraldas.

-¿Qué planeas, Dean?-

-Mmm, yo pensé que seguía siendo tu perrito- dijo el menor sonriendo- ¿Ya no quieres que te diga amo?-

-Dean… yo no…- el rubio se acomodó sonriendo.

-Te amo, Cas y…- se sonrojo un poco-Creo que hay algo mal conmigo porque… me excita mucho que seas tan rudo y con esa pose de soy-Dios-y-te-jodes, me encanta- admitió avergonzado.

-Dean…- Castiel lo miró unos antes de reírse.

-Oye, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó fingiendo enfado- Cas-

-Lo siento, es que por mi culpa te has vuelto un masoquista y ahora te va el sadomaso-

-¿El qué?- preguntó Dean arqueando una ceja- ¿Y de dónde demonios has aprendido esas cosas, angelito?-

-Sé muchas cosas, Dean, cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas-

-¿En serio? Pues yo sé otras cuantas y te las mostraré ahora, Cas-

Castiel quería preguntarle qué era lo que sabía pero su mente se fue a blanco y solo pudo gemir cuando sintió esa deliciosa boca tragando su hombría con gula. Un coro de gemidos acompañó a cada acción que realizaba el cazador. Esa boca hacia maravillas y el moreno estaba perdiendo el norte. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el rubio hizo algo extraño pero placentero con su lengua.

-Dean… Aaaahhh… basta… voy a correrme… por favor… Dean- se dejó caer sobre la cama sin contener sus gemidos mientras movía sus caderas para embestir esa boca- ¡Dean! ¡Aaaaahhh!-

Acabó con un gritó de placer mientras sentía esa boca succionando y tragando su esencia, dándole una última lamida antes de incorporarse para mirarlo con una sonrisa. Dean acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Eso fue rápido, Cas, parece que alguien estaba falto de atenciones o eres un promiscuo- el moreno reaccionó ante esas palabras y colocó sus manos en la cintura de su pareja.

-No tientes a Dios, Dean, saldrás muy mal parado- Castiel llevó sus manos al trasero del rubio para tomarlo con fuerza, sacándole un gemido a su pareja.

-Cas…-

-Ahora te enseñaré quien manda aquí, perrito, será mejor que comiences a suplicar porque no pienso tener piedad contigo- Dean se estremeció ante esas palabras y movió las caderas para frotar su dura virilidad contra el abdomen del ángel.

-Cas… follame-

-Nadie le da órdenes a Dios, te lo dejaré muy claro está noche-

Dean gimió cuando fue inmovilizado sobre la cama, Castiel se lamió los labios sin quitar la sonrisa, un tanto sádica, que adornaba sus labios. Iba a enseñarle a ese rubio travieso quien mandaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ion apareció en el parque apretando los puños, las cosas no se quedarían así, ese bastardo de Dean Winchester no se saldría con la suya. Confiaba en que lo que sea que controlara a su señor, lo ayudara con sus propósitos. Una presencia lo alertó y se giró mirando al demonio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Crowley? ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrarte ante mí, basura?-

-Vamos, angelito, ahórrate los descalificativos que quiero proponerte un trato-

-¿Un trato?-

-Así es, ambos tenemos algo en común-

-¿Y qué sería?-

-Ambos queremos a Dean muerto- Ion lo observó fijamente- Entonces, ¿Quieres hablar de negocios conmigo, Ion?-

El ángel miró al demonio fijamente, jamás se había fiado de esas abominaciones pero en algo tenía razón, ambos querían a Dean muerto y quizás juntos, podrían conseguirlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Yo sé que algun s querían muerto a Ion pero Dean no quiere que su angelito se rebaje al nivel de ese angel y Castiel no quiere matar a sus hermanos pero ya pagará, eso se vendrá seguro :3 Gracias por leer, saludos! :D


	25. Capitulo 25

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 25**

Castiel miraba al humano que dormía profundamente mientras lo mantenía abrazado por la cintura. Anoche había sido maravilloso y terminó haciendo el amor con el rubio hasta la madrugada. Le hacía gracia recordar que a Dean le iba el sadomaso por él y no sentía ni una pizca de culpa por eso ya que había sido genial. Llevó su mano a la mejilla del cazador cuando las voces regresaron.

"_¿A qué juegas, Cas? Si sabes que te encanta follartelo hasta hacerlo lloriquear, nos has hecho un gran favor al mantenerlo a tu lado porque cuando nosotros tomemos el control- la voz se rio- Te enseñaremos lo que es realmente una sesión de sadomaso"_

-Cállate- susurró el ángel levantándose mientras se cubría los oídos.

"_A nosotros no nos engañas, Cas, te encantó cada cosa que hicimos con ese rubito, te gustó someterlo, te gustó golpearlo, te fascinó probar su sangre y oír sus suplicas mientras lo follabamos frenéticamente"_

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Cas!- unas manos lo sostuvieron por los hombros y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su hermano mayor.

-Gabriel…-

-Cálmate, tienes que calmarte o lo herirás- el arcángel indicó hacia la cama y Castiel se volteó a ver como el rubio estaba quejándose mientras algo invisible lo mantenía inmóvil sobre la cama. El ángel lo liberó de su poder asustado.

-Dean…-

-Tranquilo, está bien, no le has hecho daño-

"_Por el momento, pero es cosa de tiempo para que nosotros tomemos el control y ya verás lo que le haremos" _

-¡No!- Castiel se volteó gruñendo- ¡No dejaré que lo lastimen!-

_"¿Y cuanto más podrás aguantar, Cas? Es cosa de tiempo para que ganemos, no puedes contra nosotros Cas y lo primero que haremos, será jugar con esa mascotita que te has conseguido, de hecho, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos de inmediato?" _

Castiel cayó de rodillas mientras gruñía despacio, Gabriel intentó ayudarlo pero fue aventado contra la pared. El nuevo Dios soltó un grito de dolor cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros y luego el rubio lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo Cas, solo debes calmarte, todo estará bien-

-Dean…-

-Eres fuerte, mi angelito, no dejes que ellos te controlen- el cazador lo tomó por las mejillas- Te amo, Cas, eres fuerte y puedes detenerlos-

-Dean- el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba- No quiero herirte… no podría soportarlo… Tienes que correr… huye, Dean… por favor…

-Yo tampoco quiero que te lastimes por protegerme, encontraremos la solución a esto juntos, ¿Si, Cas? ¿Cas?-

El rubio lo miró extrañado cuando esos orbes azules se fijaron en él y el ángel sonrió con diversión. Rápidamente se percató que ese no era su pareja, que esas cosas habían vuelto a tomar el control.

-¿Cas…?-

-Cas- lo miró con una amplia- Está tomando una pequeña siestecita, es mejor que no lo despertemos- terminó diciendo con diversión.

-¡Dean! ¡Sal de aquí!- gritó Gabriel caminando hacía ellos pero el ángel movió la mano y lo lanzó contra la pared.

-No te entrometas, Gabe, solo Dean está invitado a esta fiesta-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba bebiendo una cerveza cuando escuchó un grito y reconoció la voz de Gabriel y luego un golpe seco. Intercambió una mirad con Haziel y Bobby antes de subir corriendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto donde estaba su hermano. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se quedó quieto ante la escena. Gabriel estaba inmovilizado contra la pared mientras Castiel tenía a Dean sobre la cama y le estaba comiendo la boca sin dejar de presionar su cuello.

-¡Detente Cas!-

-Me había olvidado de ustedes- dijo el ángel volteándose a mirarlo.

-Leviatanes- respondió Sam

-Correcto, ahora dejen de interrumpir- movió su mano para aventar a Sam contra la pared, al igual que a Bobby- Quédense ahí mirando el show, ¿En dónde nos quedamos nosotros, Dean?- el rubio lo miró llorando.

-Cas… Cas…-

-Llámalo todo lo que quieras, Dean, el angelito no vendrá, al menos no por ahora-

Castiel sonrió cuando alguien colocó un cuchillo en su cuello. Sam miró a Haziel aliviado pero le duró bien poco cuando el nuevo Dios lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación y se levantó riendo.

-No quería hacer todavía pero no me dejan más opción, primero los mataré a ustedes y luego jugaré con Dean-

El ángel apareció frente a él sonriendo y lo tomó por el cuello. Sam cerró los ojos quejándose despacio cuando entreabrió los ojos y miró por sobre el hombro de Castiel, viendo a ese ángel que le dio el mensaje por parte de Dean.

-Tú…-

-Lo siento mucho, señor…-

Lana alzó el cuchillo en el aire y se alistó para darle el golpe de gracia con el cuchillo mata-ángeles, ya que matando a Castiel, los leviatanes tomarían su recipiente y este explotaría. Ese era el plan del ángel. Lana estaba lista para apuñalarlo pero Dean la detuvo en el acto y la lanzó a un lado.

-¡No lo hagas!-

-Dean-

-Y tú- el rubio jaló al ángel y antes de que reaccionara le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla- ¡Regresa de una puta vez, Castiel! O te juro… ¡Te juro que no te perdonaré jamás!-

Sam contuvo la respiración unos segundos hasta que vio como Castiel se llevaba una mano a la cabeza sin dejar de gruñir hasta que pareció reaccionar y los liberó de su poder.

-¿Cas…?- este miró a su alrededor afligido.

-Dean… yo lo-

-Menos mal que estás bien- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- No me asustes de esa manera, Cas, ¿Qué haré si te pierdo?-

-Dean…-el ángel correspondió su abrazo llorando- Lo siento… lo siento mucho-

-Todo estará bien, Cas, vamos a encontrar la solución a esto y-

-No Dean… ya es suficiente, no puedo estar aquí cuando estás cosas pueden tomar el control de nuevo… tengo que alejarme de ti, es la única forma de protegerte-

-No Cas… no harás eso o te juro que te iré a buscar y me importará una mierda los leviatanes-

-Dean…-

-Por favor, Cas… no me dejes solo, no me dejes- Castiel acarició su mejillas despacio y luego miró a los demás.

-No es tu culpa, Cas- dijo Sam serio- Esas cosas-

-No Sam, no puedes justificar lo que he hecho, ¡Iba a matarlos!- el ángel miró a su pareja-No puedo permitir que eso vuelva a pasar, no me rendiré aún pero tampoco puedo estar con tanta libertad-

-Cas…-

-Tienen que encerrarme-

-No- respondió el rubio negando- Cas-

-Lo siento Dean pero es la única opción-

-Aún si lo hiciéramos, ¿Cómo se supone que encerremos a Dios?- preguntó Bobby mirándolo.

-Yo me encargaré de eso- respondió Castiel- Dios aún está ahí y mis poderes jamás podrán igualarlo, por eso si es posible de hacer-

Sam miró la determinación en la mirada del ángel y asintió despacio, no tendrían más opción que mantener encerrado a Castiel hasta que encontraran la forma de devolver a esos leviatanes al purgatorio. Sam intercambió una mirada con los demás y luego fueron hasta el cuarto de pánico para preparar todo. Dean estaba abrazando a Castiel con fuerza.

-Ya está, Cas- dijo el castaño mirando que los sellos estuvieran en su lugar.

-Gracias…- el ángel se separó de rubio para entrar pero este lo siguió abrazándolo.

-Dean, ¿Qué haces?-

-No te dejaré solo Cas, así que si tú te quedaras aquí encerrado, pues yo también-

-Pero-

-No quiero oír tus reclamos ni nada por el estilo, así que cállate, Sammy- este lo miró fijamente- Cierra la puerta y apresúrense en dar con algo-

-Sí…-Sam cerró la puerta para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a los demás- Tenemos que darnos prisa-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crowley escuchaba con atención lo que le decía Ion y el cambio de Castiel cuando le pidió que le trajera a Dean. Había averiguado por sus múltiples fuentes, que las cosas que el ángel tragó junto con las almas del purgatorio, fue una dotación completa de leviatanes hambrientos. Eso le dio una muy buena idea y decidió ir a averiguar cómo iba todo en la base Winchester.

-Hola chicos- saludó con una sonrisa- ¿A qué se debe tanto estudio?-

-¿Ya tienes algo?- preguntó Sam irritado.

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor, eso era trabajo de tu hermanito ¿Y dónde está Dean?-.

-Tenemos problemas- respondió el castaño- Cas está perdiendo el control-

-¿Eh?-

-Tuvimos que encerrarlo, será mejor que encuentres algo pronto o te mataré-

-Pídemelo con dulzura, cariño y te daré lo que quieres- respondió el demonio sonriendo divertido.

-Bastardo, no estamos para tus juegos- siseó el cazador- Ponte a trabajar o ya verás-

-Ok, no te alteres, estoy en ello, nos vemos amorcito-

Crowley desapareció del lugar con una amplia sonrisa, tenía el plan perfecto para deshacerse de Castiel y de paso de Dean. Apareció en un parque y esperó unos segundos la llegada de Ion, este lo miró fijamente.

-Escucha muy bien angelito, esto es lo que haremos-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel permanecía de pie en el extremo opuesto a donde se encontraba Dean, este lo miró con tristeza pero el ángel no cambió su decisión, no quería herir a su pareja, no se lo perdonaría jamás. El nuevo Dios sintió una punzada de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Los sellos que había en las paredes, lo debilitaban considerablemente y eso solo favorecía el accionar de los Leviatanes.

-Dean…- dijo adolorido- Tienes que salir… ya no puedo detenerlo…-

-Cas-

-¡Sal de aquí!-

El moreno cayó de rodillas y alcanzó a ver como el rubio se dirigía a la salida pero luego todo se fue a negro. Dean estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano lo detuvo por el hombro.

-¿A dónde vas, Dean? Recién estamos comenzando-

-¿Cas…?-

-Cas, se ido- respondió con una amplia sonrisa- Ahora nosotros estamos a cargo- lo levantó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la puerta de metal y se rio- Esto será tan divertido-


	26. Capitulo 26

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Wanda-Marie840 , Phillyel y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 26**

El ángel lo tenía por el cuello y contra la pared, Dean luchaba por liberarse pero no era rival para esa súper-fuerza y pronto fue aventado contra las paredes de metal. Esas cosas estaban asegurándose de darle una buena paliza hasta que fue dejado en el suelo, con el labio inferior roto, un montón de moretones y quejándose despacio.

-¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-

-Bastardo…- el cazador se colocó de pie con algo de dificultad- Van a volver al purgatorio-

-Eso no pasará, Dean y ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?- movió la mano para inmovilizar al rubio- Porque no eres capaz de lastimar a tu angelito, porque sabes, que esto es en parte tu culpa, por algo el angelito no te pidió ayuda-

-Cállate, bastardo-

-Esto es aburrido-

Castiel movió la mano para comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza contra las paredes. El rubio quedó inmovilizado contra la pared mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba desde el costado de su frente por la mejilla. El moreno se acercó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya sé, ya que ese idiota angelito nos ha dejado escasos de poderes y no podemos salir de aquí, entonces tú nos ayudaras, tienes algo muy valioso, Dean, un alma-

El rubio lo miró con genuino pánico, los leviatanes sonrieron con malicia y sin más preámbulos, atravesaron el pecho de Dean para tocar su alma.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba leyendo los libros cuando se percató que su pareja se quedaba mirando en dirección al sótano. El arcángel le dirigió una mirada antes de desaparecer y el castaño fue se apresuró en ir hacia el cuarto de pánico junto con Bobby.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-

El castaño se aterró al oír los gritos de su hermano y fue corriendo para abrir la puerta pero Gabriel lo detuvo mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-¡Suéltame Gabe! ¡Hay que detenerlo o matará a Dean!-

-Es peligroso dejarlo libre, Sammy, esas cosas nos mataran o irán por más inocentes-

-Pero…-

-Lo sé, Sammy- centró su mirada en las dos siluetas, Castiel estaba tocando el alma del rubio pero el arcángel podía percibir la esencia de su hermano que intentaba detenerlos- ¡Tienes que recuperar el control, Cas!- gritó decidido- ¡No lastimes a Dean! ¡No permitas que esos leviatanes lo maten!-

-Abre la puerta- ordenó el nuevo Dios- Ábrela o matare a Dean-

Sam se aterró al oír eso y apartó un poco a su pareja para mirar como el ángel tomaba a Dean por el cuello y comenzaba a golpearlo contra la pared de metal. Quiso abrir la puerta pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-¡No lo hagas, Sammy!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el cazador- Cas…-

-Ya me estás cansando, Dean- golpeó al rubio varias veces contra la pared hasta dejarlo inconsciente y con sangre en su cabeza.

-¡Dean!-

-¡Abran la maldita puerta!-

Sam miró a su arcángel antes de obedecer, no podía permitir que su hermano muriera a manos de esas cosas. El ángel sonrió y movió la mano para inmovilizarlos mientras sacaba a Dean del cuarto, arrastrándolo de la muñeca.

-¡Dean!- gritó Sam asustado- ¡Suéltalo, hijo de puta!-

-Cuida tu boquita Sammy-

Apretó el puño, provocando que sus cautivos gruñeran por el dolor. Castiel bajó la mirada al cazador cuando escuchó un suave aleteo y vio al ángel.

-Llegas tarde, Ion-

-Lo siento señor-

-Ten, llévatelo- el ángel levantó al rubio y desapareció del cuarto.

-¡Dean!-

-Y en cuanto a ustedes, estoy muy enojado por lo que han hecho-

-Detente Cas, por favor- pidió el cazador casi llorando- No permitas que lo lastimen, por favor Cas… no dejen que esas cosas lastimen a Dean-

-Sam…- el ángel se acercó al castaño- Sam…-

-Sí Cas, tienes que luchar, por favor-

-Idiota- respondió el moreno sonriendo- Te engañé-

-Cas…-

-Tengo planes muy interesantes para tu hermanito y en cuanto a ustedes, no me sirven, así que haremos esto rápido-

Sam cerró los ojos cuando vio el cuchillo en la mano del moreno y esperó el golpe de gracia que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la duda en esos orbes azules y el ángel retrocedió despacio.

-No…- murmuró enojado- ¡No interfieras, Castiel!- las luces titilaron antes de que las ampolletas se rompieran- Siento esto- dijo el moreno sonriendo- Este ángel está algo inquieto, bien, tendremos que dejar esto para después, nos vemos chicos-

-¡No!- el nuevo Dios desapareció del lugar y se vieron libres de su poder- ¡Maldición!- gritó Sam enojado- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?!-

-No tenemos más opción- dijo Bobby serio- Tenemos que devolver a esas cosas al purgatorio, aún si eso significa enviar a Cas también-

Sam asintió mientras abrazaba a su pareja, no tenían más opción que hacerlo y estaba seguro que Castiel también lo querría así.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos adolorido y se movió un poco pero rápidamente comprobó que algo tironeaba sus muñecas. Se incorporó por completo y vio de qué se trataba mientras se sentaba. Estaba en un cuarto desconocido, sobre la cama, con las muñecas encadenadas y limitándole el movimiento.

-Maldición…-

-Hola Dean- el cazador vio al dueño de esa voz.

-Debí suponerlo, bastardo-

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte- Ion hizo aparecer un cuchillo- Y esta vez, nadie te protegerá Dean-

El ángel le dio una buena paliza a Dean pero este lo aguantó estoico, lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Castiel, tenía que hacer reaccionar al ángel y regresar a la casa de Bobby. Ion le dio tregua, comenzó con romperle la muñeca derecha antes de golpearlo sobre la cama. El cazador no podía defenderse de los ataques y la inconsciencia amenazaba con dominarlo pero cuando eso iba a ocurrir, Ion le quemaba el torso con su mano ardiente.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Dean forcejeó de nuevo para luchar por liberarse pero no podía con las cadenas en sus muñecas y se resignó a soportar la tortura del ángel. Cuando se cumplió un poco más de una hora, escuchó un suave aleteo antes de que una silueta familiar apareciera en el cuarto.

-Bonita escena- dijo el nuevo Dios con una sonrisa- Muy lindo, Ion-

-Mi señor-

-Déjanos a solas, quiero hablar con Dean y luego puedes seguir jugando con él-

-Sí señor, permiso-

El ángel desapareció del cuarto y el rubio contuvo la respiración cuando vio como el moreno se acercaba para luego colocar dos dedos en su frente y curar sus heridas. Dean no se atrevió a moverse, ese no era Castiel y tenía miedo al pensar que esos leviatanes lo habían reducido tan fácilmente.

-No pongas esa carita, Dean, tu angelito sigue aquí, calladito y mirando todo- el rubio no respondió- Estoy seguro que serás un buen juguete, Ion debe odiarte mucho si te dio tamaña paliza, aunque ve lo positivo, ahora Cas sabe que su soldadito te detesta y es capaz de esto y mucho más- silencio- Así que no quieres hablar, por mí está bien, yo solo venia a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden- miró al cazador con una sonrisa- Podría jugar contigo un poco, seguro que Cas disfrutará mucho mirando, ¿Qué dices, Dean?- estiró su mano para tomarlo por la mandíbula- Nos divertiremos mucho, mascotita- se inclinó para besarlo pero el rubio le mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Castiel lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza.

-No me toques, bastardo- siseó el humano y el moreno sonrió.

-Había olvidado que esta perra muerde- se lamió la sangre del labio y se acomodó sobre Dean con una sonrisa- Me gusta, yo me encargaré de domarte, perra, démosle un buen espectáculo a Castiel-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam intercambió una mirada con Bobby y luego con el par de ángeles antes de hacer la invocación. Esperaron unos segundos cuando apareció.

-¿Por qué me han llamado de nuevo? ¿He hecho algo que les dio la impresión de que pueden tenerme a su servicio?- preguntó Muerte observándolos.

-No señor- respondió Sam algo cohibido pero se armó de valor, tenían que hacerlo por Dean- Necesitamos tu ayuda- el jinete solo lo miró- Vamos a devolver las almas al purgatorio pero-

-Quieren que yo les diga cómo hacerlo ¿Verdad?- Sam asintió despacio.

-Por favor- pidió el cazador.

-El día en que dejen de ser útiles para mantener el balance, no tendrán tanta suerte- dijo Muerte caminando por el cuarto- Dentro de dos días, devolverán las almas al purgatorio y a Castiel- Sam asintió- En ese laboratorio encontraran todo lo que necesitan para hacerlo-

-Pero esa puerta solo se abre con el eclipse y…- murmuró Bobby.

-Haré uno para ustedes, a las 03:59, justo antes del amanecer, sean puntuales-

-Muchas gra- Muerte lo interrumpió.

-No me lo agradezcas, limpien su desastre-

Muerte desapareció del cuarto y Sam intercambió una mirada con los presentes, dentro de dos días tendrían que llevar a Castiel a ese lugar para abrir la puerta y que saltara, llevándose esas almas y a los leviatanes de regreso al purgatorio.

-Esto funcionó pero… ¿Cómo llevaremos a Cas a ese lugar?- preguntó Gabriel serio.

-Solo hay una persona que puede conseguirlo- respondió Sam mirándolo- Dean, así que lo primero será encontrarlos, intentar recuperar a Cas por unos minutos, los suficientes para ir a ese lugar y que salte-

-Ok, entonces lo preguntaré de otra forma, ¿Cómo encontraremos a Dean?-

-No tengo idea- respondió Sam serio.

-Pues yo sé donde están- Crowley apareció en el cuarto con una amplia sonrisa- Yo sé donde se está ocultando el angelito con tu hermano-

Sam miró fijamente al demonio, si Crowley había decidido ayudar sin pedir algo, claramente se traía algo entre manos pero por el momento, no tenían nada más y debían encontrar a Dean y Castiel antes de que Muerte creara el apocalipsis para abrir la puerta al purgatorio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba sobre la cama con la mirada en la ventana mientras contenía las lágrimas, esas cosas no solo lo habían violado sin compasión, también lo golpeó y lastimó a Castiel a propósito. Aún podía ver la cara de horror en su ángel cuando los leviatanes le permitieron mirar como lo lastimaban, las lágrimas que derramó y como susurró "perdón" con la voz rota por la tristeza. El rubio cerró los ojos respirando profundo para mantener su tristeza a raya, no podía flaquear ahora, tenía que ayudar a Castiel a como diera lugar. Intentó levantarse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó, pensando que se trataba de Ion, o peor aún, que esas cosas vinieran buscando más diversión.

-No te asustes- el rubio giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

-Lana-

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Dean-


	27. Capitulo 27

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus review, Green, Phillyel y Amelia. La historia irá un poquito más lento porque ya no me quedan capítulos y no he tenido tiempo para continuarlo pero espero avanzarlo este fin de semana. Gracias por leer, Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" "

**Capitulo 27**

Sam estaba cerciorándose que en el laboratorio estuviera todo lo necesario para abrir nuevamente el purgatorio y enviar a Castiel junto con los leviatanes. Sintió un suave aleteo y se volteó despacio.

-¿Ya está todo listo, Sammy?- preguntó el arcángel mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí Gabe…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No me gusta esto, Gabe… claramente Crowley nos joderá y no sabemos que planea, porque no me creo que justo ahora que planeamos enviar a Castiel al purgatorio, mágicamente haya encontrado su ubicación-

-¿Qué piensas, Sammy?-

-Alguien lo está ayudando, quizás ese contacto angelical del que habló antes-

-Lo sé- dijo el bromista abrazándolo- Pero yo estoy aquí, Sammy y no permitiré que ese cabrón se atreva a herirte, primero lo mato-

-Gabe-

-Las cosas saldrán bien, Sammy, yo voy a protegerte, nos desharemos de esas cosas, Dean regresara y luego nos cargaremos a ese demonio-

-Sí- tomó al arcángel por las mejillas para darle un suave beso antes de abrazarlo- Espero que no sea muy tarde… espero que Cas aún tenga las fuerzas suficientes para ayudarnos en esto-

-Lo hará, Sammy, Cas no permitirá que Dean sea lastimado, sin importar el método que deba usar-

Sam asintió suspirando, rezaba porque su hermano se mantuviera a salvo y pudieran acabar con todo eso cuanto antes. Mañana por la madrugada Muerte haría el eclipse que les permitiría devolver a los leviatanes al purgatorio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean miró al ángel fijamente mientras lo curaba. El rubio logró incorporarse para quedar sentado sobre la cama.

-Lana…-

-Te sacaré de aquí, Dean-

-¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? ¿Estamos en la mansión?-

-No… pero mi señor me llamó y pude sentirlo aquí-

-Cas…- el rubio bajó la vista.

-Hay que salir de aquí rápido y-

-No-

-Pero Dean-

-No dejaré a Cas solo… no ahora cuando más me necesita-

-Dean-

-Tienes que salir de aquí, Lana y ve por los demás-

-Dean-

-Ya no tenemos opción… tendremos que devolver a esas cosas al purgatorio, tienes que ir y-

-Vaya, vaya- el cazador miró hacia la puerta, en donde apareció Ion- Pero si es Lana, ¿Qué haces aquí?- apareció frente a ella muy enojado pero el rubio lo embistió hasta dejarlo contra la pared.

-¡Vete Lana!-

El ángel lo miró unos segundos antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Dean aflojó el agarre sobre Ion, no era rival para su fuerza, así que aceptó el castigo en silencio. El primero golpe fue a parar sobre su mejilla derecha. El ángel lo tomó por el brazo para dejarlo contra la pared y sonrió.

-Estaba deseando que me dieras otra razón para golpearte, bastardo- le dobló el brazo tras la espalda- Eres muy problemático Dean pero ya veremos que harás cuando te rompa cada hueso de tu sucio cuerpo-

-Es suficiente- el rubio giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Castiel.

-Pero mi señor-

-Déjalo Ion-

-¡Lana estuvo aquí! Va a traer a ese molesto cazador y a los ángeles-

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó divertido el nuevo Dios- Déjalos que vengan, no son rivales para mí, y cuando estén aquí- apareció junto a ellos y tomó al rubio por el cabello- Los mataré lentamente y tú tendrás el privilegio de mirar todo desde un lugar privilegiado, Dean-

-No se saldrán con la suya- amenazó el cazador- Regresaran al purgatorio- dijo mirando a Castiel- Y tú- dirigió la mirada a Ion- Yo mismo te destrozaré con mis propias manos, bastardo-

- ¿Aún no entiendes la situación en la que estás, Dean?- preguntó Castiel sonriendo divertido- ¿Qué pueden hacer un grupo de humanos, un demonio de encrucijada y dos ángeles inferiores contra nosotros? Somos mucho más poderosos que ellos, ya perdieron Dean y lo quieras aceptar o no, ellos morirán frente a tus ojos y tú, Dean, no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, así como no puedes hacer nada para ayudar a Castiel-

El rubio desvió la mirada ante esas palabras e intentó disimular su impotencia, ni siquiera era capaz de ayudar a Castiel, ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Qué podían hacer para detener a esas cosas? Soltó un quejido cuando Ion lo soltó y Castiel presionó su rostro contra la pared mientras se pegaba contra su cuerpo para susurrarle al oído.

-No creas que no recibirás un castigo por esto, rubito, tenemos bastante tiempo para que te discipline, déjanos solos Ion-

-Sí señor-

El ángel se marchó sonriendo y Dean escuchó la risa de esas cosas contra su oído, lo que lo forzó a cerrar los ojos mientras intentaba mentalizarse en algo y disuadirse de la golpiza que le darían los Leviatanes. Los golpes jamás llegaron, fue arrojado sobre la cama y sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, pensó que volverían a violarlo pero tampoco ocurrió, el castigo que le dieron esas cosas usando los poderes de Castiel fue mucho mejor. Manipularon su mente, jugaron con sus peores temores de antaño y lo torturaron con viejos recuerdos que se esforzaba por intentar olvidar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel miraba en silencio como Sam iba de un lado a otro por el cuarto mientras esperaban que anocheciera para actuar. Era consciente que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera calmaría a su pareja, que solo estaría tranquilo cuando enviaran a esas cosas al purgatorio y Dean estuviera a su lado. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y Bobby entró al cuarto, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de sincera preocupación por el castaño.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- preguntó Bobby.

-Sí- respondió Sam desganado.

El arcángel miró a Bobby negando despacio antes de que decidiera acercarse a su pareja pero se detuvo a medio camino y miró hacia la puerta.

-Lana- Sam reaccionó al oír ese nombre y se volteó a mirarla.

-Tú…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Gabriel acercándose.

-Sé dónde está Dean-

-Nosotros también- respondió Sam.

-Es peligroso que vayan allí- agregó el ángel- Intenté ayudar a Dean pero él prefirió quedarse con mi señor, dijo que viniera con ustedes y que tenían que hacerse cargo de los leviatanes cuando antes-

-Eso haremos, Lana, Crowley nos llevará hasta ese lugar y-

-¿Confías en ese demonios?- preguntó incrédula- Algo tramara-

-Yo cumplo lo que prometo, angelito- dijo el demonio apareciendo en la habitación- Y si no has venido a traer información nueva, es mejor que te calles o te vayas-

-Cuida lo que dices- amenazó Sam mirando al demonio- O esto se acabará aquí-

-Parece que alguien está irritable- se defendió el aludido sonriendo.

Sam lo miró frunciendo el ceño y Gabriel lo abrazó por la espalda para intentar calmarlo un poco. Él tampoco se fiaba de la palabra de ese demonio y por eso protegería a Sam a como diera lugar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba sentado en un oscuro rincón, las rodillas flexionadas y afirmaba la cabeza sobre ellas mientras lloraba. Hace unas dos horas que no oía ni veía otra cosa que Dean sufriendo sobre la cama, retorciéndose de dolor mientras los leviatanes hacían uso de sus poderes para atormentarlo y manipular su mente. El ángel tuvo que presenciar todo eso, cada recuerdo e ilusión con que el rubio era torturado. Al comienzo el cazador se resistió pero cuando los leviatanes indagaron más profundo en su mente y sus recuerdos, encontraron lo preciso para lastimarlo y ahora Dean estaba sufriendo mientras esas cosas se disfrutaban de su agonía.

-Dean…-

Deseaba tanto ayudarlo y estar a su lado pero no podía salir de ese oscuro lugar, por más que lo intentara, los leviatanes no lo dejaban escapar y ahora se encontraba encerrado en un oscuro lugar dentro de su recipiente mientras era forzado a presencia las torturas que ejercían sobre Dean. Los gritos se estaban volviendo insoportables.

-Basta…- suplicó llorando- Por favor…- Podía sentir el dolor de su pareja, la tristeza y sufrimiento- Basta… deténganse… por favor…- los gritos aumentaron y se cubrió los oídos llorando- Ya basta… ¡POR FAVOR BASTAAAAAA!-

Pero por más que lloró, rogó y suplicó, los leviatanes continuaron lastimándolo, los gritos de Dean no se detuvieron y el dolor solo fue peor.


	28. Capitulo 28

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Phillyel, aún no sé que pasará con Cas, no he llegado hasta ahí, estoy decidiendo que hacer :). Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"

**Capitulo 28**

Los leviatanes observaban al rubio que dormía sobre la cama, luego de torturarlo durante horas, Dean dejó de resistirse, al igual que Castiel en su interior y ahora los tenían a los dos dominados. Le dirigió una última mirada al cazador, era cosa de tiempo para que los demás vinieran, así que salió del cuarto para hacer unos preparativos y acabar con todo. Sintió la presencia de Ion en uno de los cuarto y se asomó para mirarlo fijamente. No le gustó para nada lo que percibía mientras hablaba por teléfono y se alertó al oír el nombre del otro sujeto en la línea: "Crowley". Decidió seguir al ángel y comprobó con una sonrisa que efectivamente tenía una alianza con ese demonio, escuchó lo que planeaban hacer para la noche y luego apareció en el cuarto de Dean.

-Así que ese ángel cree que puede engañarnos, grave error- sonrió- Odias a Ion por todo lo que le hizo a Dean ¿Verdad Cas? Pues ahora te daré lo que tanto deseas-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam suspiró luego de comprobar por tercera vez que todo estaba en su lugar para la noche. Dentro de media hora irían al lugar donde estaba Castiel con su hermano y ejecutarían el plan. Gabriel lo abrazó por la espalda dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Las cosas saldrán bien, Sammy-

-Eso espero, Gabe, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-

El castaño se abrazó a su pareja mientas rogaba porque su hermano se mantuviera a salvo. Una molesta y familiar voz lo alertó de la presencia de ese demonio, no se fiaba de él pero no tenían otra opción para llegar hasta el refugio de los leviatanes.

-¿Ya están listos, niños?- preguntó el demonio con una sonrisa que no avecinaba nada bueno.

-Sí- respondió Sam sin soltar la mano de Gabriel.

El plan era muy sencillo, Crowley, Gabriel, Lana y él, irían por Dean y Castiel, intentarían la forma de hacer reaccionar al ángel durante unos minutos, los suficientes para que tomara el control y traerlo al laboratorio, en donde Bobby y Haziel lo encerrarían en un círculo de aceite, ya que el recipiente de Castiel no podría salir de ahí y los detendrían mientras esperaban en amanecer. Era consciente que a Dean no le haría ninguna gracia al plan pero en caso de que intentara algo o se opusiera, Gabriel estaba listo para adormecerlo.

-Vamos- sentencio Sam sosteniendo el cuchillo mata-ángeles que su pareja le entregó.

Crowley sonrió y se acercó a ellos para transportarlos al lugar donde se ocultaban los leviatanes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ion iba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto donde estaba ese molesto cazador pero al entrar, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y sintió la presencia de Castiel detrás.

-Señor…- murmuró asustado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ion?- este negó despacio, sin atrever a moverse- Pronto llegaran nuestros invitados y hay que preparar una recepción adecuada ¿No lo crees?-

-Sí señor…-

-¿Sabes? Mientras torturaba a Dean con sus recuerdos, vi cosas muy interesantes, una en especial llamó mi atención- Ion estaba temblando ligeramente- Aquel humano, jamás, traicionó a sus seres queridos, es cierto que tiene un montón de vicios pero cuando se trata de su familia, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenerlo, es capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos y les tiene una lealtad infinita- afirmó sus manos en los hombros del ángel menor- ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Ion? ¿Crees que la lealtad es algo importante?-

-Señor… yo…-

-Shhhh, no tienes nada que decir nada, ¿Sabes que pienso yo? A pesar de que esas cosas están por debajo de nosotros, la lealtad es algo importante y en ese sentido, Dean es mucho mejor de lo que tú jamás podrás aspirar a ser, Ion-

-Señor… por favor…-

-Shhhh- bajó sus manos para dejarlas en los brazos del ángel- No hay nada que podrías decir para cambiar lo que pienso, estoy decepcionado de ti, ¿Un demonio? ¿Te has aliado con un demonio? Eso sí que es caer bajo- apartó una mano y atravesó el pecho de Ion.

-¡Aaaahhh!-

-Shhhh- Castiel cubrió la boca del ángel con su mano libre y le susurró al oído- No queremos despertar a Dean ¿Verdad? No te preocupes Ion, tu trabajo ya ha terminado pero aún tengo una última utilidad para ti- se lamió los labios- Cas estará encantado con lo que haré y nosotros, tenemos mucha hambre-

-No… por favor… ¡AYUDAAAAA!-

Los leviatanes se rieron macabramente antes de que abrieran sus fauces para comenzar a devorar al desafortunado ángel que osó traicionarlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Dean se incorporó para mirar que estaba frente a un lago que al cabo de unos segundos reconoció como el que estaba cerca de la mansión donde lo tuvieron encerrado. Se quedó de pie observando el lago cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró rápidamente. _

_-¿Cas…?-_

_-Dean-_

_-¿Realmente eres tú?- el ángel asintió despacio y el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza. _

_-¿Dónde estamos?-_

_-Estás dormido, Dean… ya te dije que ambos compartimos un vínculo profundo…-_

_-¿Qué tienes? Estás algo pálido-_

_-Escúchame muy bien… no seré capaz de detenerlos por mucho tiempo… los chicos vendrán a buscarte… debes irte con ellos, yo detendré a los leviatanes para que puedan escapar-_

_-Cas…-_

_-Tienen que matarme, Dean… no hay otra forma… no quiero que ellos sigan hiriéndote- dijo el ángel llorando mientras lo abrazaba- No quiero perderte…-_

_-Yo tampoco quiero, Cas… podemos detenerlos y… si devuelves las almas-_

_-No Dean… los leviatanes están aferrados a mi recipiente… si devuelvo las almas… ellos tomaran el control y se acabó… debes matarlos y eso me incluye-_

_-No… no puedes pedirme eso, Cas… no puedes- sollozó el cazador- No te mataré… no te dejaré-_

_-Dean-_

_-Tú lo dijiste… que estaríamos juntos, ¡te lo prometí! Yo cumplo lo que prometo- tomó al ángel por las mejillas- No te dejaré Cas, no lo haré-_

_-Dean…-_

_El cazador le dio un suave beso que fue correspondido con la misma delicadeza. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Castiel hizo un gesto de dolor y desapareció. _

_-¿Cas…? ¡Cas! ¡Caaaaass!- _

El rubio se incorporó en la cama agitado y miró a su alrededor comprobando que había despertado de ese sueño. Las palabras de Castiel seguían rondando por su cabeza pero no era capaz de matarlo, jamás podría hacerlo y por sobretodo, iba a cumplir su promesa y no lo dejaría. Un ruido lo hizo voltear y la puerta se abrió de golpe, abrió un poco los ojos para mirar con sorpresa de quien se trataba.

-¿Sammy?-

-Dean, ¡Dean!- el castaño lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Lana y Gabriel aparecían en el cuarto.

-No quiero romper el momento familiar pero los demonios de Crowley no lo entretendrán para siempre- dijo Gabriel serio- Lana, llévalos con los demás-

-Sí-

-¡Espera!- Dean se apartó de su hermano- No iré a ningún lado sin Cas-

-Yo me encargaré de llevar a tu amorcito, ahora ve con ellos- ordenó el arcángel desapareciendo.

-Vamos Dean- pidió Sam.

-No, no saldré de aquí hasta asegurarme que Cas viene con nosotros-se dirigió a la puerta pero el ángel apareció frente a él- Hazte a un lado Lana- la miró fijamente- Sabes que soy el único que puede ayudarlo, soy el único que puede traer a Cas de regreso-

El ángel le cedió el paso y Dean se fue corriendo por el pasillo, seguido de Sam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel apareció cerca de la entrada e hizo aparecer su espada para caminar hacia el umbral de la derecha, vio como Castiel, tenía al demonio inmóvil contra la pared y con una herida en el abdomen.

-¿Crees que somos idiotas, Crowley? Te digo de inmediato que el plan te falló. Ese desagradable ángel con quien te aliaste está muerto, me lo comí- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y adivina qué?- caminó hacía él con una sonrisa y afirmó sus manos en los hombros del demonio- Tenemos hambre-


	29. Capitulo 29

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 29**

Dean apresuró el paso cuando vio a Gabriel de pie en umbral de la puerta se precipito a entrar y se quedó quieto mirando la escena. Escuchó la voz de su hermano y el arcángel cubrió sus ojos para que no mirara.

-Gabe-

-No Sammy, mantén los ojos cerrados-

-Cas…- murmuró el rubio sin creer lo que veía- Cas… ¿Qué has hecho?- el moreno dejó caer el cuerpo decapitado y con parte del hombro derecho destrozado- Cas…-

-No te preocupes, Dean, ese demonio rastrero alcanzó a huir pero lo atraparé muy pronto- el cazador miró el cuerpo en el suelo- ¿Eso? Es uno de los demonios que lo seguía, tuvo suerte y escapó pero no le durará mucho-

Una intensa sensación de miedo comenzó a invadir a Dean y contuvo la respiración unos segundos cuando el nuevo Dios apareció frente a él, con parte de la gabardina ensangrentada y colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-Me gusta lo que trasmites, Dean- se inclinó para lamerle el oído- Seguro que tú también eres delicioso, te comería lentamente, disfrutando cada bocado-

-Sigue soñando, bastardo- Gabriel jaló al rubio y mantuvo a ambos hermanos tras él.

-No eres rival para mí Gabriel- Chasqueó los dedos- Listo, no puedes usar tus poderes-

-¿Qué…?- el arcángel intentó sacarlos de ahí pero no pudo- Mierda-

-¿Jugamos? No me gustan las presas fáciles así que les daré diez segundos para correr, les sugirió que comiencen-

-¡No hagas esto Cas!- gritó Dean- Por favor-

-No tiene caso, rubito- dijo el moreno sonriendo- El pequeño Cas está muy, muy profundo aquí dentro- indicó su cabeza- Y no vendrá a tu rescate, así que corre princesa-

Gabriel lo jaló de la muñeca y los tres subieron la escalera corriendo, encontrándose con Lana en el pasillo. Los cuatro se ocultaron en uno de los cuartos. Sam corrió a la ventana y luego de pensarlo un poco se volteó a los demás.

-Tenemos que saltar-

-¿Y el plan?- preguntó Gabriel- No podemos rendirnos ahora, Sammy, ya escuchaste a Muerte-

-¿Muerte? ¿Llamaron a muerte?- inquirió Dean.

-Sí… verás…- su hermano menor le explicó todo lo que les contó el jinete y también sobre como querían enviar a los leviatanes de regreso, lo cual incluía a Castiel- Por favor Dean… sé que no quieres hacerlo pero si continua aquí… muchas personas inocentes morirán y-

-Hagámoslo- dijo el rubio sin expresión- Es nuestro trabajo-

-Dean-

Sam quería decir algo más pero entonces escucharon la voz de Castiel y unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. No tendrían más opción que intentar hablar con el ángel para que regresara el tiempo suficiente e ir al laboratorio con los demás. Gabriel rompió la ventana con sus puños y segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-Pero que sencillo, esto es más aburrido de lo que esperaba- dijo el ángel entrando al cuarto- Bueno, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-

-Cas… escúchame angelito, tienes que regresar- pidió Dean mirándolo con cautela- Cas por favor, si puedes oírme-

-Eres irritante Dean- movió la mano para aventar a los cuatro contra la pared- Como nadie quiere ser el primero, escogeré yo- movió la mano hasta indicar a alguien- Tú, tendrás el honor de ser el primero, Sammy-

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Gabriel protegiéndolo con su cuerpo- Lo tocas y te mato, bastardo-

-Había olvidado que ustedes dos tienen una "relación especial"- dijo sonriendo-Se me acaba de ocurrir una maravillosa idea, primero te tomaré a ti, Gabe, un par de nosotros se meterá a tu recipiente y con otro ángel bajo nuestro control, seremos invencibles y luego, tú mismo te comerás a Sammy, ¿No te parece poético?- el arcángel sostuvo su espada con su fuerza.

-Eso no pasará, a diferencia de Cas, yo no soy débil y no podrán controlarme-

-Hay formas, mi querido Gabe, ¿Crees que fue fácil someter al angelito? No, claro que no, nos tomó tiempo pero ya está y tú, no serás la excepción-

Castiel apareció frente al arcángel y lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared. Sam lo embistió con la intención de ayudar a su pareja pero fue aventado al otro lado del cuerpo e inmovilizado en el suelo.

-Sé un buen chico y solo mira, Sammy-

-¡Gabe!-

Lana intentó detenerlo pero sin poderes no pudo hacer nada contra los leviatanes y la arrojaron contra la puerta. Castiel centró su atención en Gabriel y Dean se movió con cautela para tomar la espada del arcángel, no iba a permitir que esas cosas se salieran con la suya. Gabriel entendió lo que haría y ganó algo de tiempo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? No son más que basura, peor que ese rastrero de Crowley, ahora entiendo porque nuestro Padre los encerró ahí, aunque si hubiera sido yo, los habría eliminado-

-No me provoques, Gabe, nosotros somos infinitamente más fuerte que ustedes y no hay forma en que un simple ángel nos pueda detener, ni siquiera tú, Gabriel- el moreno se rio- Cuidado con lo que haces, Dean- este detuvo la espada a pocos centímetros de la espalda del ángel- ¿No lo sabes? Con esa espada mataras a tu querido angelito también, ¿Vas a perderlo Dean?- Este apretó los puños- Ya sé- inmovilizó a Gabriel contra la pared y se volteó a Dean, tomando el filo de la espada y llevándolo a su pecho- Ya está, solo tienes que hacer un poco de fuerza y atravesar mi pecho, Cas morirá y su recipiente explotará al no poder contenernos. Adelante Dean, ¿Qué esperas?-

El rubio se mordió el labio despacio y bajó la espada, no era capaz de lastimar a Castiel, no podía matarlo, sin importar las consecuencias de ello. El moreno se rio divertido.

-¿Ves Dean? Eres débil pero no te culpo, tus sentimientos te vuelven débil, por eso ustedes son las creaciones defectuosas de Dios-

-Tienes razón… no puedo herir a Cas…- murmuró el rubio retrocediendo un par de pasos y dejó caer la espada para sacar una pistola- No puedo herirte- dijo mirándolo y se apuntó a la cabeza con el arma, manteniéndola una centímetros alejada- Pero tampoco me quedaré para ver como esas cosas toman el control de ti, Cas… no me pidas que mire porque no puedo…- lo miró tristemente y cerró los ojos- Lo siento Cas… si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estabas pasando… si tu hubiera dado mi ayuda a tiempo… nada de esto estaría pasando… lo siento mucho Cas… lo siento tanto- quitó el seguro del arma.

-¡No Dean!- gritó Sam intentando moverse- ¡No lo hagas!-

-Lo siento… no puedo verlo, si tú te rindes Cas… entonces yo no tengo nada por qué pelear… si tú te rindes… yo no tengo nada más que hacer… lo siento Cas… adiós- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y jaló el gatillo.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritó Sam llorando- ¡DEEEEAAAANNNN!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Castiel apenas escuchaba unos susurros que lo llamaban pero no era capaz de moverse de su sitio. Los leviatanes lo tenían muy lastimado y no podía salir de esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Se quedó llorando mientras permanecía sentado y con las rodillas flexionadas cuando una voz lo llamó. Alzó la vista y vio una pequeña luz, la voz comenzó a ser más insistente y fue capaz de levantarse para caminar despacio hacia la luz. _

_-¿Dean…?- la desesperación de la voz y la tristeza que percibía, eran asfixiantes- Dean…- comenzó a correr cuando entonces lo vio, el rubio sostenía un arma mientras se apuntaba a la cabeza y le hablaba- No… Dean por favor…- _

- Lo siento Cas… si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estabas pasando… si tu hubiera dado mi ayuda a tiempo… nada de esto estaría pasando… lo siento mucho Cas… lo siento tanto-

_-No… Dean, ¡Dean!- comenzó a correr aterrado ante la seguridad que percibía en los actos del rubio, no iba a jalar el gatillo ¿Verdad? ¿No lo haría?- ¡Dean!- algo solido detuvo su camino y comenzó a golpearlo, como si un muro invisible detuviera su carrera- ¡Dean!- _

-Lo siento… no puedo verlo, si tú te rindes Cas… entonces yo no tengo nada por qué pelear…-

_-No…- el ángel comenzó a golpear más fuerte el muro invisible mientras lloraba- ¡No lo hagas, Dean! ¡Dean!- _

-Si tú te rindes… yo no tengo nada más que hacer… lo siento Cas… adiós- escuchó el ruido del seguro y algo en su interior se encendió.

_-¡DEEEAAAANNN!- _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En algún momento Sam había cerrado los ojos mientras lloraba y los volvió abrir al oír un suspiro por parte de Gabriel. La bala estaba detenida a milímetros de la sien derecha del rubio y Castiel estaba con el brazo derecho y la palma extendida mientras su nariz sangraba, cerró el puño y la bala cayó al suelo.

-¿Cas…?- murmuró Dean mirándolo fijamente.

-Dean…-

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado el rubio- Menos mal que- no terminó la oración cuando el moreno le dio una fuerte bofetada para luego abrazarlo.

-Eres un idiota, Dean, eres un idiota- dijo llorando- Si algo te pasa…-

-Estoy bien, Cas- respondió el rubio correspondiendo su abrazo- Sabía que no permitirías que me lastimara, sabía que reaccionarias para protegerme-

-Dean…-

-Tú también eres un idiota, Cas… permitiste que esas basuras tomaran el control…-

-Dean…-

-Son tal para cual- dijo Gabriel viéndose liberado del poder y le ayudó a Sam a levantarse antes de hacer lo mismo con Lana- Una pareja idiota-

Dean se rio bajito para mirar a su ángel pero este cerró los ojos fuerza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza antes de que su nariz volviera a sangrar. El rubio lo sostuvo por la cintura.

-Cas…-

-No puedo… detenerlos más tiempo… Lo siento Dean… lo siento…-

-Tenemos que ir con los demás- dijo Gabriel acercándose a su hermano- Aguanta un poco Cas, te necesitamos para detener a esas cosas, no te rindas aún-

Gabriel los transportó a todos al laboratorio y antes de que Castiel volviera a perder ante los leviatanes, lo encerraron en un círculo de fuego. Dean quería ir con él pero Sam lo detuvo por la muñeca cuando escuchó la risa del ángel.

-No Dean… ese ya no es Cas, esas cosas volvieron-

-Así que esto tramaban- dijo el moreno mirando a su alrededor- Entiendo, no puedo salir de aquí sin deshacerme del ángel pero no podemos matarlo sin romper el equilibrio y que este recipiente explote. Debo admitir que han jugado muy bien sus cartas pero aún no ganan-

Sam fue junto a Gabriel para asegurarse que estuviera bien y luego miró a Bobby antes de a Dean, por fin tenían a los leviatanes atrapados, ahora solo debían esperar dos horas para que fuera el eclipse y enviarlos de regreso al purgatorio. Pero seguramente, sería más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.


	30. Capitulo 30

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y DaniCalifornia030. saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 30 **

Dean estaba haciendo la primera guardia mientras los demás descansaban un poco. Miró al ángel que permanecía de pie rodeado por el círculo de aceite sagrado, este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad harás esto, Dean?-

-Cállate-

-SI lo haces, no verás a tu ángel nunca más, ¿Crees que cualquiera puede salir del purgatorio? Claro que no, rubito- el cazador le dio la espalda- Sé que no quieres esto, Dean, puedo percibirlo, finges que estás de acuerdo con la decisión de los demás pero muy en el fondo, no dejaras a Cas y nadie te hará cambiar de idea- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Pero está vez, sigue jugando al buen soldado porque cuando nosotros regresemos, ten en cuenta que Cas vendrá y nos divertiremos mucho- terminó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa- Será divertido destrozarlo pero no lo mataremos, tenemos toda una eternidad para jugar con él y eso será posible gracias a ti, Dean-

-Cállate- siseó el cazador caminando hacía ellos- No vas a engañarme con tus trucos-

-¿Y por qué mentiría? Nos divertiremos mucho con el angelito y para que veas que somos buenos mientras lo destrozados, le diremos a quien debe el placer de estar ahí, como su querido Dean lo envió al purgatorio sin contemplaciones-

-¡Cállate!- iba a golpearlo pero alguien lo jaló de la muñeca antes de que entrara al círculo.

-No caigas en sus provocaciones- le advirtió Gabriel- ¿No te das cuenta que solo están jugando contigo? Entras al círculo y les darás la forma de salir-

-Suéltame- gruñó el menor para apartarlo.

-Entiendo que estés cabreado pero no tenemos tiempo ni ánimos para lidiar con tus sentimientos encontrados, así que contrólate o todo el plan se arruinara por tu impulsividad y-

-¡Tú no entiendes ni una mierda!- gritó Dean enojado- Claro, como no eres tú quien está ahí- apuntó a su ángel.

-Basta Dean-

-Cuando acabe todo esto seguirás teniendo a Sammy ¿Y yo qué? Así que no me vengas a decir que debo hacer, ni cómo debo sentirme, ¡No tienes ni una puta idea de nada!-

-Cuida tu tonito conmigo- lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared- ¿Crees que no lo entiendo, rubio idiota? Claro que sí, estás cabreado porque el estúpido de Castiel la jodió de nuevo y mira, los putos leviatanes están aquí y la única forma de detenerlos es que se vaya de vacaciones al purgatorio- el cazador gruñó- Metete esto muy bien en la cabeza, rubio idiota, el único culpable aquí, es Castiel, si no hubiera actuado como un idiota, si no hubiera jugado al héroe, nada de esto estaría pasando, así que no la tomes conmigo, ni con los demás, el único culpable aquí es Castiel-

El arcángel lo soltó muy enfadado y Dean lo miró dolido antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha (Que le dolió más a él que a Gabriel) Ambos comenzaron una pelea por el cuarto, que claramente iba ganando el arcángel pero el rubio estaba furioso y no se lo dejaba fácil. Haziel los separó con la ayuda de Sam y este último miró a su hermano.

-¿Qué mierda haces? ¿No te das cuenta como estamos? Ahórrate las peleas infantiles-

-Entonces colócale el bozal a tu noviecito y que deje de joderme-

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Bobby serio.

-El rubio idiota no soporta la verdad- respondió Gabriel enfadado.

-Vete a la mierda- siseó Dean.

-¡Basta los dos!- ordenó el cazador mayor- Salgan de aquí, Sam y yo seguiremos vigilándolo-

-No- dijo el rubio serio y se apartó de Haziel- No me moveré de aquí, acepté su plan sin replicas y eso me da el derecho de quedarme- Gabriel entrecerró los ojos- Ni lo intentes, idiota, o te mandaré de regreso al cielo-

Dean fue a un rincón del cuarto para sentarse en el suelo y mantuvo las rodillas flexionadas mientras desafiaba al arcángel con la mirada. Sam tomó la mano de su pareja para llevárselo de ahí y los demás salieron, dejándolo solo con Castiel.

-¿Ves Dean?- dijeron los leviatanes divertidos- Eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no perder a Cas-

-Cállate…-

-Ahorremos tiempo y déjame salir, te prometo que no te mataré y tampoco a tus amiguitos-

-Eso no pasara- respondió el rubio serio- Es cierto que me molesta todo esto pero ustedes se irán… Cas también lo quiere… aún cuando las consecuencias…-

-Lo envíen al purgatorio para una eternidad como nuestro juguete personal, es una lástima que no puedas verlo, Dean, nos divertiremos mucho con tu angelito-

El rubio apretó las manos contra sus rodillas y bajó la mirada, no quería seguir escuchando todas las cosas que decían los leviatanes. Miró el reloj de la pared, dejó sus brazos sobre las rodillas y afirmó la cabeza sobre ellos. Solo una hora más y todo acabaría… una hora más y perdería a Castiel para siempre.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam llevó a su pareja afuera del lugar y lo miró con cierto reproche. El arcángel se cruzó de brazos suspirando.

-¿Vas a regañarme?-

-No, no lo haré pero por favor, deja de meterte con Dean, esto no es fácil para él-

-Lo sé, Sammy… pero me molesta verlo así, me enoja que sea tan idiota-

-Gabe-

-¿Crees que Cas querría verlo así de deprimido? No, y me enoja que ese idiota, se comporte así de depresivo el último momento que le queda con Cas-

-¿Estás preocupado por Dean?- preguntó Sam con una leve sonrisa.

-Sammy…-

-Claro, ahora entiendo, viste a Dean tan afligido y enfadado que le ayudaste a liberar algo de tensión, aunque podrías haber pensado en algo mejor que ocasionar una pelea-

-¡¿Y por qué lo ayudaría?! No digas tonterías, Sammy-

-No son tonterías, Gabe, claro, ahora lo entiendo, te enoja… porque en el fondo te agrada Dean-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, bonito?! Estás diciendo idioteces-

-No me engañas, Gabe- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza- A mí tampoco me gusta verlo así… y me siento impotente por no poder salvarlo… si pudiéramos hacer algo…-

-Lo siento Sammy…-

El castaño permaneció abrazado a su pareja por varios segundos, él también se sentiría horrible si tuviera que separarse de Gabriel, la sola idea le parecía inconcebible y por eso no quería que su hermano estuviera de esa forma.

-Sé que no es mucho y tampoco la solución pero… me gustaría que Dean… pudiera despedirse de Cas… al menos eso…- susurró el castaño.

-Sammy-

-Si yo te perdiera, Gabe… si nosotros estuviéramos en su situación…- el arcángel lo tomó por las mejillas.

-Pero no lo estamos, Sammy, y cuando todo esto termine, te juro que no habrá fuerza angelical, demoniaca ni humana, que me separe de tu lado-

-Gabe… ¿Lo prometes?-

-Sí bonito, es una promesa-

Sam sonrió con las palabras del bromista y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de besarlo. No podía hacer algo para aliviar el dolor de su hermano pero al menos lo acompañaría cuando todo ocurriera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel dejó a su pareja hablando con Bobby y fue al laboratorio, se percató que Dean estaba dormitando en la misma posición. Apareció frente al recipiente de su hermano y extendió el brazo con la palma abierta, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el moreno.

-Cállate, no quiero hablar contigo-

Reunió una buena parte de su gracia y cerró los ojos. Le costó un poco de trabajo y energía pero logró dar con su hermano y estableció una conexión con él.

_-¿Puedes oírme, Cas?- _

_-¿Gabriel…?-_

_-Hola, no es lo mejor que puedo hacer pero así podremos hablar un poco-_

_-Yo…-_

_-Aún no puedes rendirte, te necesitamos para cuando llegue el momento-_

_-Yo no…-_

_-Sí puedes Cas, solo debes concentrarte y recuperaras el control, ni siquiera lo hagas por ti, hazlo por Dean, él cree en ti, confía en ti- _

_-¿Cómo está…?-_

_-¿Cómo crees?- contra preguntó el arcángel- No te preocupes, él entiende que esto es necesario y no hará alguna tontería para evitarlo- el bromista gruñó bajito._

_-¿Gabriel?-_

_-Los leviatanes quieren sacarme…-_

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor-_

_-Cas-_

_-Cuando esto acabe… no quiero que Dean haga una estupidez para sacarme, no quiero que se arriesgue por mí… ya ha sufrido bastante por mi culpa-_

_-Sé claro, Cas-_

_-Cuando me vaya al purgatorio con esas cosas… quiero que… necesito que…- _

Gabriel alcanzó a escuchar la última parte antes de que los leviatanes lo sacaran de la consciencia que compartían con el ángel. El bromista abrió los ojos despacio y escuchó la risa de esas cosas.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer, Gabe? Lástima que tu tiempo con el angelito ya terminó-

El arcángel no respondió, miró a Dean para asegurarse que seguía dormido y desapareció del cuarto pensativo ¿Sería capaz de cumplir el último deseo de Castiel?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos cabizbajo, esperaba encontrarse con Castiel en sus sueños pero eso no ocurrió. Dirigió su mirada al moreno que seguía atrapado en el círculo de fuego y unos pasos se acercaron hasta que reconoció una voz.

-Ya es hora, Dean- dijo Sam acompañado de los demás- Es hora de devolver esas cosas al purgatorio-

-Corrección- intervinieron los leviatanes- Es hora de regresarnos y condenar a Castiel a unas entretenidas vacaciones junto a nosotros pero no te preocupes, rubito, lo mantendremos bien vigilado hasta que vengas a buscarlo, claro, si es que lo quieres lo suficiente para intentar rescatarlo- el cazador se levantó de su lugar para mirar a su hermano.

-Comencemos…-

Le dirigió una mirada a Castiel y se quedó perdido en esos orbes azules por unos segundos, ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a perderlo de esa manera? ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a la persona que amaba?


	31. Capitulo 31

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green, Phillyel y Anksunamun Nefertiti. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 31 **

Sam miraba en silencio como Bobby terminaba el símbolo en la pared, cuando el mayor terminó, se apartó unos pasos para quedarse junto a Lana y Haziel. El más alto miró a su hermano pero este mantenía la vista fija en el ángel.

-Dean- lo llamó y este asintió para acercarse un poco.

-Cas…- murmuró bajito- Cas por favor-

-¿Qué pretendes, Dean?- preguntaron los leviatanes con diversión.

-Sé que puedes oírme, Cas, tienes tomar el control de nuevo, por favor angelito, yo sé que puedes hacerlo-

-¿En serio crees que te lo dejaremos tan fácil?- preguntó el moreno- No te desharás de nosotros, cazador- Gabriel se ganó a un costado del ángel para estirar su brazo con la palma abierta y una luz tenue comenzó a rodearlo.

-Sigue hablándole, Dean-

El rubio obedeció para continuar llamando a su pareja. Sam esperaba que el ángel reaccionara ante la voz de su hermano pero eso no ocurrió y supo que los leviatanes opondrían resistencia para no irse. Muy pronto tendrían que abrir el portal pero sin la ayuda de Castiel, no lograrían conseguirlo.

-¡Cas regresa!- gritó el rubio con desesperación- Por favor angelito, por favor vuelve… ¡Cas!- el moreno lo miró y comenzó a reírse con diversión- Cas…- Sam intercambió una mirada con el par de ángeles y Bobby, a este paso no lo conseguirían- ¡Tienes que reaccionar, Cas! ¡No dejes que ellos ganen! Por favor, angelito… por favor vuelve conmigo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Por favor Cas… vuelve…-

A Sam le dolió en el alma verlo de esa manera y por unos segundos se preguntó si valía la pena lo que harían. Porque si bien, salvarían al mundo de nuevo y evitarían que los leviatanes continuaran matando personas inocentes, estaba muy seguro que para Dean no sería fácil superarlos y le dolía mucho más verlo devastado, que si se acabara el mundo.

-Sam- lo llamó Bobby- Hay que hacerlo, hay que abrir el portal al purgatorio-

-Sí…-

El cazador se acercó a la pared donde estaba el símbolo y estiró su mano mientras terminaba de recitar el hechizo. Vio como la grieta azul se abría en la pared y luego se giró a mirar al ángel que permanecía encerrado en el círculo de fuego.

-¡Dense prisa chicos!- gritó el castaño apartándose varios pasos para regresar con los demás.

-Tienes que volver, Cas, ¡No te rindas ahora!- le suplicó el rubio- Por favor…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba en un lugar oscuro y frío, mucho peor que el de la última vez. Los leviatanes lo habían encerrado muy profundo en su mente y no encontraba la forma de regresar. Eran casi murmullos, la forma en que escuchaba la voz de Dean. Quería ir a su lado, quería estar con él pero no podía salir de oscuro lugar. Se quedó sentado en el rincón, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos sobre ellas.

-Dean…-

_"No te rindas, Cas"_

-¿Eh?- alzó la vista- ¿Gabriel?-

_"Vuelve… te necesitamos aquí, Cas… Dean te necesita… ¿Acaso no lo escuchas?"_

-No puedo…- murmuró impotente el ángel- No puedo salir… no puedo-

_"Si puedes hacerlo, Cas… Tienes que regresar con nosotros, tienes que regresar con Dean, por favor, no te rindas ahora… Castiel- este reaccionó ante eso- Tú has traído esas cosas, tú les has dado el pase libre a este mundo y ahora no solo han matado personas, también han lastimado a la persona que amas, ¿Te da lo mismo lo que puedan hacerle a Dean? ¿No te importa lo que le ocurra? Cas… tienes que—_

-¿Gabriel?- el ángel se levantó mirando a su alrededor- ¡Gabriel!-

Comprendió que algo estaba pasando afuera para que se cortara la comunicación de esa manera. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y miró sus manos llorando, conocía perfectamente esa sensación, los leviatanes tenían al rubio.

-No… Dean no… por favor deténganse…- suplicó llorando- Por favor… ¡BASTAAAAAA!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean miró a su ángel y la expresión de sufrimiento que tenía mientras intentaba combatir. Un gruñido llamó su atención y vio como Gabriel era aventado contra la pared, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo. Sam fue corriendo donde su pareja y el rubio se volteó al moreno, miró a Bobby y supo que estaba haciendo una estupidez pero no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que su ángel sufriera solo de esa manera. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el nuevo Dios y entró al círculo de fuego sagrado para abrazarlo con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar.

-Por favor, Cas… tienes que regresar angelito, tienes que volver conmigo… Cas…-

-Idiota- dijo el moreno con una amplia sonrisa- Ya te lo dije, Cas no vendrá pero no te preocupes, jugaremos contigo un poco-

Dean quiso retroceder pero los leviatanes lo sostuvieron por el cuello para levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo. El cazador forcejeó por liberarse pero era inútil contra el poder ilimitado que tenía el ángel. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a cerrarse cuando vio como Sam aventaba agua para apagar el fuego. Haziel y Lana intentaron ayudarlo pero bastó con que el nuevo Dios moviera la mano para aventarlos al otro lado del cuarto.

-Cas…- lo llamó el rubio- Cas… por favor…-

-Ya estoy cansado de ti, Dean-

Los leviatanes lo arrojaron al suelo para comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente. Dean respiraba con dificultad y vio como el ángel caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás. Todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, dejó de oír y solo podía mirar mientras la inconsciencia amenazaba con llevárselo. Castiel levantó a Gabriel del cabello mientras sostenía un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecha. Lo alzó con la intención de matarlo pero Sam intervino, ganándose unos buenos golpes por parte del ángel. Vio como su hermano era dejado contra la pared. Haziel y Lana intentaron ayudarlo pero bastó con que el nuevo Dios moviera una mano para dejarlo inmóviles contra la pared. El moreno caminó hacia Sam con cuchillo mano, Bobby le disparó con una escopeta pero fue golpeado contra las paredes hasta quedar inconsciente.

-No…- susurró Dean arrastrándose por el suelo con dificultad- Detente… por favor…- el ángel comenzó a golpear al castaño en la mejilla derecha. El rubio negó llorando- Basta…- se arrastró hasta que consiguió llegar a donde estaba el nuevo Dios y lo tomó por el tobillo derecho- Basta…-

-¿Eh?- los leviatanes lo miraron con una sonrisa- ¿No puedes esperar a que te matemos, Dean? Pues bien, te concederemos el honor de ser el primero a quien devoraremos-

Dean lo miró adolorido cuando fue levantado por el cuello y luego puesto contra la pared. El rubio aguantó estoico los fuertes golpes cuando la risa de los leviatanes le produjo un escalofrió.

-Acabo de tener una brillante idea, eres divertido como mascotita, Dean, así que te vendrás con nosotros-

El rubio cayó al suelo estruendosamente cuando el ángel comenzó a jalarlo por el tobillo derecho hacía donde estaba el portal. Dean intentó sostenerse de algo pero estaba demasiado débil para oponer resistencia. El moreno lo levantó por el cuello y quedó frente al portal.

-Bien Dean, ten un buen viaje, cuando nos aburramos de destruir este mundo iremos contigo y no te preocupes, llevaremos al angelito también-

-Cas…- susurró el rubio adolorido- Cas…-

-Nos vemos Dean- Soltó al rubio para que el portal lo absorbiera. El cazador cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡DEAAAANNN!- gritó Sam desde el suelo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡No lo permitiré!- Castiel sostuvo la mano de su pareja, sintiendo como el portal intentaba tomarlo- ¡Dean!- este lo miró adolorido.

-¿Cas…?-

-No lo permitiré… tú no debes ir a horrible lugar- dijo el ángel llorando- Tú no perteneces ahí Dean… tú no…- lo jaló con fuerza pero el cazador ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro- No te perderé… no lo haré…-

-Cas…- dijo llorando el rubio- Cas-

-Lo siento mucho, Dean- dijo el rubio llorando- Lo siento… perdóname por todo esto…-

-Cas…-

-Gracias por todo Dean- agregó el ángel intentado sonreír- Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido-

El cazador lo miró llorando y Castiel juntó lo último de sus fuerzas para jalar a su pareja, consiguiendo sacarlo de ahí y alejarlo del portal. Intercambió una larga mirada con el rubio que permanecía en el suelo llorando.

-Te amo- murmuró el ángel llorando.

-Yo también te amo…- respondió el rubio sin contener sus lágrimas.

Castiel miró a los demás y luego se dio la vuelta hacía la grieta que estaba comenzando a cerrarse. Podía sentir como los leviatanes intentaban salir de su recipiente para huir pero el ángel no se los permitió. Se quedó frente al portal y giró la cabeza para mirar por última vez al hombre que amaba y saltó, siendo absorbido por el portal y este se cerró.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean apretó las manos contra el suelo sin poder ni querer contener sus lágrimas. Se arrastró hasta el lugar donde segundos antes estuvo el portal y logró colocarse de rodillas antes de golpear la pared con fuerza.

-Cas… Cas… estúpido… estúpido ángel… ¡Eres un idiota!- continuó golpeando la pared hasta que dejó su frente en ella- Cas… Cas vuelve…-

Suplicó en un murmullo cuando sintió que alguien lo levantaba volteándolo, Gabriel curó sus heridas y dejó su mano en la frente del cazador mientras con la otra, lo tenía sujeto por las muñecas tras la espalda.

-¿Qué… haces?- preguntó el rubio sin entender lo que ocurría, al igual que los demás que se acercaron despacio.

-Gabe- lo llamó Sam- ¿Qué haces…? Suelta a Dean-

-Lo siento- respondió el arcángel- Cas me pidió algo… su último deseo…- el rubio se tensó al oírlo.

-Suéltame, Gabriel-

-Cas no quería que sufrieras… no quería que hicieras algo estúpido por intentar salvarlo…-

-Gabriel suéltame- ordenó Dean intentando liberarse pero no era rival para la fuerza del arcángel- ¡Gabriel Basta!-

-Él me pidió… que cuando acabara todo… borrara tus recuerdos…-


	32. Capitulo 32

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anksunamun Nefertiti (Aquí se responde a tu pregunta :) y Green. Este capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores pero quería que quedara todo junto. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 32**

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pero le aterró aún más, que Gabriel parecía listo para cumplir el último deseo de Castiel. Comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, no quería olvidar a su ángel, no iba a permitirlo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas de nuevo.

-Por favor… no… no lo hagas- suplicó el rubio- Por favor…-

-Gabe no- pidió Sam mirándolo con tristeza- Gabe- el bromista suspiró soltándolo despacio.

-Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo- Dean se giró a mirarlo- Se lo prometí a Cas pero… ¿Cómo puedo quitarte lo único que tienes? ¿Cómo puedo quitarte lo único que tienes de Cas?- el rubio lo miró llorando- No puedo hacerlo…-

El cazador lo observó con los ojos llorosos y Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza, escuchando los sollozos del menor y percibiendo la profunda tristeza que sentía. El arcángel miró a su pareja y comprendió lo afortunado que era al tenerlo a su lado, al poder abrazarlo cada vez que quisiera y entonces sintió una profunda tristeza y compasión por Dean, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-Chicos- los llamó Haziel- Es mejor que nos vayamos-

Gabriel asintió sin romper el abrazo con el rubio y los llevó de regreso a la casa de Bobby. Dean se separó de él para subir las escaleras y encerrarse en uno de los cuartos. Sam quería ir con su hermano pero el arcángel no se lo permitió y lo abrazó.

-Gabe-

-Déjalo, Sammy… Dean necesita estar solo ahora-

-No me quiero verlo así… no quiero-

-Yo tampoco Sammy- Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se tumbó sobre la cama, manteniéndose de lado hacia la ventana y las manos junto a su boca mientras lloraba. No podía creer que todo acabara así, no podía creer que Castiel ya no iba a volver nunca más, no volvería a ver esos orbes azules que tanto le gustaban, no volvería a gritarle que dejara de invadir su espacio personal, no tendría que soportar sus preguntas ridículas sobre las costumbres humanos, no volvería a despertar en medio de la noche para descubrirlo junto a su cama, mirándolo fijamente, ya no volvería a sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, no volvería a oír sus palabras de consuelo, no volvería a probar sus labios, no volverían a hacer el amor y por sobre todo, no volvería a tenerlo a su lado y ya no sería más su ángel. Dean se sintió abrumado ante todo lo que estaba perdiendo, ante todo lo que dejaría atrás por culpa de esos leviatanes pero sabía perfectamente quien era el culpable de todo eso. Se levantó procurando no hacer ruido, se escabulló por la ventana y se marchó en el impala.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel escuchó un ruido y se apresuró en salir de la casa pero solo vio como Dean se marchaba en el impala. Los demás llegaron a su lado rápidamente.

-¿Era Dean?- preguntó el castaño.

-Sí Sammy… creo que hará alguna estupidez-

-Tenemos que ir por él- pidió el cazador preocupado- Gabe-

-Sí, ustedes quédense aquí, volveremos pronto- el arcángel se concentró unos segundos y negó despacio- No puedo encontrarlo, está cubriendo su rastro de ángeles-

-Mierda- soltó Sam- Necesito un auto, Bobby-

Sam condujo a máxima velocidad por la carretera mientras Gabriel iba a su lado como copiloto. El bromista estaba seguro que el rubio haría alguna estupidez y el sacrificio de Castiel, seria en vano.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean preparó todo cuando llegó a una fábrica abandonada y luego procedió a llamarlo, al responsable de todo lo ocurrido: Crowley. Apenas tuvo que esperar unos segundos cuando el demonio apareció con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el gran salvador del mundo, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamado?-

El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en hablar, sacó una escopeta y comenzó a disparar contra el demonio, este frunció el ceño para desaparecer del cuarto y aparecer tras él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, aunque la clara ventaja la tenía Crowley. Este movió la mano sonriendo y aventó rubio la puerta.

-¿A qué viene tanta agresividad, rubito?-

-Es tu culpa… ¡Es tu culpa que Cas este en el purgatorio!-

-¿Mi culpa?-

-Tú lo metiste en esa mierda, ¡Tú condenaste a Cas!-

-¿Yo? Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, Dean- dijo divertido el demonio- Yo no obligué a tu angelito a aceptar mi trato, yo no le puse una pistola en la cabeza para que colaborara conmigo, tu angelito actuó por voluntad propio-

-Lo engañaste-

-Claro que no, Dean, yo solo le ofrecí una solución para su problema, además, si hubiera recurrido a ti ¿Qué podrías haber hecho para ayudarlo?-

Dean frunció el ceño levantándose y se fue por el pasillo, siendo perseguido por el demonio. Crowley apareció frente a él y lo aventó a una de las habitaciones. El rubio hizo un gesto de dolor antes de gatear hasta la pared y levantarse despacio.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, Dean, ¿Realmente crees que puedes contra mí? Además has venido solo, eres mucho más estúpido de lo que pensaba-

El cazador lo miró frunciendo el ceño y Crowley movió la mano para azotarlo contra las paredes hasta tirarlo al rincón. Dean alzó un poco la cabeza para observar como el demonio se acercaba sonriendo victorioso.

-Pero no te preocupes Dean, soy tan bueno, que te enviare en este instante directo con tu angelito- el rubio lo miró expectante y sonrió- ¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Él único estúpido eres tú- Crowley levantó la vista despacio y vio la trampa del diablo dibujada en el techo.

-Mierda-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam aceleró cuando Gabriel le dijo que percibía la presencia de Crowley cerca y entonces comprendió lo que ocurría. Dean iba a matar a Crowley por venganza, seguramente lo culpaba por la decisión que tomó el ángel para absorber esas almas del purgatorio. Apenas llegaron a la fábrica abandonada a las afueras de Elwood, Sam bajó corriendo para entrar, no iba a permitir que su hermano llevara a cabo esa venganza, no lo permitiría.

Gabriel lo tomó de la mano para transportarlo a la habitación y vio como Dean tenía a Crowley atado a una silla y atrapado en una trampa del diablo.

-Dean-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el rubio sosteniendo el cuchillo mata-demonios.

-No lo hagas, Dean, la venganza no es la opción- dijo el cazador menor acercándose despacio- Cas no querría esto, te juro que yo tampoco dudaría en matar a ese bastardo pero esto no hará que Cas regrese-

-Lo sé muy bien, Sammy y no pienso matarlo pero Crowley sabe como traer a Cas de regreso-

-Cas no quiero eso- intervino Gabriel- No quiero que hagas algo estúpido-

-No lo dejaré pudrirse ahí, Gabriel, no lo permitiré- el bromista lo desafío con la mirada- ¿Tú dejarías a Sammy? Ponte en mi lugar y responde, ¿Serias capaz de dejarlo?- el arcángel desvió la vista.

-No…-

-Debo hacer esto-

-Bien…- Sam miró a su pareja- Pero yo lo haré, tú no tienes que mancharte las manos con este demonio-

Sam miró en silencio como Gabriel obtenía la información que necesitarían para ir por Castiel. Sacó a su hermano de la habitación y ambos se afirmaron en la pared frente a la puerta.

-Lo siento Sammy… Gabriel está…-

-No Dean, él quiere ayudarte y yo también, haremos esto juntos ¿Vale?-

-Sammy-

-Traeremos a Cas de regreso y se ganará una buena paliza por idiota- el rubio se rio y lo miró con decisión.

-Gracias Sammy-

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio mirando al frente. Sam sabía lo importante que era todo aquello para su hermano y lo apoyaría a pesar de todo, aún si para ello debieran ir al purgatorio por Castiel.

Gabriel salió luego de media hora y miró al par de hermanos.

-¿Y?- preguntó Dean expectante.

-Creo que ya tengo la forma de traer a Cas de regreso- el rubio sonrió observándolo- Crowley me dijo que hay parcas que llevan a humanos al otro lado, sin importarles que no sean almas, ni nada más. Tengo la localización de una de esas parcas y podemos ir a buscarlo, con un buen trato, nos pasara al purgatorio y nos traerá de regreso sin problemas-

-Estupendo, entonces nos vamos-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba muy emocionado con la idea, con la forma de ir al purgatorio, no tendrían problemas en encontrar a Castiel para traerlo de regreso. Gabriel le pidió a Haziel que se encargara de cuidar a Crowley mientras ellos volvían. El arcángel los apareció en la ciudad y los tres se acercaron al hombre que estaba junto al taxi.

-Ajay- lo llamó Dean y el moreno lo miró- Necesitamos hablar contigo-

-Sabes mi nombre- respondió el hombre.

-Y lo que haces- agregó Sam serio.

-Queremos hacer negocios- continuó Dean.

-Pero ustedes, son de carne y hueso- les hizo notar la parca.

-Queremos ir al purgatorio, un pase de visita- dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Dean.

-Es posible- dijo la Ajay- Pero les saldrá caro-

-¿Cómo de caro?- lo interrogó el rubio.

-Ustedes tiene buenos recursos, un día, me deberán un favor-

-Lo dices como si nos conocieras- dijo Sam.

-¿Y quién no los conoce? Son los Winchester, los grandes salvadores de la tierra-

Dean miró a su hermano y este se encogió de hombros, el rubio asintió observando a la parca para cerrar el trato.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Una cosa más- dijo la parca sonriendo- Solo dos de ustedes pasaran, no llevo a ninguno más-

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, Dean tenía muy claro que iría, así que ahora debía escoger quien lo acompañaría en su cruzada por el purgatorio. El arcángel dio un paso al frente.

-Yo iré contigo, ¿Nos vamos ahora?-

-Gabe- lo llamó su pareja.

-Estaremos bien, Sammy, además me aseguraré que tu hermanito no haga ninguna estupidez y me necesita para estar a salvo en ese lugar-

-Tengan cuidado chicos… y regresen a salvo-

-Vamos-

Ajay los llevó por unos callejones hasta uno sin salida y miró fijamente en el grafiti de la puerta que había al frente. Dean y Gabriel tomaron una mano de la parca y los grafiti a su alrededor comenzaron a ser absorbidos por la puerta. Los dos cerraron los ojos cuando la puerta comenzó a brillar y fueron absorbidos por la luz.

Sam vio como los tres desaparecían y suspiró despacio. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar el regreso de los chicos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel abrió los ojos despacio y vio el lugar donde estaban, reconociéndolo de inmediato a diferencia del rubio.

-¿Este es el purgatorio?- preguntó el cazador.

-Así es, hasta lo dejo- respondió la parca- Dentro de dos horas vendré a este lugar a buscarlo, si no están aquí en el tiempo acordado, me iré sin ustedes y permanecerán en este lugar por el resto de la eternidad- Dean iba a decir algo pero Ajay desapareció.

-Perfecto, más le vale a ese idiota regresar- amenazó el cazador.

-Ladra después, Dean- dijo divertido Gabriel- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, vamos por Cas-

-¿Cómo volveremos aquí si nos alejamos?-

-Así- el bromista materializó una pluma que dejó oculta dentro del tronco hueco que había en el suelo- Esto nos ayudara a regresar cuando demos con Cas-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos-

El arcángel miró a su alrededor y asintió, podía percibir un montón de presencias sobrenaturales en ese lugar pero no era lo que más le preocupaba, ya que a los leviatanes y Castiel, no podía percibirlos, por más que lo intentara y eso lo atribuía a lo disminuido que se encontraban sus poderes en el purgatorio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se apresuró en buscar a su ángel en ese horrible lugar. Hace unos minutos habían sido atacados por un grupo de hombres lobos pero Gabriel se hizo cargo de la mayoría. Lo siguiente que descubrió, fue que el arcángel no estaba a su máxima capacidad y no era muy lejos lo que podía transportarlos en cada ocasión. El rubio apresuró el paso para correr hacia el este, tenía que encontrar a su ángel cuanto antes. Llegaron a un riachuelo y fueron abordados por un grupo de cinco demonios.

-Perfecto- siseó el cazador sosteniendo el cuchillo mata-demonios en su mano- No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, bastardos-

El rubio logró cargarse a dos mientras Gabriel se hacía cargo de lo demás. Dean embistió a uno por la espalda y lo inmovilizó en el suelo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Donde está el ángel?- el vampiro gruñó.

-Púdrete- Dean alzó el cuchillo para atravesarle la palma derecha- ¡Aaaahhh!-

-¿Dónde está el ángel?-

-Vete a la mierda- el cazador no estaba para perder el tiempo, así que comenzó a aplicar lo que aprendió en el infierno para obtener la información- ¡Bastaaa!-

-¿Dónde está el ángel?-

-Lo vi… con esas cosas… por el este… sigue el riachuelo-

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya no te necesito-

Dean lo mató antes de levantarse y miró a Gabriel, este asintió y ambos comenzaron a correr hacía el lugar que les indicó el vampiro. No iba a permitir que esos leviatanes lastimaran a Castiel. Les tomó un tiempo dar con lo que buscaban, un grito alertó al rubio y corrió a toda prisa cuando reconoció la voz de su ángel.

-¡Cas! ¡Cas!- este subió una pequeña pendiente y vio como el moreno estaba en el suelo, en medio de un claro, con el torso descubierto y un montón de cortes- Cas…- corrió a arrodillarse a su lado y lo levantó con cuidado para dejarlo sentado y apoyado contra su cuerpo- Oh Dios… Cas… Cas- este abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿Dean…?- el rubio asintió pero el ángel intentó golpearlo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- pidió el rubio abrazándolo con fuerza- Soy yo, Cas, he venido a buscarte, te sacaré de este lugar, bonito, iremos a casa juntos y-

-Dean Winchester- el rubio se volteó mirando a un hombre con un traje- No te esperaba por aquí tan pronto, qué bueno que has venido-

-Bastardo-

En ese momento se percató que Gabriel estaba ocultó tras unos árboles. Miró a su alrededor y se vio rodeado por cerca de cinco leviatanes. Castiel se aferró a él antes de levantarse.

-Tienes que irte, Dean… no quiero que te hieran, van a matarte y-

-Vendrás conmigo, Cas, no iré a ningún lugar sin ti-

-Dean…-

-Saldremos de esto juntos, angelito-

-Que conmovedor- dijo el hombre sonriendo- No se preocupen, ambos sufrirán juntos-

Los leviatanes se apresuraron en separarlos y no perdieron el tiempo en golpear a Dean mientras el ángel suplicaba que se detuvieran. Castiel miró con horror como lastimaban a su pareja y se asustó aún más cuando ese hombre, que parecía ser el líder, inmovilizó al rubio de cara contra el suelo y coló su mano bajo la camiseta del cazador.

-¡Déjalo bastardo!- gritó el ángel desesperado- ¡No lo toques!-

-Tranquilo Cas- dijo el hombre sonriendo- Ya te dije que conservaremos a este rubito como nuestra mascotita, nos lo follaremos delante de ti hasta hartarnos y cuando nos aburramos, lo matare lentamente, y tendrás el placer de verlo de primera mano-

-No… ¡No!-

Castiel comenzó a forcejear para ayudar a su pareja pero no podía contra los tres leviatanes que lo mantenían quieto. Dean intentaba resistirse pero estaba bastante lastimado para oponer una resistencia real contra el leviatán.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel miraba la escena esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Hizo aparecer su espada en la mano y aguardó unos segundos, viendo como el leviatán sobre Dean se inclinaba para morderle el cuello mientras lo tocaba bajo la camiseta. Castiel continuaba forcejando para que lo soltaran, en un momento, ambas miradas se encontraron y el bromista asintió desapareciendo. Alzó la espada cuando estuvo detrás del leviatán líder y le cortó la cabeza. Dean empujó el cuerpo a un lado y Gabriel se encargó de los otros leviatanes. Castiel abrazó a su pareja con fuerza.

-Dean… Dean-

-Estoy bien, Cas, tranquilo-

-No debiste venir… no…- el cazador lo calló con un suave beso y tomó su mano- Dean-

-Vamos a casa, angelito, te quiero conmigo-

-Dean…- asintió sonriendo un poco- Sí-

-No quiero arruinar el momento, tortolitos pero debemos irnos, solo tienemos cinco minutos para regresar Dean-

-Sí, vamos-

Gabriel los transportó varias veces hasta que regresaron cerca del lugar del comienzo. Iban a correr hacia allá cuando aparecieron cinco leviatanes rodeándolos. El arcángel se hizo cargo de algunos leviatanes mientras Dean y Castiel entretenían a los otros. Una vez los detuvieron, corrieron hacia el lugar del encuentro, estaban casi llegando cuando un gorila-lobo se abalanzó sobre Gabriel, mordiéndole el hombro derecho.

-¡Gabriel!- gritó Dean pero este le hizo una seña.

-Lleva a Cas donde la parca, yo los alcanzo pronto-

Dean asintió para llevar a su ángel hasta el punto de reunión y aguardaron un tiempo hasta que apareció Ajay, el rubio miró a su alrededor, no había señales de Gabriel.

-Hay que irnos- sentencio la parca.

-Espera, falta Gabriel- dijo Dean.

-Nos vamos- dijo firmemente el hombre y el cazador lo tomó por la camisa.

-Escúchame bien, bastardo, vamos a esperar a Gabriel o yo mismo te asesinaré y soy capaz de eso y mucho más-

-Tú no entiendes, no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo, si alguien se entera de lo que hago, correré mucho más peligro que tus amenazas- el rubio se mordió el labio y miró al ángel.

-Dame un minuto, solo necesito un minuto-

-Un minuto- cedió la parca.

-Quédate aquí, Cas, ya regreso- Dean se marchó por donde llegaron, aún cuando escuchó el grito de su pareja llamando.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam daba vueltas preocupado, hace unos segundos se había marchado la parca para ir por los tres pero aún no regresaba. Ajay le dijo que solo le tomaría segundos ir por ellos pero ya iba más de un minuto. Dio un par de vueltas cuando escuchó una familiar voz.

-Hola, alce- se giró sin creerlo.

-Crowley…-

-¿Sorprendido de verme? No debieron dejar solo al angelito conmigo, es muy fácil de provocar-

-¿Qué le has hecho a Haziel?-

-Nada aún, se está divirtiendo con alguno de mis chicos- sonrió- Tengo tanta suerte de encontrarte aquí, Sammy, vamos a divertirnos mientras tus amiguitos regresan-

Sam quiso defenderse pero bastó con que Crowley moviera la mano para aventarlo contra la pared de concreto. Vio como hacía aparecer una pistola en su mano para luego sonreír.

-Esto será muy rápido, vamos a divertirnos, alce-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Apresuró el paso viendo como Gabriel era sostenido por dos leviatanes mientras un tercero abría sus fauces, listo para matarlo. Corrió tomando la espada y le cortó la cabeza al dientón.

-Dean- murmuró el arcángel aliviado. El rubio se deshizo de los otros dos.

-¿Estás bien, Gabe?-

-Sí, gracias Dean-

-Dejemos el momento cursi para después, Ajay nos está esperando y es algo corto de genio-

Los dos se miraron sonriendo y fueron corriendo para reunirse con la parca y el ángel. Se tomaron de las manos y Ajay los llevó de regreso al callejón. Dean abrazaba a su pareja cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-¿Se divirtieron, chicos?-

-Crowley…-

Murmuró el rubio y entonces lo vio, el demonio sostenía a Sam por el cuello, este se encontraba inconsciente, con sangre en un costado de su cabeza y una herida en su abdomen y muslo derecho, que parecían hechas por una bala. El rey del averno sonrió con diversión.

-¿Quieres hablar de negocios, Dean?-


	33. Capitulo 33

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anksunamun Nefertiti , Green y Anonimo. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 33**

Dean apretó los puños ante las palabras de ese demonio, la parca había desaparecido en tiempo record y ahora solo estaban ellos tres. El rubio sostuvo al arcángel por la muñeca para que no hiciera nada estúpido.

-¿Cómo escapaste?- preguntó Gabriel serio- ¿Qué le has hecho a Haziel?-

-Unos amiguitos están jugando con él-

-Bastardo- siseó el arcángel.

-¿Qué quieres, Crowley?- intervino Dean- ¿Qué mierda quieres para dejar a Sammy?-

-Tú, te convertirás en mi obediente mascotita, ya has tenido practica con Cas- el cazador frunció el ceño- Y tú misión, será deshacerte de unos demonios problemáticos liderados por esa perra de Meg-

-¿Eh?-

-Los seguidores de Lucifer se han reunido y están jodiendome la existencia, así que a cambio de devolverte a Sammy sano y salvo, tú vas, te la cargas y me la traes, no la mates, me reservo ese placer-

-¿Estás loco? No seré tu mascota- siseó el rubio- No de nuevo-

-Entonces dile adiós a Sammy-

-No te saldrás con la tuya, bastardo- respondió Dean serio- Te mataré-

-¿Tenemos un trato, mascotita?-

-Sí…- respondió de mala gana Dean y Crowley le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Te cargas a esos demonios y me traes a Meg, entonces yo te devolveré a tu hermanito sano y salvo, ese es el trato- el cazador asintió de mala gana y luego el demonio lo tomó por la nuca para cerrar el trato con un beso.

-Bastardo- dijo el rubio pasándose una mano por la boca.

-Aquí se encuentra esa perra, ve por ella, mascotita- le entregó una tarjeta con una dirección y le guiñó el ojo- Suerte, mascotita-

El demonio desapareció con Sam y Dean apretó los puños con fuerza, se relajó un poco cuando Castiel lo abrazó por la espalda. Vio como Gabriel golpeaba la pared con rabia y lo detuvo antes de que se lastimara.

-Dean-

-Vamos a matarlo, Gabe, ese hijo de puta no volverá a molestarnos jamás y pagará esto-

-Sí- el rubio se giró a su pareja.

-Vamos Cas, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Dean…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba muy feliz de tener una segunda oportunidad para estar junto al rubio pero eso no impedía que se sintiera menos culpable con lo ocurrido. Se sentía responsable por el secuestro de Sam, debido a que Gabriel y Dean fueron a buscarlo, el castaño se quedó solo y Crowley llegó a él con facilidad. Bajó la mirada triste cuando sintió unas manos en sus mejillas y se encontró con esos orbes verdes que adoraba.

-Dean-

-No coloques esa carita, amor-

-Yo…-

-Podemos hacer esto angelito- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- Sé que si estás a mi lado, puedo hacer cualquier cosa-

-Lo siento, Dean-

-No, no tienes nada porqué disculparte, bonito, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado-

-Yo también, Dean, soy muy afortunado- ambos se miraron sonriendo y se dieron un suave beso- Te amo-

-Yo también te amo, Cas-

Volvieron a besarse y terminaron de prepararse para ir a la dirección que les dio Crowley. El lugar estaba en Kansas, era una casa particular en un buen vecindario. Gabriel miró a Dean, al final habían decidido ir los cuatro, Haziel, Gabriel, Castiel y Dean, con eso sería suficiente para atrapar a Meg y cargarse a los demás demonios.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó el arcángel.

-Iremos y tocaremos la puerta-

-¿Eh?- soltó Castiel mirándolo incrédulo.

-¿Ese es tu plan?- interrogó Haziel confundido.

-Solo síganme y ya verán-

Dean fue hacia la casa para tocar el timbre ante las miradas de confusión de los tres ángeles. Al cabo de unos segundos un hombre les abrió la puerta y los miró fijamente. El rubio sonrió un poco.

-Necesitamos hablar con Meg, dile que venga-observó como el hombre movía la mano discretamente- Ni lo intentes, amigo, estoy con tres angelitos y te aseguro que no alcanzaras a disparar antes de se encarguen de ti-

-¿Qué quieres, Winchester?-

-Ya te lo dije, dile a tu ama que venga aquí-

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Dean?- preguntó Meg asomándose a la puerta antes de mirar al hombre- Déjalo pasar- el rubio entró y el hombro bloqueó el paso.

-Los angelitos vienen conmigo-

-No entraran aquí, Dean- respondió Meg indicándole que había protecciones contra ángeles- Tú solo o simplemente se van-

-Bien, como quieras-

-Espera- intervino Castiel- No te dejare ir solo ahí, es peligroso, Dean-

-Tranquilo Clarence, te lo devolveré sano y salvo-

-Esperen aquí- ordenó el rubio- Y no quiero replicas, Cas-

Dean intercambió una mirada con Castiel antes de seguir a Meg hasta la sala de estar, se sentó en el sillón frente a ella, percatándose que tres hombres más llegaban.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó mirando a los otros demonios.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-

-Crowley te está buscando y estoy aquí para matar a tus amiguitos y llevarte con él-

-Que valiente- soltó Meg sonriendo.

-Crowley tiene a Sam-

-Ya veo, ¿Y?-

-Es muy simple, ninguno de los dos soporta a Crowley y nos conviene que este muerto- el demonio asintió.

-Y entonces quiere proponerme una pequeña tregua-

-Algo así, ambos queremos a Crowley muerto y por separado, no tenemos muchas oportunidades, no puedes por tu cuenta, y ahora que estás en la mira no duraras mucho viva-

Dean la desafío con la mirada durante varios segundos. Aún si el demonio se negaba, no le quedaría más opción que llevarla a la fuerza con Crowley y así recuperar a su hermano.

-¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó Meg.

-Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que mi hermano este bien- respondió el rubio.

-Ok, entonces tenemos una pequeña tregua- el cazador asintió- ¿Y cuál es tu plan?-

-Lo superamos en fuerzas, tenemos cuatro ángeles de nuestro lado pero claramente no podremos contar con ellos porque Crowley protegerá el lugar contra ángeles pero no contra demonios, ahí es donde tus amiguitos entran en juego. Es muy simple, quitamos las protecciones y los angelitos pueden hacer su trabajo-

-Crowley no es estúpido, ¿Crees que no preverá esta situación?-

-Lo tengo muy claro Meg pero él también cuenta con que no seré tan estúpido como para colocar a Sammy en peligro-

-Tendrás que darme algo mejor, Dean, no me arriesgaré si no tienes un buen plan-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba inquieto mientras esperaba el regreso de su pareja, tenía miedo de que esos demonios lastimaran a Dean. Estaba por subirse a las paredes cuando la puerta se abrió y el rubio salió seguido de Meg.

-Ya estamos listos, chicos- dijo el cazador.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Tendremos una pequeña tregua, Cas, llevamos de regreso a la casa de Bobby, tenemos que reunir algunas cosas-

-Es un demonio- dijo Haziel mirándola.

-Que observador- respondió Meg sonriendo.

-¿Esto es necesario? Crowley dijo que la quiere muerta, yo me encargo y vamos por Sam- dijo Gabriel pero Dean se interpuso para proteger a Meg.

-No la tocaras-

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- gritó el arcángel molesto- ¡Sammy está en peligro!-

-¡Ya lo sé!- respondió el rubio furioso- ¡¿Crees que no quiero rescatarlo?!- el cazador respiró profundamente- Escucha, Gabe… yo estoy igual de desesperado que tú pero podemos hacer esto bien o como unos idiotas, ¿No te das cuenta que tenemos la posibilidad de no solo rescatar a Sammy, sino que también de acabar de una buena vez con ese hijo de perra?-

-Bien pero les dejaré algo muy claro- siseó Gabriel- No arriesgaré la integridad de Sammy y si debo matarte para salvarlo, lo haré- indicó a Meg antes de desaparecer.

-Esto no acabará bien, no puedes confiar en demonios- le aconsejó Haziel antes de desaparecer.

-Perfecto…- el rubio suspiró- ¿Algo que agregar Cas?- este negó despacio antes de tomar su mano.

-Yo te apoyaré Dean, no creo que sea una buena idea, si Crowley se entera de esto, se enfadará y podría lastimar a Sam-

-Eso no ocurrirá, Cas, yo no lo permitiré-

El ángel le revolvió el cabello con suavidad antes de transportar a los tres a casa de Bobby. No sabía cómo resultarían las cosas pero si tenía algo claro, no permitiría que Dean resultara herido.


	34. Capitulo 34

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 34**

Las cosas estaban algo tensas en el grupo, Castiel miraba en silencio como Gabriel daba vueltas por el cuarto, Haziel permanecía cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando, Dean estaba arreglando las cosas afuera junto con Bobby y Lana, y Meg, permanecía sentada mientras bebía una cerveza. El ángel sabía que las cosas se volverían muy peligrosas pero Sam contaba con ellos y Castiel se sentía responsable por todo lo ocurrido, si no hubiera tenido complejo de Dios, nada de eso estaría pasando. Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, había cometido un montón de errores, asesinó personas inocentes, humanos y ángeles por igual, trajo a los leviatanes a ese mundo, traicionó a su familia y lo peor de todo, lastimó a Dean. Una caricia en su cabello lo hizo reaccionar y el rubio se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?-

-Sí…- el rubio le dio un beso en la frente antes de susurrarle al oído- No pienses tonterías, angelito, esto no es tu culpa-

-Dean…-

-Querías salvar tu hogar de la tortuga ninja… lo importante es que estás enmendando tu error- el ángel sonrió un poco- Además te tengo a mi lado y eso es lo más importante para mí- Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho- le susurró al oído.

-Yo también Cas-

Se dieron un pequeño beso antes de que Bobby entrara seguido de Lana para decirles que todo estaba listo. Dean tomó las cosas que el cazador mayor le entregó y las guardó entre sus ropas.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó mirando a los ángeles- Ya saben el plan, Meg y yo entretendremos a Crowley mientras tus secuaces- dijo mirando al demonio- Se encargan de eliminar los sellos para que los angelitos entren-

-Ten cuidado Dean- le pidió Castiel y el cazador asintió.

-No te preocupes, Cas- miró a los demás- Bien, vamos a darle su merecido a ese hijo de perra y traeremos a Sammy de regreso-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se incorporó adolorido y recordó lo sucedido, Crowley lo había atacado mientras esperaba el regreso de los demás. Se levantó para recorrer el cuarto pero la única ventana tenía barrotes y era imposible romperlos.

-Maldición…-

-Al fin despiertas, alce-dijo Crowley apareciendo frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-No te preocupes, mientras tu idiota hermano haga lo que le ordené, no te pasará nada-

-Dean no trabajará para ti-

-Claro que sí, porque de lo contrario te mataré- Sam lo observó fijamente.

-¿Dean está bien?-

-No te preocupes, ese rubio idiota es un hueso duro de roer, ni el purgatorio es obstáculo, aunque no me sorprende, al infierno le costó mucho doblegarlo- Sam respiró aliviado, eso significaba que lo consiguieron y Castiel estaba de regreso con ellos- No te alegres tanto, alce, ¿Crees que soy idiota? Claramente tu hermanito intentará algo pero yo también tengo mis trucos- dijo con una malvada sonrisa- Y si tengo suerte, no solo me cargaré a Meg, también a tu idiota hermano, a ese idiota de Cas y como bonus, mataré a tu angelito, ese arcángel es molesto, nos vemos después, Sammy-

El castaño lo vio desaparecer y se asomó a la ventana, no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar la llegada de los demás y rezar porque todo saliera bien. Aunque tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean observó la fábrica abandonada y llevó a Meg esposada mientras mantenía el cuchillo mata-demonios en su cuello. Unos demonios aparecieron en la entrada para indicarles que los siguieran. El rubio miró al cuarteto de ángeles y avanzó con Meg para seguir a los demonios.

Luego de subir por una escalera y atravesar una pequeña pasarela suspendida, llegaron hasta una habitación.

-Esperen aquí, nuestro señor vendrá muy pronto-

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Dean sonriendo- Yo mismo lo buscaré-

Soltó a su cautivo para asesinar a uno de los demonios mientras Meg se hacía cargo del otro. Ambos se miraron fijamente para dar un pequeño asentimiento y salieron al pasillo.

-¡¿Qué esperas para aparecer, hijo de perra?!- gritó el rubio enfadado.

-Que boquita, Dean, me gusta tu bravuconería- dijo Crowley apareciendo frente a ellos- No era necesario que los mataras, aunque lo hubiera hecho yo así que tampoco importa-

-¿Dónde está Sam?-

-No tan rápido, rubito, primero mi premio-

Crowley avanzó hacia Meg pero Dean se interpuso en su camino, el demonio de encrucijada le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de mover la mano para aventarlo contra la pared y dejarlo inmovilizado.

-Supuse que algo así pasaría, es una pena, Dean, no pensé que fueras lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentarlo pero bueno, mejor así-

El cazador frunció el ceño sin dejar de forcejear, tenía que liberarse cuanto antes o de lo contrario no cumpliría con su parte del acuerdo al que llegó con Meg. A los pocos segundos comprendió que sería inútil, así que recurrió a lo único que podía hacer.

-¿Y cuál es el gran plan, Crowley? Porque en vista de tus antecedentes, es muy probable que acabe en fracaso- el demonio lo miró fijamente- Está muy claro que nadie en su sano juicio haría un trato contigo, y aún si lo hicieran, ya ves lo que pasó, tú alianza con Cas es el ejemplo más claro, no sirves para gobernar, Crowley, solo eres una sucia rata oportunista y cuyo único propósito, cuya única función, es estar al servicio de los poderosos, admítelo- dijo con una sonrisa- Solo eres la perra de los que están por sobre ti-

El rey del averno apareció frente a él para darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha a la altura del labio que no tardó en sangrar. Miró al demonio antes de sonreír, tenía que ganar algo de tiempo y la provocación era la mejor manera de conseguirlo.

-¿La verdad te molesta, Crowley?- este lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza.

-Cierra la maldita boca, cazador-

- Eres un animal rastrero, Crowley, mucho peor que un demonio, estás tan abajo que- el demonio hizo presión en su cuello y Dean sonrió para provocarlo un poco más- Eres patético… patético…-

Crowley lo arrojó al suelo para comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza desmedida, ese fue el momento que aprovechó Meg para marcharse e ir por Sam. Dean se arrastró por el suelo pero el demonio lo tomó por la muñeca derecha y la dejó en vertical mientras pisaba su espalda con un pie.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, rubito? Recién estamos comenzando-

-Bastardo…-

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de hacer esto muy doloroso para ti, pequeña perra-

El demonio lo levantó para dejarlo de cara contra la pared y le dobló el brazo derecho tras la espalda antes de romperle la muñeca. Dean soltó un grito de dolor y jadeó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sintió algo afilado en su muslo y apretó los dientes mientras el cuchillo atravesaba la piel.

-¿Te duele, rubito?- el demonio sonrió para inclinarse y susurrarle al oído- No se comparara a lo que viene ahora-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam embistió la puerta por enésima vez pero esta no cedía, se estaba por dar por vencido cuando un ruido del otro lado lo hizo reaccionar. Se apartó de la puerta mirándola fijamente y esta fue derriba sin problemas desde el otro lado.

-Es hora de irnos, Sammy-

-¿Meg?- ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no vine a matarte, estoy ayudando a tu hermanito en su cruzada por salvarte-

-¿Por qué lo estás ayudando?-

-Es algo mutuo, Sammy, ahora salgamos de aquí pronto- Sam la miró fijamente.

-No me iré sin mi hermano-

Pasó del demonio para marcharse corriendo por el pasillo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo eso y estaba seguro que Crowley tramaba algo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba inquieto mirando hacia la fábrica, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso, no percibía la presencia de otros demonios en el lugar y Crowley no se arriesgaría a ir solo, a menos que tramara algo. Lana apareció junto a ellos para decirles que ya estaba listo y la gran trampa de demonios había sido desplegada en un radio de dos kilometro y el demonio no podría salir, ni usar sus poderes. Castiel estaba satisfecho con la noticia pero entonces percibió algo, se llevó una mano al pecho y una angustiosa sensación le recordó a su pareja.

-Dean…- murmuró.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Haziel mirándolo.

-Tengo que entrar- respondió el moreno.

-Aún no rompen las protecciones- dijo Gabriel serio.

-Algo está mal- agregó Castiel- Ese demonio trama algo-

-Cálmate- pidió Haziel.

-No hay más demonios ahí, ¿Desde cuándo Crowley actúa solo? Algo trama, por eso ha venido sin escolta-

-O está muy confiado- dijo el arcángel cruzándose de brazos- Cálmate, Cas, de seguro que ya están por cargarse a ese demonio y nosotros ni siquiera seremos de ayuda-

-No, algo está mal- reafirmó Castiel- Crowley no es estúpido, es como si…- abrió un poco los ojos en señal de descubrir algo.

-¿Cómo si?- repitió a modo de pregunta Haziel.

-Ya dio todo por perdido… si todo está perdido… no tiene nada que perder- murmuró antes de mirar la fábrica afligido- Crowley sabe que estamos aquí… sabe que no tiene oportunidad contra cuatro ángeles… sabe que perderá… tiene que haber sentido la trampa del diablo…-

-No puede usar sus poderes, ni huir- afirmó Lana.

- ¿Y si no necesita huir?- preguntó Castiel asustado y apretó su puño contra el pecho- Algo está mal… Dean…-

Apenas sintió que los sellos fueron rotos, Castiel fue de inmediato con su pareja, vio como Crowley lo estaba golpeando contra la pared y lo sostenía por el cuello mientras sonreía.

-Vaya, vaya, has llegado tarde, Cas- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa.

-Suéltalo bastardo- siseó el ángel muy enfadado- Suéltalo ahora mismo o no tendré piedad contigo, no tienes a donde huir-

-Es cierto, me han atrapado en esta trampa del diablo gigante pero hay un lugar donde puedo ir-

El ángel lo miró sin entender y entonces Crowley llevó su mano libre a la mandíbula del cazador para forzarlo a abrir la boca y dejó su recipiente, entrando al rubio como humo rojizo.

-¡Dean!- gritó el ángel aterrado al ver como el rubio caía al suelo.

-Espera- Gabriel lo detuvo por la muñeca antes de que se acercara.

-¡Dean!- Sam llegó corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de Meg.

-¡No te acerques, Sammy!- gritó el arcángel- Ese no es Dean… Crowley lo ha poseído- el cazador se levantó con una amplia sonrisa y miró su mano derecha.

-Esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba-

-¡Déjalo ir, bastardo!- siseó furioso Castiel antes de aparecer frente a él e inmovilizarlo contra la pared y colocar una mano en su frente- Te enviaré de regreso al infierno, bastardo-

-Adelante, Cas, hazlo- lo retó el demonio- Pero entonces tu rubito morirá-

-¿Qué…?- el rubio miró hacia el suelo y el ángel vio el cuchillo plateado.

-Dean se está muriendo y la única razón por la cual sigue "vivo" es porque yo estoy en su cuerpo- se levantó un poco la camiseta para que viera una especie de moretón que tenía- Si me sacas, su cuerpo no lo resistirá y morirá, lo cual es perfecto porque se vendrá conmigo al infierno-

-No…- el moreno negó despacio.

-Has perdido Cas, no tienes forma de sacarme sin matar a tu querido rubito y no podrás recuperarlo porque me lo llevaré conmigo de paseo al infierno- el cazador sonrió- Gané, yo gané-

Castiel miró a su pareja fijamente, aún sentía la esencia del rubio dentro de ese cuerpo pero Crowley estaba ganando terreno con facilidad y lo odiara o no, la única razón por la cual Dean seguía con vida, era porque ese demonio lo estaba poseyendo.


	35. Capitulo 35

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu reviews Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 35 **

Sam miraba la escena sin creerlo ¿Crowley había ganado? Ese hijo de perra estaba poseyendo a su hermano y no tenían forma de sacarlo sin que Dean muriera en el proceso. Vio como Castiel lo mantenía inmóvil contra la pared y se acercó a ellos.

-Tienes que hacer algo, Cas, tienes que ayudar a Dean-

-No puedo…- murmuró el moreno afligido- No puedo sacar a Crowley sin que Dean resulte afectado-

-¡Pero eres un ángel!- se giró a su pareja- Gabe- este se acercó a ellos mirando al rubio.

-Lo siento, Sammy, aún si lo sacara del cuerpo de Dean, el veneno terminaría matándolo y no podría traerlo de regreso-

-Pero Gabe…- pidió el castaño casi llorando- Tú puedes… eres un arcángel… Cas trajo a Dean del infierno… pueden…-

-No es lo mismo, Sammy- respondió el bromista con cierto enfado- Si fuera un demonio común, no tendría problemas pero este hijo de puta… está atándose al alma de Dean- dijo colocando su mano en la frente del cazador- Lo siento Sammy… pero sería demasiado arriesgado sacarlo, no hay garantías de que pueda traerlo de regreso-

-Me gusta este cuerpo- dijo el rubio sonriendo- ¿Qué dices Sammy? Podríamos pasarlo muy bien-

-¡Cállate, bastardo!-

Castiel detuvo al castaño antes de que este le diera un golpe a Dean. No podía creer que ese demonio había poseído a su pareja y ahora no tenían forma de sacarlo sin lastimar al rubio en el proceso.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Haziel- Crowley es peligroso y no podemos dejarlo libre-

-Claro, adelante, vamos Cas, mátame- dijo el cazador sonriendo- Acaba de una vez conmigo y de paso, con tu amorcito-

-Vamos- respondió el moreno.

-Cas- lo llamó Sam.

-No nos conviene quedarnos más tiempo aquí y quizás haya algo en los libros que nos pueda ayudar- el cazador menor asintió.

-Quizás Bobby conoce un método-

-Claro- dijo Crowley en el cuerpo del rubio- Vamos chicos, estaré encantado de ir con ustedes, aunque aún no les he dicho la mejor parte, si no se dan prisa con su "operación rescate", terminaré apoderándome de este cuerpo por completo y mientras ustedes buscan, yo me divertiré con Dean, si les contara las cosas que hay en esta cabecita rubia-

El moreno miró a Sam y este asintió despacio. Lana se encargó de romper la trampa del diablo y todos desaparecieron de ahí para ir con Bobby. Haziel se encargó de encerrar al rubio en una trampa en medio de la sala de estar.

-Ya hice mi parte, así que me voy- dijo Meg- adiós-

-Espera- pidió Sam- Tú debes saber algo que pueda ayudarnos, tiene que haber una forma de sacar a Crowley sin lastimar a Dean-

-Solo esto, Sammy, tu hermanito morirá de todas formas, saques a Crowley o no, así que te sugiero que seas inteligente, tomes ese cuchillo que tienes en tu pantalón y le atravieses el corazón a ese bastardo-

-¡No mataré a mi hermano!- gritó el castaño enfadado.

-¿No lo entiendes, Sam?- preguntó Meg mirándolo amenazante- Está es tu única oportunidad de matar a ese bastardo, acéptalo, Dean ya está muerto, desde que Crowley lo poseyó, ya no puedes hacer nada por él, ni tú, ni tus libros, ni esos ángeles-

Meg caminó hacia la puerta y se marchó de ahí. Sam se quedó mirando el suelo unos segundos antes de que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas sin piedad. Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

-Sammy…-

-No quiero, Gabe… no quiero perder a mi hermano…-

Castiel observó a la parejita y luego se sentó para revisar unos libros con la ayuda de Bobby, Lana y Haziel. De vez en cuando, su mirada se dirigía a Dean, que le correspondía el gesto antes de sonreír victorioso.

Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, no lograban encontrar un método seguro para sacar a Crowley sin herir al rubio y cada segundo que pasaba, se reafirmaba los dichos de ese demonio, "no tenían nada que hacer, él había ganado".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel siguió a su pareja hasta afuera de la casa y observó con impotencia como golpeaba a puño limpio, el capot de uno de los autos descompuesto. Le dio unos minutos antes de detenerlo y curar sus lastimados nudillos. El castaño se giró entre sus brazos llorando para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No quiero perderlo, Gabe… no quiero perder a mi hermano… las cosas no debieron terminar así… si no hubiera sido tan descuidado, nada de esto habría pasado…-

-No Sammy, esto no es tu culpa, pequeño- dijo el arcángel dándole un beso en la mejilla- Tú no tienes la culpa-

-Gabe…-

-Ya verás como las cosas se arreglaran, encontraremos la manera de acabar con Crowley y traer de regreso al rubio idiota- el castaño lo miró fijamente- Yo mismo le diré lo idiota que es y le daré el regaño de su vida, y después dicen que los rubios no son idiotas- el menor se rio bajito.

-Gracias Gabe…-

-Vamos a conseguirlo, Sammy, tienes que tener fe-

-Sí-

Gabriel lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza mientras repartía besitos en su cuello y mejilla. El menor estaba más tranquilo pero el arcángel sabía que eso no duraría mucho más, porque si tenía que ser honesto, ni él sabía cómo ayudar a Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel cerró el libro que revisaba y desvió la mirada, ya llevaba tres horas y no tenían nada que fuera útil.

-Solo pierden su tiempo- dijo el rubio sonriendo- No hay forma en que me saquen de este cuerpo y yo no saldré voluntariamente-

-Cállate- ordenó Castiel serio.

-No me hables así, Cas… ¿Acaso no me quieres con vida?- el ángel miró fijamente esos orbes esmeraldas- Ayúdame, Cas… te necesito-

El ángel se levantó para caminar hacia el demonio pero antes de entrar a la trampa del diablo, una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca y se encontró con la mirada fija de Lana.

-No es Dean- dijo el ángel serio- No dejes que te engañe-

-Lana…- el moreno bajo la vista tristemente.

-Esto es aburrido- soltó el cazador- ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrán aquí? Claramente no tienen nada… aunque podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- los tentó Crowley- ¿Qué dicen?-

-Jodete- respondió Bobby- No eres de fiar y no somos idiotas para caer en tus mentiras de nuevo-

-La duda ofende, Bobby, sabes muy bien que cumplo un trato, especialmente cuando lo sellamos con un besito-

Bobby gruñó y volvió a enfocarse en su labor al igual que los demás. Castiel intentaba concentrarse pero no podía, percibía el dolor que estaba sintiendo su pareja producto del veneno y le dolía no ser capaz de ayudarlo. Se forzó a continuar buscando, debían darse prisa y encontrar la manera de sacar a Crowley del cuerpo de Dean.

Era de madrugada, Sam y Bobby ya estaban cabeceando, Castiel los iba a enviarlos a dormir cuando un gruñido llamó su atención y se giró rápidamente para ver como Dean caía al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡Dean!- se acercó rápidamente para ayudarlo pero Haziel lo detuvo por las muñecas- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!-

-No caigas en su juego, Cas, ese demonio quiere escapar y aprovechará cualquier forma a su alcance para conseguirlo-

-¡Dean está sufriendo!-

-Está engañándote, sabe qué harías lo que fuera por Dean, por eso quiere aprovecharse de tus sentimientos para conseguir escapar-

-Pero…-

-Haziel tiene razón- dijo Gabriel mientras mantenía abrazado a Sam para que no fuera donde su hermano- Crowley quiere engañarlos, por favor no caigan en su juego-

-¡Pero está sufriendo!- gritó Sam enojado- ¡Suéltame Gabriel!-

-No lo haré Sammy, ese demonio es capaz de matarte y no lo permitiré-

Un grito llamó su atención y Castiel se giró a mirar como el rubio se retorcía en el suelo del dolor mientras apretaba sus dedos contra la madera. Todo su ser le suplicaba que fuera a ayudarlo, que lo abrazara con fuerza e intentara mitigar su dolor pero Haziel y Gabriel tenían razón, Crowley estaba aprovechándose de ellos para huir.

-Dean…- murmuró el ángel casi llorando- Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Dean…-

Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas mientras miraba las condiciones en que se encontraba su pareja. La culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo y ya no soportar mirar como Dean sufría. Intentó disuadirse pero un nuevo grito desgarrador lo obligó a mirar. El rubio estaba rasguñando su cuello con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Dean…-

Castiel logró liberarse del agarre de Haziel y sin pensarlo más, entró a la trampa del diablo para arrodillarse junto a su pareja y acunarlo entre sus brazos. El rubio se aferró a él gruñendo del dolor antes de apartarse un poco para toser compulsivamente, manchando el suelo de sangre. Castiel lo abrazó llorando e intentó curarlo con su gracia pero era inútil, por alguna razón no funcionaba y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para aplacar un poco su dolor.

-Lo siento, Dean… esto es todo… lo que puedo hacer por ti…- el rubio se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Dean- susurró Sam llorando y Gabriel lo abrazó por la espalda- Dean…-

El moreno mantuvo a su pareja abrazado con fuerza, sintiendo como se relajaba un poco entre sus brazos hasta que lo tomó por los hombros para mirarlo con un gesto de dolor.

-Dean…-

-Cas…- murmuró el rubio agotado- Por favor… basta… ya no puedo…-

-No Dean… no te rindas- suplicó el moreno.

-Tienes que…- apretó un poco la mandíbula- Mátalo…-

-Dean-

-Por favor…- miró por sobre el hombro del ángel a Sam- Por favor… mátenlo… Crowley debe… morir… es lo importante… por favor… tienen que…-

El rubio gruñó por el dolor y se liberó de los brazos de su pareja para luego sacar a Castiel de la trampa del diablo y apretó los dedos contra la madera, gruñendo por el dolor.

-Dean- lo llamó Castiel llorando.

-Tienen… que matarlo- pidió el rubio llorando- Maten a Crowley… aún si deben… matarme a mí… por favor… ese hijo de perra… debe morir… por favor… ¡Mátenlo!- Dean cayó al suelo sin moverse por varios segundos hasta que se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios-Siento esto, no pensé que el rubito aún tuviera fuerzas para resistirse pero ya lo tengo controlado-

Castiel apretó los puños mirando a su pareja, ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? La idea de matarlo era inconcebible.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo Lana haciendo aparecer un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecha- Es hora de acabarlo- el moreno se interpuso observándola fijamente.

-Baja ese cuchillo-

-Es el deseo de Dean, él no quiere esto y no puedes obligarlo a vivir así, no puedes obligarlo a convertirse en lo que odia- el ángel desvió la mirada- Esto es lo correcto-

-Odio decirlo… pero es la verdad- afirmó Haziel- No tenemos más opción… debemos matar a Dean antes de que Crowley lo posea por completo, detesto tener que decirlo… pero es cosa de tiempo para que acabe… lo siento mucho Castiel pero tienes que decidir ¿Matar a Dean para acabar con ese demonio o permitir que Crowley lo torture hasta matarlo?-

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- gritó Sam ganándose junto a Castiel- No pueden hacerlo, aún hay oportunidad para traerlo de regreso y sacar a Crowley… por favor… Gabe- este desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho Sammy… pero ellos tienen razón… no tenemos más opción… y por más que odie decirlo… de todas formas… Dean morirá… y depende de nosotros que sea a manos de ese hijo de perra o llevándoselo con él-

Castiel lo miró llorando antes de girarse a su pareja, muy en el fondo sabía que ellos tenían razón, Dean no iba a soportarlo por más tiempo y lo único que ellos podían escoger, era si moría a manos de Crowley o llevándoselo al infierno con él. Y estaba muy seguro que su rubito preferiría la segunda opción.


	36. Capitulo 36

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anksunamun Nefertiti (Aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta y la posible solución) , Green y Phillyel. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

**Capitulo 36 **

No fue una decisión sencilla, pasaron toda la noche discutiéndolo pero llegaron a una conclusión y tomaron la decisión: Matarían a Crowley, aún cuando eso significara que Dean correría el mismo destino. Castiel se quedó el resto de la noche frente al rubio, mirando esas esmeraldas con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla, de que existiría una forma de traer al rubio de regreso pero por más que lo pensó, no encontró la respuesta. Una traicionera lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha, no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso era su culpa, sino se hubiera aliado con Crowley, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo. Era su culpa que Dean pagara las consecuencias de su error.

-Dean…- murmuró mirándolo fijamente y el rubio sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?- preguntó inocentemente- ¿Tienes penita por tu amorcito? No te preocupes, pronto dejará de sufrir y este cuerpo será completamente mío-

Castiel apretó los puños con fuerza y sin mediar palabra, entró a la trampa del diablo, se sentó a horcadas sobre las piernas del rubio para luego abrazarlo por la cintura y afirmar su mentón sobre el hombro derecho del cazador. Mañana por la mañana, llevarían a cabo la última voluntad de Dean pero Castiel no podía dejarlo tan fácilmente. Cubrió los ojos del rubio con su mano y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo, Dean-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam tenía planeado intentar "hablar" con su hermano pero Gabriel lo detuvo por la muñeca derecha para impedirle salir del cuarto.

-Gabe-

-No Sammy… Cas está con él- el castaño desvió la vista y el arcángel lo abrazó con fuerza- Déjalos solos… Cas necesita… necesita despedirse…- el menor comenzó a llorar- Sé que es difícil, Sammy… te juro que si pudiera hacer algo…-

-No quiero perderlo, Gabe… no es justo que Dean acabe así… no es justo…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo siento, Sammy…-

El arcángel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba besitos en el cuello, Sam se aferró a él llorando, no era justo que su hermano terminara de esa manera, no era justo que Dean debiera morir por corregir los errores de Castiel. Durante unos segundos, tan solo unos ínfimos segundos, culpó a Castiel de todo pero luego lo descartó porque tenía muy claro que su hermano haría lo que fuera por el ángel, incluso morir por él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Dean se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro y le dolía absolutamente todo, podía sentir como lentamente, perdía el control sobre su cuerpo y sus acciones, Crowley estaba por controlarlo por completo y no podía permitirlo. Una extraña calidez comenzó a invadirlo y abrió un poco los ojos, una luz blanca comenzó a brillar y extendió la mano derecha cuando escuchó su nombre. _

_-Dean- _

_El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y reconoció el parque donde estaba, el mismo donde Castiel le confesó sus dudas la primera vez. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura y se giró despacio, encontrándose con ese rostro que adoraba. _

_-Cas…-_

_-Dean- el moreno estrechó el abrazo y el rubio comprendió lo que sucedía._

_-Has venido… ¿Has venido a despedirte?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. _

_-Dean…-_

_-Está bien, Cas… tú sabes… ambos sabemos que esto es lo mejor… así debe ser… ese hijo de perra debe morir… las cosas estarán mucho más tranquilas… ese bastardo no seguirá dando problemas si lo asesinan…-_

_-Lo siento…- le susurró el ángel al oído- Lo siento tanto…- murmuró entre lágrimas._

_-No Cas, por favor- tomó al ángel por las mejillas para que lo mirara- Quiero que entiendas muy bien algo, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, nada, ¿Entiendes?-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No Cas, tú solo hacías lo que creías hacer lo correcto-_

_-Dean…-_

_-Yo confió en ti, Cas, sé que harás las cosas bien… cometiste un error pero todos lo hemos hecho-_

_-Dean-_

_-Y nada de eso, cambiará lo que siento por ti, Cas, te amo-_

_-¿A pesar… de todo?- preguntó el ángel llorando. _

_-Sí, Cas, a pesar de todo te amo y créeme que eso no cambiará, mi angelito-_

_-Yo también te amo, Dean… te amo mucho...-_

_Ambos compartieron un suave beso y permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo indefinido. Dean acarició la espalda de su ángel para intentar confortarlo pero sería un mentiroso si dijera que no le dolía todo eso. No quería dejar a Cas, ni a Sam, ni a su familia pero tenía que hacer lo correcto, tenían una gran oportunidad para cargarse a Crowley y no permitiría que la perdieran, sin importar las consecuencias. Castiel lo tomó por las mejillas para darle un demandante beso que dejó jadeando al rubio. _

_-Cas…-_

_-Te amo, Dean, te amo mucho… gracias por estar conmigo… gracias por hacerme tan feliz y por todo lo que me has enseñado…- dijo llorando el ángel. _

_-Por favor no llores, amor… te amo, y eso no cambiará… siempre estaré cuidándote, no importa donde éste-_

_-Dean…-_

_-Tienes que ser fuerte, Cas, prométeme que no harás una estupidez por intentar ayudarme-_

_-Dean…-_

_-Promételo- el moreno asintió llorando. _

_-Lo prometo…-_

_-Quiero que seas feliz, Cas, ya has pasado demasiado tiempo siendo el títere de esos ángeles, ahora tienes que pensar en ti, que es lo que quieres, tienes que vivir, Cas-_

_-Dean-_

_-Estaré bien… estoy feliz Cas… Sammy está bien, el bastardo de Crowley dejará de molestar y tú, tú estás bien y eso es lo único que me importa, ahora tienes una familia Cas-_

_-Dean…-_

_-Te amo angelito, tienes que ser fuerte y continuar, harás mucho bien aquí y por favor… ponle ojo a Gabe-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Me agrada pero si se atreve a hacer llorar a mi hermanito, dale una buena paliza de mi parte- el moreno sonrió un poco. _

_-Dean-_

_-Tienes que cuidar a mi hermanito y tú también, Cas, cuídate mucho bonito, te amo demasiado y no quiero verte sufrir- _

_-Eres mi ángel, Dean, siempre lo has sido- dijo Castiel acariciándole el cabello- Te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo, Cas- _

_Ambos compartieron un último beso cuando el ángel desapareció del lugar y todo volvió a estar oscuro. Dean bajó la mirada al suelo y apretó los puños, amaba demasiado a Castiel y tampoco quería perder a su familia pero no tenía opción, era la única forma de deshacerse de Crowley y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarla. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que Sam deseaba, bajó las escaleras inquieto y no pasó por alto que Castiel estaba de pie, mirando fijamente al rubio. Sus orbes azules lucían tan tristes, que el cazador estuvo a punto de abrazarlo para llorar con él. Los demás no tardaron en reunirse en la habitación para el tan esperado desenlace de Crowley. Sam le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro al moreno y este lo observó unos segundos.

-Así que lo harán- dijo Crowley- ¿Realmente eres capaz de matar a tu propio hermano, Sammy?-

-Cállate- siseó el castaño sosteniendo el cuchillo que Gabriel le había entregado y contuvo sus lágrimas- Lo siento mucho, Dean… eres un idiota… un maldito hijo de perra…-

El castaño miró ese rostro con tristeza, ya no había vuelta atrás, ese día acabarían con Crowley y todo seria gracias al sacrificio de su hermano. Sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza para dejar el filo contra el pecho del demonio que poseía al rubio.

-Hazlo Sammy- dijo con diversión el demonio- Podrás matarme pero me llevaré a tu hermano conmigo y te juro que me encargaré personalmente que sufra, mucho más de lo que Alister consiguió-

La mano del cazador tembló un poco, no era capaz de apuñarlo, no era capaz de acabar con la vida de su hermano ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar en herirlo? Dean había hecho todo por él, dio todo por él y que fuera feliz. El castaño se mordió el labio despacio al ver esas esmeraldas que siempre lo contemplaban con devoción, con cariño, con preocupación. Unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y reaccionó cuando alguien le quitó el cuchillo.

-Cas…-

-No tienes que hacer esto, Sam… yo lo ocasioné… yo debo corregirlo…- miró al rubio- Esto es lo que Dean querría… que arreglara mi desastre…-

Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza y Sam miró llorando la escena, daría lo que fuera por poder evitar eso, haría un maldito trato con Lucifer de ser necesario para impedirlo.

-Dean…- susurró el cazador llorando- Dean…-

Observó como Castiel colocaba la punta del cuchillo mata-ángeles en el pecho del rubio mientras lloraba. El ángel debía estar pasándolo mucho peor que él y sabía que luego de que todo pasara, no lo dejaría solo. Eso es lo que Dean desearía, y él se encargaría de cuidar a Castiel.

-Te amo…- susurró el moreno sosteniendo el cuchillo con fuerza y rompió las cuerdas para tomarlo por la cintura- Te amo, Dean…-

Sam observó como alzaba el cuchillo y se giró entre los brazos de su pareja para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba, no quería verlo, no podía ver como Castiel terminaba con la vida de Dean y por sobre todo, no soportaría ver la tristeza y desolación en esos orbes azules cuándo acabara con la vida del hombre que amaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel alzó el cuchillo listo para acabar con ese demonio, iba a cumplir el deseo de Dean y por fin se desharían de ese molesto demonio. Apretó un poco la mandíbula y cerró los ojos unos segundos, ya no había vuelta atrás, no tenían otra forma de sacar a Crowley, no había un hechizo, ni algún arma que lo ayudara en su cruzada. Fue al infierno para traer a Dean de regreso, pasaron por tantas cosas juntos, la pelea contra los demonios, contra ángeles, contra los leviatanes, sobrevivir en el purgatorio. Dean fue a buscarlo, cada vez que perdió el camino, el rubio lo trajo de regreso y le hizo notar su error, ¿Realmente no había algo que pudiera hacer por él? Volvió a abrir los ojos y contuvo la respiración unos segundos, no quería perderlo, no quería matar a Dean, no quería que pagara por su error, no quería dañarlo, no quería que sufriera.

Lo siguiente pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta. Se dispuso a apuñalarlo. _No quiero perderlo. _El cuchillo descendía con prisa. _No puedo perderlo._ Estaba próximo a apuñarlo al rubio en el pecho. _Siempre has estado para mí cuando te necesito_. Escasos milímetros lo separaban de su objetivo. _Tiene que haber algo, siempre estás conmigo, siempre has ido por mí cuando estoy perdido, cuando he errado el camino… siempre has ido por mí_. Un pensamiento rápido pasó por su cabeza y detuvo el cuchillo antes de lastimarlo, manteniéndolo presionado contra el pecho del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas? ¿No puedes matarme?- preguntó con burla Crowley.

-Ya sé cómo hacerlo- murmuró el moreno antes de girarse a los demás- Ya sé cómo sacar a Crowley de Dean?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntó esperanzado Sam.

-Nada externo podrá sacarlo, no sirven los hechizos, ni ningún tipo de arma pero estamos mal, aún no hemos probado sacarlo desde adentro-

-¿Qué?- soltó Gabriel mirándolo- ¿Qué demonios significa eso, Cas?-

-Voy a sacar a Crowley desde dentro- los demás se miraron entre sí, sin entender- Voy a poseerlo…- miró a los demás con determinación y soltó el cuchillo- Entraré en Dean y sacaré a ese demonio de su cuerpo-


	37. Capitulo 37

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Yumiko Tsuji. Saludos! :)  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 37 **

Sam no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Castiel pensaba poseer a Dean para sacar a Crowley de su cuerpo? ¿Acaso eso era posible? Tenía planeado preguntar pero Gabriel se adelantó y aclaró sus dudas.

-¿Estás loco, Cas?- soltó el arcángel frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- No puedes hacerlo, es una locura-

-Es la única forma, Gabriel- respondió el moreno- Tengo que hacerlo para salvar a Dean-

-¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es?- continuó el bromista serio- Dean no podrá soportarlos a ambos en su cuerpo, si intentas sacar a ese demonio, también lo lastimaras y las probabilidades de que muera… son muchas-

-Pero también hay una posibilidad de que pueda conseguirlo y me aferraré a ella-

-No, esto es estúpido, Dean no lo aguantará, ¡su cuerpo no lo resistirá!-

-Entonces ayúdame- pidió el moreno serio- Si Haziel, Lana y tú, unen sus fuerzas, pueden ayudar a Dean a que nos contenga a ambos el tiempo suficiente para que yo saque a Crowley de su cuerpo-

-¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que nos pides?- preguntó enfadado Gabriel y el menor lo observó fijamente.

-¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo por Sam? Dime Gabriel, si tuvieras la mínima posibilidad de salvar a la persona que amas ¿No lo harías?- el mayor frunció el ceño- Por favor…- miró a Lana y Haziel- Por favor ayúdenme-

Sam miró a los tres ángeles y le bastó con eso para entender que los planes de Castiel eran peligrosos pero también comprendía su sentir, él haría cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a su hermano y también a Gabriel. Estaba por decir algo cuando Lana habló.

-Te ayudaré- dijo el ángel.

-Gracias- respondió Castiel aliviado.

-Yo también, es una locura pero podría funcionar- dijo Haziel.

-Gracias, muchas gracias… Gabriel- éste suspiró negando despacio.

-Entiendo el plan pero Cas… ¿Cómo piensas regresar a tu recipiente luego de sacar a Crowley? No puedes poseer a un muerto porque Jimmy está muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, si dejas tu recipiente, no volverás-

Sam abrió ligeramente la boca al oírlo, para que un ángel pudiera poseer a un humano, necesita de su consentimiento pero Jimmy murió hace mucho tiempo y si salía de ese recipiente, no podría volver a entrar.

-¿Crees que me interesa?- preguntó Castiel- Lo único que me importa es que Dean esté a salvo-

-Eres un estúpido egoísta, Dean no querría esto- argumentó Gabriel- Por algo se ha arriesgado tanto por ti ¿Así le pagaras todo? ¿Así corresponderás su cariño?-

-Gabriel…-

-Realmente eres un idiota, son tal para cual, Haziel- éste lo miró- Tú te encargaras de mantener el cuerpo de Cas, podemos mantener una "grieta" abierta para que puedas entrar de nuevo pero no será por mucho tiempo-

-Gabriel- dijo el ángel menor observándolo fijamente.

-No tendrás mucho tiempo, Cas, tu recipiente solo aguantará quince minutos y cuando Crowley dé la pelea, no podremos mantener el cuerpo de Dean por mucho tiempo, tienes quince minutos para entrar y salir-

-Sí…-

-Cas- Sam lo observó fijamente- Ten cuidado y… cuando se cumpla el tiempo… si aún no consigues sacar a Crowley, sal-

-Pero Sam-

-Dean no querría esto, no quiere que te lastimes, no puedes permitir que su sacrificio por cuidarte sea en vano. Prométeme que si se cumplen los quince minutos y no lo has conseguido… Saldrás…-

-Sam… sí…-

-Te estaré esperando Cas… sin importar el resultado…-

El ángel menor intercambió una mirada con los tres ángeles y cerró los ojos. Sam contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, una luz tenue iluminó el cuarto y luego vio como el cuerpo de Castiel quedaba laxo y de no ser por Haziel que lo sostuvo por la cintura, hubiera caído al suelo. Gabriel y Lana desplegaron parte de su gracia por el cuarto, en forma de varios hilos de energía blanca mientras mantenían la palma extendida hacia el rubio. Sam sintió la mano de Bobby e intercambiaron una larga mirada, lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar y confiar en que Castiel sacaría a Crowley del cuerpo de Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_El rubio estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, lo cual atribuía a las acciones de Crowley. El cazador no dejaba de preguntarse, cuanto faltaba para que los demás se cargaran al demonio y todo acabara para ambos. Lo único que lo consolaba, era el hecho de que consiguió hablar con Castiel antes de irse, quería demasiado al ángel pero tampoco permitiría que se arriesgara por él. Es por eso que se sorprendió cuando el ángel apareció frente a él. _

_-¿Cas…?-preguntó temiendo que todo fuera obra de Crowley para torturarlo. _

_-Escúchame muy bien Dean, necesito que me dejes entrar-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Tengo una idea para sacar a Crowley pero necesito que me digas "sí"-_

_-¿Vas a poseerme?- preguntó el rubio sin creerlo._

_-Es la única forma, Dean-_

_-Pero Cas…-_

_-Por favor, no puedo dejarte ir sin intentar todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarte-_

_-Cas…-_

_-Por favor Dean, déjame hacerlo- el rubio lo abrazó._

_-No quiero que te lastimes, Cas…-_

_-Estaré bien, Dean, confía en mí- el cazador asintió despacio- ¿Entonces…?-_

_-Sí…- _

_-Tienes que ser fuerte, Dean y no te rindas, si juntamos nuestras fuerzas podemos hacerlo- _

_El rubio correspondió el beso que recibió por parte de su ángel y cerró los ojos cuando una luz blanca iluminó el oscuro lugar donde se encontraba. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Castiel miró a su alrededor antes de caminar con cautela por la carretera, tenía que buscar a Crowley en lo más profundo de la consciencia del cazador para expulsarlo de ahí. Tenía claro que no sería algo sencillo y era muy probable que también lastimara a Dean en el proceso pero confiaba en que Gabriel y Lana lograrían minimizar los daños. Se detuvo al poco andar y se volteó despacio para encontrarse de frente con el demonio. _

_-Crowley-_

_-Hola Cas- el ángel hizo aparecer un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecho- Así que comenzaremos de inmediato, pues bien pero te daré un pequeño consejo, cuidado con cuanto de tu poder usas aquí, porque aceptémoslo, tienes más poder que yo pero si liberas todo, terminaras destruyendo a tu querido rubito y se morirá por tu culpa- _

_-Eres un bastardo- _

_-Aunque yo no pienso contenerme y me llevaré a tu querido rubito conmigo, no tienes idea de las cosas que he preparado para él, la vamos a pasar muy bien- _

_Castiel enfureció al oír esas palabras y se alistó para atacarlo pero Crowley tampoco se lo dejaría tan fácil e hizo aparecer un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano. _

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó el moreno. _

_-Uno de tus amiguitos me lo ofreció amablemente, bueno, fue un intercambio, yo lo asesinaba y él me lo daba- _

_-¡Maldito!- _

_Castiel sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza y desplegó parte de su gracia para comenzar la pelea con Crowley, quien tampoco se quedó atrás a la hora de atacar. Podía percibir el dolor de su querido cazador pero rezaba porque pudiera soportarlo, no sería fácil sacar a Crowley de ahí pero lo conseguiría a como diera lugar. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Gabriel frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando vio como un hilo de sangre caía de la comisura de los labios del rubio para perderse por su cuello. Podía percibir como esas dos poderosas fuerzas peleaban dentro del cuerpo de Dean y éste lo no soportaría mucho tiempo. El cuerpo del cazador se tensó en la silla antes de comenzar a toser compulsivamente sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba rechazando a esas dos entidades enemigas que batallaban en su interior y los ángeles debían encargarse de curar su cuerpo para que no se lastimara. El rubio dejó de moverse en la silla y Gabriel entrecerró los ojos cuando vio unas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

-Dean… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Sam acercándose a ellos- ¿Qué ocurre?- el arcángel cerró los ojos- ¡Gabe dímelo!-

-Basta Sam- pidió Haziel mientras se mantenía sentado en el sillón y abrazando el contenedor de Castiel que era rodeado por una luz blanca- Necesitamos concentrarnos en esto, por favor guarda silencio-

Gabriel estaba desconcentrándose ante la preocupación y miedo que percibía por parte de su pareja pero no podía rendirse ahora, estaba seguro que Crowley había herido a Castiel y por eso el rubio lloraba. Mantener a salvo el cuerpo del rubio, estaba consumiendo su poder con rapidez, abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Lana, que se esforzaba por seguirle el ritmo pero no era sencillo mantener un cuerpo humano que encerraba dos entidades poderosas y opuestas, había humano que ni siquiera podían soportar un ángel o una posesión demoniaca y tener ambas al mismo tiempo, era mucho peor para el cazador. Cerró los ojos para volver a concentrarse, no podía permitirse flaquear ahora y no lo haría. Un quejido llamó su atención antes de que Dean gritara por el dolor. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos y las cosas estaban muy mal, Castiel se encontraba herido y reprimía sus poderes para no dañar al rubio, Lana estaba llegando a su límite y cuando no pudiera más, Gabriel tendría que arreglárselas solo para mantener el cuerpo del cazador.

"_¿Puedes oírme, Cas?"- se concentró aún más para intentar conectar con su hermano menor- "Tienes que darte prisa, Cas, por favor no te contengas, Lana y yo mantendremos a Dean a salvo pero debes usar todo tu poder para sacar a Crowley de su cuerpo, de lo contrario va a morir"_

El arcángel escuchó un quejido y vio como Lana era aventada al otro lado del cuarto y quedaba inconsciente en el suelo, fijó la vista en el rubio que estaba siendo rodeado por una luz blanca y otra negra mientras arqueaba la espalda en un gesto de dolor. Gabriel liberó más de su gracia para contenerlo, esos dos estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas en el interior de Dean y debía utilizar gran parte de su gracia para contenerlos a ambos. Fijó su vista en el cazador y se percató que uno de sus ojos se había tornado negro, por acción de Crowley, mientras que el otro tenía un brillo blanco, debido a Castiel. El arcángel cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

"_Tienes que apresurarte, Cas, el cuerpo de Dean no lo soportará por mucho tiempo" _

_"¡Largo!"_

Gabriel abrió un poco los ojos y un corte apareció en un costado de su abdomen, Crowley le impedía conectar con Castiel y estaba dividiendo sus fuerzas para apartarlo, tal como lo hizo con Lana. El bromista se concentró a pesar de los intentos del demonio por apartarlo, el siguiente corte apareció en su muslo derecho.

_"Maldición, Cas, acaba con ese puto demonio de una jodida vez, ¡Deja de contenerte o Dean morirá! Pelea, Castiel, yo me encargaré de Dean, tú solo procura sacar a ese bastardo, ¡Sálvalo, Castiel, no lo dejes morir!"_

Esas palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar al ángel menor y Gabriel volvió a abrir los ojos para enfocarse en el rubio, tenía que admitir que el cazador también colocaba de su parte para intentar contenerlos y que el ángel pudiera sacar al demonio. Un profundo corte apareció en su abdomen y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, las luces del techo explotaron al igual que los cristales de las ventanas y algunas cosas fueron aventadas por todo el cuarto. A pesar de todo el arcángel se mantuvo firme y continuó con su labor.

_"No podrás resistir para siempre, angelito- resonó la voz de Crowley en su cabeza- Pero no te preocupes, soy bueno y cuando acabe con Dean y Cas, tú serás el siguiente"_

_"Bastardo"_

_"Aún no has visto todo mi poder, Gabriel"_

El arcángel abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe y vio una gran grieta en una de las paredes de la habitación, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y a ese paso, no sería capaz de aguantar mucho.

-¡Tienen que salir de aquí!- gritó mirando a Bobby y Sam- Llévense a Lana afuera, tú también Haziel, sal de aquí-

-Gabe- susurró el castaño.

-¡He dicho que se vayan!-

Sam tomó a Lana en brazos y salió de la casa seguido de Bobby y de Haziel que cargaba el recipiente de Castiel. El arcángel concentró toda su energía para mantener en buenas condiciones el cuerpo de Dean pero otro corte apareció en su hombro derecho, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y giró un poco la cabeza, cerca de cinco demonios se acercaban hacia ellos.

-Mierda…- susurró el bromista. Era el peor momento para que esos demonios aparecieran.


	38. Capitulo 38

**Capitulo 38 **

Sam miraba hacia el interior de la casa con profundo pesar, no quería dejar solo a Gabriel, necesitaba estar a su lado y ayudarlo de alguna forma.

-Chicos- los llamó Haziel sin dejar de usar su gracia en el recipiente de Castiel- Tenemos compañía, demonios- Sam miró a su alrededor cuando distinguió cinco hombres que se acercaban.

-Maldición, justo lo que nos faltaba- miró a Bobby y éste asintió- Sigue con Cas, Bobby y yo nos haremos cargo de ellos-

Sam sacó el cuchillo mata-demonios mientras Bobby sostenía una pistola. Tendrían que arreglárselas ambos para que los ángeles pudieran seguir en lo suyo.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo uno de los hombres sonriendo.

-Lárguense de aquí, no hay nada que mirar- advirtió Bobby apuntándoles con el arma.

-¿O qué? Ustedes dos no podrán con nosotros y por lo que veo, sus ángeles están muy ocupados para ayudar-

Sam intercambió una mirada con Bobby y ambos la emprendieron contra los demonios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Castiel detuvo los ataques de Crowley pero el cuchillo lo alcanzó en el hombro y dio un salto atrás para intentar recuperarse. Podía sentir como el cuerpo del rubio estaba muy débil y eso le impedía usar sus poderes por completo, no quería dañar a Dean. Varias veces escuchó la voz de Gabriel que lo instaba a usar todo su poder pero no podía, no quería dañar a su rubio querido. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Cas? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Esto será muy sencillo- dijo Crowley sonriendo. _

_-Cállate, bastardo, no te saldrás con la tuya-_

_-¿Eso crees? Pues te tengo noticias, cuando te acabe junto con tu rubito, tomaré el control de este cuerpo y mataré con mis propias manos a Sammy y a los demás, aunque quizás ya sea tarde y mis subordinados se hayan hecho cargo de ellos-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿No lo sabías, Cas? Traje unos amiguitos para que jueguen con los demás, así no se aburrirán mientras nosotros hablamos-_

_Castiel cerró los ojos unos segundos y logró percibir la presencia de los demonios en el exterior, volvió a mirar a Crowley y frunció el ceño, tenía que acabar con eso rápido para rescatar a Dean e ir a ayudar a los demás. _

_"Gabriel, ¿Me escuchas?... Gabriel"_

_"Cas…"_

_"Voy a hacerlo… liberaré toda mi gracia, por favor no permitas que lastime a Dean… por favor"_

_"Ya era hora, Cas… apresúrate o yo mismo te patearé por idiota. Acaba con ese hijo de puta de una buena vez" _

_Castiel dejó caer el cuchillo mata-ángeles y se concentró para hacer aparecer una espada en su mano derecha, iba a acabar con todo eso lo más rápido posible para salvar a su rubito. Una luz blanca comenzó a rodearlo y liberó toda su gracia, enseñando su verdadera forma. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Gabriel soltó un pequeño quejido cuando su hermano menor liberó su gracia por completo, no se esperaba que tuviera tal cantidad de poder pero luego lo entendió, Castiel estaba luchando por Dean y eso le daba una fuerza abrumadora. Al arcángel no le quedó más opción que liberar su verdadera forma para seguirles el ritmo al ángel y el demonio, que estaban luchando con su máxima fuerza.

-¡Aaaahhh!-

El bromista se acercó para abrazar a Dean, era la única forma de confortarlo un poco mientras Castiel se hacía cargo de todo lo demás.

-Lo siento Dean… es lo único que puedo hacer por ti-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam acabó con el segundo demonio y fue por el siguiente, Bobby lo apoyaba desde atrás mientras cuidaba de los ángeles. Al castaño le costó un poco pero consiguió cargarse a los demás.

-Por fin- dijo Bobby alivio.

-Hay más- intervino Haziel- Hay más demonios que se dirigen hacia acá-

-Mierda-

El cazador miró hacia la casa y vio la luz blanca por las ventanas, estaba seguro que Gabriel había liberado su verdadera forma para ayudar a Dean. Se sintió impotente por no poder hacer algo más y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Sam?- lo llamó Bobby.

-Ya sé… como ayudar a Gabe y Cas…- miró a los demonios en el suelo.

-Ni lo pienses- dijo Bobby muy serio- No volverás a doparte con sangre de demonio-

-Es la única forma, puedo ayudar a Cas para sacar a Crowley y sabes muy bien que los dos no podremos con esos demonios-

-Sam…-

-Tengo que ayudarlos, Bobby y está es la única manera de hacerlo-

-No Sam- intervino Haziel- Esa no es la forma de ayudarlos solo conseguirás que Gabriel se preocupe más, al igual que Dean-

-Pero…-

-Ellos no quieren eso para ti, por favor no lo hagas- El castaño se mordió el labio enfadado cuando escuchó el grito de su hermano mayor.

-Dean…- apretó los puños- Tengo que ayudarlos… no puedo quedarme así…-

-Puedes hacerlo- dijo Lana levantándose algo aturdida- Yo me encargaré de esos demonios, ve a apoyar a Gabriel, lo necesita y puedes hacerlo-

Sam asintió y miró hacia la casa, el ángel lo tomó de la mano para luego indicarle que cerrara los ojos y no los abriera por ningún motivo. El castaño obedeció asintiendo y al cabo de unos segundos sintió una extraña calidez, se aferró a ella con fuerza y sintió algo cálido que subía por su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sammy?- escuchó la voz de su querido arcángel.

-No te dejaré solo, Gabe- respondió el cazador abrazándolo más fuerte- Esto es lo único que puedo hacer… yo…-

-Es todo lo que necesito Sammy, si estás a mi lado, puedo hacer cualquier cosa-

-Gabe- el cazador sonrió- Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, bonito, te amo mucho-

-Yo también te amo mucho, Sammy-

Sam permaneció con los ojos cerrados y abrazando esa calidez, confiaba en que su pareja podía hacerlo, al igual que Castiel, ambos conseguirían sacar a Crowley y traer a Dean de regreso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Castiel esquivó el ataque del demonio y apareció tras él, atravesándolo con la espada y lo inmovilizó con sus poderes. _

_-Sal de aquí o te mataré- ordenó el ángel menor. _

_-Inténtalo, Cas- lo retó Crowley- Porque no me iré, tendrás que matarme o sacarme a la fuerza, lo cual hará que tu querido rubito sufra más que en el infierno por el dolor- _

_-Entonces te mataré- _

_Castiel colocó su mano en la frente del demonio y comenzó a recitar un exorcismo en enoquiano, Crowley no saldría por las buenas, y solo podía confiar en que Dean lo resistiría y que Gabriel mantendría a salvo al cazador. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel miró al cazador que se tensó en la silla mientras gritaba y luego comenzó a toser sangre, lo cual le indicó que Castiel estaba intentando sacar a Crowley. Hizo lo mejor posible por curar las heridas internas del cazador y contener aquellas dos esencias extrañas. El rubio apretó las manos contra la silla sin dejar de toser sangre y mantener su cuerpo en tensión. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a resbalar de sus oídos y el arcángel supo que estaba quedándose sin fuerzas, era demasiado intentar curar al cazador y contener esas dos esencias que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió unas caricias y de reojo miró a su pequeño cazador que seguía abrazándolo.

-No te rindas Gabe, tú puedes hacerlo, yo sé que puedes hacerlo- dijo Sam con los ojos cerrados- Tú puedes, Gabe-

Volvió a fijarse en Dean, quien estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre. Concentró una gran parte de su gracia en su mano derecho y atravesó el abdomen del rubio, ya no estaban funcionando sus poderes y tendría que curarlo desde dentro para evitar que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante la violenta batalla que se libraba en su interior.

"_Tienes que ser fuerte, Dean, necesito que seas fuerte y logres sobreponerte a esto, hazlo por nosotros, hazlo por Cas, él necesita tu fuerza para sacar a Crowley"_

Gabriel le cedió casi toda su gracia a Dean cuando una intensa fuerza lo aventó al otro lado del cuarto y recuperó su forma humana, abrazando a Sam para que no se lastimara. Lo tomó por las mejillas y lo observó con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Sammy? Abre tus ojos- éste obedeció mirándolo.

-Gabe…- lo abrazó con fuerza- Estoy bien… ¿Y Dean?-

-Ya no puedo hacer nada, Sammy… ahora todo depende de Cas y la fuerza de voluntad de Dean-

Ambos miraron al rubio que comenzó a toser sangre antes de que un humor negro asomara por su boca. Con cada segundo, el humo salía un poco más y también una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Dean… ¡Dean!- gritó Sam con la intención de acercarse pero Gabriel lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No bonito… no te acerques, es peligroso… Cas está expulsando a Crowley… todo depende de ellos ahora…-

-Dean… Cas…-

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó y vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre antes de que el humo negro asomara un poco más. Apretó las manos contra los posa-brazos.

-No… ¡No me sacaran de aquí!- gritó el demonio en el cuerpo del rubio- ¡No puedes hacerlo!-

-No te rindas Dean, ¡No te rindas!- gritó Sam mirándolo- ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo!-

El rubio los miró unos segundos y Gabriel reconoció esa mirada esmeralda, Dean estaba recuperando el control sobre su cuerpo con la ayuda de Castiel. El cazador soltó un grito de dolor antes de forcejear un poco y conseguir liberarse de las amarras, cayó de rodillas en el suelo y afirmó sus manos sobre la ensangrentada madera para seguir tosiendo sangre mientras el humo negro volvía a asomar.

-Dean…- Sam quería ir a su lado pero Gabriel lo detuvo por la muñeca antes de abrazarlo por la espalda.

-No Sammy… ellos deben hacerlo, nosotros no podemos interferir… nosotros…- el arcángel pestañó un par de veces y su cuerpo cedió ante la pesadez que sentía.

-¡Gabe!-

Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de su pareja llamándolo con desesperación, había usado casi toda su gracia para ayudar a Dean y su cuerpo ya no podía más, necesitaba un poco de descanso. Quiso abrir los ojos para seguir apoyando a Sam pero la pesadez fue mayor y todo se fue a negro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


End file.
